


Tale of a Champion

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Tale of A Champion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Basically it's a retelling of the games story, Childhood Friends, Family Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild blood warning towards the much later chapters, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lot's of blushing, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 101,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: This is a tale of a boy named Victor and his best friend Hop as they take a journey of Pokemon and their feelings...it is filled with love, sadness, and all good fun
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Tale of A Champion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612999
Comments: 66
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys JJ here! this is a current work in progress that i plan on updating whenever I can. This story will follow the main story of sword and shield but with a bit more freedom. . Disclaimer I do not know how to write British Lingo so I'm sorry in advance.

“Introducing your new champion! Leon from Postwick” The stadium roared in a mix of cheers and shouts as Leon was crowned the new champion of the Galar region; I remember that day fondly, cheering for Leon and his signature Charizard, those two were a powerful force during the gym challenge. That inspired me to one day be a powerful trainer like Leon someday. Little did I know that my path to becoming a powerful trainer would be a bumpy one.

“Hey, Vic! You home mate?” I looked up from my Rotom phone to see my best friend Hop, with his big smile bright enough to light up a dark cave, staring right at me with his golden eyes kind of like fire stones.

“You ever heard of knocking Hop?” I laughed as I stood up from my couch.

“Oh come on now Vic, you and I both know today’s the day Lee comes back home! I just get all excited and such” He said all enthusiastically. Before I was even able to react, Hop already bounced out the door. Hop still was the same even back when I met him as a child. I moved into Galar from Unova when I was only 5 years old, my mother and father divorced leaving my mother and I to move back to her home region, we never spoke about my father. I didn’t know much at the time but I was open to new things. I was pretty lonely at the time, I wasn't too sociable with the other kids, I usually kept to myself and litwick, a gift from my grandfather before he passed. My mother was afraid that’d I be lonely since she was the only one in my life; then Hop entered my life.

Fast Forward two years later; I was staying under a tree enjoying the outside when one of the neighborhood kids started throwing sticks and stones at me. “Get back to ya own region colonial!” He sneered. One of the stones hit my head causing it to bleed slightly. Litwick was about to go on the offensive but I held him back, I didn’t want to fight back, I was afraid if I caused a scene things could turn for the worse. 

“Hey! You bully get away from him!” I looked up to see a kid with dark purple hair, his hair kind of reminded me of an Apricorn from the Johto region. He ran over and stood in between me and my bully protecting me from him. “Just cause someone from another place don’t give you the right to be mean to him!” His voice was loud like a Loudrad but stern like an Onix. After the bully left the boy turned to me, his eyes shone yellow, “You okay mate?” he rested a hand on my shoulder his grip was kind and caring, kind of felt like a loved one. I hastily covered my forehead to hide my injury but then I felt his face scowl and grip tighten. He moved my hand and had a good look at my injury. “Man you look beat up mate! Let’s walk you over to my place and we can get ya cleaned up!” Something about his aura was soothing to me, to the point that I didn’t realize I nodded. He then grabbed my hand and walked me over. “Names Hop by the way!” Now that I think about it, it’s kind of a strange name but knowing Galar anything is possible. 

“....I’m uh...Vic...Victor” My voice cracked as I fumbled my own name of all things. Why was this boy being so nice to me, I haven’t done anything to him. 

“Victor huh? Well Vic I know you’re not from around these parts but you’re gonna love it here in Galar, the Pokemon around here are so cool!” I didn’t even have to look at his face to see that He was smiling so much.

We walked over this his place which wasn’t far from my own, just as we walked to the front, his mother dropped whatever laundry she was carrying and ran over. “Hop, dear what happened? Who’s this?” her voice reminded me of my mother. 

“Well, those darn bullies that’s what happened! I couldn’t just stand around and let Vic get hurt! But it’s okay even if Lee ain’t here no more I protected our town!” He looked so confident in this response it was kind of endearing. His mother sat me down on a nearby bench and cleaned me up. 

“Hey Hop who’s Lee?” I quietly questioned, Hop perked up and beamed very wide 

“Only the best trainer in all of Galar! He’s gonna become champion one day too! He even got me my very own Wooloo!” The sheep Pokemon rolled over and baaaa’d at Hop as it snuggled close to him but it rolled away when Hop’s grandfather brought food. Litwick looked up at me curiously, I couldn’t help but laugh at this new experience. 

“There you go sweety all good as new. Now you boys go run along and be more careful alright?” 

“Mom don't ya worry now! I”ll always be there for Vic no matter what! That’s what friends are for!” Hop turned to me and held out his pinky “It’s a promise mate!” Those words echoed in my head and I began to tear up. Hop got all frantic and shouted his apologies for making me cry. 

“No Hop it’s okay, it's not your fault, it’s just that I haven’t had a friend other than my Litwick before.” Hop smiled again reassuring that his friendship was genuine. After regaining my composure I also held out my pinky and we shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_By each other’s sides._ That echoed through my mind as if I wanted more than what we had. Wasting no time I hurried into my room grabbing an old bag my old man used to own, I don’t know why I still kept it, after all, he put us through but it was something I could use at the time. I stood in front of my mirror; We had a pretty decent budget so my mother did her best to provide some new clothes for me, I decided to go with a red long-sleeved button-up, with ripped jeans and brown shoes; I combed my brown hair, although the stupid hair swirl couldn’t be tamed, I just went with it and started to head out.

“Leaving already Victor?” My mother stood near the door as I head out.

“Yeah, mom! Hop and I are gonna see Leon by the station, and I’m gonna go hang out with them till later, you be good Munchlax okay?” I petted my mother’s munchlax, but he didn’t seem to have a care in the world, I envy that kind of Pokemon. 

“Okay you be sure to be safe and have fun sweetie, oh and bring Litwick with you, he’s your partner after all!” Litwick hopped into my hands and flickered excitedly. 

“Alrighty Litwick let’s go find Hop!” and with that, I headed out the door. I looked over at the gate and spotted a Wooloo ramming into it. “What are you trying to do buddy?” I laughed as I walked away.

I ran over to where Hop standing over by the bridge where our two houses met. “Took ya long enough eh Vic?” I could tell he was teasing me but I appreciated him waiting for me. 

“You just can’t seem to sit still huh Hop?” I panted. 

“It’s not every day Lee gets to come visit!” Hop grinned as he grabbed my free hand and lead me towards the station. Hop really admired Leon not just as a brother but a champion as well, but something felt off about Hop whenever he mentioned Leon, I couldn’t really place my finger on it. I guess that will be another topic for another day.

By the time we headed to the station there was already a crowd gathering around the entrance, the word got around quickly that the unbeatable champion was visiting his hometown. Suddenly the crowd roared in cheers as Leon walked out the entrance; He was dressed in his usual champion garb, I guess you could call it that; he wore his champion uniform and snapback which i was sure part of his already extensive collection. He also wore his cape which had a bunch of endorsements on it, probably from when he was an aspiring trainer. With Leon was Charizard his signature pokemon, It gave off a strong vibe that’d make any trainer think twice about challenging him. These two were an unstoppable force but that didn’t stop Hop for wanting to be like him. Leon walked forward and did his signature pose and shouted “It’s Champion time!” the crowd really ate that stuff up. The Unova champion wasn’t like Leon at all; he was a bit more mild-mannered for what I’ve heard. 

The crowd began to approach Leon and it was getting really hard to see him. I felt Hop tighten his grip on me which made my heart skip a beat, “Alrighty everyone make way! Lee’s younger brother coming through!” Hop shouted as he was pulling me along; I frantically nodded in apology as we were pushing by. 

“Hop! Victor! You came to meet me at the station?” Leon grinned. 

“What? We all know you’re bad with directions Lee, we just here to help you get home” Hop grinned back earning a laugh from the crowd. Leon walked up to the both of us and eyed Hop, 

“You’ve hardly grown last time I saw you, maybe you can finally fit into my cap, I remember you had so much trouble with my cape when you were little.” Leon teased earning a punch to the shoulder from Hop. 

“H.h.hi Leon” I meekly said, _It’s okay Vic he’s just the champion there’s no need to be scared of him._ Suddenly Leon patted me on the back which pretty much knocked most of the air out of my lungs and almost made me drop Litwick, causing Litwick to frown and light up a bit almost burning Leon. “Ahh, I’m sorry Leon! Litwick is very protective of me” I bowed but Leon stopped me and fixed his clothes 

“Vic! It’s good to see ya again mate, my my you haven’t changed much have you unlike Hops over here.” Leon laughed; I laughed sarcastically; _well at least some of us think I’m a little different_ I thought. 

“Ahem, Vic only lets people close to him call him that Lee!” Hop interrupted, causing Leon to grin slightly, he grabbed onto Hop and gave him a noogie. 

“Oh don’t act all high and mighty now just cause your best friend lets you give him nicknames!” I interrupted the sibling bonding moment by assuring Hop that it was okay but that just made Hop pout. 

“Well, Leon welcome back to Postwick I’m sure your folks are eager to see ya,” I said as I straightened my hat. 

“Righto! Charizard stay here and calm the masses while I head back home! You can join me later bud” Leon gestured to his pokemon which let out a sigh of reluctance.

  
As I was walking behind Hop listening in on Leon’s adventures, Hop’s face lit up as he excitedly hung on to every word Leon said: “Well Hop; you and Victor are in luck I have a special gift for you both after lunch!” Leon smiled which cause Hop to light up even more. What was this gift that Leon wanted to give us? I wondered as I was looking Hop still grinning ear to ear. I laughed quietly at his face I’ll admit it was kind of cute seeing him like that….. _wait CUTE?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait, why did I just say that?_ I thought as I started to panic a bit on these newfound feelings, I mean sure it’s a normal thing to think about for a 14-year-old boy to feel this way but towards his best friend? I was too busy thinking so much that I didn’t even notice him walk up to me. 

“Hey, Vic?” Hop stood super close to me which made me yelp slightly, “You okay mate? You look a bit red?” Hop then placed his hand on my forehead which made me blush even more, “Wow and you feel hot too are you sure you still wanna go to the family barbeque?” I then slapped my face with my free hand to knock me back into reality. 

“Yep I’m perfectly fine, it's just the weather...Yeah, the weather!” I said with the fakest smile ever. _The weather? Vic you idiot think of a better excuse lad!_

At Hop’s family barbeque they had the grill set up with a vast amount of meat! They all looked so good and I was sure hungry after the recent events, “Hey Hop which are you gonna…..” I was stopped mid-sentence when Hop had his face stuffed like a skwovet and I busted out laughing almost choking on my food. Afterwards I got invited to stay over at Hop’s place to which I accepted immediately. We hung out in Hop’s room like when we were kids, but things felt different now I don’t wanna tell him about these new feelings on the risk of ruining our friendship so I held off and went to bed thinking about the surprise Leon had in store for us.

The following morning I sat on a nearby field and began to enjoy the view of the pokemon roaming the fields. “Hey, Vic?” I turned and it was Hop who sat right down next to me, “You’ve been acting strange lately you alright mate?” His face looked so concerned like a baby Pokemon that you couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about the future. You’ve got your goals already and I’m still trying to figure mine out.” That was a complete lie but I couldn’t just tell him that I _may_ have feelings for him. Suddenly two hands landed on my shoulders causing me to jump up from the ground. I yelped as I almost fell over; It was Leon… who smiled brightly at me.

“Hop! Victor! I almost forgot about my surprise for you guys!” 

Hop grabbed my shoulder and shouted at Leon, “Lee! Vic’s been going through stuff you can’t just be going on and scaring him! Learn to read the room bro!” Even though he did yell, I didn’t sense any hostility from Hop. After catching my breath Hop and I walked over to Leon and waited for his surprise.

Leon smiled and took out three pokeballs and showed it to us. “I feel like it’s time for you guys to get a taste of what being a Pokemon trainer is all about, come out and introduce yourselves guys!” Suddenly three Pokemon appeared, Hop and I looked in amazement on the Pokemon. “This here is Grookey the Chimp Pokemon and is a grass type!” The grass monkey jumped from the nearby trees playing around with it’s stick that it had. “Next up is Scorbunny the Rabbit Pokemon and a fire type!” The rabbit jumped around and started making small fires from where It ran, it even jumped on Hop which caused him to be flustered earning a laugh from me and Leon. “And finally Sobble the Water Lizard Pokemon and a water type!” The lizard sat in the water too shy to look at us but when it locked eyes with us it started to cry which caused the other Pokemon to come comfort it. “Now I’ll let you guys pick one of these starter Pokemon!” 

Hop smiled wide, “Wow Lee your da best! You really mean we can each have one of these new Pokemon?” 

Leon nodded enthusiastically, “Pokemon grow from hardships, battles, experience and even love. To truly understand Pokemon you must face things together but I’m sure you both know that considering you already have pokemon!” I looked at the pokeball that had Litwick in it and thought about Leon’s words.

Hop grabbed me by the neck with his arm causing me to stumble slightly and blush at the sudden contact from my best friend. “Isn’t this amazing Vic? We get more Pokemon to be our partners with, tell you what why don’t you pick first mate!” 

“You sure Hop?” I asked him to which he just nodded and pushed me forward. I stepped forward and looked at each of the Pokemon. I walked over to Sobble and placed my hand down, “Sobble I feel like we can connect very well, so will you bring me the honor of being my partner and friend?” Sobble crawled forward with tears in its eyes and placed its hands on mine. 

“Nice Vic I’m sure you and Sobble will be great together!” Hop said excitedly, “I'm gonna go with you Scorbunny I like your spunk!” Scorbunny jumped up and gave a fist bump to Hop. Interesting that he chose a type weak to mine but I’m sure his choice had some motive to it. After introducing our Pokemon to our Litwick and Woolooo respectively Leon walked forward with a smile on his face, I swear these two are definitely brothers.

“This is the first stage of being a trainer.” Leon spoke while he picked up Grookey. Hop turned and uttered something that would set things in motion for my adventures. 

“Vic battle me! I want to prove to the world I can be like Lee and become champion, so for me to grow I’m gonna need a rival so do me the honors, Victor!” The air around us became tense, I’ve always see Hop determined about every goal and dream but this time it felt more intense. “Alright, Hop you’re on!”


	4. Chapter 4

Leon was able to set up a little battle arena for us. This will be the first time I ever battled, I’ve read up on the basics and I’ve watched videos about them so I should be okay. “I hope you’re ready Vic, just cause you’re my best mate don’t mean I’ll go easy on ya!” Hop had that certain smugness attached to those words, which made me more fired up.

I laughed slightly, “funny I was about to say the same thing to you.” and with that our battle began.

“The rules are simple,” Leon explained, “You’re allowed to use both of your Pokemon, the victor goes to whoever knocks out the other’s pokemon!”

Hop set out his Woolo and I sent out Litwick, I studied a lot on Litwicks moves but putting into practice is another story. Hop commanded Woolo to tackle Litwick but it had no effect, “Hey Hop did ya forget your type matchups?” I sneered which caused Hop to scowl,

“I’m just testing ya that’s all.”

I then commanded Litwick to use ember which caused significant damage to his Woolo. Hop looked taken aback but smiled and told Wooloo to use copycat which in turn Wooloo used ember on Litwick. Even though it wasn’t very effective it did a decent amount of damage to him. I stood my ground and told Liwick to give another ember but Wooloo just rolled out of the way. “You gotta be better than that Vic I wasn’t born yesterday!” There was that smugness again. Woolo kept dodging Litwick’s attacks no matter what I tried. _Litwick’s too slow I gotta think of something quick_!

“Litwick use confuse ray!” Litwick flashed at Wooloo causing it to stumble around, “Finish it off with ember!” and then Wooloo was knocked out! “Alright Litwick good job!” Hop then sent out his newly acquired Scorbunny. I tried to command Litwick to use another ember but Scorbunny had the upper hand and used Suckerpunch on Litwick knocking him out in one hit! “What the?” I was so stunned.

“Looks like I had the upper hand this time Vic!” Hop laughed to himself.

I then sent out Sobble which looked kind of nervous for its first battle, but I gave it a reassuring smile and faced Hop. I commanded Sobble to dodge the kicks of Scorbunny and hit it with a water gun which did a lot of damage to Scrobunny. “Looks like you’ve been doing your homework Vic but I won’t be put in a corner! Scorbunny use tackle!” Hop thrust his fist in the air and Scorbunny slammed into Sobble. Sobble quickly got up and shot another water gun at Scorbunny which knocked it out. I won…!

Hop put his hand on his face when he lost, “dang Vic you sure are strong!”

I was surprised that I won my first battle. “I did it!” I ran up to Sobble and hugged it on its victory. Hop recalled Scorbunny and stuck his hand out to me and pouted,

“Good job on your first win against the future champion Vic” he tried to play it cool but I saw right through it, I shook my head and turned my hand into a fist bump.

“Thanks for the battle Hop, I am grateful to be your rival.” 

Leon clapped his hands and congratulated us on an excellent battle, “Both of you were amazing, although I expected this outcome.” I saw that Hop got a bit tense from that statement and decided to interject.

“Hey now Hop did amazing he really had me on the ropes.” Hop perked up a bit from my compliment and put his hands behind his head and smiled.

“I’m gonna unseat your title Lee! I swear to it I will beat you one day!”

“Well good, which is why I’m gonna ask you to become official Pokémon trainers!” Leon exclaimed. Hop and I both dropped our jaws in shock.

“Are you sure Mr. Leon? I know Hop deserves it but I don’t really have a set goal for this kind of deal!” I questioned but Leon put his hand at me and shook his head.

“Rivals and bonds make trainers grow and seeing you both bring out the best of each other is more than a good reason to encourage you both to get pokedexes!

_Being a champion does sound kind of nice, but the main obstacle is my own rival no my best friend, will I be able to face him if we share a similar goal?_ I turned to Hop to which he gave me a thumbs up. He always knew how to encourage me. Leon told us to head to wedgehurst to where to Pokémon lab is. With that, we began to head to our next destination.

I wanted to stop by my house to tell my mother I’ll be going off on an adventure, but Hop stopped me, “Vic look! The gate to the Slumbering Weald has been opened! I think a Wooloo broke it down! We gotta go after it!”

“Are..are you sure? What about the rumors of mysterious Pokemon in there? Isn’t it dangerous?” I tried to stop him but knowing Hop he won’t budge from the slightest. Spending no time Hop took my arm and we set off into the Weald.


	5. Chapter 5

There were many tales told about the Slumbering Weald, they say the area is covered with a never-ending fog; possibly to lure wandering trespassers to their doom; others say that Pokemon that live there are scary beyond imagination, but to others it’s most likely just tales to keep the children away from it. The fog was thick as Hop and I trudge through the forest in search of the missing Woolo. I followed beside Hop at a close pace so I wouldn’t lose sight of him but every step I made echoed through the quiet forest, the sound of our shoes crunching the grass and the sound of our breathing filling the air. “D.D.Don’t worry Vic we will find the Woolo in no time.” Hop sounded a bit frightened, I couldn’t blame him, we were basically out of our element. Hop then reached out in my direction; “If you want, you can hold onto my hand so we won’t lose sight of each other.” I began to blush; thank goodness the fog covered my face,

“Uh yeah sure thing, thanks Hop” I grabbed his hand and felt him relax a bit more. 

As we walked further in the fog suddenly became thicker and it was getting a lot harder to see Hop. I then felt Hop grip my hand a bit tighter as if he was worried that he’d lose me, so I gently squeezed his hand to reassure that I wasn’t going anywhere. Then a howl pierced the quiet forest causing all the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, “What in the what was that?” Hop let go of my hand and started to look around.

“Hop don’t go too far out I might lose you…” I reached out to him but suddenly a figure stepped forward, I jumped and grabbed onto Hop’s arm instinctively.

“Aw, Vic don’t worry it’s just a blipbug.” Hop’s voice sounded a bit stuttered but I guess he was just trying to save face.

“R.right, just a normal blipbug, we get those a ton.” I breathed to relax and continued to follow alongside Hop. As we ventured further the sounds of howling got louder, nearly drowning out other noises. Suddenly a much larger figure appeared in front of us; It didn’t look like any Pokemon I’ve ever seen before at least I think it was a Pokemon. “Hop be careful I think it’s a Pokemon!” I called Hop and he put his hands up in the air like he usually does when he’s surprised, _how adorable_ ; I immediately snapped out of it _this again oh my Arceus he’s my best friend, there’s no way I could ever tell him how I feel._ Hop rushed over to me and sent out his Wooloo,

“I think it’s looking for a fight, Vic! Come help me out over here mate!” I nodded and sent out Litwick.

“Alright, Litwick use ember!” Litwick blasted the beast but it seemed to phase right through it,

“It didn’t work?” Hop questioned, “Alright then, Wooloo use tackle!” Wooloo rolled into it, but like before it just phased through it. “Nothing’s working Vic!” Suddenly the “Pokemon” howled and made more fog appear. There was something about the fog that made my head spin, I was feeling very hot, my throat was raspy and I had a hard time standing,

“Hop...I” Before I knew it I collapsed,

“Vic! Stay with me mate, I can’t lose you! Victor!” That was the last thing I heard from Hop before I blacked out completely.

_You both are not worthy to be in our presence, not yet ...the time will come for you both to live your destiny._ Those words pounded into my head and I awoke. I looked around frantically for Litwick but he seemed to have returned to his Pokeball. I sighed briefly and saw Hop also passed out on the ground.

“Hop! You okay mate? Come on you gotta be okay!” I held Hop and feared the worst, but he coughed and opened his eyes,

“Well well, ain’t this a good thing to wake up to?” Hop smiled,

“Oh shut it” I laughed as I pulled Hop from the ground. “What was that Pokemon anyways?” I asked earning a shrug from Hop.

“I don’t know Vic that was strange, I was so scared I’d lost ya, but I’m glad you’re okay!” Hop held out his hand but I slapped it away and hugged him; it wasn’t a long one but I held him tight. “I also was scared to lose you, buddy!”

“Hop ...I” before I could say more, a Charizard came soaring through with Leon in tow.

“There you two are! Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you two went into the Slumbering Weald! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Leon didn’t seem mad just more concerned but that didn’t help make me feel less bad about it.

“I’m sorry Lee but a Woolo escaped into the forest and Vic and I went after it so it wouldn’t get lost,” Hop explained about the mysterious Pokemon we saw and how it knocked both of us unconscious. Leon scowled and shook his head. 

“Are you sure the Pokémon you saw wasn’t something you've seen before? Everyone knows that we just make up those stories to keep the kiddos away like you two lot right here.“

“Hey! We ain’t kids no more Lee!” Hop jumped slightly annoyed, which made Leon laugh a bit

“Well I’m glad you two are safe, just let one of us adults know next time.” He patted both of our heads, I was expecting him to be a little rough but his hands felt gentle. Hop then quickly slapped away Leon’s hand in embarrassment causing him to blush. “Anyways you should head out to Wedgehurst and get your Pokedex. I’ll take the Woolo back.” Leon turned back towards the entrance, but Hop and I grabbed onto Leon,

“Lee you and I both know that you’re pants with directions, we will show you the way back.” Hop and I walked ahead of Leon, putting this ordeal behind us. I looked back at the fog, the voice still in my mind. _Not worthy yet? What does that even mean?_


	6. Chapter 6

As we headed back into Postwick I couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something back in the forest was testing us, I was too focused on my thoughts that I ran into Hop. “Come on Vic! I can’t have a rival with his head in the clouds!” he beamed at me; I pulled him to the side and asked,

“Hop, aren’t ya a little bothered about what happened back there?” Hop’s smile dropped and nodded,

“Yeah but it ain’t like Lee’s gonna listen to us, maybe there’s someone we can talk to.” I nodded back and stopped in front of my house.

“I’m gonna go tell my mum, you gonna wait for me this time Hop?” I teased.

“I guess I could wait for ya Vic,” Hop said sarcastically, even though he usually can’t sit still he always seems to be patient enough for me.

“Hey, mom I’m back.” I opened the door and my mum was waiting for me on the couch with a concerned look on her face.

“I’ve heard from Leon what you and Hop were up to.” I grimminced at her tone awaiting a lecture. But instead, she hugged me and smiled. “That was very dangerous of you both to go off alone, but I’m glad you’re both safe.” I didn’t have the heart to tell her about the mysterious Pokemon we saw, she’s already had enough on her plate. I then showed her Sobble and told her about my first battle and how Leon suggested I obtain a Pokedex from Professor Magnolia. My mum stood up and walked into the kitchen, I thought she didn’t agree but she came back with an envelope with some money in it. “I figured this day would come, here’s a little money to get you started with. You’re old enough to make your own decisions now and I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun adventures!” I stayed silent for a moment thinking about all the events that have transpired.

“Mum, there’s something I want to talk to you about ...It's about Hop…”My mum’s face lowered as I said that,

“Oh dear, did something happen to you?” I looked away, trying to muster the right words,

“Mum I know this may sound crazy ...but I think I may like Hop, not more than just a best friend but like it’s hard to explain it but whenever I’m with him or see him happy my stomach gets full of butterfrees. Is that weird for me to say? Am I normal to have these feelings towards my best friend?” I began to tear up since I’ve been holding back a bit, but suddenly my mum hugged me,

“Oh Victor, this is normal. You’ve developed a crush on him, It’s not weird, but you have to make sure your feelings are truly genuine. There’s no telling if it’s just a phase or your heart really means what it means.”

“But how will I know if it’s just not a passing crush?” My mum shook her head and held my hands,

“That’s something for you to experience yourself, Vic, now run along you mustn't keep Hop waiting, and remember I will always love you.” I stood up and cleaned up my face and opened the door.

“I love you, Mum. And I promise I’ll be the best dang trainer you’ll ever see. Even greater than you were back in your day!”

Leon already went on ahead to meet us in Wedgehurst, good thing he had Charizard with him otherwise he’d end up in a different region by now. Hop and I traveled to Wedgehurst in record time, we spent a little time petting the nearby Woolo but only cause Hop wanted to. As we approached the town entrance we saw Leon with a woman, she had red hair tied in a side ponytail, she had a pretty big coat on her and she played with her hair as she was speaking to Leon.

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses Leon, You promised you’d stop by yesterday and help gran with her research.” Leon tried to calm her down but to no avail,

“Sorry Sonia it’s just I had to rescue Hops and his buddy and I got a little sidetracked” Sonia just shook her head and turned to us.

“Nice to see you again Hop, and who’s this cutie?” I blushed a bit, and properly introduced myself,

“I’m Victor, Hop’s childhood friend and rival it seems.” I looked over at Hop who smiled and nodded,

“Yep, I wanna become a strong trainer, strong enough to overtake Lee’s spot as champion and ol’ Vic wants to be a strong trainer but I'm not gonna lose to him!” Sonia looked over to me with raised eyebrows,

“Oh you kiddos remind me back when I was young, anyways I’m Sonia, Leon and I have known each other since we were kids just like you two and took the gym challenge at the same time as well. So best of luck to you both,” I looked over at the big house we were standing near and read the sign that said “Pokemon Research Lab” I pointed out the sign to Sonia,

“Hey you’re a Pokemon Researcher Sonia?” to which she shook her head vigorously,

“What? Oh no not me that’s my Gran, you see she’s the Pokemon Professor of Galar.” I’ve heard of Professor Magnolia well at least know she exists but I’ve never met her before.

“Oh...I was hoping you could help us.” I said which caused Sonia to focus on me. I told her about what had happened in the Slumbering Weald, with the fog and the mysterious Pokemon. Sonia looked kind of confused,

“I don’t know about the Pokemon you saw but I bet Gran might know something! Speaking of why don’t you guys come inside!” Leon cleared his throat,

“I do appreciate the kind hospitality Sonia but I’m gonna go on ahead and meet Magnolia in Route 2. Sonia sighed a bit,

“At least wait for me to take you there properly.” Leon looked stunned at that comment, earning a laugh from Hop and myself. We then proceeded inside the lab.

The facility had a number of books strewn on the shelves, and the noise of different machines and pokemon filled the air. Hop looked around in amazement, unable to keep his voice down.

“This place is amazing Sonia!” Hop shouted. Suddenly we heard a barking noise which caused Hop to jump and hide behind me, which didn’t really do much considering he was about a few inches taller than me.

“Hop relax it’s just a Yamper,” I reassured him.

“Right, right; sorry still antsy about the forest.” Hop readjusted his bag and petted the Puppy Pokemon. Sonia returned to us and asked for our Rotom phones, which we reluctantly gave.

“Go on and make yourself comfortable I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Sonia walked over to a nearby table and started working on our phones. I walked around eyeing the many books and spotted a piece of paper. I opened it and it was a letter written by Sonia addressed to her grandmother, it talked about how sorry she was for not completing the gym challenge. I couldn’t finish reading it cause Sonia snatched it from my hands. “Now now you shouldn’t be reading this Victor.” I decided to ask her the big question.

“Why did you drop out of the gym challenge, weren’t you and Leon taking the challenge at the same time, what happened?” Sonia let out a sigh and spoke,

“It just didn’t feel right for me, that was something Lee wanted to do but for me, I didn’t know what I wanted to do.” Those words struck a chord with me. What did I want to do, yeah sure to be a strong trainer like my mum and Leon but something in the back of my mind still bothers me about it. “Well don’t let an adult go off and ruin your fun,” Sonia playfully laughed and I briefly apologized for prying. I looked over to Hop who was playing with Yamper not paying too much mind to our conversation. I sighed and walked over to Hop and playfully slapped his back.

“I think Sonia’s done with whatever she’s doing Hop.”Sonia walked over and gave us our phones back but they seemed the same except for a new app.

“Sonia ...is this?” Hop’s mouth dropped, and sure enough, it was the Pokedex app.

“Yep, now you can use your phones to take pictures and record entries.” She smiled and patted us on the back.

“Isn’t this great Vic!” Hop jumped up and gave me a side hug, causing me to blush a bit. “Let’s go take a pic of this moment!” before I could retort Hop brought me closer to his face and we took a photo together to commemorate this occasion.

“You two are adorable.” Sonia laughed, causing me to blush even more.

“I”m gonna go on ahead and explore Route 2 some more I bet Lee’s already at Magnolia's house, we should meet up with them,” Hop exclaimed and hurried out the door, leaving me behind with Sonia. I sighed and began to follow him.

“So Victor you like like Hop don’t you?” I froze and looked at Sonia with worried eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

My palms began to sweat and I stumbled to stand, _How did she find out? Calm down Vic play it cool, play it cool._ “W.w.what makes you think that Sonia? Yeah sure I like Hop as a friend yeah that's all as a friend…” my voice trailed off as I said that _oh she’s gonna think I’m weird for liking him I mean after all we are both boys it is a bit weird._ I bit my lip waiting for Sonia to make fun of me or something worse I don’t know, but instead, she patted my head.

“There’s nothing weird about liking a person of the same sex as you Victor, I’ve seen how you look at Hop, you have such gentle, caring eyes for Hop, I can tell he’s precious to you, I can feel how passionate you are for him and I’m sure you’ll go great lengths for him!” Those words as if by magic lifted a heavy weight off of me and I began to cry. Someone said that these feelings are okay to have and that it’s not weird. Wiping away my tears I smiled,

“Sonia, thank you I needed that and you’re right! Hop is precious to me and I’ll do whatever it takes to be supportive and strong for him!” I then proceeded to head out the door.

I walked outside the door I got a message; it was a photo message from Hop ‘ _Hey Vic I saw this cute zigzagoon, kind of reminds me of you :P’_ I smiled, and began to type back _‘_

_You dummy, where’d you run off to anyway?’_ After a few seconds, I get another reply _‘_

_:D I’m over by the bridge by Magnolia’s house, Just as I thought Lee’s not here yet if you hurry we can both beat him to the house!’_ I smiled and headed to Route 2.

Route 2 had a small stretch of road that leads to a large lake, as I gazed around I spotted the house Hop had mentioned, and I could barely make out Hop’s figure, I assumed he spotted me because he started waving in my direction. I battled a few trainers along the way; I decided to use Sobble to train him up a bit more, then came the tall grass. As I was creeping along the grass I spotted a few Pokemon like the zigzagoon Hop mentioned, and I decided that now would be a good time to test out the new app. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone and pressed the Pokedex app.

_‘Bzzt bzzt Welcome trainer Victor to your new Pokedex app brought to you by the Pokemon company Bzzt bzzt!’_ I jumped back as the phone’s rotom sprung to life and began to float around imitating the plasma Pokemon. _‘Bzzt bzzt just take a photo of the desired Pokemon and I shall record it for you, I can also list the details of your current Pokemon in your party Bzzt bzzt’_ What a charming device, I did as instructed and took a photo of the zigzagoon. _‘Galarian Zigzagoon record! Known as the tiny Racoon Pokemon a Normal and Dark-type;_ _Its restlessness has it constantly running around, it moves in zigzags and wreaks havoc upon its surroundings.’_

“Why did he think it looks like me? Rather it kind of reminds me of him.” 

‘Bzzt bzzt, maybe because it’s cute as well’ I blushed and grabbed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

“That’s enough out of you!” I stood up and met up with Hop.

Hop turned towards the lake resting his arms on the bridge, he looked so calm and carefree at that moment, shaking the thoughts,I quickly snapped a photo of him, causing him to fling his arms back in surprise. “Now why’d gotta do that Vic? Hop tried to chase me around trying to grab my phone but I kept dodging his attempts, that is until he tackled me into the ground. He stumbled on top of me and that brief moment everything else stood still. It took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened and I threw him off in a flash and turned away trying to hide my blushing face. “Sorry about that Vic, got carried away.” Hop stuck his tongue out playfully.

“That’s alright Hop let’s just go meet up with Magnolia and Leon.” I helped up Hop and we both walked to the house. _I can’t believe that just happened…._

As the sun began to set we saw Leon talking with an elderly woman in a lab coat, she nodded in our direction as we approached, “Oh my young Victor and Hop it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She spoke in a stern way almost like a teacher. I bowed to her,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor.” She smiled and glanced between the two of us.

“So what brings you both over here?” Hop stepped forward and explained that we just got our Pokedex and wanted to partake in the gym challenge but we lacked an endorsement. She frowned and bonked Leon on the head with her cane. “Well, why not make Leon endorse you both? You both seem like fine lads. Leon why don’t you go endorse these boys, they remind me of you and Raihan when you were younger.” '

“REALLY? YOU CAN LEON?” we both shouted, causing Leon to sigh,

“Well yes I can but on one condition...You show me a champion battle!” Hop and I looked at each other and in perfect sync nodded.

“Let’s battle!” 


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to go with Sobble first and sent him out. Hop sent out Wooloo like he did our last battle. “We’ve trained really hard since our last battle Vic, this time I’m gonna beat you!” Hop shouted, there was something about Hop that during battle you couldn’t help give it your all. “Wooloo! Use tackle!” Wooloo rolled up to Sobble and tried to slam into him but Sobble easily dodged it,

“Sobble use Water Gun!” Sobble blasted Wooloo a few feet back. Hop sneered and commanded Wooloo to do another attack,

“Wooloo, use Thunder wave!” I was shocked that Wooloo knew that move, I tried to get Sobble to dodge but it was too late Sobble was hit by the attack. Sobble struggled to move as it was being slowed down. “Now it’s time for our counterattack! Wooloo use tackle a bunch!” Wooloo assaulted Sobble with a flurry of tackles and I was powerless to do anything,

“Come on Sobble hang in there! Go for a water gun!” Sobble struggled and unleashed a blast of water at Wooloo but in the end, Sobble fell to the ground and was knocked out. I recalled Sobble, “you did your best buddy, go get some rest.” I looked up at Hop and smiled, “Look at you, Hop! You’re amazing!” Hop smiled and winked,

“Come on Vic you flatter me.” I then sent out Litwick,

“Time to get more serious! Litwick use ember!” Litwick blasted a flame at Wooloo but it just rolled out of the way; Wooloo rolled forward to try to attack Litwick but being ghost type it didn’t work, “Now’s our chance Litwick. Ember!” Woolo took the hit head-on and was knocked out. _Alright, one down one to go I got this._

“If you think I’m gonna send out Scorbunny you’re mistaken, I’m gonna introduce you to a new member of our gang Vic!” 

“Go Rookidee!” Hop’s new Pokemon flapped its wings and cawed. I took out my phone and took a picture to record it.

_‘Bzzt bzzt, Rookidee the tiny bird Pokemon has been recorded. This pure flying type will bravely challenge any opponent no matter how powerful it maybe.’_ I commanded Litwick to hit it with an ember but like Wooloo it was too fast for us,

“Rookidee use hone claws!” The Pokemon sharped it’s talons and focused in on Litwick,

“Be careful Litwick go use astonish!” Litwick flicked some wax at Rookidee and did some damage but Rookidee was not deterred.

“Looks like I got you on the ropes, Vic!”

“I won’t back down yet, Litwick use ember!” Litwick’s attack connected and made Rookidee stumble. _Alright, direct hit!_

“Rookidee use Power trip!” _Power trip?? Wait doesn’t it do damage based on your stat boost, Rookidee just used hone claws so it should hurt but it’s a dark type which means…_ It was too late Litwick took a direct hit and was knocked out ...I lost.

I lost my first battle, part of me feels frustrated, but the other feels appreciation. I let myself be overconfident which lead Hop to throw a curveball at me, I recalled Litwick and congratulated them on a good battle. Hop jumped up and down with excitement. “I won! I won! Did you see that Lee I beat Vic!” Leon clapped his hands,

“Looks like you did Hop, but I’d be careful Victor might be back for revenge so you gotta train hard.” I stood up and sighed and stuck my hand into a fist.

“You got me good Hop thanks for an amazing battle mate!” Hop and gave me a fist bump back and patted me on the back.

“You guys did amazing too! I couldn’t come up with a good strat without ya Vic.” Magnolia smiled and looked over to us,

“My my these new batch of youngsters really are lively, I’m sure you’ll make fine trainers someday.” Leon walked up to use and handed us papers. They had a gold border and had a red seal of a Charizard, on the paper were the words “I hereby endorse this trainer to take on the gym challenge - Champion Leon” I looked at the paper and it had my name on it…Challenger Victor.

“This can’t be real Mr. Leon? I lost to Hop shouldn’t he be the only one to get endorsed? Leon shook his head,

“You both showed your worth in that battle and it didn’t matter if you won or lost, being a Pokemon trainer is about experiencing hardships and growing.” I felt a pair of arms hugging me from behind, Hop picked me up a little and spun me around.

“Isn’t this great Vic we get to take on the gym challenge!” I frantically tried to keep myself together of the sudden contact,

“HOP! Don’t sneak up on me like that it’s embarrassing you know.” I pouted at him as he set me down and tried to explain himself,

“Sorry sorry, Vic I thought you’d be excited too. Although are you okay you’re getting kind of red again?” Hop then put his forehead on mine, “And you feel hot again too are you sure you’re not sick or something?”

_Oh, Arceus he’s close to me okay calm down Vic, it’s just Hop, your best friend; your best friend that you may have feelings for no big deal…_ “Yeah, I’m fine Hop just a little excited that's all.” Leon walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Victor I know what’s been going on…”

“Y..y..you do?” _Don’t tell me,_

You’re just bummed out about your loss right? Don’t worry you and Hop are rivals you’ll get your chance to retake your wins back.” I sighed in relief,

“Yep, you’re totally right Mr. Leon.” Magnolia walked up and patted my back,

“Leon you’re just as dense as ever.” Earning a surprised reaction from Leon, Magnolia then turned to me and winked. I kind of get what she meant so I just left it at that.

As the sun was setting I looked over the Lake on the bridge, the cool air calming my nerves about today. I overheard some footsteps and turned to see that it was Hop. “Hey Vic, you alright mate?” I sighed and faced him,

“Hop, we’ve known each other since we were kids and I feel like I’m just scratching the surface of our friendship, sure we are still young but I wanted to tell you something…” Hop looked at me with innocent eyes and I had a hard time mustering the courage to confess. “T...t....that uhhh..” I was caught off guard by a sudden sparkle that came from the sky. It flew pretty fast and landed next to us, “What the heck was that?” Hop and I ran up to where it landed and upon further inspection, it looked it pieces of meteorite that had a red glow to it.

“Vic...these are wishing stars! With these, we can finally Dynamax our Pokemon!” Leon walked forward and nodded,

“They say that wishing stars fall down to those who have a true wish in their heart, you know.”

“I will become the greatest trainer ever; I WILL be the greatest trainer ever; I WILL BE THE GREATEST TRAINER EVER!” Hop’s shouting surprised me a little, “There now that I’ve said it three times I know will it will come true!”

“Don’t be silly Hop.” Magnolia interrupted, “Those wishing stars contain some unknown power in them...They are the most precious resource in the Galar region. But they won’t be able to do anything in that state give them here and I’ll get you two sorted.” Professor Magnolia specialized in Dynmaxing Pokemon her knowledge is second to none in Galar, so much that her research helped fuel the Galar region with energy resources.

“Professor you gotta give me and Vic the power to Dynamax our Pokemon you gotta!” Hop was just as excited as ever. Magnolia laughed,

“Now Hop save that energy for tomorrow’s journey.” Just then Sonia joined us,

“Looks like I’ve made in time for all the excitement, why don’t you guys stay over and have dinner? I’m making curry!” Our stomachs growled at the sound of dinner, “

Oh boy, curry my favorite let’s go eat our fill, Vic!” 

That night Hop and I stayed in the guest room with Hop on the bed and myself in a sleeping bag. I was a bit restless, I was so close to confessing how I felt towards Hop, I’m just afraid of rejection. I’m too scared to do anything about it, maybe this journey will help me confess to Hop. I got up and looked at Hop who was sleeping soundly. “My one wish is to finally muster the courage to confess to you. That’s a promise.” I did a fist bump in front of him. I crawled back into my sleeping bag and fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoken to a heavy feeling to my gut;I slowly looked over and noticed that it was just Hop’s leg which somehow fell onto me. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shook Hop awake, “Hey what are ya a munchlax? Get up Hop it’s morning.” Hop snorted a bit,

“No more Vic, I couldn’t eat another bite.” I scoffed,

_Great, he’s dreaming about me...wait he is?? I wonder what’s happening in his dreams._ I immediately shook my head and went to go freshen up and change. Just as I exited the bathroom Hop was awake with his hair all wild. “Did you sleep well, Hop? Come on and get dressed we got a big day ahead of us!” Hop’s eyes immediately opened,

“Oh right! How could I forget today’s the day we start our journey!” Hop rushed passed me into the bathroom and got ready. I noticed that Hop forgot his shirt, so I went to the bathroom to give it to him,

“Hey, Hop you forgot your…” I realized what I had done and barged in on him while he was shirtless. “Y...y...you forget your shirt Hop” I tried to keep my eyes off of him but seeing his slightly toned body was attracting me.

“Oh, thanks, Vic! I’ll be down in a few minutes I’ll meet ya downstairs.” I closed the door and blushed,

_Oh,_ _Arceus I saw Hop shirtless, calm down Vic, this is technically your fault for barging in unannounced,_ I took a few breaths and walked downstairs to where Magnolia and Sonia were waiting.

“Hey, Victor! I take you still haven’t confessed yet?” Sonia teased,

“Not really, I got close to but I just couldn’t muster the courage.” I sighed,

“In due time child, you’re still very young.” Magnolia gave me a reassuring glance, “Still that Leon hasn’t changed at all, I’ve never seen someone so dense. He may be champion but he’s still a youngster in reading emotions.” Magnolia and Sonia laughed for a bit and I couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Knowing that I’ve got both Sonia and Magnolia to support me as well as my own mother fills me with hope. Hop ran down the stairs full of energy,

“Now that we are both rested it’s time to start the first day of our journey!”

Good morning to you too, Hop. Now explain to me about the mysterious thing you saw at the slumbering weald.” Magnolia said in a serious tone, we explained to her about what had happened, with the fog and the Pokemon knocking us out. Sonia sighed,

“A right fount of information you two lot are.” Magnolia walked towards us and gave us these bands.

“These are your Dynamax bands, I affixed them with the wishing stars you two found last night.” Hop and I slapped them on our wrist.

“This is great Vic! We can Dynamax our Pokemon just like Lee can!”

“My my you sure don’t waste time, do you young Hop?” Magnolia laughed. “But it’s not so easy to Dynamax without meeting the conditions. Be sure to explore as much as you can, that will help fill out your Pokedex as well.”

“The legend of my reign is finally beginning.” Hop proclaimed as he crossed his arms, “Come on Vic let’s head to the station!” I nodded and thanked Magnolia and Sonia for their hospitality and went out the door.

Not even two seconds and Hop was running towards the station, “I’ll meet ya there Vic!” His shouting disappeared as he ran. “

I don’t know how he does it, but that’s not such a bad thing I guess” I sighed and ran after him. As I was about near the station I heard a cry, it sounded like a Pokemon. I looked over and saw a Caterpie being surrounded by a group of Rookidee. I ran over and sent out Litwick who shot ember near them causing them to run away. “You okay there?” I asked the Caterpie, it smiled and hugged my leg, “Aww you’re welcome, well goodbye then.” As I turned away the Caterpie jumped on me. “What’s got into you? I need to get going you know.” Then my phone popped out and activated _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt I think the Caterpie wants to join you Vic!’_ I turned to the Pokemon,

“You wanna join me? Are you sure?” The Pokemon nodded. So I grabbed a Pokeball and tapped it on the head, It then got absorbed into the Pokeball, shook three times then stood still. “Alright my first capture!” I held the Pokeball into the air and Litwick danced happily. 

Hop was waiting for me at the entrance, “You made it Vic! I was getting worried you got lost or something.”

“Oh, I got sidetracked. Look I caught a Caterpie!” I showed him the Pokeball Caterpie was in.

“Oh nicely done Vic! For that, you get a prize!” Hop handed me a disc that said “Swift” on it. “It’s a technical machine or TM for short. Lee gave me this a while back but you can have it.” I proceeded to put the TM in my bag, and we both entered the station. “Alright, our first stop is Motostoke! Let’s go Vic our train is waiting!”

As we were about to board we heard a voice calling to us, “Not so fast you two!” We turned and it was both of our mother’s approaching.

“What are you doing here Mum?” Hop asked,

“I knew this day would come as soon as you choose your partner Pokemon from Leon,” Hop’s mom continued, “Professor Magnolia was kind enough to tell us you two be setting out on your journey.” My Mom went up to me for a hug,

“You two be safe and _best of luck to you with Hop Vic”_ I blushed a bit and hugged back,

“Thanks, Mom I’ll make you proud!”

“Oh, we almost forgot, here's something to help you on your journey; your own camping set.” Our mothers gave us bags that had all sorts of equipment in it.

“Thanks, Mum, I let you know how lucky you are to say that you will have a pair of champion brothers! Cause I’m definitely gonna be one I swear it!” Hop proclaimed, Hop’s mom smiled,

“Of course you will honey now go have fun you two.” I bowed and went with Hop into the train.

Hop and I found a spot to sit across from each other and pulled out our phones, I began reading on my phone about Motostoke; Motostoke is surrounded by the wild area with all sorts of strong Pokemon alike. “There’s so many strong Pokemon wherever you look, Vic! You can also go camping and do a spot of fishing, I don’t think I’d ever get tired of that!” I could feel the excitement emanating from Hop as he raised his hands in the air in excitement earning a smile from me. The train made a stop early for some reason, the intercom came on and spoke,

_Attention passengers due to a roadblock of Wooloo the train will be delayed to Motostoke for a few minutes, we are sorry for the inconvenience!_

“Looks like we will have to wait a bit, Hop,” I said, but that didn’t fly by with Hop at all,

“Vic, let’s go to Motostoke on foot we can make it in no time!” Hop said as he placed both hands on my shoulders,

“What? Isn’t it dangerous?” I exclaimed, Hop shook his head,

“That’s why we will travel together? We haven’t camped out together in a while, it’d be fun! What do you say.” The obvious answer was yes, of course, I would love to spend time with Hop like before, I was still a bit reluctant but Hop was giving me those cute Yamper eyes that he knows I couldn’t resist.

“Okay okay, Hop you’ve convinced me!” Hop jumped up in triumph and we both ran off towards the Wild Area.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wild Area was an expansive land that took up most of the Galar region, many trainers use it to catch Pokemon, train for upcoming matches or even camp. Hop and I have been to the Wild Area before as kids but we weren’t allowed to go far, most likely cause the strong Pokemon that lurked about. Hop and I walked a bit gazing around at the roaming Pokemon and enjoying the view, “Lookie there Vic!” Hop pointed towards the city just north of us, “Over there is Motostoke, that’s where we can register for the gym challenge! I’m getting all excited just thinking about it!” The weather so far was sunny so we decided to walk a bit, recording more Pokemon for the dex as we passed.

We got to the midway point, and stopped for a break; with the sun blazing above us, then suddenly a loud growl erupted, “What was that?” I asked,

“Yea mate, that was my stomach, I am kind of hungry.” Hop laughed sheepishly,

“Well with all that energy you got you’ll need to fill up.” I patted Hop on the shoulder, “Let’s set up camp for a bit.” And we got to work on setting up our tent; since it was just a break we just set up Hops.

“Let’s let our Pokemon out so they can relax Vic.”

“Good idea.” With that we released our Pokemon, I let Caterpie introduce herself with the other Pokemon, she seemed to get along with them, although she was kind of wary of Rookiedee. I didn’t want to traumatize her more so I just let her hang out with me a bit.

“Hey Vic why not make some lunch, It’s been a while since I had your curry.” I wasn’t the best cook but I learned a lot from my mom and Hop always loves to eat and taste test my creations.

“Sure let me go get some berries and go on our way.”

“Alright I get to eat Vic’s curry again!” Hop jumped excitedly, “You know Vic? With your kind and caring nature and cooking skills you’d make a good husband!”

_Wait what?? I mean isn’t it too early for me to think about that? And he thinks I’m kind and caring oh my._ “I’m gonna go get berries now.” I rushed away hiding my blushing face.

I walked a bit around and gathered the berries along with my thoughts. “Sigh, I don’t know if my heart can take any more of Hop’s compliments.” I shook my head and decided to pick some more. Then suddenly I heard rustling and out popped an Axew. “Aww aren’t you cute, hang on hold still let me record you!” I took out my phone and took a picture. _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt, Axew the Tusk Pokemon has been recorded! This dragon type uses its tusks to crush berries or test their strength on others. Normally they are accompanied by its mother’_ Wait Axew evolves into a…..”ROAR”

The sound shook me to my core, loud footsteps headed towards my direction and out came it’s mother Haxorus. Seeing the Haxorus brought a terrible memory to me and I froze in fear. I couldn’t move I was terrified of her. “S.s.someone HELP!” I tried to yell but nothing came out, my whole entire body shivered and my palms began to sweat. _It’s just like last time Hop and I was here as kids…_

* * *

Back when we were little Hop and I ran around the field enjoying the beautiful weather, that is until a sudden fog hit and separated us from our parents. We wandered aimlessly only using the knowledge that we knew. “Hop…I’m getting scared, what if they don’t find us, what if we don’t ever return home.” I began to cry a bit but Hop held my hand and dried my tears,

“Hey, Vic! Don’t worry about a thing. I know they will find us besides, I’m here for ya.” Hop smiled holding my hand, I nodded and stayed close to Hop. We wandered a bit more and came across what looked like a Pikachu, but it looked more damaged and raggedy.

“Hop I think that Pokemon scared?” I let go of Hop and walked slowly towards the Pokemon,

“Vic be careful!” I slowly crept forward and spoke to the Pokemon, “Are you hurt little guy?” The Pikachu growled and swiped in my direction as if to ward me off, I looked over and saw that it was shaking and bleeding slightly, “Shh, it’s okay I won’t hurt you, I’m a friend.” I sat on the ground and waited for it to approach me, I took a bandaid out of my pocket and patched up the Pokemon. “There we go! Good as new!” I smiled and even though it was foggy I could tell it was happy. Then suddenly we heard a loud roar, and Pikachu ran off in fear; Just then an angry Haxorus appeared in front of me and roared in my face, freezing me in place, it swiped its tail at me hitting me in the gut,

“Vic watch out!” Hop ran towards me and broke the impact with his body.” I guess I got knocked unconscious cause the next thing I knew Hop was carrying me on his back, we weren’t badly injured but I suffered from a sprained ankle that day. Hop told me the Pikachu came back to save us and we were found a few moments later. Our parents were so glad to see us and I cried in my mother’s arms because I was so scared of the Haxorus. My only wish was that I could see that Pikachu again and thank them for rescuing us.

* * *

The Haxorus stomped forward getting ready for another swipe at me, “VICTOR GET DOWN!” Hop commanded his and my Pokemon to attack, even though they were weaker their sheer numbers made the Haxorus run off with the Axew in tow. “Victor! Are you okay? When you ran off without your Pokemon I got worried and followed you, then I heard the roar and got scared,” Hop got close to me and hugged me tight, “Don’t ever scare me like that again mate I can’t afford to lose you.” I was still in a daze but I hugged Hop back and cried,

“Hop I was so scared, I’m sorry.” Hop didn’t let go of me knowing what I’ve been through. He offered to carry me like last time but I wanted to walk with him instead. He took my hand and squeezed it reassuring that he was still with me no matter what.

We ate lunch in silence, I couldn’t eat much since I was still shaking from it. “Hey...Vic? You gonna be okay mate?” Hop put down his plate and sat next to me,

“Yeah I’ll be alright, I just need to calm down.” I solemnly looked at my plate just moving the curry around, not really eating it. Hop stood up and cleaned up a bit, before heading back towards my seat. He then jumped up, spun a little and did Leon’s signature Charizard pose, he even got our Pokemon to do the same but with terrible results. I looked at them funny but I started laughing,

“What’s going on?” I couldn’t help but keep laughing at him. Hop grinned and put his hands behind his head,

“There’s the Vic I know!” Hop always knew how to cheer me up.

“Thanks, Hop, for saving me and making me feel better. Thanks to all of you!” I looked at our Pokemon with a smile,

“I’m sorry Vic I should’ve gone with ya I forgot about how you feel towards Haxorus, but I promise I’ll get stronger for you so you won’t have to fear that Pokemon anymore!” I scoffed,

“Hey don’t count me out just yet Hop!” I playfully punched him in the gut causing him to stumble back,

“No don’t do that, I’m gonna hurl my lunch.” We ended up laughing and I forgot all about what happened.

“Hey Hop…” before I could continue rain began to pour on us. _Bad timing as usual._

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The rain dropped suddenly; Mom always said that the weather in Galar was unpredictable, but I wouldn’t think it like this. Hop and I recalled our Pokemon and ran inside Hop’s tent. "Man what a downpour! You okay there Vic?" Hop laughed as he was shaking the water off I sat down on the tent shivering in my now wet clothes,

"Yeah mate just a little wet and cold that's all" I sheepishly said. “How you holding up ...HOP!?” Hop started undressing right in front of my all the way down to his boxers, “What are you doing?” I tried to keep my cool but this was so sudden,

“What’s it look like I’m drying my clothes off, you should take yours off too, don’t want you catching a cold now, besides it’s not the first time you’ve seen me undress before.” Hop grinned without care,

_easy for you to say, those last few times were when we were kids, and now it’s worse since I'm the one falling for you!_ I sighed and did as he told me, no point in arguing since I’d rather not get sick on my adventure. After stripping down to my undergarments We hung them up on a clothesline Hop set up inside our tent; I sent out Litwick to keep us warm. I was still shivering to my core, but then Hop threw a blanket on me and sat right next to me. "Hop? What are you doing?"

"Warming up my best mate that's what!" Hop and I were always close when we were little but something about him being with me right here at this very felt a little more special.

"Hey, Hop?"

"What's up Vic?-" I brought him closer to me so that we would warm up together.

"You look a little cold too mate" I laughed.

"I uh yeah, thanks Vic", I didn't even need to look at him to tell he was blushing like crazy.

_Looks like I got you back this time Hop_ , I thought to myself, Hop got out his phone and looked at the weather map scowling a bit.

"Looks like the rain isn't letting for a while. Well, we still have plenty of time till the ceremony, we got what, two days? Maybe we can spend a little time here!"

It was a pretty eventful day to say at least I was about to move when suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I look over and I saw Hop sleeping soundly on me. Part of me wanted to say something, but hearing the sounds of him sleeping soundly felt soothing. I slowly drifted off.

I fluttered my eyes a bit to see Hop awake, getting dressed, “How long were we out?” I yawned, Hop turned towards me,

"well good afternoon Vic! Don’t worry it’s still light out but we gotta hurry the sun is gonna set soon, best move along!” I got up and folded the blanket, and got dressed. Both Hop and I took down our tent and packed up our supplies, the rain had died out and the sun came back, shining on many of the puddles the rain left for us. Just then, we heard a voice calling out to us,

“Hop! Vic! Good to see you both,” It was Sonia,

“Hey, Sonia how’s it going?” Hop greeted her, she sighed,

“Well my Gran gave me a right earful, Those two boys are off on a journey and what are you doing with your life.”

“Ohh sounds rough.” I winced,

“Oh don’t mind that, besides I’m right curious about the Pokemon you and Hop saw so the timing is perfect. Who knows I might make a huge discovery and maybe gran will admit I have some talent in something!”

“Yikes looks like being an adult still comes with challenges, right Vic?” Hop looked at me curiously and I just nodded my head.

“Well I must be on my way, you both should try your hand at the Dynamax dens!” And with that Sonia ran off.

“Yeah, Vic let’s try a den out it’d be fun!” Hop patted my back and I looked around for any beam of light,

“Oh! Looks like there’s one close to Motostoke!” I pointed out one that was a few feet away, and we set out to the light. Upon approaching it, the den hummed a low tune, “So we just touch it right?” I asked,

“Yea if we touch it, it should Dynamax a nearby Pokemon or something like that.” I touched the beam of light, it felt kind of warm; the den shook and shined brightly, causing a Pokemon to appear and grow to massive size.

“Golly look at that Vic! It’s a Toxel!” The baby Pokemon was huge! It was surreal to see; “We better take it down Vic! Are you with me!” I nodded,

“You bet mate!” And I sent out Caterpie, and Hop sent out Scorbunny. The toxel swiped at us but we managed to dodge out of the way, “Caterpie, use string shot to slow it down!” Caterpie shot string and tangled up Toxel.

“Nice going Vic! Scrobunny hit it with a double kick!” Scrobunny jumped and smacked toxel with its feet dealing damage. Toxel then tried to swipe again but Caterpie held it in place with more string.

“Now tackle it!” We both shouted in unison. That did the job and Toxel was knocked out.

“Mind if I catch this one Vic?’ Hop asked,

“Sure thing mate!” Hop’s Pokeball got infused with the light from his Dynamax band and it grew to a large size, Hop then threw the ball and attempted to capture the Toxel; one shake, two shakes, three...Toxel was captured!

“Alright! I caught a Toxel!” Hop cheered. Suddenly I saw a burst of light, I looked over at Caterpie and saw that she was evolving!

“Hop look!”

“Well, would you look at that! That’s amazing!” Hop put his arm on my back. Caterpie has evolved into Metapod! I took out my phone and snapped a photo, _‘_

_Bzzt Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon has been recorded! This Pure bug type is waiting to evolve, making no attempts of movement.’_ I hugged metapod and returned her to her Pokeball. Wasting no time Hop and I headed to the main gate of Motostoke, our first step to the gym challenge within our reach.

“We made it Hop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how I could get the dens to work in writing until after I finish writing it so i got a bit creative :P


	12. Chapter 12

After climbing up the stairs to Motostoke, Hop and I could feel nothing but anticipation coursing through our systems, “This is it Vic! I can’t wait to start my first chapter as a legend here.” Hop ran forward and stuck his fist to the sky.

“Alright, Mr. Champion-to-be let’s go heal up at the Pokemon center.” I laughed as I pushed him towards the Pokémon Center. After healing our Pokemon we decided to hit the local cafe to get a bite to eat.

“Man I’m starving!” Hop glanced at the different options they had and saw the words “Win a battle! Get a free Lunch!” “Hey Vic, let’s go do that battle thing so we can get a free lunch, maybe if we do a double battle we can both get one!” A free lunch did sound good so I nodded and we talked to the owner.

“So we wanna do that battle thing for a free lunch please!” The owner glanced at us and laughed.

“If you two kids think you’re gonna have it easy then you’re mistaken, I only challenge real trainers.” That stung a little and I got a bit hurt. Hop must’ve seen my face cause he stepped forward and flashed the endorsement in front of the owner.

“Well we both here were endorsed by the Champion himself, in fact, I’m his brother so I think we deserve some respect here Mr.!”

“Well well maybe you are worthy, very well I’ll battle you both for your lunch but I won’t go easy on you even if you are kids.

“Hey Hop, thanks...again” I whispered to him.

“It just doesn’t seem right with people looking down on you when they haven’t seen what you’re made of. Believe me, I’ve seen you battle and you’re amazing.” Hop’s words of encouragement restored my resolve and we faced our opponent.

The owner faced us and sent out a Spritzee and a Swirlix, and Hop and I decided to go with Scorbunny and Sobble respectively. “Alright, Scorbunny use ember on Spritzee,”

“and Sobble use water pulse on Swirlix” Our pokemon’s attacks connected and did a decent amount of damage. Spritzee had flames on it, “Hop it’s burned now, We got this!” I shouted, but the owner waved his hands,

“Swirlix use Aromatherapy on Spritzee” the cotton candy Pokemon jumped in the air and let out a mist curing its partner from the burn,

“If you youngsters think it’s gonna be that easy then you’re asking for trouble, Both of you use fairy wind on that Sobble right there!”

_They are trying to take us down one by one how underhanded!_ I thought but then,

“Scorbunny take the hits for Sobble!” Scrobunny took the hits like it was nothing; I looked over at Hop who flashed me a thumbs up, and I proceeded to do the same. Even our Pokemon gave a high-five to each other.

“Sobble use Water Pulse!” Sobble blasted the two away but not for they turned their attention to Scorbunny and tried to gang up on him,

“We have you now!” The owner smiled,

“Sobble, get in front of Scrobunny and use bind!” Sobble took the hits and began to glow tanking the tackles, just as he was about to blast the bind back, Scorbunny attacked with a flame charge! We defeated the owner!

“Alright, we did it! Good work Vic!” Hop reached up for a high-five and I did the same. Our first battle together! What an exciting experience.

“Well the champion did a good thing endorsing you both, you’ll make fine trainers, but remember one thing. There can be only one winner.” That thought quickly slipped my mind, he was right there can only be one champion. That means one of us is going to lose to the other. Hop and I looked at each other with darkened expression, _I wanna win but I’d have to face my friend eventually_ was something I’m sure he was thinking the same thing. But Hop just smiled at me and stuck his fist out,

“I won’t lose to you Vic so let’s keep on getting stronger together!” I smiled and fist-bumped him back,

“Yeah!”

We sat down and waited on our lunch, discussing on what to do next afterward since we still had about an hour to kill before the ceremony, Hop laid his chin on the table groaning about what to do, “How about we do some clothes shopping Vic, have you noticed that your hat is gone?” I patted my head and realized that I indeed lose my hat;

“Must have lost it in the wild area, dang that stinks; well I guess I will go there, I might want to change my hair color too.” Hop picked up his head and played with my hair swirl,

“I don’t know Vic I kind of like how your hair is right now, especially this hair swirl, after all, it’s one of your best charm points.” I blushed a bit, and swatted his hand away,

“Stop playing with my charm point.” Hop laughed and stuck his tongue at me,

“You don’t need your hat anyways hehe.”

“Well if you say so Hop,” I cleaned my glasses, “But don’t you wanna change your style up a bit?” Hop pouted,

“What’s wrong with what I wear? Do you not like it?”

_Oh great, he’s doing the thing again…_ “No no don’t be upset Hop, I mean it’s just, I bet you’d look good in other stuff too.” I tried to save myself but Hop just put his face on the table. “Sigh, How about I feed you my special curry.” That immediately lifted his spirits,

“That’s a bet, Vic!” At least food can keep this guy happy.

After exiting the cafe, we wandered around the nearby shops and decided to browse the clothing shop for something, as I was looking through the shirts, Hop appeared wearing some glasses, “How do I look, Vic? Something in my mind stopped working and I stared at him,

_Oh my Arceus he looks cute!!! AHHHHHH_

“Uh, Vic? Did you break?” Hop slapped my face and I stumbled back,

“Oh yeah. You look pretty good Hop,” Hop laughed and kept on looking around. I turned back to looking and spotted a red varsity jacket. “Oh this looks nice, I’ll get this one.” I went to the dressing room and put it on. After admiring it. I went and grabbed a new hat that was basically the same as my old beanie. “It’s a good thing they sell a lot of these!” I laughed as I went and paid. Afterward, I walked up to Hop. “You ready to go, mate?” Hop turned around and had those swirly glasses with a mustache on, “PFFFT, HOP that looks good on you, I’d say it’s an improvement.” Hop punched me on the side and laughed,

“Well, I was gonna say you look good in that but maybe I won’t.” I took his hand after he returned the glasses to the stand and we headed out towards the building where the ceremony was to be held.

Just as we headed to the lift, we heard a familiar sound of a Charizard. “Well, well if it ain’t Lee!” Leon ran forward and eyed us both and nodded,

“One look at you both and I can already tell that you are worthy of the endorsements. That lift over there will take you to the building. With that Leon ran off. “

That Lee is always so busy. I wonder if I’m gonna be that busy one day.” Hop and I ran to the lift and it turned and turned to bring us to the top. “This here is Motostoke stadium! Here everyone will watch all the gym challengers! My mum, your mum, everyone! I’m actually trembling with excitement, let’s go Vic! It’s time for the world to know our names!”


	13. Chapter 13

Hop and I entered the stadium building and saw quite a bit of trainers milling about. There were a variety of trainers around, old, young, you name them. “Wow look all these trainers Hop looks like they are gonna be tough competition,” Some group of trainers were staring at us,

“ _Hey that’s the Champion’s brother”;_

_“I heard he got endorsed by Leon himself”;_

_“I bet he just whined and told his brother to endorse him”;_

_“I bet he’s not even that good”._ That got my blood boiling, I was gonna say something to those trainers for insulting my friend, but Hop called up to me,

“Hey, Vic let’s go register!” I ran up to the counter and stood behind a boy, who had curly light blond hair and wore a magenta coat, he scoffed and pushed Hop to the side and walked out the door.

“Seriously? What a piece of work.”

“Ahem, if you’re here to register for the gym challenge then I will need to see your endorsements please,” The clerk stated, I handed the clerk my endorsement, “Wow first time we’ve seen a trainer endorsed by the Champion.” Hop slapped his endorsement down as well,

“Well, now you got two of them mate!”

“What two of them? What’s come over Leon lately? You two must be special to be endorsed by him.” The clerk was a little shocked but played it off for laughs.

“I’m Hop! Leon’s brother and the next champion, get me signed up would ya?”

“Yes, yes best of luck to you sir.” The clerk turned to me expecting me to say my name, “

Oh, I’m Victor.”

“There we go Hop, Victor you both have been successfully registered in this gym challenge. Now if you be so kind as to give me a number to be put on your jersey please.” I thought about it for a bit and decided on the day I met Hop.

“227” please,

“227? Right away sir.” “Please wear these bands during the gym challenge to let people know you are participating. The ceremony will be held tomorrow,

“Oh, it’s tomorrow? For some reason, I was told that it was today?” I stared at Hop with an annoyed expression who whistled and looked away,

“Sorry, Vic I was just so excited to come here so I had to make us hurry so we could get a head start.” Hop tried to act all innocent but I hit his head with my hand,

“I’ll forgive you if you treat me to dinner tonight.” The clerk cleared his throat

“you are free to stay in the Budew Drop Inn; the Chairman has taken care of everything for you folks.”

“That’s the Chairman for you, Vic, I’m gonna go on ahead and check out the new digs, I’ll see you later mate.” Hop excitedly ran off.

As I walked outside, one of the league staff members motioned for me, “you’re challenger Victor correct? The Budew Drop Inn is this way if you be so kind as to follow me this way. He lead me to the west side of the city and stopped in front of the Inn; it was a large tower overlooking the stadium, “Try to rest for the upcoming challenges that await you.” With that, the clerk went on his way. I stepped inside, but not without seeing a crowd of people putting up signs saying “Do your best!” or “Fight on!” 

I met up with Hop who was waiting for me inside, “Hey Vic, this place is pretty sweet!” As we entered we saw Sonia who was waiting for us by the statue.

“Hiya you two! Looks like you both got registered.”

“Sonia, what are you doing in our hotel?” Hop questioned,

“Well, I’m investigating the mysterious Pokemon you lot saw back in the Slumbering Weald! I reckon if I look into the Galar legends I’ll figure something out, care to join me?” Sonia directed us to a statue,

“What’s all this then?” Hop questioned,

“That my friend is the statue of the hero who saved the Galar region long ago.” Sonia looked like she was gonna give a lecture so Hop rested his chin on my shoulders; I didn't mind and we listened intently. “Long ago...a great black storm covered the Galar region, people referred to it as ‘The Darkest Day’. The land was assaulted by giant Pokemon but was defeated by a single young hero, bearing a sword and shield. This statue is to depict the young hero who saved the region.”

“Huh, sounds like the hero was as strong as Lee then.” Hop rose from my shoulders and put his arms around his head.

“Looks like you have your hands full on your research Sonia, good luck,” I bowed to her,

“Thanks, Victor! I’ll do my best to uncover more of the legend of Galar” Sonia walked off and gave us a thumbs up.

“Man I’m beat, I can’t wait to sleep on a bed again.” Hop was so excited he was too distracted by a group of crazy looking people standing at the front desk.

“We came all the way to the city to properly cheer on the gym challengers. We are Team Yell and if you got a problem with us then you are in for a battle if you wanna stop us!” These guys were painted with black and magenta face paint and wore a bunch of spikes on their clothes,

“Sure I could go for a battle,” I said smiling causing them to be shocked, one of them walked forward with a scowl on his face,

“You hear me, right kid? We are Team Yell and we are here to cheer on ONE special gym challenger so that she can win the gym challenge. And you’re gonna help us make some noise.” I stepped forward ready for my battle, that is until Hop ran up to me,

“Hey, you sneaking some battles without me? Let me join you, Vic! I wanna get some more training in!” I nodded and another member stepped forward to help her buddy.

We both went with our starters again and sent them out. Thankfully the battle at the cafe gave us enough knowledge to defeat these clowns. The Team Yell guys sent out a Zigzagoon and Nickit. “Zigzagoon give them a snarl!”

“Sobble, Scorbunny dodge it!” Hop and I shouted in unison, with ease they jumped away,

“Scorbunny use double kick!” Scorbunny kicked the Zigzagoon away dealing a one-hit KO to it.

“Alright, Hop! Nice shot, now it’s our turn Sobble!”

“You little punk, Nickit use quick attack,” Sobble took the hit and I called for it to use Water Pulse, Sobble shot a glob of water and knocked out the Nickit.” Suddenly Scorbunny and Sobble began to glow,

“Hop they’re evolving!” I shook Hop who also was beaming with excitement. After the light faded out came two new Pokemon I took out my phone and snapped a photo of them,

_‘Bzzt bzzt Drizzle the Water Lizard Pokemon has been recorded! This pure water type is an expert combatant, using water balloons and traps to defeat its foes;_

_Raboot The Rabbit Pokemon has been recorded. This pure fire type’s thick fur protects itself from the harsh cold of the winter._

“We are getting stronger and stronger every day, Vic!” Hop hugged me on the side and I was too happy to notice. Just then we heard a voice,

“what are you lot doing here?” It was a young girl, probably around mine and Hop’s age, she had black hair, with a pink skirt and a black jacket. She had a Morpeko with her who just smiled at us.

“M.m.Marnie!” The grunts coward in fear, “Uh nothing ms. we was just…” Marnie shook her head,

“I knew you lot would be curious ‘bout the gym challenge but you gotta show a bit of restraint.” Her voice was soft but stern, she turned to us and bowed, “sorry ‘bout them, they are like my fans who call themselves Team Yell and follow me around, cheering for me and whatnot. They just get all caught up with wantin’ to support me they get a bit shirty with the other gym challengers. Sorry if they caused you any trouble.”

“So you’re a gym challenger too?” Hop smiled, “Pretty impressive that you already have a group of fans to call your own.” Marnie looked a bit surprised but smiled,

“Best of luck to you both.” and she walked away. 

“Man I’m beat Vic, let’s go to our room already.” Hop started leaning on my bag, weighing me down a bit making it hard to move,

“Alright mate just let me just check-in and we both can get some sleep. We asked the hotel clerk if we could share a room since we are taking the journey together, to which they agreed. As we opened the door, we noticed that there was only one bed.

“Well, I guess we are sharing a bed, Vic!” Hop grinned with glee. I let out a huge sigh and shook my head,

_Why do I get the feeling the clerk had something to do with this, I swear everyone has been teasing me._

Hop and I laid on the bed next to each other, I stared at the ceiling for a bit and shifted slightly, “Hey Hop, you asleep yet?” I turned and he was already sitting up,

“Not really, what’s up Vic?”

“You see earlier back at the stadium some people didn’t take too kindly to your status, and that just made me so angry that they would say that to you, I wanted to say something but I just couldn’t. What I wanted to say was I’m sorry.” Hop looked at me all confused,

“Oh I knew already, but I’ve always grown up like that. It don’t bother me all that much; which is why I’m doing this to make people think twice about me you know, I wanna surpass Lee and become a strong trainer” Even though it was dark, I could see Hop’s smile, “What about you Vic? You’ve never told me why you wanted to do this challenge?” I looked up at him and thought about how I wanted to say it,

“I guess I just wanted to become stronger, not just as a trainer but a person as well.” Hop laughed quietly,

“Nothing less than from my rival! Let’s get some rest Vic, we gots a whole day ahead of us!” Hop went to bed and I thought about what I declared, 

_I wanna be stronger so I can be someone worthy of Hop’s rival, I wanna be stronger so I can have the courage to face my fears; to finally be able to confess to him.”_ I turned over and fell asleep, ready for what’s to come tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of Hop practicing his Pokeball throwing; seeing him work up a good sweat practicing made me kind of happy seeing him try so hard. Hop turned and smiled, “Oh mornin’ Vic! I didn’t wake you did I?” I shook my head,

“No you’re fine Hop, we should get ready soon, nice form by the way?” Hop scratched the back of his head,

“Y-you think so?” After getting dressed and eating our fill of breakfast we headed out towards the stadium. 

One of the gym officials met us at the door. “Welcome challengers, the opening ceremony will start soon, please follow me this way.” We followed into the stadium where multiple trainers waited for the ceremony to begin. I walked up to the counter to check-in, “The Galar Gym challenge is about to begin, please proceed to the nearby changing room and get changed into your gym uniform.” I walked into the locker room to get changed, as I stripped down to my underwear, Hop walked in on me,

“Looks like we are the last ones here Vic!” I froze and blushed,

“H-hop don’t do that when I’m changing!!!” Hop tilted his head,

“I mean you did the same to me a few days ago? Besides we are both guys here, and best friends!”

“I mean it’s easy for you but it’s embarrassing for me. What if someone else walked in on me?” Hop patted my shoulder,

“Well don’t worry I’ll be here for you Vic, come on let’s get changed and finally start this thing!” The white uniform felt crisp and clean. The numbers ‘227’ stitched on the back was in solid black. I turned to see Hop changed into his uniform with the numbers 189 on it. I smiled at Hop and we headed out.

The stadium was very large with its capacity filled to the fullest. Chairman Rose walked towards the center and greeted the masses. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Rose, the chairman of the Pokemon League! I know everyone gathered here and those who’ve tuned in have eagerly waited for this big moment. It is my pleasure to announce that the Galar Region gym challenge can finally begin!” The crowd’s cheers erupted all around the stadium, “Yes the Gym Challenge, participants must defeat the eight gym leaders and gather eight gym badges to prove their skills as trainers! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history! Now I would like to introduce the gym leaders to the stadium.” The gym leaders stepped forward and gave off a presence of strength and notary. Each one chosen for their merit during their own participation in the gym challenge. The crowd roared seeing them arrive. 

I stood with the other trainers waiting for us to be called out. I could not stop shaking from nerves, _It’s okay Vic you can do this, you can do this!_ I thought, then I felt Hop’s hands grabbing my own,

“Hey Vic it’s okay I’m here.” Hop smiled and squeezed my hand gently. I took a deep breath and smiled back,

“Thanks, Hop.” Hop nodded and waited for the gates to open for us. The trainers walked out and made their way to the gym leaders. I gazed around the stadium, seeing the crowd cheer, pumped me up for the challenges that I’m about to face on my journey. 

After the ceremony Hop and I chatted about the event to which Hop exclaimed, “Standing there...in the pitch...in front of everyone! There’s really no words for it, but I can barely contain myself, my heart’s racing!” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m still getting the jitters too!” Just then the Chairman and Leon walked up to us,

“Looks like you both made it here! Congrats!” Rose walked forward and smiled,

“So these are the two trainers that got endorsed by our own Champion! Welcome, it’s a delight to meet you!” Rose examined our Dynamax bands intently, “I see you both possess Dynamax bands. Wonderful it seems like you both have been led here by the guiding light of the Wishing Stars! By the way, it was my company who designed those bands, you know. I say this years Gym challenge is gonna be an absolute blast! Now if you excuse me, I have some important business to attend to, best of luck to you both.” With that, the Chairman headed on his way. Leon turned his attention to us and spoke,

“Now listen here you two, you’ve both only just started on your path as Trainers. If you wanna win, you’ll have to do more than just train your Pokemon, you’ll need to train yourselves, too!” Hop turned to me and got excited,

“Let’s do this Vic! Our first stop is Turffield! We can head out there from Route 3! As we headed out the doors, a gym official stopped us,

“The Chairman has a gift for you gym challengers; It will give you access to use the flying taxis, use them to travel to places you’ve already visited, use them well!” Hop and I walked east towards Route 3 stopping by at the Pokemon center to stock up on supplies. Just when we were at the exit, Hop stopped and turned to me. “

Hey Vic let’s have a battle! It will be good training for us!” I smiled,

“Well, then mate I won’t turn down a challenge from you! Bring it on!” 

Hop sent out his Wooloo, and I sent out Metapod, “Wooloo, use tackle!” Wooloo rolled and attacked,

“Metapod quick use harden!” Metapod shined and tanked the hit, “Good work Metapod! Go use tackle!” Metapod charged at Wooloo knocking it back.

“Wooloo tackle it again!” Woolo went to charge again; Metapod was ready for it this time but Woolo bounced up and used double kick, knocking metapod down in one hit. “How’s that Vic? Caught you off guard eh?” Hop was looking confident as ever, but I wasn’t gonna lose again.

“Heh, I’m just getting started. Go Litwick!” Litwick flickered eager to fight. “Litwick go use ember!” Litwick shot a flame at Wooloo but it dodged pretty easy like before, “Continue the assault Litwick!” Litwick shot flames until he backed Wooloo into a corner. “I’ve got you now! Use fire spin!” Litwick shot a column of fire that engulfed Woolo knocking it out. “Alright! Good job buddy!” I cheered; Hop sent out his rookidee, and Litwick was eager for his revenge.

“Rookidee go for a peck!” Rookidee attacked Litwick with its beak,

“Litwick! Use ember!” Litwick shot flames at Rookidee as it was being assaulted.

“Rookidee go for a Powertrip!”

_He’s going for that move again_ “Litwick use fire spin!” Both attacks grazed passed each other and made direct hits on our Pokemon, knocking them both out.

“Looks like you’ve gotten a lot stronger Vic!” Hop laughed,

“Yeah, same to you mate, but it’s not over yet Hop!” With that we sent our final pokemon; Our starters. Drizzle and Raboot faced each other and were eager for their match.

“Raboot, use flame charge!” Raboot surrounds itself with fire and charged at Drizzle who effortlessly dodged it. “Raboot, hit the ground and use double kick!” Raboot slammed the ground causing it to shoot up and kick Drizzle.

“Drizzle you, okay buddy?” Drizzle nodded and gave me a thumbs up. “Alright! Use Water Pulse” Drizzle threw a ball of water at Raboot but it dodged out of the way and prepared another flame charge. “I thought so, Drizzle aim a water pulse at the ground!” Drizzle struck the ground causing water and dirt to fly out, dissipating the flames, making ist attacks useless. “Raboot’s open! Drizzle tackle it!” Drizzle slammed into Raboot, knocking it away.

“We may have the type disadvantage but we ain’t gonna lose yet!” Hop’s resolve became more apparent, “Raboot double kick Drizzle!”

“Drizzle tackle Raboot!” the attacks connected and dust flew into the hair leaving our Pokemon panting. Our Pokemon stood for quite a bit of time eagerly waiting for whoever would fall first...Raboot fell, defeated. I had won. “Alright WE DID IT!” I jumped up and hugged Drizzle. Hop sighed and smiled,

“That’s very clever of ya, using the terrain to your advantage, Vic!”

“Hey don’t sell yourself, short mate, you and your Pokemon were amazing!” I got up and went to fist bump Hop who did the same.

After resting up a bit Hop got my attention and gave me something, “For defeating me you get to be the first person to get my League card!” The card had a picture of Hop in his uniform smiling his usual smile.

“Wow, thanks, Hop! I’ll treasure it!”

“You should make one too Vic! You can give them away!” I put the card away and we both set off to Route 3, “just you wait Vic! I’m gonna train hard and win my way through the Championship match, just you wait! Let’s go forward, Vic!” With that Hop and I headed further into our journey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support!!! I'll be trying to post at least 1 chapter a day!

Hop and I walked a bit passed the grass in Route 3 taking in the sights of the new Pokemon, occasionally taking pictures for our dex. “What Pokemon are you gonna use against Milo, Vic?” Hop asked,

“Well, since Milo uses grass types I’ll most likely use Metapod and Litwick. What about you Hop?” Hop thought about it for a bit,

“I mean I have Rookidee and Scrobunny so I’ll use them!” I nodded and smiled,

“Sounds like a plan man.” Hop laughed,

“Hehe, that was funny Vic!”

_Yes! I made him laugh_ I laughed and saw that Sonia was standing quite a ways from us.

“Well hiya Gym Challengers! You both look real ace out there during the ceremony.”

“Thanks so much Ms. Sonia.” Sonia looked at me and back at Hop,

“I’m surprised you’re still here Hop, I’d expect you to already be in Turffield by now.” Hop looked offended,

“Hey now! I can take it easy sometimes; Its just...I didn’t want to leave Vic all alone you know,” Hop blushed a bit which caught me off guard, Hop walked up to Sonia and whispered in her ear, seeing her smile drop to concern made me guess that he was referring to the Haxorus incident a few days ago. I didn’t mind that he was keeping me from reliving that so I appreciate that he was at least trying to be considerate.

“Is there anything I can do for you Vic?” Sonia gasped,

“No no I’m okay now thanks to Hop here,” Hop tufted out his chest is pride, earning a laugh from me and Sonia, but realized I figured out he mentioned the incident in front of me,

“Oh-I’m sorry Vic, I just wanted to give Sonia a good reason why I’m staying with you that’s all!” Hop tried to frantically explain himself but I shook my head,

“Guys it’s alright I’m fine now. I think it’s best if we focused on the task at hand.” That was a lie, I’m still shaking from that experience, the feeling of helplessness was aching me, but having Hop with me eased my worries a bit.

“Right then, why don’t I tell you lot something interesting?” She turned our attention to a building with smoke coming out of it, “That right there is the building owned by the Chairman. That’s the Galar mines, they did up ore and process it into energy, right there in that facility.”

“That sounds like a great place to train!” Hop looked really excited so much he looked like he could zip around any moment,

“You can go ahead Hop I’ll catch up to you.” I patted his back,

“Y-y-you sure Vic?” Hop was kind of reluctant,

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t have to worry about me I’ll be okay!” I pushed him forward a bit towards the mine,

“O-o-okay but I’ll wait for you outside the mine if that’s okay. Call me or message me if you need anything and I’ll be right there!” With that Hop ran off into the mine.

“That Hop, always full of surprises ain’t he?” Sonia shrugged, “Looks like Hop is slowly warming up to his feelings for you.” I did a double-take,

“Wait, you can tell he’s into me?” I looked puzzled at her but then Sonia abruptly put her hands on my shoulders.

“Isn’t it obvious to you Vic? He stayed by your side all this time, there’s no way he’s not so into you! But I think he’s still trying to come into terms with it so I’d suggest you don’t force it on him. You're both still young so this sort of thing is something you need to take it slow!” Her tone kind of scared me a bit, but she was right. Maybe Hop also shares the same feelings I have for him.

After battling a few trainers along the way to the mine, I approached the entrance; I could hear the heavy machinery working in it. Seems like it never stops moving considering that this is where Galar gets its energy from. I walked down into the mine and was met with a beautiful cavern filled with rocks and precious gems. Minecarts were used to transport said materials to other places, with the local Pokemon milling about trying not to be in the way of the workers. I explored through the cave and took some pictures to show Hop, “Speaking of Hop I wonder where that guy is?” I battled a few trainers along the way and they were able to tell me where my best friend went. “Towards the end, it seems,” I sighed and continued on my way. I caught a glimpse of a boy over by the exit. It was the same one that pushed Hop out of the way back at the ceremony! He scoffed as I approached him.

“Any trainer with a Wishing Star is in for a beating for me and my Pokemon!” His voice was as pompous and condescending as his clothing choice,

_Hop was right what a piece of work!_ I walked a bit closer and he just ruffled his hair,

“You! You’re the Gym Challenger that was endorsed by the Champion, aren’t you? What a joke.” That got my blood boiling, “You’re aware that the Chairman is more important than the Champion, right? I was chosen by the Chairman himself which makes me more amazing than you.” I sighed,

_a piece of work indeed, Hop you’re so lucky you missed this clown_

“Hey! Pay attention when someone is talking to you!” The boy got a bit more upset,

“Oh sorry I couldn’t hear you over the sound of the rubbish moving about in the mines.” That got him redder than a Tamato Berry.

“Then I guess I’ll prove to you how pathetic you are and how strong I am! You’ll remember the name Bede for the rest of your life” With that he stepped forward to battle me.

Bede sent out a Solosis, I recognized those from the Unova region so I sent out Litwick. “Litwick use Hex!” Litwick’s eyes shined and enveloped a purple aura at Solosis which made it get knocked out in one move.

“Pssh a warm-up, now I’ll get serious!”

_That was a warm-up?? That poor Solosis!_ I didn’t let my guard down though when he sent a Gothita out,

“Gothita darling, use tickle!” Gothita got close and tickled Litwick causing him to be distracted,

“Uh, Litwick? Use Hex again!” Litwick blasted Gothita away doing considerable damage. It got up and was ready for the offensive,

“Good work! Now that the puny Litwick is weakened let’s go for a psybeam!” Gothita shot a beam of psychic energy at Litwick who dodged out of the way just in time.

“Litwick use ember!” A blast of flame erupted from the wick and defeated Gothita!

“Ohhh you make me so mad, time for my ace!” Bede looked visibly upset with me. “Go! Hatenna!” A Pokemon that had a little party hat came out, it was kind of cute. I took out my phone to record it in my dex, _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt Hatenna the calm Pokemon has been recorded! This pure psychic type can sense other people’s emotions, it usually prefers areas without humans, how strange bzzt’_ I decided to swap to Metapod, “Pfft a Metapod? You think you’re gonna win with a measly Pokemon like that?”

_Well, I did just one-shot most of your Pokemon._

“Hatenna use disarming voice!” Hatenna screeched at Metapod doing some damage to her,

“Hang in there Metapod!”

“Keep assaulting that bug Hateena!” Bede commanded it intensely,

_This is bad I didn’t think it used Special attacks, Harden only affects Metapod’s defense!_ “I’m sorry for putting you through this Metapod! I should've been more serious!” Suddenly Metapod’s shell began to crack and glow; Metapod was evolving! The light dissipated and Metapod became Butterfree!

“What’s this?” Bede looked stunned at my new Pokemon. I took a picture of Butterfree and recorded her, _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon has been recorded! This dual Bug, Flying-type Pokemon uses its new wings to fly fast and throw toxic dust in the air! What a beautiful Pokemon Vic!’_ Butterfree flapped excitedly and nuzzled my face!

“Oh my gosh, you evolved!”

“Excuse me! You have a battle to lose!” Bede stomped his foot down and we turned our attention to him.

“Butterfree, use stun spore!” Butterfree flapped her wings and yellow dust covered Hattena, causing it to be stunned, “Nicely done! Let’s finish it off with a gust attack!” Butterfree flapped her wings and blasted Hattena into the nearby wall and knocked it out! “Good job Butterfree!” I jumped up and hugged her almost sneezing from her dust particles. Bede huffed and turned his head,

“Well, I wasn’t trying hard anyways, you only won cause your Pokemon evolved.” Bede readjusted his hair, “Well I guess you are able after all. Naturally, I’ve remembered your battling style and strategies. Next time will be different!” With that declaration, Bede walked back into the mines.

“What an interesting sort.” I sighed, as Butterfree rested on my head; I got a buzz from my phone-It was Hop, _‘_

_Vic! Are you okay mate? Where are you at now?,_ I typed back, _‘_

_Just got to the exit, I've got an interesting story to tell you!’_ \- Hop responded back ‘

_Oh neato! I’ll be camping by the flower field I” ll see you then!’_ I smiled and headed outside towards Route 4.


	16. Chapter 16

The entire Route was covered in the yellow flowers that grew there. Butterfree flew around testing out her newly acquired wings dancing along with the wind and smelling the flowers. Seeing her so free and happy made me overjoyed for her. “Vic!” It was Hop shouting for me; he had a little picnic set up where his Pokemon were lounging about. I called over Butterfree and waved back at Hop. “Vic! You made it, and what’s this? Your Metapod evolved? That’s so cool!” Seeing Hop get all excited made me forget about Bede.

“Yeah she evolved during a battle and now I have a much stronger edge against Milo!” Hop motioned for me to sit next to him on the blanket he set up.

“You’ve gotta tell me about it, Vic!” I told him about Bede and how he insulted me and Leon. But here those words got Hop all angry, “Where is he! I’ll knock that pompous hair right off of him!”

“No don’t Hop it’s okay! He got his after I defeated him.” I held him down and stared at him and reassured him that I was okay,

“Well good, cause if he did anything to hurt you I’d hurt him! I can never forgive myself if I saw you cry. I turned to Hop,

“Hop? Are you alright?” Hop looked away and smiled,

“It’s nothing to worry about Vic.” Hop’s head rose up, “Oh I almost forgot, my Rookiedee evolved as well!” He motioned his hands at the much bigger bird Pokemon, “Corvisquire this is Vic!” The bird bowed at me, I laughed and bowed back. “Yeah, he evolved just a while ago.” Hop smiled and told me about his adventures in the mine. I turned away for a bit causing Hop to stop mid-sentence,

“Don’t worry Hop, I’m still listening.” I gathered some flowers a bit and started to wrap them around each other while hanging onto every word Hop was saying. After he was finished with his story I turned back around,

“Hey, Hop?”

“Yea Vic?”

“Close your eyes for a bit k?” Hop closed his eyes without hesitation and waited, “Okay, you can open them now!” Hop fluttered his eyes and looked at me oddly,

“What did you put on my head, Vic?” I giggled,

“Well since you’ve been watching over me I thought you’d deserve something, so I made you a flower crown!” I smiled as Hop looked cute in it. Hop started to blush,

“I-uh-it’s nothing that special Vic. You’re my best friend and all. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Hop pouted a bit and tried to compose himself; I laughed a bit and placed one on my head as well,

“Why not take a picture for this occasion?” I asked him,

“Yeah, sure thing Vic!” Just when we were about to take a picture a voice called out,

“Where are you going Wooloo? Watch out!” A Wooloo rolled towards us at a fast pace, and crashed into us knocking me over Hop, “My-my are you two alright?” It was Milo the Grass-type gym leader. I stood up and brushed my pants,

“I’m okay but I’m not sure if Hop is.” I laughed and pointed at Hop who was in a daze. Regaining his senses he got up and brushed the dirt off of him, but winced and looked at his hand which was cut. “Hop, here let me clean that up for you mate. I’ve got some bandages for you.” I placed my bag down and got out some rubbing alcohol and gauze.

“It’s nothing really Vic, I’m okay-” I didn’t wanna hear it so I grabbed his hand and he winced and turned away,

“Well it doesn’t look too bad but I’m not gonna sit by and see you get injured. Let me clean you up.” I cleaned up his wound and wrapped his hand up,

“T-thanks Vic!” Hop smiled all embarrassed like. I smiled back,

“You’re welcome, buddy!” Milo turned to us,

“I’m sorry about that you two! Say aren’t you guys Gym Challengers?” We both nodded, “Thought so, I’d recognized you from the ceremony! My names Milo, and I’m the Gym leader around these parts, and quite partial to grass types myself. I’ve been itching to see what the trainers endorsed by the Champion himself are like. So I'll be waiting for ya at my stadium!” Milo walked towards Turffield with Wooloo rolling after him. 

After repacking Hop’s stuff he and I walked towards Turffield; it was a modest town with lots of vegetation growing around and to the center, the stadium stood tall. Hop and I approached the stadium but saw quite a bit of challengers waiting. “Looks like we gots a while till our turn is up Vic.” Hop looked kind of bored until he got a message on his phone, “Oh looks like Sonia is looking for you, Vic! She said to head back to the entrance and follow her Yamper. I’ll wait here and let you know when our turn is up Vic!” I nodded and headed back towards the entrance.

“Bow wark!” Yamper jumped up at me and licked my face happily,

“Okay boy show me the way!” Yamper wandered towards the nearby hill and I followed suit. Sonia was waiting for me up on the hill and waved.

“Thanks, Yamper!” Yamper ran around her excitedly, “Hey Vic! I wanted to talk to you about something and wanted your thoughts on it.” I nodded,

“Sure Sonia go ahead.” She turned and pointed out the Geoglyph,

“What do you think that’s all about?”

“It looks like something to do with the Darkest day?” I kind of guessed on that but she seemed happy about the answer,

“Right perceptive you are Vic! Especially the portion depicting the black storm has mostly disappeared, They called the storm the Darkest day but what does that have to do with Dynamax?” Sonia twirled her hair a bit, “Guess I’m the lucky lady to figure that out. Gran sure is giving me a lot to do. Thanks for giving you your input here I’ll give you Leon’s League card, just don’t tell him!” She winked as she gave it to me, and I proceed to put it in my bag. I checked my phone with a few messages from Hop. _‘_

_Vic! They are pushing for people to do the challenge, I wanted to wait for you but they insisted I go -you can still watch me- I’ll be sure to catch your match too!’_ I felt a bit bad that I missed the messages so I waved goodbye to Sonia and headed towards the stadium.

I entered and there were a few people watching the matches, “Oh look it’s another challenger that got endorsed by Leon.” I overheard a lot of mutters which made me a bit nervous. I took a few deep breaths and headed to the counter.

“I’m here to take the challenge!” The clerk checked my tag and nodded,

“There’s still a challenger ahead of you but you may change in the locker room and wait your turn. Best of luck.” I walked into the locker room and it was pretty empty,

“Guess I’m the last one!” As I was changing into my uniform I saw Hop on the screen who was in mid-battle with Milo. I watched him battle throwing out commands and strats from our previous battles, “Come Hop you can do it!” I cheered for him even though he couldn’t hear me. Seeing Hop looking confident and serious fired me up. I ended up watching his full match the entire time and jumped up when he won. 

Hop entered into the locker room and I ran up to hug him! “Hop that was an awesome match! I practically was at the edge of my seat!”

“Heh, you think so? Well, thanks, Vic! But it doesn’t end there! I plan to take down all the gym leaders, and you in order to take the Champion title from Lee!” I looked at him with intense eyes,

“Well, I best step up my game! I can’t fall behind on my rival now!” Hop and I gave each other a fist bump and I headed out towards the stadium ready for my first Gym Challenge!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone! Thanks for the support and I'll keep on writing in the new Year!

The head gym official greeted me at the door, “Greetings challenger Victor! Your mission for the Turffield Gym is to chase these unruly Wooloo! And to move them to the dens with our blockade of bales! Good luck!” I ran forward and saw the Wooloo roaming around,

“Okay, let's get to work!” I walked towards the Wooloo but they cried and rolled away from me. I tried to get them to go to the dens but they kept rolling away from it. “Hop could easily do this. Come on Vic you can do this!” I clapped my hands and angled myself so that when the Wooloo rolled away they’d go into the dens.

“Ding! You may now move on!” The official said,

“Yes! Let’s keep this rolling...hehe rolling.” I laughed to myself and proceeded to the next sections.

In the next section; the Wooloo’s increased, I sighed and went to work. The Woolo’s were no problem it was the stinkin Yamper who wanted to play and scare the Pokemon away from the dens. At one point I got ran over by a group of Wooloo. I sat a bit covered in wool and sulked a bit, “I bet Hop is having the time of his life watching me right now.” I jumped up and caught the Yamper’s attention, I smiled at it and grabbed a piece of wool from my clothes and formed it into a ball and tossed it a different direction, to which the Yamper followed, “Okay now’s my chance!” I ran to the Wooloo and got them into the den. The final area had a few trainers in it, but they were nothing to Litwick and Butterfree. As I completed the last set of Wooloo and climbed the stairs

“Ding! Challenger Victor has completed the gym challenge, he may now proceed to challenge the gym leader!” The intercom boomed, and there was even a small fanfare played. I looked at the camera and flashed a peace sign,

_Hope you’re watching Mom and you too Hop!_

In the tunnel, I could hear the roar of the crowd echoing through the stadium. My heart was racing in anticipation and excitement. I was allowed to rest a bit in the locker room before the match at least, “Okay Victor, you can do this!” I repeated to myself to pump me up; I got startled when I got a message on my phone, it was from Hop!

_‘Vic! Good luck against Milo! I’ll be watching you from the screens mate!’_ I smiled and sent him a peace sign emote. I also got another message immediately after with a picture that Hop’s mother sent him of everyone in Postwick gathered together with signs that said,

“GO Victor and Hop!” and “Best of luck you two!” I smiled and readied my team for my first gym battle.

I walked out onto the field, the crowd cheered in excitement. Milo met with me in the center of the field, “My Gym’s the first one people face, so we get a lot of challengers. That’s why I try to keep the Gym mission challenging, but that didn’t stop you and your friend from beating it, Victor! Well done. There’s something about you that looks like you seem to understand Pokemon’s emotions very well. This is gonna be a Doozy of a battle, I’ll have to Dynamax my Pokemon! Prepare yourself!” Milo and I walked from each other and prepared our battle.

Milo sent out Gossifleur, and I went with Litwick; “Hmm interesting a Litwick, you sure did your homework partner.”

_Partner? I ain’t his mate?_ I looked a bit confused but I guess that’s what language is for ya.

“Gossifluer use magical leaf!” Gossifleur shot colorful leaves at Litwick,

“Litwick dodge it!” Litwick moved out of the way but the leaves followed him, and made contact with him, dealing some damage, Milo smiled,

“Magical Leaf always hits its targets no matter what.”

“You okay Litwick?” I was a bit concerned for my partner Pokemon. But Litwick flickered and grinned. I gave it a thumbs up and commanded it to go for a fire spin! Litwick blasted Gossifleur damaging it significantly, knocking it out.

“Well well looks like I’m in for some trouble today!” Milo looked kind of happy , which was a bit odd since I’m sure lots of challengers have probably defeated him easy. But I didn’t let my guard down. Milo then set out his final Pokemon Eldegoss. My rotom phone popped out of my pocket and snapped a picture, _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt since you’re in an important Gym Battle Vic, I’ll tell you all about this Pokemon afterwards!’_

“No rotom wait! And he’s offline...Great what a good feature, I’ll have to discuss this with Sonia later.” I sighed and swapped Litwick for Butterfree. Milo’s face got a bit more serious,

“Come on, then! It’s time to Dynamax! You’re about to be uprooted!”

_Seriously now the grass puns too?_ I laughed a bit and watched Milo begin to Dynamax.

Milo returned his Eldegoss and energy began to gather around it from his Dynamax band. The Pokeball grew to a large size, Milo patted his Pokeball and threw it behind him releasing his now giant-sized Pokemon. The crowd’s cheers grew louder.

“Okay, Butterfree it’s time for you to do the same!” I did the same thing Milo did and returned Butterfree. Energy flowed from my arm and Butterfree’s Pokeball grew, I held it and could feel Butterfree’s emotions flowing in sync with me. It felt exhilarating, “So this is how Dynamaxing feels, it feels amazing!” I threw her Pokeball into the sky and she appeared and fluttered her massive wings, “Looking good there girl!” Butterfree roared and readied for the fight. “Butterfree use max airstream!” Butterfree flapped her wings and blasted a giant wind storm towards Eldegoss,

“Eldegoss use Max Overgrowth!” The attacks collided with each other; I struggled to stand as I was being pushed back by the mere force of the two Max moves.

“You can do it Butterfree!” I screamed out, and she was able to push through and blasted Eldegoss, causing it to explode and faint. I won my battle!

I defeated Milo! I jumped up in the air and stuck my fist to the sky, as the crowd roared in my victory! Milo laughed and smiled, “The power of grass has wilted, what an amazing challenger!” Milo and I walked back to the center.

“That was an amazing battle, Victor! As proof that you’ve defeated me, allow me to present you with this!” Milo shook my hand and gave me the Grass Badge! “You’ll need to collect eight Gym Badges to complete the challenge, consider this your first step to greatest!” I walked back into the dugouts to where Hop was waiting for me smiling,

“You did amazing Vic!” I went to give a fist bump to Hop but I felt a little light-headed and stumbled a bit, “Vic! I gotcha!” Hop caught me and held me up, “That Dynamax does take a lot of ya, here, can you walk?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m just a bit light-headed.” Hop put my arm around his neck and walked me out of into the changing room.

After resting up a bit Hop and I walked towards Route 5 to continue onto Hulbury. A reporter stopped us just as we were about to head out, “Excuse me, can I have a bit of your time? We saw your gym battles and would like your input. Hop stood in front of me,

“I’m sorry but Vic is a bit tired from today you’ll have to wait till next time.” The reporter looked stunned,

“I see I see, it seems like we are interrupting something. Our apologies and best of luck on your gym challenge!” I blushed at that fact and pulled Hop along,

“Hop, thanks for watching out for me!” Hop smiled and nodded,

“You okay to focus Vic?”

“Yeah!” Hop stopped in front of me, “Alright then show me what you're made of and battle me!”


	18. Chapter 18

I laughed, “Well I am still a bit winded from the match so how about we just choose one Pokemon this time Hop? Hop scratched his chin,

“You know Vic if it were anyone else I’d say no, but for you, I guess I can do a one-v-one.” I smiled and hugged him,

“Thanks, Hop! Now prepare for your defeat!”

I sent out Butterfree who just wanted to play and snuggle with me, “Butterfree stop, that tickles!” Butterfree nuzzled my face, “We can play later girl, let’s go battle Hop now!” I looked over at Hop who just smiled at me and readied his Pokemon.

“Let’s do this Corvisquire!” Corvisquire spread its wings and patted his arm on Hop’s head. “Yes, yes I know, Corvisquire, let’s do this!” Corvisquire and Butterfree faced each other eagerly for the battle!

I could feel Butterfree a bit nervous facing something that attacked it when she was a Caterpie, “It’s okay Butterfree, I know you can do it!” I spoke in a soft tone and smiled at her, she nodded and fluttered a bit, “Butterfree go for a stun spore!” Butterfree flapped her wings and dusted Corvisquire with the golden powder, but it dodged and blew it off to the side.

“Corvisquire use wing attack!” Corvisquire’s wing began to glow and struck Butterfree. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance,

“Butterfree you okay?” Butterfree nodded, “Okay we gotta make sure he doesn’t get close!” I noticed that Corvisquire did take a little start-up time to do its attacks so I decided to capitalize Butterfree’s extra speed to our advantage. “Butterfree let’s go use Stun Spore again!” Corvisquire dodged and tried to attack again, “Okay now! Butterfree use Gust to dodge it!” Butterfree flapped her wings and narrowly dodged Crovisquire,

“Oh no! He’s in range of Butterfree!” Hop looked a bit worried,

“Butterfree Sleep Powder!” Butterfree fluttered her wings and put Corvisquire to sleep,

“Come on Corvisquire wake up!” But he didn’t move,

“Okay, Butterfree now’s our chance! Hit him with a Psychic!” Butterfree’s eyes begin to glow and enveloped Corvisquire in a pinkish aura; lifting it up and slamming him into the ground, “Alright direct hit!” I celebrate a bit too short, cause Corvisquire woke up immediately,

“Corvisquire use fury attack!” Corvisquire got close and swiped at Butterfree in quick succession, pushing her back into a nearby tree.

“Stay strong girl!” I shouted to Butterfree, who shook off the dust.

“Not bad Vic!” Hop grinned,

“Same to you mate! Butterfree, use string shot!” She spat out the string tangling up Corvisquire, but it broke free instantly.

“Corvisquire let’s finish this with a wing attack!” I waited until it got close,

“Now Butterfree use Electroweb!” Butterfree flapped her wings and spat out a web of electricity covering and shocking Corvisquire, knocking it out! I won despite the type disadvantage.

“Aw man I lost again, you’re really surprised me with your type advantages, Vic!” Hop looked a bit upset but we fist-bumped as per usual after or battle.

“Man, Vic you’ve gotten so much stronger than ever!” Hop pouted and put his head against my shoulder,

“Come on, Hop don’t sell yourself out just yet! Taking this Gym Challenge together can make us get stronger and stronger, I can feel it!” Hop perked up a bit,

“Yeah! I’m not gonna let a few defeats get me down! I’m gonna try harder in the next coming battles Vic, I swear to it!” 

We walked by a sign that said “Pokemon Daycare center!” “Oh, maybe we can find some baby, Pokemon Hop! Can we check it out!” Hop nodded,

“Sure thing Vic!” I pulled along Hop inside the building where a few preschoolers were waiting about playing with the baby Pokemon. The staff were a bit busy to notice us. We walked up to the counter and saw that the team was pretty tired, “You guys okay around here?” I asked,

“Yeah, one of our other caretakers called in sick so we are a bit underhanded, plus the fact that the trainer that was supposed to show these kids how to catch Pokemon couldn’t make it.” The clerk sighed, I looked at Hop with baby eyes,

“Vic, I already know what you’re gonna say, just put those eyes away I already said yes!” I smiled and turned back to the clerk,

“I can help take care of the baby Pokemon and Hop can show the kids a thing or two!” The clerk smiled,

“You really mean it! You both are amazin’!” The clerk shook our hands and gave me a smock to wear,

“See you in a bit Hop! Show them what being a trainer is all about!” I smiled at Hop who I could’ve sworn I saw blushing at me.

“Yeah, you too Vic!” Hop turned to the kiddos and took them outside with the teacher in tow.

The baby Pokemon ran around the little play area, some sleeping around, others climbing on the toys. I walked over and greeted myself, they all seemed to gather around me curiously, “Hey everyone! I’m your new friend for the day so please take care of me.” They smiled and continued their playing, I grabbed some food and placed them for the Pokemon to eat, a few Pokemon came up except for this Riolu, who just kind of sulking in the corner. I walked up to it but it seemed to go on the defensive, “Now what’s your story little guy?”

“Oh that Riolu? It got abandoned here by a trainer who never seemed to come back for it. Poor thing actually.” That struck a chord with me,

“Hey, I know how it feels to be abandoned.” I tried to reach for it to pet it but it just punched me knocking me back a bit.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” I got up and brushed myself off,

“It’s okay I’ve dealt with worse hits before,” I looked over to the Riolu and smiled, “I get that you’re sad and angry about being all alone and you just don’t wanna trust anymore, but hurting other’s just makes you just as bad as the person who hurt you. I won’t push you to open up so I’ll leave you alone now.” I turned back and played with the other Pokemon who climbed up on me and pulled my hair a bit. The Riolu tried to approach me but got a bit scared; a nearby Cleffa tugged at me and pointed at the Riolu, “Oh?” I gestured for it to come closer, It walked up and I went to go pet it, “See? I won’t hurt you!” Suddenly the Riolu hugged me and I smiled,

“Wow, I’ve never seen this guy warm up to anyone, You must be something extra special, Victor!” The nearby caretaker looked over at me. 

It was getting close to the end of the day so I decided to go get Hop and leave off to Hulbury. I saw him wave at the preschoolers, who were all getting ready to go home and patted him on the back. “How was your day Hop?” Hop grinned,

“those little tykes were amazing, I showed them how to catch a Pokemon and it was fun getting them to smile like that; I bet that’s how Lee feels sometimes. Makes me itch for that title even more! How about you Vic? Wait you’re scratched up? What happened are you okay?” Hop grabbed my hand and looked at it,

“I’m okay Hop it was just a Riolu who had a hard time getting along with people!” It took a bit to calm him down, but I managed to at least.

“Let’s head over to the next town Vic!” Just as we were heading out the caretakers stopped us,

“Wait! Before you go, we wanna thank you for your help!” They all bowed and gave us bracelets that had eggs on them. “These are something the kids made and they wanted to give it to you!” We took them and held them, they both had small eggs made out of a shiny rock. Hop’s band was blue and mine was red.

“Hey Hop, let me see yours for a sec. Oh and your wishing star too!” Hop gave me both things and I tied our wishing stars to the bracelets. “There we go now we can use this to commemorate our time together!” Hop grabbed the red one which confused me,

“There! That way if we need some encouragement we can see these and remind us of each other!” I smiled and hugged Hop! Just then the Riolu ran up to us and held onto my leg. “Oh is this the Riolu you were talking about it, Vic?” I nodded,

“Yeah but it looks like it doesn’t want me to leave.” I tried to move but I couldn’t budge.

“I think it’s taking a liking to you, Vic?” Hop patted my back,

“I don’t know if the caretakers would let me.” I looked up and they nodded,

“You’ve done far better than we ever could with him, why not take him along! He seems to like you a lot!” I got a bit excited,

“You wanna join me on my journey Riolu?” It jumped up onto my shoulders in excitement and I held it up! I got Riolu!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hop and I walked over to the bridge as I went to record Riolu’s entry. _‘Bzzt bzzt, Riolu the emanation Pokemon has been recorded! This pure fighting type can use aura’s to tell how others are feeling, maybe that’s why it clung to you, Vic? You do have a strong and kind aura!’_ I blushed a bit,

“You think I have a kind aura Hop?” Hop slapped my back,

“Of course you do mate! Every time I see you I can’t help but smile and feel comfort from ya!” I blushed at Hop, “See like right now you look kind of cute Vic!”

“Yeah, thanks ...wait WHAT?” The world had just stopped, Hop, my best friend called me cute! “Hop, w-w-what are you saying?” I stared at him, hoping for an answer,

“I mean well yeah it’s a compliment! Ain’t it normal for friends to compliment each other like that?” That was bittersweet, yeah Hop called me cute but I guess he still referred to us as just friends; I was kind of sad at this revelation;

_Don’t back down now Vic! That’s a vague answer and you won’t know for sure until you tell him yourself!_ “H-h-Hop I…” We heard a cry for help over by the bridge.

We ran over and saw Team Yell causing trouble; they seemed to be bothering someone. “Oi, just hand over those bikes already! We need them to cross this crazy long bridge!”

“We gonna use them to chase those Gym challengers away! It will be a scream!” The gentlemen in trouble shook his head,

“How barbaric!” He spotted us and gestured to us. “Hey, young Gym Challengers, these blokes are trying to steal my bikes!” Hop and I rushed to the scene,

“Let’s take care of these guys Vic!” Hop and I got ready for our battle.

We decided to do separate battles, something about “It’d be more fun.” Either way, this would be a good chance to try out Riolu. “Okay, Riolu let’s show them what you’re made of!” Riolu jumped off my shoulders and readied for battle,

“Go Zigzagoon! Give them a right thrashing!” Zigzagoon give them the tackle!” Zigzagoon rushed forward to slam into Riolu, but Riolu stopped it mid slam with its hands.

“Oh my, that’s sooo cool Riolu!” I couldn’t contain my excitement. “Let’s go with a Circle Throw!” Riolu picked up Zigzagoon and threw it across the bridge damaging it! “Riolu you’re so amazingly strong!” Riolu snickered and posed causing me to clap for him.

“Oi’ Zigzagoon get up mate and use snarl!” Zigzagoon barked and shout out a wave of black energy towards Riolu while he had his back turned,

“Riolu use detect!” Riolu’s eyes shimmered and he dodged it at the last second, “Alright finish it with Vacuum wave!” Riolu flipped and blasted Zigzagoon with a wave of air before it could react defeating it. “Alright, Riolu you did it!” I held up Riolu by the arms and it smiled. I turned to see that Hop easily defeated his opponent. Hop and I fist-bumped and watched as Team Yell ran away.

“Yous guys is too strong! If you stay in the Gym challenge, you’re gonna cause problems our lady! You’ aven’t seen the last of us!” They ran passed me but in the commotion, I fell off the side of the bridge,

“Victor!” Hop shouted.

Hop’s hand grabbed onto mine as I dangled over the water, Riolu ran towards me and grabbed onto Hop, “Don’t worry Vic, I gotcha.” Hop was trying to pull me up, The gentlemen ran over and pulled me up and over the bridge. I panted heavily,

“Thanks for the save Hop,” and I hugged him,

“You’re welcome, mate! But man those Team Yell folks almost got you hurt if I ever see them again I’ll give them a good thrashing!” Hop was fuming, but I couldn’t help but notice that Riolu was angry as well.

“Pfft, you and Riolu are quite alike!” I started to laugh as Riolu and Hop looked at each other confused. The gentleman laughed and walked forward,

“Thank you so much for helping me, you both can get bikes!” He presented us with fold-able bikes, “You can only use them if you have Rotom phones! They can give you a burst of speed so use them carefully!” Hop and I gasped and excitedly admired them. “Well, take care Gym Challengers!” with that he went on his way.

I looked at the bike nervously, _can’t be all too hard to ride this right?_ Hop hopped on and rode around a bit,

“Come on Vic, this is great!”

“Yeah, sure I’ll join you soon!” I said nervously, returned Riolu into his Pokeball and sat on; “Okay this isn’t so bad!” I tried peddling and wobbled and fell over scraping my hands,

“Vic!” Hop peddled to me and helped me up, “You okay mate?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay just needed some time adjusting to the bike that’s all!” I tried to hide the fact I couldn’t ride a bike but Hop saw right through me.

“I can teach you if you want!” I blushed a bit,

“O-okay Hop just don’t tell anyone,” Hop grinned,

“Sure thing mate!”

Hop had me on the seat on the bike but told me to stand myself to get some stability, as he told me how to pedal constantly and use my legs to stop me if I wanted to stop, he touched my hands and was super close to me, I tried my best to listen to him but my heart wouldn’t stop beating fast. “Okay, Vic let’s get ya going!” and told me to pedal. I was a bit wobbly but I got the hang of it real quick.

“I’m doing it, Hop!” I excited pedaled around the bridge and Hop followed suit. I saw the Wild Area below and saw how beautiful it was from up here. “We are so high up! Oh man, I almost fell that far!” I almost lost control but regained it after Hop shouted for me to be careful. I laughed a bit and we made it to Hulbury!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to wear helmets when riding bikes and such


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, lucky you guys you get 3 chapters in a single day! I'll keep at it though!

Hulbury was a nice Port town with a plentiful amount of shops and boats. With its gym sitting towards the back hanging over the sea. Hop and I folded our bikes back into our bags and healed our Pokemon in the Pokemon center, just then Hop got a call on his phone; it was his mother, “Hey Vic, it’s my mum, you go on ahead of me towards the Gym I’ll catch up with you later!” I nodded and headed out the door, “I’ll message you when I’m on my way okay!”

“See you later Hop!”

I saw a small crowd right outside and wondered what was going around; It was the Chairman and his assistant, “I’m sorry but the Chairman is a very busy man. Everyone, please disperse! Leave immediately!” She sounded scary and I didn’t wanna get on her bad side, so I just stayed far back a bit as the crowd left.

"No, wait I can still do autographs! I’ll even throw in my League Card too!” The Chairman sighed and faced the women,

“We need our fans to help support what we do! Chasing them off like that...Aren’t you being a bit too harsh Oleana?” Oleana nodded,

“Yes, fans are important but you need to focus on your work- for everyone’s sake!” Bede stepped forward,

“And I promise to help you all I can Chairman!”

_This guy again,_ The Chairman, however, looked at Bede confused,

“Oh, and you were?”

_Ouch_

“Bede, sir.”

“Oh, Bede that’s right! I daresay, you’ve certainly made it far ever since I gave you that Pokemon. Will you win the Gym Challenge, or will it be the trainers endorsed by the Champion?” That got Bede a little red with annoyance,

“I will prove your faith in me, was well placed! I won’t lose to anyone!”

_Didn’t he get crushed by me?_ Bede walked off probably to the next area. “Better be careful with him.” I sighed and walked over towards the Chairman. Rose smiled and walked towards me,

“Ah, your name was...Victor, right? We were just talking about you! I admit I am a bit curious as to why Leon endorsed you. Oh, I just had a great idea, as I always do!” He laughed,

“You plan on taking on Nessa right? If you get a Gym Badge from her I’ll throw a celebration for you, I wanna get to know you more!” I bowed,

“I’m sorry Mr. Chairman but you’re too old for me.” That got a big laugh from him,

“My lad, I don’t mean it like that! Just a way to get more acquainted that’s all! You can invite your friend, Hop was it? As well!” Oleana whispered,

“Chairman we must get going.” The chairman nodded and they headed on their way,

“Please do your best for the sake of the Galar’s future!”

Hop ran up to me, “Hey, Vic! What’s up, mate? Didn’t you say you were heading to the gym?” I turned back and told him what the Chairman told me, Hop got pretty excited, “Oh man we get to eat at one of the best seafood restaurants in Galar! I can’t wait,” Hop’s mouth was practically drooling,

“Hop, we gotta win the water badge first before we can eat!” Hop wiped his mouth and laugh,

“Right, right! Well, _water_ we waiting for?” He seemed so proud of that pun, I just had to hit him on the side, “Ouch, hehe Vic I thought you loved puns?”

“I do, just that was terrible.” I pouted and we headed off towards the Hulbury Gym.

We walked towards the Gym entrance but noticed that it was closed off. There was a gym official waiting there, “I’m sorry but Ms. Nessa is not here right now, if you which to challenge her, she will most likely be by the lighthouse.” Hop groaned and I pulled him along,

“Come on Hop let’s go to the Lighthouse!"

“Okay, Vic.” Hop looked kind of tired from all this walking, It seems like he wanted to get this Gym Battle over with so he could eat.

We walked towards the Lighthouse and saw a woman in swimwear, her skin was a dark brown like Hop’s; her hair was black with neon blue streaks. She looked so beautiful like a model or something. “You must be the Gym challengers, correct?” she spoke in a calm voice,

“How’d you know?” Hop questioned, she smiled,

“I can tell by the fire I can see in your eyes, you're the one’s endorsed by Leon, right? You both end up a hot topic amongst us Gym Leaders! Now that I know about you two, you get to learn more about me.” She handed us both her League card,

“Oh, these things have like a bio on them?” I asked and she nodded, now that I think about it Milo gave me his when I defeated him, I guess I’ll have to read it sometime.

“I love battling, and I love fishing; I’m itching to battle you both so come at me with all you got!” With that, she walked away towards her Gym. Hop and I looked at each other for a bit,

“First one there gets to challenge Nessa first!” Hop shouted and ran towards the gym, with me close behind.

I ended up losing but it didn’t even matter since there was a waiting room for all challengers who have completed the trial. Hop and I changed into our uniforms and went our separate ways to start the trial.

“Best of luck Vic, I’ll be rooting for ya!” Hop and I fist-bumped as our bracelets dangled.

“I’ll be doing the same Hop!”

The familiar official appeared and spoke to me about the trial. “This trial consists of a water maze that you must navigate by turning on or off the correct switches. The water will block you unless you turn the correct switch, best of luck Challenger Victor!” After Battling a few trainers, I tested the buttons to see which switched activated which water pillar. It wasn’t hard but I was a bit slowed down by the number of trainers. I looked up at the screens and saw that Hop was battling Nessa, I couldn’t get a good glimpse of her Pokemon but Hop seemed to be winning.

“You go, Hop!” I softly cheered and went back to navigating the maze. After opening the final pathway I headed towards the exit and moved into the waiting room to await my turn to challenge Nessa. “Okay, I can do this!” I pumped myself up and looked at my bracelet with Hop in mind. “

_Challenger Victor! You may now proceed to challenge the gym leader!”_ The intercom boomed and I headed towards the tunnel, ready for my Gym battle.


	21. Chapter 21

I walked through the tunnel and calmed my breathing; I adjusted my bracelet, “Alright Galar! It’s time to meet your next star!” I talked to myself and pumped myself to face Nessa. The crowd cheered as I walked towards the center.

“Now all the way from Postwick, he has shocked the world with his kind nature and smarts towards battling! Please welcome challenger, Victor!” I sighed and stilled my nerves as I awaited Nessa. “And now please welcome our Queen of the Sea, Nessa!” The crowd roared as Nessa walked and air-kissed her fans; she walked with a model like stride.

_She’s so beautiful! If she didn’t become a Gym leader she would be fine as a model._

“Welcome, honored Gym Challenger! I apologize for making you come find me, but you seem to have no trouble navigating my challenge, your mind must be quite refined.” Nessa got serious, “No matter what plan your mind may be plotting, my Pokemon will sink it!”

_Not her too!_

“Now prepare yourself!”

Nessa started out with a Goldeen, and I sent out Drizzile. “Goldeen let’s start with Agility!” Goldeen started to speed up,

“Drizzile use tackle!” But the Goldeen was too fast for him,

“Goldeen! Use Horn Attack!” Golden slashed through Drizzile damaging him,

_Just as I thought Goldeen is faster regardless_ _Drizzile is fast but I guess not fast enough against her starting Pokemon_ , “Drizzile let’s go with Water Pulse!” But like before Goldeen sped close to Drizzile, I smiled, “Heh, I got you now! Drizzile Sucker Punch!” Drizzile’s fist had a black aura around it and punched Goldeen back defeating it in one hit. “Alright!” _looks like Sucker Punch worked_ I grinned as the crowd cheered for me.

“Not bad, not bad, let’s see you try against this one!” Nessa sent out Arrocuda. 

I swapped Drizzile and congratulated him on a good job, “Okay, Go! Butterfree! Butterfree fluttered around me and headed into battle.

“Arrocuda use Ice Fang!” Arrocuda bit Butterfree with a mouthful of ice and damaged her,

“Shake it off Butterfree, go ahead and use Stun Spore!” Butterfree fluttered her wings and sprayed Arrocuda with the powder paralyzing it. “Alright, Butterfree! Let’s go with Electro web!” Butterfree prepared to strike but Arrocuda was still able to move.

“Arrocuda go for another Ice fang!” Butterfree got hit badly and was knocked out. “Too bad, Challenger! Looks like you’re a little sunk.”

_I got too cocky, I’m sorry Butterfree,_ I returned Butterfree and sent out Drizzile, “Okay Drizzile let’s go use Sucker Punch!” Drizzile punched at Arrocuda but it barely did anything to it,

“Arrocuda use Bite!” Arrocuda, bite Drizzile, causing him to scream in pain…I stood there in shock,

_Drizzile ...oh my gosh_ , I began to tear up, hearing Drizzile cry out like that hurt me too.

“VICTOR!!!” I heard a scream from the dugouts; It was Hop!

“H-h-Hop?” I looked over and saw Hop pose like Leon! I think I could make out the words “I believe in you!” I wiped my tears and regained my composure, “Drizzile use mist!” Drizzile threw a cloud of mist at the ground covering the area.

“Oh, how clever of you!” Nessa seems unfazed,

“Drizzile, I’m sorry for being down, let’s use U-turn!” Drizzile jumped and attacked Arrocuda and returned back into his Pokeball. I looked at his ball and smiled, “I’m sorry buddy, you need some rest.” Riolu jumped out and readied for battle.

“Arrocuda use, bite!” Arrocuda rushed forward to bite Riolu but he stopped and was shocked by the paralysis.

“Riolu, use brick break!” Riolu’s hands began to glow and struck Arrocuda into the ground defeating it. Riolu flexed and began punching the air a bit. “Nicely done, Riolu; but don’t let your guard down there’s still one more Pokemon left!” I didn’t want to celebrate early; Nessa’s ace was the last one.

“Let’s go Drednaw!” The Bite Pokemon looked strong and tough,

“Be careful of those jaw’s Riolu!” I warned Riolu who nodded,

“Flood the stadium and make it our ocean, Drednaw, it’s time to Dynamax!” Nessa returned her Drednaw and began to Dynamax. She tossed it in the air and out came Drednaw but in a giant form; its roar echoed the stadium, you could barely hear the crowd go wild.

“Okay, Riolu it’s time to shine!” I prepared to Dynamax Riolu, as his Pokeball grew I felt in sync with Riolu’s heart and mind as well as a bit of his emotions. I winced slightly after feeling the pain he felt towards his previous trainer. The pain was unimaginable. I almost fell to my knees holding Riolu’s Pokeball.

“Oh, you okay there Challenger?” The Gym officials began to call off the match but I held up my hand to stop them,

“I’m okay.” _Riolu...you’ve been in so much pain but you’re not with them anymore, You can start over a new I believe in your strength, your passion, and your love!_ I felt Riolu’s heart calm and felt his fierce passion coarse within me. I threw his Pokeball into the sky and Riolu was ready to battle.

“Had me scared for a second there Challenger!” Nessa laughed, “Drednaw go for Max Geyser!” Drednaw blasted Riolu with a torrent of water damaging him,

“Riolu go for Max Knuckle!” Riolu called for a fist from the sky and it crashed into Drednaw.

“Not bad Challenger but this is where I’ll win! Dreadnaw go for a Max Rockfall!” Drednaw called a large sheet of rock over Riolu and it began to fall on him,

“Riolu! Give it one more Max Knuckle!” Riolu punched the rock and the attacks collided, “Let’s give it your all Riolu!!” I shouted and Riolu pushed through and punched Drednaw, knocking it out. I defeated Nessa!

I cheered and flashed a peace sign as Riolu did the same. Nessa threw her head back and cried out in frustration, “I thought I was the strongest one here, but I got washed away.” She was taken aback a bit, “How can this be?” She shook her head and walked up to me and shook my hand, “Now that I think about it, it all becomes clear to me. Continue to seize your victories in your Gym Challenges. You have an incredibly strong spirit that may even challenge our Champion.” I was given the Water Badge for defeating Nessa. 

As I walked towards the locker room, I let out a huge sigh and leaned against the wall, I was sweating so much I became dehydrated. “I gotta get to the locker room,” I pulled myself up and limped towards the room. As I walked into the locker room Hop was waiting for me, with a worried expression,

“Vic! Oh, Arceus you’re paler than last time you tried to Dynamax!”

“I’m-I’m fine Hop, I knew Dynamaxing sync’s our Pokemon’s hearts with ours but Riolu was in so much pain, I felt it...I felt his pain Hop!” I struggled to stand and Hop walked forward and helped me clean up and get me water.

“Here lean on me, Victor.” I smiled and Hop helped me dress. We walked out where the Gym Officials walked over and checked up on me,

“Is he gonna be okay?” Hop looked over at me with a worried expression,

“he will be okay, just give him some air, please.” Hop carefully pulled me along to the outside.

“Hop, I’ll be okay; let’s go to the restaurant.” Hop nodded,

“I’ll take good care of ya Vic, I promise!”


	22. Chapter 22

“H-h-hop?” I meekly asked my best friend,

“You okay, Victor?” Hop was still letting me lean on him as we walked outside towards the restaurant,

“I’m sorry for burdening you so much.” I kept breathing slow breaths to make sure my heart and body would calm but even trying to talk hurt my lungs.

“Don’t you ever say that to me again!” Hop sounded mad, “You’re my best friend and I’d never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I don’t know how or why this is happening to you more so that anyone else, but I’m gonna help you figure out why. So for now try not to Dynamax so much okay?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I promise.” We walked towards the restaurant, where Oleana was waiting,

“Do not keep the chairman waiting. He will be sitting at the Captain's table.” Hop looked visibly upset,

“Hey! Vic’s been through a lot, be more patient with us!” Oleana seemed to ignore my struggle and walked away.

“H-h-hop let’s just go sit down, I wanna get this over with and rest, please”. I felt so tired and in pain. Hop kept looking at me and put me on his back and carried me on his back. I guess either I was very light or he’s very strong; either way I was glad that he was with me.

The restaurant was as fancy as you think it is. It was designed like an inside of a luxury liner. The chairman, Oleana, and even Sonia were there waiting for us, “Oh my gosh Vic! Are you okay?” Sonia looked really worried,

“Sonia! Every time Vic seems to Dynamax he gets all messed up!” Hop was so upset he almost dropped me, Sonia looked puzzled,

“They say that when you Dynamax you can feel the heart of the Pokemon, but something tells me that Vic’s heart is more sensitive to Pokemon’s emotions.”

“Oh dear me, Mr. Victor are you well enough?” The Chairman did look concerned,

“I-I-I’ll be okay I just need to rest a bit.” Hop sat me down on a chair and Sonia sat near us with the Chairman right across from me.

“Right, Victor-Hop let’s celebrate your recent victory! Hulbury is a seafood town after all, naturally it’s best to try the local cuisine!” He turned to Sonia, “I’m indebted to your grandmother; she’s the one who figured out how to unleash the power of the Wishing Stars and use that power to Dynamax Pokemon.” My head began to pound, ‘

_Your heart is true young one, but your mind is still weak, hone it, cherish the bonds you make!’_ That voice sounded familiar… Sonia sighed,

“She still says there’s still more that we don’t know about Dynamaxing, It’s causing her some worry. She even made me take a Power spot detector to take with me on my journey.” Rose nodded,

“Ah yes, that device helped me find Power Spots all across Galar! I don’t wanna keep Professor Magnolia worried, if there was only something I wish I could do. Sonia it might be good for you to explore the vault in Hammerlocke. I believe the key to unlocking this Dynamaxing phenomenon lies there!” Oleana spoke up,

“Right away sir, I’ll arrange a meeting with Ms. Sonia. But I believe it’s time for us to go.” The Chairman looked a bit sad,

“I’ve never got to talk to Victor here, but I suppose it’s a must, till next time you two!” With that they left the restaurant.

“Aww man, I didn’t get to eat anything!” Hop looked very upset,

“Chin up Hop, here I’ll treat you both to some food!” Sonia smiled which also caused Hop to smile too. “You both defeated Nessa, that’s an amazing feat! You know she’s a good friend of mine, maybe I should stop by and say hi.” She giggled. I went to stand up but suddenly the room began to spin and I started dipping more and more into darkness. I felt very hot and very dehydrated, no matter how much water I drank I just craved more,

”H-Hop.” I tried calling out to him but my voice fell silent and I slipped and fell, “

Hey Vic! Let’s go get some--Victor!” Hop turned and saw me collapse onto the floor,

“Oh my gosh, Vic!” Sonia gasped, “Someone please call an ambulance!” One of the restaurant staff members ran to call the doctors. “Vic! Stay with us mate!” I was sweating like crazy and breathing very heavily, Hop was over me, clutching my body I could see him start to cry a bit,

“Don’t leave me like Lee did, please!” Hop held me closer as I drifted off into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys made it this far then. Thank you so much for the support! Also I'm very sorry for leaving you guys like this but don't fret! I'll be updating at least everyday! super short chapter this one is but It's better this way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! I didn't expect much feedback since I only am writing this for fun and I just wanna say Thank you for the support!

I fluttered my eyes and found myself in the nearby Pokemon center, inside the infirmary to be exact. _I wonder how long I was out?_ I tried to move but felt a weight on my arm, I looked over and saw that Hop was holding my hand, and resting his head on my bed, _did he stay by my side the entire time?_ I sat up slowly trying not to awaken him, I smiled and looked at his face, sleeping soundly. I brushed his hair to his sides a bit causing him to stir awake,

“Mmph-Huh? Victor!” Hop got wide-eyed and hugged me tight, “Oh thank goodness you’re okay!” I could feel Hop crying on my as he hugged me,

“H-h-hey Hop.” I hugged him back, “I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Hop didn’t let go,

“shut up, Vic! I’m just glad you’re okay! I thought I’d lost you!” Hop and I stayed that way for a bit. Just then Nurse Joy and Sonia walked in,

“Oh, my Vic!” Sonia ran to the opposite of Hop and hugged me, “You’re okay!”

“Guys you’re gonna make me choke!” I tried to laugh and they both let go of me. “What happened to me?” Nurse Joy walked over and checked my temperature.

“Well it seems like you had a very severe fever. Looks like your body didn’t quite get used to you adventuring around, but you’re okay now sweetie!” I looked around a bit,

“How long was I out for?” Hop smiled at me,

“Don’t worry Vic! You were out for three days!” 

“Three days? Are we still good to go on the Gym Challenge?” I was a bit afraid that we would be delayed because of me, Hop shook his head,

“We are okay Vic! For now let’s get you something to eat and then we can be on our way! I’ll go call your folks for you too!” Hop ran off into the waiting room leaving me with Sonia,

“You gave him quite a scare, Vic.” Sonia put her hand on my shoulder, “Hop never left your side the entire time! He’d hold your hand and squeeze it just to make sure you had a familiar touch.” I looked down at my hand,

“Hop is amazing Sonia, he never left my side and I’m so grateful. Listen, Sonia, I need to talk to you about what’s been happening whenever I Dynamax.” Sonia listened intently as I explained that I’ve felt the feelings and emotions of my Pokemon.

“That is puzzling, that’s usually the norm of how Dynamaxing is, but to have it affect the person on this large of a degree is interesting,” Sonia thought for a bit, “I’ll need some time to figure this out Victor, in the meantime, try not to Dynamax too often.” I nodded and prepared to get out of bed.

After dressing myself, Sonia and I headed out towards the waiting room where Hop was waiting for us. “You okay to walk on your own Vic? I can carry you again if you still want me to?” I blushed heavily,

“N-no Hop, I’m fine now!” Hop smiled and we headed out the door,

“I’ll be seeing you both later!” Sonia waved to us as we left.

“Now that we he both the Grass Badge and the Water Badge we can head to Motostoke to take on the Fire Type Gym Leader, Kabu! From what I hear he’s over at Galar mine No. 2 doing some special training! Why don’t we head over there, Vic? We can’t continue if he’s not at the Gym!” There was not much I could argue and I was itching to get back into the fray. Not even one step forward and our stomachs growled, “Oh...I guess we should go eat huh?” It has been a few days since I last ate something,

“Let’s go call Sonia, she still owes us lunch!” I smiled 

“Wow that was an amazing lunch, I couldn’t eat another bite!” Hop tapped his stomach, “Vic, you’re gonna have to carry me now.” I laughed as Hop leaned towards me. “

Well I do owe you for carrying me all this time mate.” I tried carrying him on my bac but I was still kind of weak from my fever, “H-h-Hop I think this is it for me mate.” I laid on the ground in defeat,

“Victor! Nooo!” Hop held my body and screamed towards the sky. We then busted out laughing, “Oh man Vic, you’re the best!” Hop helped me up and we fist-bumped. I thought about telling Hop about the mysterious voice but I decided that he’s had enough to deal with.

_Not right now, I’m still trying to figure out what that voice means…’cherish the bonds you make’_

There was a tunnel that led straight to Galar Mine No.2; it looked just the same as the Galar Mine but with more water and less minecart tracks, Hop and I navigated our way through the mines, battling a few trainers and recording more Pokemon on our dex. “Hey Vic! Can I go on ahead and explore a bit?” Hop asked me,

“Sure thing mate, and don’t worry I’ll message you if I need you.” I winked at him and he ran off into the mines, I walked around a bit further and spotted Bede again, who was not too keen on seeing me,

“You again? I’d feel so sorry for my Pokemon if they had to take part in some low-level opponents, I’m in no mood with dealing with weaklings. If you think this is some misguided impression that you’re stronger than me, then you’re surely up for a battle?” I laughed,

“Naturally, My Pokemon are itching to crush you again.”

Bede sent out his Solosis to start with, I was about to send out Litwick but Riolu jumped out first, “Riolu?? Uh, you wanna battle instead?” Riolu nodded, “Okay then, do your best okay buddy!” I gave him a reassuring glance,

“Ha using a fighting type against my psychic types? You must be desperate.” Bede began to laugh,

“Never underestimate an opponent with a disadvantage,” I smirked,

“Solosis use psybeam!” Solosis shot a beam of energy after Riolu.

“Riolu use Detect!” Riolu saw it coming and dodged it, “Good work, follow it up with Shadow Claw!” Riolu slashed at Solosis, dealing massive damage, knocking it out in one hit. I figured this outcome would happen,

“Go Gothita!” Gothita appeared and went for a Psyshock this time, but again I commanded for Riolu to use Detect again, to which he dodged,

“Strike back with Shadow Claw!” Riolu slashed at Gothita and was knocked out. “Prepared to give up Bede?” Bede stomped his foot,

“How dare you use my name with your lowlife tongue! I’m just getting started!” 

Bede sent out a Ponyta,

_awww it’s so cute!_ I blushed a bit cause of the Ponyta…

”Ponyta use Fairy Wind!”

“Riolu let’s go with Detect again!” Riolu tried to dodge it but he winced and couldn’t move, “Look out Riolu!” Riolu got a direct hit injuring him badly, “Riolu!” Bede laughed,

“I knew you were a weakling.” I ignored Bede and ran up to Riolu and carried him,

“You okay, buddy?” Riolu looked away at me, “It’s okay Riolu, you did your best and I’m proud of you.” I returned Riolu in his ball and smiled, “You deserve some rest.” I faced Bede who still revealed at his victory. “Let’s do this for Riolu, Litiwck!” Litwick and I had a serious look on our faces as we stood in front of Bede. 

“Oh? Back for more?” Bede looked really smug,

_I can’t wait to wipe that smug off of you_

“Ponyta use another Fairy wind!” I stood my ground and let Litwick take the damage, it didn’t do much so I wasn’t worried.

“Litwick use Wil-o-wisp!” Litwick burned Ponyta easily, “Finish it with Hex!” Litwick blasted Ponyta knocking it out. I was angry at Bede, how can this guy call himself a trainer if he just treats others like garbage.

“Hmmph maybe you’re not weak after all.” I stomped my foot,

“You’re about to taste defeat, Bede!”

“No matter, I forfeit.” I was a bit surprised, “Maybe you do offer some merit.” Bede walked forward and gave me his league card. I took it and wondered _what’s up with this guy?_ But as I looked up he was gone, I sighed and returned Litwick,

“Hey, Vic!” I looked over and saw Hop running towards me, “Hey Vic! I know where Mr. Kabu might be!”

We walked further down towards the mine to see Kabu; the Fire-type Gym leader being harassed by Team Yell. We ran forward but everything seemed okay. “I’d like to thank you for helping my training, Team Yell, but I must say, it's unforgivable for you to get in the way of a Carkol hard at work!” Kabu was a bit on the older side, his eyes spoke of a trainer with year added to his belt. I could feel his fiery passion in battling. Team Yell tried to explain themselves,

“We wasn’t trying to get in da way, we were just trying to cheer it on! Still you did a number on us, so maybe we should just skedaddle!” Team Yell ran passed us without much of a fuss. Kabu turned to us,

“you’re the trainers endorsed by Leon! Victor and Hop, correct? Hop smiled,

“Yep, that’s us! We wanted to see if the rumors were true, that you use this area to train?” Kabu laughed,

“Well yes! I use this to get myself fired up to face you Challengers! Now I guess it’s time for you two to face me. You can leave this mine and you’ll end up in Motostoke!” Kabu walked off with his Carkol following suit. Hop turned to me,

“You fired up for this match Vic? I’m so excited I’m burning with anticipation!”

“Hop please, if I get any more puns I’m gonna get a fever again.” I feigned sickness and Hop laughed as we headed out of the mine into Motostoke.


	24. Chapter 24

Hop and I returned towards Motostoke just as it was getting dark, “Lee told me about old man Kabu, many trainers give up, since he’s incredibly strong. Just thinking about it makes me so fired up Vic! Hop then yawned, “But I’m cream-crackered and ready for bed! Let’s rest up Vic!” With that Hop and I went into our room for a good rest.

I was surrounded by darkness, I could make out a ball of light, _young one whose heart is true, heed these words...one can not exist without the other, the one you seek must not fall into despair, you must remember the memories you’ve experienced and cherish them._ I woke up in a cold sweat and panted heavily.

“Victor! You okay mate?” Hop woke up suddenly,

“Yeah, I’m sorry Hop, just a bit nervous for tomorrow.” Hop grabbed my hand and held it close.

“You’ll be okay Vic, you’re a super strong trainer” Hop yawned and fell back to sleep; It took me a moment to realize that he was still holding my hand. I tried to move but he wouldn’t budge and I could feel him tighten his grip on me, it wasn’t too hard but I guess he wanted to make sure that he’s here. I smiled and fell asleep next to him.

_Why do I feel hot and heavy all of a sudden_ , I was sweating a bit and when I turned my head, Hop was very close to me hugging me. _Oh my gosh, he’s close, he’s close!! Okay, Vic calm down just try to get him to wake up!_ I tried to move but Hop was hugging me tightly. “Uh, Hop?” I heard him stir,

“Five more, minutes, Vic.” My face became very red,

“Hop, the Gym Challenge!” I shouted a bit, causing him to jolt awake.

“Oh right!” Hop rushed into the bathroom to change and freshen up. I took a few breaths and wiped the sweat off. As I wiped myself I caught a whiff of Hop’s scent on my clothes. My ears heated up.

_Oh, great his scent is on me now, not that I don’t mind at least_ , Hop burst out of the bathroom ready to go,

“Let’s get you dressed Vic!” I screamed as he tackled me and brought me to get dressed.

Right, when I headed out of our room I spotted Marnie in the foyer. “Good morning Marnie!” I waved to her and she smiled,

“Victor, was it? I wish to speak to you.” I told Hop to go on ahead and take his challenge,

“I’ll be there to cheer you on Vic!” We fist-bumped and he ran outside. I walked over to Marnie.

“Hey uh, Challenger Victor right,? Hey, help me with somethin’ for a sec. I want t’ see if I’m ready for this next leg of the challenge.” I nodded,

“If you wanna battle we can!” Marnie seemed a bit surprised at my answer,

“Wicked! I see that you have some fight in ya! Let’s make it a 1v1 aight?” I agreed and got ready to battle Marnie.

Marnie sent out her Morpeko and I took a photo of it, _‘Bzzt bzzt, Morpeko the Two-sided Pokemon has been recorded! This dual Dark-Electric type constantly eats to generate electricity, It never seems to satisfy its hunger! Careful Vic it can change forms sometimes, changing the type of its move Aura Wheel!’_

“Dark, Electric huh? Interesting, hope you’re ready Riolu!” Riolu jumped out and readied himself; he looked a bit nervous because of last time. “Don’t worry Riolu, we got this!” I smiled and Riolu calmed down.

“Morpeko, use Quick Attack.” Morpeko dashed at Riolu, who tried to punch it but it was fast and dodged easily and slammed into Riolu,

“Riolu, use rock smash!” Riolu charged up and tried to strike Morpeko but it dodged him again. “Keep your focus buddy!” Riolu’s eyes begin to glow and locked onto Morpeko. Riolu charged his attack and struck Morpeko despite it being fast! “Whoa, Riolu did you just learn Mind Reader? Awesome!” “

Morpeko use thundershock,” it began to charge up,

“Riolu, use Vacuum Wave!” Riolu rushed forward and blasted Morpeko away knocking it out. Marnie looked away in defeat.

“You beat me...guess you’re pretty great after all.”

Marnie smiled and walked towards me, “Here’s Kabu’s league card, and a few things that might help you against him.” She handed me his card an a few burn heals. “Best of luck against Kabu,” and she turned away, “Oh, and best of luck with your boyfriend too.” I blushed,

“B-b-boyfriend?? He’s just a f-f-friend hahaha.” I tried to hide my face but Marnie smiled,

“If you say so, I’ll be rooting for you!” I looked at her confused,

“but aren’t we rivals?” Marnie laughed,

“Not in that way mate.” With that, she left me to think about what she said.

_Sigh, I better go see how Hop’s doing._

After healing up and walking towards the Motostoke Stadium, Hop was outside with a happy expression, “Vic! I already went and got my Fire Badge from Kabu!” I smiled,

“Alright now’s my turn!” I readied myself,

“Good luck Vic! But I don't know how you’re gonna be able to defeat Kabu, I’m worried that if you end up Dynamaxing again, you’ll get hurt.” I stopped a bit and looked at Hop. He was right. I’m gonna have a major disadvantage if I try Dynamaxing again.

“I’ll figure something out Hop, just have faith in me as always!” I smiled and fist-bumped Hop.

I walked up to the counter and prepared inside the locker room to change into my uniform. I looked at my team, “You guys ready for this?” They all nodded and I headed out to start my challenge.

The familiar official ran up to speak to me. “Greetings Challenger Victor! This Gym Challenge requires you to catch Pokemon to earn the most points! Easy to follow but hard to execute! Best of luck!” I noticed a bunch of other trainers trying to catch Pokemon in the normal way.

_Think Vic...what can you do those others cannot? Think, think._ I thought about it and sat around in the grass. I tapped on my lap, “Come on little ones, it’s okay.” I smiled and some of the Fire-type Pokemon gathered around me acting a bit curious, “How’d you guys like to help me move along to the battle Mr. Kabu?” I got out the rental Pokeballs they gave me and tapped each of them and caught them, earning me the most points to advance!

“Oh what? No fair he didn’t even battle them!” One of the challengers seemed very upset,

“Well, he did catch them so it still counts.” The official nodded, “Challenger Victor has earned the right to advance towards the battle phase.” I smiled and walked towards the exit and sat in the waiting room awaiting to battle Kabu. I sat and breathed,

“Can I defeat Kabu without Dynamaxing? I looked at Riolu’s Pokeball.” I sent out my Pokemon and looked at them, “Guys we’ve made it very far, and I know that most of you have gone through so much, so I want you guys to help me in my time of need, I wanna win but I’d have to Dynamax to keep up but if I do what if I don’t make it back.” I hugged myself and began to cry, “I’ve been so scared and I don’t wanna face Hop again if something worse has happened to me.” Suddenly my Pokemon gathered around me and hugged me. “Everyone, thanks for being with me on this journey,” I felt their emotions; it felt comforting and warm. I stood up and readied myself. “Okay, guys, it's time for our battle!” The gate opened and I headed out towards the field.


	25. Chapter 25

I walked towards the field with a determined look on my face, “Now introducing our challenger; all the way from Postwick, he’s defeated, Milo and Nessa! With his heart set on his goal, can he defeat the fearsome Kabu? Please welcome, Challenger Victor!” I flashed a few peace signs and winks as the crowd cheered my name,

_I could get used to this_ , I smiled and stood near the center.

“And now, a person who doesn’t need a special introduction! Please welcome, the Fiery Kabu!” Kabu ran up and waved to the crowd, he was known to train very hard, even at his old age he kept up his game.

“Greetings, I’m Kabu the Fire-type Gym Leader. Seeing you here means you bested both Milo and Nessa! That’s an amazing feat! Every Trainer and Pokemon train hard in pursuit of victory. But that means your opponent is also working hard to win. In the end, only one that shows off their true potential will come out victorious! Come at me with all you got!”

Kabu sent out Ninetales, the fox Pokemon was elegant as it was powerful. I sent out Litwick to start.

“Ninetales, use Wil-o-wisp!” Ninetales summoned a few pyro balls and assaulted Litwick but they got absorbed by him; his flame got a bit bigger. “So you used your Litwick with flash fire to combat me? How fun” Kabu smiled and prepared to attack again, “Ninetales use Extrasensory!” Ninetales’ eyes began to glow and shot waves of energy out towards Litwick,

“Litwick use Shadow Ball!” Litwick shot a ball of shadowy energy, the two attacks collided and exploded, covering the area with smoke, Ninetales looked around for Litwick carefully, “Litwick, use Hex!” Litwick appeared and blasted Ninetales on the side,

“Heh, not bad kid! Ninetails, go for Dark Pulse!” Ninetales shot some dark energy at Litwick, but I was ready for that.

“Litwick, Minimize!” Litwick shrunk and dodged the pulse. “Good, go for another Hex!” Litwick regrew and blasted Ninetales again, knocking it out.

“Good show, let’s see you try against Arcanine!” Arcanine roared at Litwick, shaking him to the core,

“be careful buddy!” I shouted, “Litwick go use Dark Pulse,” Litwick blasted Arcanine but it dodged it easily,

“Arcanine use Bite!” Arcanine ran up and bit Litwick dealing a ton of damage, knocking him out in one hit.

“Amazing Mr. Kabu! Your Arcanine is fast and strong!” I got a bit excited seeing a strong Pokemon. Kabu laughed and smiled,

“Oho, you flatter me, young man! It’s true that he's strong, but you gotta be better than that to beat me!” I then sent out Riolu. 

“Arcanine use fire spin!” A spiral of flame soared across the battlefield towards Riolu.

“Riolu jump through the spiral!” Riolu flipped through the flames earning a cheer from the crowd. “Riolu, use brick break!”

“Arcanine, use bite!” Riolu charged his fist and ran up to Arcanine, he jumped up dodging the bite attack, and landed a direct hit on Arcanine pushing him back, “Oh nice hit lad!” Kabu seemed to be enjoying himself. “Arcanine use Flame Wheel!” Arcanine dashed towards Riolu, covering itself with fire. Riolu ran around trying to dodge it.

“Riolu, turn around and use Brick break on Arcanine!” Riolu charged up and struck the fire wheel, knocking them both back a bit, they both looked a bit tired and struggled to stand, in the end, they both fell to the ground.

“Victor! I can feel the burning passion you have for battle, reminds me of my youth!” Kabu smiled, we were both down to the last Pokemon. “Let’s finish this Centiskorch!” “

Go Drizzile!”

Centiskorch coiled around Drizzile with eager eyes. Suddenly Kabu got more intense, “Let’s burn bright Centiskorch! It’s time to Gigantamax! Change your size and form!” Kabu returned Centiskorch and began to Gigantamax; Kabu’s eyes burned bright as he tossed the Pokeball into the air releasing a much larger Centiskorch. I stood back in amazement as it looked very different than the regular Centiskorch. It glowed bright red and heated the arena.

“Drizzile, use Water Pulse!” Drizzile threw a ball of water, even though it was super effective, it barely did anything,

“What’s the matter, Challenger? Not gonna Dynamax? You must want a tougher challenge, I like that!”

_I can’t Dynamax again, I made a promise to the one I care about the most!_ I looked towards Kabu and commanded Drizzile to attack again, “You can do it Drizzile! Go for another Water Pulse!” Drizzile attempted again but still his attacks did minimal damage,

“Centiskorch let’s end this quickly and use Max Flare!” Centiskorch blasted Drizzile with a ball of fire damaging him,

“Drizzile!” I called him, but the sound of the crowd drowned out my screams.

“Finish this with and wrap him up!” Centisckorch crawled towards Drizzile and began to squeeze him,

“Drizzile!” I began to cry a bit. My partner was hurt and I can’t do anything about it, _I knew it I’m weak...but the only way I can win is if I...if I Dynamax…_ “I’m sorry Hop, but I have to, in order to save Drizzile, and to win!” I looked up and shouted, “Drizzile! It’s time to Dynamax!” 

I returned Drizzile, saving him from fainting. His Pokeball filled with energy, growing to a large size, I winced in pain as I felt Drizzile’s heart sync with mine. But this time I didn’t feel faint, _It...it doesn’t hurt as much anymore? Have I gotten used to is? No...I’ve gotten stronger!_ I threw his Pokeball in the air, releasing his Dynamax form into the field; the crowd cheered my name in excitement.

“That’s more like it lad! Hit me with all you got!” I smiled more determined than ever,

“Drizzile use Max Geyser!” Drizzile shot a torrent of water at Centiskroch causing it to rain,

“Centiskorch use Max Flutterby!” Forms of Butterflies flew towards Drizzile, “It’s okay Drizzile, use Max Geyser again!” Drizzle blasted away the attack, and landed a direct hit on Centiskorch, defeating it...I left a sigh of relief as I defeated the mighty Kabu!

Kabu got on his hands and knees, “Great Pokemon and a great Trainer! It’s no wonder you won!” Kabu stood up and regained his composure, “People consider me the first roadblock, yet you were able to defeat me! Clearly, your talent has surpassed my many years of experience!” Kabu shook my hand as he gave me the Fire Badge. “It’s you younger trainers that keep the Galar culture alive! Of course, instead of keeping it alive I hope you bring so much more! We, adults, are the pillars for you to build on!” The Gym official ran up to me and congratulated me,

“You’ve done well defeating the first three gyms, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble taking on the later gyms! Your next stop should be Hammerlocke!” Hop ran up to me with a serious expression, I smiled, “

Hey, Hop! I defeated Kabu-” I got hit in the stomach by Hop, causing me to lose a bit of air,

“You broke your promise to me, Vic!” My smile dropped and I was prepared for the worst from my best friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to repost it to add a few things! Enjoy!

Hop stood in front of me angry, “H-h-op I’m sorry but I had to!”

“Had to? I was so worried for you last time you Dynamaxed!” Hop yelled at me for the first time ever, I was a bit taken aback, “I was so worried about you, that if you Dynamaxed again, I’d lose you forever!” Hop’s anger turned into sadness as I saw his eyes well up. For the first time, I realized what I had done, yes I won but I betrayed the trust I had with my friend. I walked up to Hop and hugged him,

“I-I’m sorry Hop! I’m sorry I broke my promise to you, but I’m okay now, see?” I began to cry, “You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” I hugged him tight and I could feel Hop hug me back,

“you really know how to get to guy, Vic. I guess you’ve gotten stronger without me realizing it.” We spent a few moments and dried our tears. “Just don’t break my promise again Vic! I know you don’t need me to watch out for you anymore, but I can’t help wanting to be with you.” I smiled at him,

“Of course Hop, I’m not a kid anymore but we started this journey together, so let’s see it through till the end.” We fist-bumped and headed out towards the exit of Motostoke.

Thinking about our fight and the battle against Kabu has given me the courage to confess my feelings to Hop. _I’m gonna finally tell him when we reach Hammerlocke!_ I smiled with glee as Hop stared at me. We walked outside and revealed at our badges,

“Now that we got three badges we can head passed the Wild Area into Hammerlocke! I can’t wait!” Hop and I ran towards the exit when we were stopped by Kabu. “You’re the Gym Leader yet you came to see us off?” Hop questioned, “Oh I bet you can already tell I’m gonna be the next Champion!” Kabu bowed,

“There are many trainers that never manage to get all three badges, and they all just end up quitting midway. So I make a point to seeing all the trainers off if they defeat me!” Just then Milo and Nessa ran up to us,

“Mr. Milo and Ms. Nessa?” I gasped as the other two Gym Leaders showed up.

“Victor, Hop it’s amazing that you defeated Kabu!” Nessa was pretty happy about that feat.

“We like to see all the Gym Challengers off, as a way to show our support.” Milo smiled at us. Kabu stepped forward,

“And now I’ll give you both a proper send-off, with a sporty chant. Hustle, hustle, hustle Hop! You can do it, you can do it, you can do it, Victor!” His voice boomed causing Hop and me to stumble back, “The Gym Leaders you’ll face next will be tough! But I believe you will prevail. Believe in your Pokemon and keep pushing on!” Hop jumped up,

“We did it, Vic!! I smiled but suddenly Hop ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek, shocking everyone, his lips felt soft and comforting.

“H-h-Hop?” I was taken aback, “what was that for Hop?” My best friend, who I was in love with kissed me, Hop smiled,

“I just got so excited that I thought a hug wouldn’t be enough! You’re not mad are you Vic?” I shook my head,

“No, but that makes me really happy that you did that! “ I smiled wide and hugged Hop both of us blushing, Hop turned to the Gym Leaders

“Thanks, yall!” Hop smiled, “We’re gonna keep winning! We’ve got to if we want a face-off in the Champion Cup, after all! Come on Vic! Let’s go to Hammerlocke!” and we ran off towards the exit waving back at the Gym Leaders.

Hop and I walked towards the Wild Area, “Hello Wild Area, my old friend! I’m back stronger than ever!” Hop shouted to the sky, “I’m gonna fill up more of my legend around here!” Our celebration was interrupted by the arrival of Bede,

“Don’t waste your efforts. It’s not like either of you would ever make it through the Gym Challenge, anyways.” Bede was still stuck up as ever. "The Champion must be off the rocker to endorse the likes of you.” He turned to Hop, “See, even Hop can’t throw a Pokeball properly.” Hop crossed his arms,

“Rubbish. More like you can’t recognize greatness when you see it! My throws are the greatest, and my bro is the greatest Champion the world has ever seen! I’m not gonna listen to you insult him!” Bede brushed his hair aside,

“How troublesome, fine. I’ll battle you over there. Maybe that will show you how weak you are.” That seemed to excite Hop,

“You’re on then! I know you challenged Vic previously, and you lost to him, and I’m his greatest rival! In other words...there’s no way you’re gonna defeat me!”

“All this prattle about Victor, the Champion, and whatnot, do you have nothing to show on your own.” That seemed to push Hop’s buttons,

“I’ll show this wally a thing or two! Vic, you can meet me in Hammerlocke! I won’t be long!” Hop ran off before I could speak to him,

“H-hop?” I froze, _what’s this feeling...I feel a bad omen going on…_ I shook it off and walked towards the other side of the Wild Area, awaiting my best friend and my crush to return from his battle.

The rest of the Wild Area curved under the bridge that we biked on, many strong Pokemon roamed it along with strong weather. I took a few more dex entries and pictures. I wanted to text Hop but I decided to wait until I got to Hammerlocke to message him, “He’ll be fine! Oh I know I’ll make him my special ‘Victory Curry’ he loves! I’m sure that will make him happy and I can finally confess to him!” I got really giddy as I collected the necessary ingredients and began to get to work on the curry.

I chopped up the berries into bite-size pieces, and put them into the pot, along with some special spices. “Okay time to heat it up!” I used the fan to fan the flames making it the right temperature. I stirred it at a quick pace, being careful not to spill it. Finally, I added a bit of love to it. It took some time to assemble Hop’s curry, I put it in a container for him to see. I drew a heart on it with the rice and berries. “Time for a taste test!” I sent out my Pokemon and began eating. The scent of the spices tingled my nose as I bit into it. I dropped my spoon… “It’s...it’s...it’s so good!” I was so happy with how it went, and my Pokemon were enjoying it as well! “Hop’s gonna love this!” I packed it up and headed towards the entrance of Hammerlocke, in record time.

I saw Sonia standing near the entrance, “Oh hey Victor! Good to see you!” I smiled holding Hop’s curry,

“Hey, Sonia! I’m waiting for Hop so I can give him a gift, I’m gonna confess to him!” Sonia smiled real wide,

“Oh, I can’t wait!” I walked to the Gym official,

“oh a Gym Challenger, allow me to check your badges!” I showed him my ring, and he saw each of them, “You’re good to go! Best of luck with the upcoming Gym challenges!” 

I waited a bit for Hop to show up but he never did. I got a bit worried and tried to text him...no immediate answer. “Okay, let me try calling him!” My phone rang a few times but no answer,

“Maybe he’s busy Vic?” Sonia tried to reassure me, but I was worried. Bede walked up to me and scoffed,

“Oh, it's you...I doubt that Hop will be coming. It’s only natural. After a humiliating defeat, I doubt he even wants to look at the Champion in the eye.” Hearing this made my heart sink.

“Y-y-you’re lying!” I stamped my foot,

“No, it’s true! He lost to me and now he’s probably off doing something, Arceus knows where,” something in me snapped and I ran up to Bede and grabbed him by his collar,

“Tell me where he is, now!” I was furious, I didn’t know what came over me,

“I don’t know, and let me go you’re ruining my outfit.” I dropped Bede and ran off towards the upcoming sandstorm,

“Victor! Wait it’s too dangerous!” Sonia chased after me.

I ran back a bit, “Hop! Are you there? Where are you?” I called out towards him, but my screams were drowned out by the howling winds. My best friend got defeated and I wasn’t there to be with him...I dropped my curry shattering its contents onto the ground. Sonia ran up to me, “Hop’s gone, Sonia! I have to go back to find him!” Sonia rushed up and grabbed me from behind, I fought furiously to break free. “Sonia, let me go! I have to find him, I have to see him, I have to tell him!” I kicked around, but that made Sonia hugged me tighter. I stopped and broke down crying. Sonia hugged me tightly as I cried out for my friend, who was lost and alone. I cried and cried ... _”Hop! I love you!”_


	27. Chapter 27

My entire world was flipped on its head, I needed to find Hop and comfort him, he was there for me and now I need to be there for him. “Vic-” Sonia called me,

“Don’t call me that…just call me Victor!” I didn’t hesitate to yell at her. Hearing my nickname called by someone else now, hurt too much.

“I-I’m sorry, Victor; but we need to continue on. I know you wanna find Hop, but staying here in the Wild Area won’t accomplish anything, who knows maybe he’ll be in Hammerlocke already!” I knew Sonia was lying, trying to help me feel better,

“Yeah...you’re right,” I stood up and stared up at the sky, which turned into rain. It poured onto my face but I didn’t care, something within me just felt empty…

Sonia and I walked into Hammerlocke; it was a giant city that was designed to look like a castle. We walked passed Bede, who was talking to the Chairman and Oleana. “Mr. Chairman, I’ve been collecting Wishing Stars and the Gym Badges as fast as I can,” hearing Bede’s voice acting all innocent and loving made me wanna vomit.

“Good work Bede, I’m glad that you haven’t forgotten that it was the Chairman, who endorsed you.” It was weird hearing Oleana give praise but I guess it’s a surprise for everyone. Bede continued to speak,

“If I gather enough Wishing Stars, that’ll help solve the problem that's been bothering you, Mr. Chairman,” Rose smiled,

“Oh, it’s not about me, it’s about all of Galar! And we don’t need just Wishing Stars, we will need a powerful trainer too! Someone like the Champion,``

''With all due respect sir, I was able to defeat Hop, one of the trainers endorsed by the Champion, just to show how outclassed he was.” My blood boiled, I was about to run up there but Sonia stopped me,

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, our priority is to get you through the Gym Challenge so you can find Hop. You won’t be able to do that if you get in trouble, Victor.” I relented and stayed put. I continued to listen to Bede,

“I will defeat the Champion, no I will become the Champion!” The Chairman let out a smile,

“That’s the spirit! A little healthy competition to get the challenge all energized!” Oleana walked towards Bede,

“There’s something I wish to speak to you about, Bede.” With that Bede and Oleana walked away.

“I hope you were listening Victor!” The Chairman spoke in a carefree tone, “There’s more to these Wishing Stars than making Pokemon into giants! If you’re curious, you can go inside the stadium to find out!” I was reluctant to go, but I did so anyway.

“Fine. I’ll come along.” Sonia stayed behind as I walked with the Chairman inside the stadium.

Oleana and The Chairman were waiting for me, Rose directed me around, “This stadium doubles as an energy plant.” Rose gave me a tablet describing how it all worked, I was too uninterested to read into it too much. “See easy to figure out! First, energy is absorbed into Hammerlocke’s tower...Then, it gets changed into energy in the underground power plant and delivered to people throughout the region! Our lives and society require various types of energy sources, such as electricity, natural gas, and water. My associates are looking to the Wishing Stars to help fuel Galar! I even have someone from Unova helping us with this project!” Oleana whispered to the Chairman, “Oh looks like I’ve got work to do! Be seeing you, Victor!” They then walked away, leaving me in the reception area. I looked at my phone and tried to text Hop.

_‘Hey Hop, are you doing okay? I’ve been looking for you and I miss you, please call me whenever you get the chance.”_ I put my phone away and walked outside.

Sonia was waiting for me, “Victor, let’s head over to the vault! Maybe we can find more about the legend?” I looked down,

“I don’t know Sonia…” Sonia placed a hand on my head,

“Hey chin up, you and Hop are best friends and you know something like this won’t bring him down! I’m sure he will be back to his old self in no time!” I smiled a bit,

“You’re right Sonia, let’s go!” 

We walked a bit and saw Leon, “Victor, Sonia! Good to see you both. Vic, it’s good to see that you’re collecting the Gym badges!” I stared at Leon,

“Just call me Victor, Leon,” Leon looked confused,

“Oh right, you only let Hop call you that, speaking of, did something happen to him? He was acting weird when I ran into him. He looked up at me and said: “I’m sorry Leon.” I was a bit surprised that he apologized for something I had no idea he did., I thought you were taking the Gym Challenge together?”

“Wait, Leon? You saw Hop?” I perked up a bit,

“Yeah but I don’t know where he went. Listen, Victor, Hop suffered a terrible loss right?” I nodded,

“I need to find him, Leon, I need to be there for him like he was for me!” Leon nodded,

“I’m glad he has you to look after him, as his rival, no as his friend, he needs you to help him through this.” Afterward, Leon bolted to who knows where.

“That Leon always leaving like that,” Sonia shook her head, “so what do you plan on doing Victor?” I looked up at her,

“I’m gonna go find Hop, he might be on Route 6!” Sonia smiled,

“Okay, when you do come back to the vault so we can look into this legend.”

I traveled towards Route 6 but I was stopped by Raihan, the Dragon-type Gym Leader! “Oh! If it’s the trainer endorsed by Lee, oh excuse me our Champion!” Raihan towered over me and wore super short shorts.

“Mr. Raihan, hello, I’m sorry but I need to get going!” Raihan shook his head,

“Anyone who gets endorsed by Leon must be powerful in their own right, even for people who wanna challenge me, the Powerful Raihan, they need to prove themselves to me by earning the seven other badges!” He didn’t seem to want to let me go, so I went with what I knew that could get him off my back for a bit,

“I’m actually here to see your vault!” That raised a few eyebrows,

“Oh, so you’re here to see our treasures?” I nodded, “Gaining knowledge to better history is a good way to understand Pokemon kid! Now follow me.” That plan backfired but there was nothing I could do so I did what he said.

Raihan led me up the stairs into the uppermost portion of the castle where Sonia was waiting, “Victor? I thought you were looking for Hop?” She saw that I eye-gestured to Raihan, and she did the “Oh I’m sorry” thing. “Anyway since you’re here look at these beautiful tapestries! It’s amazing that there still treasured tapestries, that can still tell us Galar’s history!” Sonia pointed the first one, “The two youths looking up at the Wishing Star! A disaster occurs, bewildering the two youths. The two youths looking on at the sword and shield that stopped the disaster. And finally, the youths getting crowned.” I looked at the two youths and was reminded back when Hop and I first saw the Wishing Star. “So, Victor! What stands out to you the most about these treasures?”

“The two heroes?” I guessed,

“Right, the statue at Motostoke only depicted one hero. But over here it’s two! Was there really one hero? Or were there two? And what caused the Darkest Day? Thanks for letting me bounce some ideas off of ya! I think I got some good theories!” I nodded,

“Hey Sonia, I’m sorry for being rude to you earlier.” I bowed my head, but she shook hers.

“I get it, I’m not angry at you, I understand that you really care for him. You go find him and continue on your Gym Challenge, okay?” I ran up and hugged Sonia and walked off towards Route 6.

Towards the bridge, I was thinking about how I could find and talk to Hop, but my question was answered when I saw him at the end of it. “H-H-Hop?” I was so happy to see him, I ran forward but something felt very off like there was huge darkness surrounding him. I could feel it hurting him; the feeling of guilt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> managed to write/post 3 chapters in a day! I was feeling pretty good today so lucky you guys!!! I also love and appreciate your comments and support!


	28. Chapter 28

Before I could speak to him, Team Yell stopped at the end of the bridge. “Oi, hold it right there! It’s our job as Team Yell to make sure this Silcobra gets its rest it deserves!” An elderly woman walked by,

“If I promise to not wake the Pokemon will you let me through?”

“Of course! Come right through!” The old lady walked by and smiled,

“Oh hey, Victor...you’re heading to Stow-on-side, right?” I nodded, hearing him not call me by my nickname was a good indicator that he was feeling down.

“Oi’ Team Yell, mind letting us go through?” One of them stomped their feet.

“Of course not! You kiddos are too loud! Can’t be lettin you through.” I’ve had with these clowns, I need to talk to Hop!

“Alright then I’ll battle you!” It didn’t take long to mop the floor with them, and they ran off scurrying away.

“Hop! I’m so glad to see you!” I hugged him, “I was worried about you.” Hop pushed me away…

“Victor, you’re always as strong as ever!” Hop looked at the ground, “I guess you heard about the outcome of the battle, normally that wouldn’t get to me but it’s what Bede said to me afterward...that I was dragging Lee’s name into the mud being rubbish I was.” Seeing Hop all depressed got to me, a boy who normally would always smile no matter what, it pained me to see him this way,

“You’re not dragging Lee’s name! You’re really strong too! Something like this won’t affect Lee in the slightest!” I tried to cheer him up.

“Heh, you know I always envied you, Victor. You didn’t have any heavy expectations set on you. I’ve always been in Lee’s shadow in about everything. If I’m weak then people will see Lee weak as well. ” Hop looked to the ground, I tried to save him, but that darkness and pain I’ve felt grew more and more,

“Hop, don’t have to be like him, you’re plenty strong without using his name.”

“Then how is it I keep losing to you!” Hop raised his voice at me, “You say I’m strong but those are empty words! No matter how much I try, I can’t seem to beat you!” I wanted to cry, Hop was very upset and I couldn’t do a thing about it…

”I’m sorry Hop…” Hop dropped his anger and sighed,

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m gonna need some time to figure this out.” I smiled a bit,

“Okay shall we head out then,” but Hop shook his head,

“No, I’m going alone. This is something I need to figure out myself.” Hop walked off into Route 6,

“H-h-hop wait!” I tried running to him but I tripped and fell, “Hop...don’t go…” tears flowed down my face as Hop left to be on his own, the darkness around him growing a tremendous size. 

I sat on the bridge and thought about what Hop said, wanting to figure things out on his own, “Victor! I saw your text message!” Sonia ran to me and I explained to her what had happened. “Poor Hop, I’ve never seen him so down, and Leon is too busy with his Champion duties to help, so it looks like it's up to us to save him!” I looked onwards,

“How do I know if he can be saved? Even so where could start?” Sonia then slapped my face,

“How can you say that? Hop is a person you love, and you’re just gonna leave it like that? You want to save him don’t you?” Sonia looked annoyed but she was right,

“Yes! I do!” That brought me out of my funk. I looked down at my bracelet “I promise I’ll be there for you Hop, no matter what.” I smiled and ran to hug Sonia,

“So where are you going now?”

“I’m heading back to the Wild Area, I need to do some training if I’m gonna need to help Hop!” I called a taxi and headed off to the Wild Area.

I landed back to where I dropped my curry, “I guess I better collect it and clean my mess up hehe,” I walked over and saw that it was mostly gone, “Well I’m glad someone enjoyed it.” I started to clean the mess when the fog began to blanket the area. I began to panic a bit, “It’s okay Vic, you’ll be okay, _you know what_ isn’t around, just gotta hurry up and clean.” I heard a roar followed by a stomping sound. I turned around and saw a Haxorus approach me, I think it was hungry and now that all the food is gone it’s angry. I tried reaching for my Pokeball but I tensed up, _Victor, come on make a move!_ The Haxorus roared again as it tried to swipe at me, I held my hands up expecting the worse. But I saw a shadowy figure appear from the grass and attacked the Haxorus, “Why does this feel familiar?” I thought, The figured bombarded the Haxorus with a flurry of attacks, causing it to flee. “Thanks for saving me!” I walked forward and saw that It was a Mimikyu! “Oh, a Mimikyu! Thanks for saving me!” I bowed to it and it scurried to me showing a very beat up bandage, “Wait? That looks familiar,” Mimikyu walked forward and put it on my hand, although it was so old it just plopped onto the ground. “You’re the Pikachu that saved me when Hop and I were kids! Well, you’re actually a Mimikyu!” Mimikyu smiled and nodded, “You actually took all this time to find me. But how’d you know what I looked like after all these years?” I could feel a faint warm aura near Mimikyu, “I guess you’ve followed the kind aura all these years!” Mimikyu snuggled close to me, “Wait, do you wanna join me?” It nodded with sparkles in its eyes, “Oh okay, welcome to the team little guy!” I caught a Mimikyu!

After cleaning my mess and calling the taxi services again, I recorded Mimikyu’s dex entry on my phone, _‘Bzzt bzzt Mimikyu the Disguise Pokemon has been recorded! This dual Ghost/Fairy type tries to look like a Pikachu by using an old rag but it just ends up being scarier. Whatever you do Vic, don’t look under Mimikyu’s hood_ I frowned a bit,

“Why would you look scary? You’re absolutely adorable!” I hugged Mimikyu who in turn hugged me back, After calling the flying taxi, we sat a bit and looked down below at our destination.

We landed back at Route 6; an area filled with small sandstorms and cliffs, “I better start moving then!” I ventured along, battling trainers, and seeing new Pokemon. I even came across this wacky fossil scientist, apparently, she could combine various pieces of fossils to make new Pokemon!

After climbing up the last ladder of the Route I could see Stow-on-side coming into view! The town was made up of clay buildings; shops stretched the streets and even a giant mural was seen in the back. I noticed Hop was near the Gym and ran up to him, “Hop! It’s good to see you!” I smiled at him,

“Victor, battle me.” Hop looked at me with a serious face, “If you know what’s good for you, you’d battle me right now.” The air got tenser, Hop never was this aggressive when it came to challenge me, but part of me is hoping that if I accept, then I can help him.

“Okay Hop, you’re on!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay everyone! Had a lot of errands to run!

Hop readied his stance, but something was very off… I couldn’t feel any drive or ambition from him; I clutched my chest, _Hop ...you're in so much pain right now, I promise I’ll do what I can to help you no matter what!”_ I sent our Riolu, expecting his Wooloo, but he sent out a Cramorant… “Hop? Where’s your Wooloo?” Hop stared at the ground, and I feared the worst, “He-he was your partner! Your first Pokemon!” I was upset with him,

“I put him away…” Hop couldn’t look me in the eye.

“We-we grew up together Hop! You can’t just do that to him!”

“Look are we gonna battle or what?” I was angry and sad…he threw away his lifelong friend like it was nothing! I couldn't accept this...

“Okay, then...I’m not gonna hold back either!”

“Cramorant, use pluck!” Cramorant flapped forward and pecked at Riolu, but he dodged it easily,

“Riolu, use Metal Claw!” Riolu’s hands shined silver and slashed at Cramorant. Cramorant backed away,

“Use Dive!” Cramorant spat water out and dove into it. I watched carefully for the moment Cramorant came out,

_Riolu, I’m sure you can hear or feel this but wait for the right moment,_ Riolu nodded and waited, “Over there Riolu!” Riolu turned around and caught Cramorant with his hands and threw him aside, “Riolu finish it with thunder punch!” Riolu struck Cramorant, knocking it out.

“Tsk, I guess Cramorant wasn’t it.” Hop looked annoyed and gritted his teeth,

“Hop, please be reasonable. This isn’t like you!” I called out to him but he just sent another Pokemon, this time it was Toxel.

“Toxel, use nuzzle!” Toxel ran up and shocked Riolu, paralyzing him,

“So you’re gonna try to slow us down? Riolu, use counter!” Riolu blasted Toxel back a few feet, Riolu struggled to stand, “You okay buddy?” Riolu gave me a thumbs up. “Good, use Facade!” Riolu slammed into Toxel doing massive damage since he was afflicted with a status move. Toxel fainted…

“Sigh, Victor...you’re so strong….” Hop looked dejected,

“Hop I know you’re in there...the real you that knows he’s strong!” Hop sent out a Silicorbra, it might’ve been the one from the bridge off Route 6. I swapped Riolu with Drizzile. “Silicobra use Brutal Swing!” Silicobra’s tail swiped towards Drizzile, it began to remind me of the Haxorus and I hyperventilated, and fell to my knees, shaking, Drizzile ran up to me and comforted me,

“Thanks-I’ll be okay.” I took a few breaths and looked at Hop, who but for a glimpse looked worried at me.

“Y-y-you okay, Victor?” Hop whispered, I nodded and smiled,

“I'm fine, but are you?!” Hop blushed,

“S-shut, up.” I laughed, hearing him as this gave me more hope.

“Drizzile, use Water Pulse!” Drizzile blasted Silicobra with water knocking it out in one move. Hop got more serious and sent out Raboot.

_Good to know he still has Raboot_ I looked at Raboot and nodded at it, “Raboot, thank you for watching over Hop.” Drizzile and Raboot looked at each other determined to fight.

“Raboot, use Double kick!” Raboot ran up and kicked at Drizzile, causing him to fly back a bit,

“Drizzile, use Mist!” A small cloud filled the area,

“Raboot, keep your guard up!” Drizzile appeared behind Raboot,

“Drizzile, Water Pulse!” Drizzile blasted Raboot dealing a lot of damage; I think it was a critical hit!; knocking him out ...I had defeated Hop easily…

Hop put his hand to his head, “I always think of interesting strats but they all end up mush in my head,” Hop looked dejected…and stared at the ground,

”Hop? You okay?” I reached up to him but he looked away

“I tried switching my team around to see if I could use them for every matchup, but I can’t seem to get it together...maybe that’s why I’m so weak.” I tried to find a way to get to him but when I attempted to speak, I choked up. I was never good at these kinds of things…

“Hop, you're gonna be okay! I know you wanted to figure things out on your own but I wanna help any way I can.” Hop frowned,

“I’ll be fine, just lay off of me! The only thing you can do is battle me!” I had thought Hop came back a bit,

“And what? Lose to me every time?” I got angry at him, “I’m trying to help Hop, but you’re pushing me away like, like you don’t want me to be around anymore.” I choked up on those words,

“I don’t know Victor! Just give me my space to figure this out, I’m heading out to find other Pokemon, If you want to follow me, I don’t care, just be ready to battle me when you see me!” Hop ran off in a huff.

“Arrghh, why is being so difficult!” I punched the wall hurting my hand, my Pokemon appeared and comforted me…”Thanks, guys...I’ll be okay.” I tried putting on my best face, “I’m gonna continue this gym challenge and get through to Hop by force if I have to!” I was about to head towards the Gym when I got a phone call. It was from a number I didn’t recognize ...”Hello?”

“Hello...Victor.” My expression darkened ...

”Dad?”


	30. Chapter 30

I vaguely remember my father much except for the fact that he was a scientist from Unova specializing in energy resources, he and mom met in when he was on an expedition in Galar; Mom was a Trainer ,who was a strong competitor in the Gym Challenge, but ultimately lost when he won her heart. Mom always spoke highly of him when he was younger, but that was way before I was born. Something changed when i came to be….

From what I’ve learned, Dad did some things while we lived in Unova, things that Mom would never tell me. I’ve heard from my grandpa that he did told me that I was sick and took me to his lab a lot. I never really remember much during those times, but Mom would always be fearful for my safety. One day she had enough and we left entirely...Dad would still somehow contact me, asking me about things... but still my mom warned me to be careful.

“How’ve you been Vic?” My father asked,

“It’s Victor, and I’m doing fine. How’d you find this number anyways?”

“Now is that anyway to speak to your Father? I have my ways...I’ve heard that you’re doing the Gym Challenge in Galar! Now why would you wanna be Champion of this region? You’ve could’ve easily been Champion in Unova.” I frowned,

“Why does it matter, Mom told me you’ve done bad things, so why should I stay with you?”

“Oh come now, Vic! I’ve even been watching you and your friend, Hop was it, I’ve seen his type son...he’s gonna slow you down.” I’ve heard enough,

“You stay out of this!” “Oho, my bad I must have struck a nerve...anyways best of luck,”

“H-h-how’d you know about Hop?” I was a bit fearful…

”Oh the Chairman told me, after all, he’s the one who invited me to Galar to work on something for him.” Then I realized that it was my own father who was helping the Chairman, which means he’s in Galar!

“You stay away from Mom, Hop and everyone!” I screamed and hung up. I hugged myself and calmed myself down. “What am I gonna do, I don’t even know who or what he’s capable of...the only thing I do know is to continue this challenge and save my best friend! I turned towards the Stow-on-side Gym and readied for it.

I then got another phone call, it was from Mom! I took a huge breath to compose myself, “Hi, Mom.”

“Oh, Vic it’s so good to hear from you!” It was nice to hear from her...it felt comforting. “I’ve been watching your battles, and I’m so proud of you and Hop! Speaking of how’s he doing?” I didn’t have the heart to tell her all that’s going on,

“Oh, he's doing great! In fact, he’s off training for a bit!” I hated lying to her, but I didn’t want to tell her about talking with Dad, or that Hop doesn’t wanna see me.

“Victor, I know there’s something your not telling me, but I understand, if it’s something you don’t wanna tell me then I won’t pry, I just want to let you know that I’m rooting for you and love you dearly.” I began to tear up,

“t-t-thanks Mom, for everything.” I looked at my phone and cried for a bit, the weight of all this turmoil rested heavily on my heart. I dried my tears and stood up more determined than ever!

“Okay I can do this,” I took a step forward when an elderly woman appeared, she was dressed all posh like Bede was, but more refined and respected. I turned and found out that it was Opal, one of the Gym Leaders!

“That child, trainers should battle for the sake of their Pokemon, not just for the name of someone.” Opal must’ve been referring to Hop, “You’re about to take on the Gym Leader? Best of luck, the Gym Challenge should all be about fun.” She walked off towards the forest,

“That was odd? I hope she didn’t see all that stuff after Hop left.” I looked a bit worried at her but continued onwards towards the Gym.

I walked in and was greeted by a few fans, “Omg it’s Victor!” a few kids gathered around me. “We’ve been following you since day one and are rooting for you!” I smiled at the kids and patted their heads,

“Hey, where’s your boyfriend?” I blushed,

“B-b-boyfriend?” I looked at them all confused,

“Yeah! You’re always with him, did something happen? Did you guys break up?” The kids inched closer, I sighed,

“Yes something happened, but I’m doing what I can to save him, and no he’s not my boyfriend...at least not yet.” The kids got excited and hugged me,

“We are rooting for you, Victor!” The kids flashed my signature peace sign and I teared up,

“Thanks, kids!”

I changed into my Gym Challenger clothes and readied for the mission. “Greetings Challenger Victor!” the same official from before showed up, I swear he’s everywhere! “This mission requires you to navigate the ride while bouncing around the mighty fist. Think of it like a pinball machine but bigger-or should I say Dynamaxed!” I rolled my eyes at that joke, “This Gym is run by two people actually! They like to interchange from time to time; this time it’s Bea’s turn-she specializes in Fighting-types! Best of luck Victor!”

  
I stepped onto the ride and it started rolling down slowly, I saw the pathway towards the right and began to shift my weight over to it. “Okay, this isn’t so bad!” Suddenly a giant fist appeared and knocked me towards the other side; I stumbled a bit and fought to regain control. “Okay maybe I spoke too soon, but I’m not gonna give up!” I looked at my bracelet and thought of Hop. _Hang in there mate, I’ll get you out of your funk!_ The amount of fist increased the further I got down and a few trainers battled me after each section was complete. I managed to make it through without throwing up.

_‘Ding ding! Challenger Victor has completed the mission! He may now challenge Bea!_ The rotom camera took pictures of me as I headed through the tunnel.

“Hop if you’re watching this, I hope you know that I’m rooting for you!” I sighed and headed out towards the field.


	31. Chapter 31

Bea walked towards the field at the same time I did…; her eyes showed fierce determination and focus; she looked at me and I felt her gaze pierce right through me. _Yikes! That was scary ...okay Vic, calm down you can do this._

“Please welcome our challenger! He’s defeated the first three gyms and won the hearts of many! Victor!” I flashed a peace sign to the crowd, and heard quite a bit of people cheer,

“Good Luck Victor! We love you!” I blushed at my little Fanclub…

“And now, please welcome our Gym Leader, the master of combat-the Fighting-Type Leader, Bea!” Bea bowed to me,

“Greetings honored Gym Challenger. Do you have an unshakeable spirit no matter what comes at you? I think I’ll test this out!” The battle had begun.

“Go, Hitmontop!” Bea started out with the Handstand Pokemon,

“Okay Butterfree, let’s do this!” Butterfree fluttered her wings and flew around in excitement.

“Hmmph, interesting choice Challenger.” Bea nodded as she readied her fighting stance,

“Himontop, use Triple Kick!” Hitmontop spun and kicked at Butterfree, “

Butterfree, slow it down with Electro Web!” Butterfree shot a web at Hitmontop damaging it and slowing it down, “Butterfree use Air Slash” Butterfree flapped her wings and blasted a current of air making a direct hit on her opponent,

“Hitmontop, use Revenge!” Hitmontop moves to attack Butterfree, but he winced and didn’t move,

_Awesome! Air Slash managed to flinch Hitmontop!_ “Finish him with another Air Slash!” Butterfree shot another blast of air, knocking out Hitmontop.

“Your battle prowess impresses me, Challenger...however this is just beginning. Go sirfetch’d!”

Sirfetch’d flashed his blade and smirked, “Whoa! So cool!” I admired the new Pokemon in amazement,

“Challenger, you’re adorable but please focus on the battle.” I composed myself and swapped Butterfree for Mimikyu,

“Okay Mimikyu, time for your first battle!” Mimikyu scurried over to me and patted my leg, “Yes, yes I’m okay Mimikyu.” I appreciated that she was looking out for me. Mimikyu dusted my shirt before heading off into battle, I smiled a bit,

“Sorry Ms. Bea, I think she’s just watching out for me.” Bea smiled,

“I knew you were kind with Pokemon, but to think the reverse is also true...It was a good choice for Leon to endorse you. Now, Victor come at me with all your might!”

“Sirfetch’d use swords dance!” Sirfetch’d shined his sword, “Now go for a brutal swing!” Sirfetch’d rushed forward and struck Mimikyu.

“Mimikyu!” That was a direct hit! As the dust settled Mimikyu was okay, well expect that her outfit broke. “Mimikyu! Are you okay?” Mimikyu’s shadowy hand appeared and slapped Sirfetch’d away; she then turned to me and did a peace sign, “Awesome, use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu dashed and charged her attack, Sirfetch’d blocked her with its sword, the two hits were pushing against each other, “Mimikyu you can do it!” I called out to her and she pushed Sirfetch’d back! “Finish it out with Play Rough!” Mimikyu’s eyes shined and she rushed and assaulted Sirfetch’d with a flurry of hits, knocking it out.

“You’re strong, Victor...but are you strong enough to survive my Pangoro!”

Pangoro jumped out and growled intensely, I returned Mimikyu and sent out Riolu; “Becareful Riolu, I sense that Pangoro will be tough to beat!” Riolu nodded,

“Pangoro, go for a Bullet Punch!” Before Riolu could react, Pangoro rushed him with a punch to the gut knocking him into the air, “Keep it up Pangoro, use Night Slash,” Pangoro jumped up and slashed at Riolu,

“Riolu!” I shouted as Riolu crashed into the ground, “Riolu! He’s too strong for you, here let me switch you out!” Riolu stopped me and struggled to stand, “Riolu..you still wanna fight? But...but...I don't know if you can beat him.” I was worried about him, I couldn’t let him get hurt more than he needs to…

Pangoro ran towards Riolu and punched him into the ground. Riolu stopped him, and struggled to push him back, _Riolu ...you're trying so hard to win...it’s like how I am...trying so hard to achieve your goal, I understand now…”_ “Riolu! Give it your all!” I shouted to Riolu, who then started to glow…”What the?” I gasped and realized that Riolu was evolving!

Riolu’s size grew and when the light dispersed, Riolu evolved into Lucario! “Lucario, you evolved!” I jumped up excitedly and the crowd went wild!

“Impressive...your love for Riolu has shown itself and allowed him to evolve into Lucario! You’re a remarkable Trainer, Victor.” Bea smiled, “But can you stand up the assault of Pangoro? Pangoro, use Night Slash!”

“Lucario dodge it and use Force Palm!” Lucario ducked and dodged the attack and struck Pangoro in the chest, pushing it back a bit.

“Pangoro, use Revenge!” Pangoro stepped forward and prepared to hit Lucario,

“Lucario, use Low sweep!” Lucario ducked and swiped at Pangoro’s legs causing it to trip, “Now use Aura Sphere!” Lucario charged a ball of aura and blasted Pangoro, knocking it out. Lucario breathed heavily and fell down on one knee, “Lucario!” I ran towards Lucario who leaned on me, I hugged him, “you did amazing buddy, get some rest!” Lucario nodded and I returned him to his Pokeball. Bea readied her stance again,

“It’s time to dig our heels in, I’m not giving up and neither should you!” Bea then sent out her final Pokemon Machamp.

Machamp flexed its arms and posed for the crowd; I thought about it for a bit and sent out Litwick, “Your skill is worthy of this, it’s time to Gigantamax, Machamp!” Bea returned her Machamp and charged energy into it. Gigantamax Machamp appeared, glowing and causing the air to steam around it. I breathed in,

“Okay, Litwick let’s do this!” I returned Litwick and charged his Pokeball with energy...I threw it into the sky and Dynamaxed Litwick, I felt a sharp pain in my chest but it went away easily, “L-L-Litwick, use Max Flare!” 

“Machamp use Max Darkness!” the walls of flame and darkness collided, pushing each other with no chance of either side of budging. “You’re power is fierce, Challenger! But we won’t back down! Keep pushing Machamp!”

“I’m not gonna back down either, I have to be stronger! For myself and for him!” My feelings, resonated and Litwick began to push Machamp’s attack back. “Litwick! One more push!” Litwick’s flame increased and blasted Machamp, engulfing it in fire...as the smoke cleared Machamp laid knocked out ...I had defeated Bea!

I cheered and waved to the crowd, “Victor! Victor! Victor!” I smiled and flashed a peace sign to my fans! Bea bowed at me,

“I felt your fighting spirit during our battle, you are worthy of the praise about you.” Bea walked forward and shook my hand, “As a way to show you’ve defeated me, I’ll give you this.” Bea handed me the Fighting-Badge, “I hope you meet much more strong trainers, and may they nourish your spirit in the future.” 

I walked out and was greeted by my fans, “Mr. Victor can you sign this for me!” A kid walked up to me and blushed, “You and Your rival are amazing! ” My heart skipped a beat; there are people out here calling me amazing and strong ...

Oh, Hop, _I wish you could hear these kids,_ I began to tear up,

“Are you okay Mr. Victor?” a kid pulled on my sleeve,

“I’m okay, just happy that’s all.” I signed their autographs. They asked for pictures and went on their way. “Hope you’re doing okay Hop…” I walked outside and was greeted by Sonia’s Yamper.

“Oh hey there Vic! Perfect timing, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about!” I looked to the ground,

“I wanna tell you something too Sonia,” I told her about what happened, with Hop and with my father; I started to tear up and shake. Sonia hugged me tightly.

“Vic, I’m so sorry! You gonna be okay?” Sonia got to my eye level and dried my tears.

“I’m just so scared Sonia, w-w-what if he comes for Hop? Or my Mom!” I’ve haven’t been this afraid before, I felt helpless;

“I’ll go talk to Leon and have him watch for anything suspicious, for now, you need to focus on finding and saving Hop from his funk.” I nodded and hugged Sonia,

“What did you wanna talk to me about?” Sonia stood back,

“right, so there’s this mural in Stow-on-Side that talks about the hero of Galar, although it’s just a replica. I figured with your good insight, you could figure something out!” Suddenly we heard a loud KABOOM!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Sonia and I stumbled at the sound, “What in the world was that? It sounded like it came for the ruins! Let’s go check it out, Vic!” I nodded and we ran up the steps, pushing aside a few people who got in our way. As we headed to the top, we saw Bede with a Copperajah, he seemed very annoyed,

“Destroy it! Destroy it all! We got to find those Wishing Stars! We’ve got to bring the Chairman more Stars to please him! Copperajah, if you’re truly the Chairman’s Pokemon then you’ll be honored at a chance to help him!

“What are you doing? Stop it!” I ran up to Bede who just scoffed,

“Oh, you again? What’s the matter, still angry that your boyfriend doesn’t want you anymore?” I got irritated and clenched my fist and raised it, but Sonia stopped me,

“Vic, I know you wanna hurt him, but what would Hop, or your mother think if you resorted to this!” Sonia was right, as much as I hated Bede for insulting everything I cared about, I won’t stoop this low.

“You’re gonna destroy a historical site, Bede! Think about what you’re doing!” Bede got angry,

“You just wanna steal the Wishing Stars for yourself and gain the Chairman’s favor! Well, I won’t let you stop me!” Bede took out his Pokeball and I did the same, I smirked,

“I’ve been itching to crush you for what you did to Hop.”

Bede sent out a Duosion and I sent out Butterfree, _Looks like he trained up his Pokemon,_ “Looks like you got stronger, Bede, still that’s not gonna matter much.” I smirked which caused him to get beet red,

“I’ll show you! Duosion use Psybeam,” I wanted to end this right here and now. I was furious; he insulted Hop, he crushed his spirit, _unforgivable, unforgivable…._ Those words repeated in my head endlessly,

“Butterfree, dodge and use Bug Buzz!” Butterfree, flew towards Duosion ad flapped at fast speeds sending waves of sound at it. “Now, use Air Slash,” Butterfree gave no time for Duosion to react, “finish it with a tackle!” Butterfree defeated Duosion easily, “Bring out your next Pokemon Bede, or are you too afraid to go up against me?” I saw no joy in this battle, all I felt was rage. Bede stammered and stumbled as he sent out his Gothorita.

“Gothorita use-” I stomped my foot,

“Butterfree use Bug buzz!” Butterfree obeyed and attacked Gothorita. Butterfree followed my every command regardless.

“You? How could you be so strong? Shouldn’t be dejected that I crushed Hop?” I got angry,

“Don’t you dare use his name like that! You’re the reason he’s like this. For that it’s unforgivable! Butterfree use Air Slash!” Butterfree’s attack knocked out Gothorita.

“Okay, Victor I give, I give!” Bede looked helpless; I relented and called Butterfree to me. Bede then sent out his Ponyta and tried to sneak attack me. I saw it coming though,

“You’re pathetic; Butterfree use Stun Spore!” Butterfree paralyzed Ponyta, “I bet you used this tactic on Hop! Butterfree use Bug buzz!” Butterfree defeated Ponyta…I felt some strange darkness overtake me...it felt consuming, suffocating, like all I wanted to do is hurt, Bede,

“I’ll-I'll show you! Go Hattrem!” Hattrem appeared but I didn’t care, all I wanted to do is see Bede grovel and suffer like the dirt he is…

”Butterfree you know what to do,” Butterfree looked back at me, “Just do it!” I yelled, Butterfree used a final Bug Buzz which knocked out Hattrem, “Go for an Air Slash!” I was about to call for another attack, but Sonia stepped in the way.

“Victor! Please Stop!” I stopped my hand, “Look he’s already defeated, you can stop now!” Sonia walked towards me and hugged me tight, “this isn’t you Vic! Please, you’re better than this! You’re no better than he is for just using your Pokemon to hurt others.” Sonia began to cry, as her tears dripped on my face, I snapped back into reality ...

”Sonia...what have I done….” I realized that I just used Butterfree to put all hatred into this battle, “Butterfree...I’m so sorry!” I ran to hug Butterfree who also cried. _Hop, I’m sorry that I let my emotions take over me...I hope you never see this side of me ever!_

Bede got up and yelled at me, “How can this be! I’m the one who got endorsed by the Chairman himself. How could I lose to you, I was supposed to be an elite trainer, I was supposed to become Champion, I was supposed to shoulder the burden of Galar!” Hearing Bede cry out like that turned all my anger into pity,

_You and Hop are the same…._ “Bede...I” we were interrupted by the sound of the Gym Officials and Chairman Rose.

“Challenger Bede!” Oleana looked angry, “I knew you were up to something when you asked to borrow the Chairman’s Copperajah! I can’t believe you using it to destroy a historical site!” Bede laughed,

“Who cares about some ancient site, when Galar’s future is at stake, how can you help the Chairman if you keep thinking like that!” The Chairman walked forward and shook his head,

“Young Bede, it truly pains me to say this...but I’m disappointed. It’s true that I found you when you were all young and all alone. I saw talent in you, you reminded me of myself when I was younger. This is why I sent you to trainer’s school, to give you a chance of success.” Rose became angry, “But you tried to destroy the mural-part of Galar’s history! You show no love for Galar! You clearly aren’t worthy of becoming a Gym Challenger! We will decide what to do with you later, for now, head back to Hammerlocke.” I was stunned, someone Bede looked up to, who he cared for, dropped him like that.

“Y-y-you must be joking? You can’t drop me from the Gym Challenge. You endorsed me yourself! Surely there’s a better way to fix this!” Bede looked helpless, he looked over at me, expecting me to stop this, but I looked away in pity. I just didn’t know what to say. Oleana walked forward,

“I’ll be taking those Wishing Stars you collected,” Bede was carried off.

“Challenger Victor, Ms. Sonia, I’m so sorry you had to see this. I never wish to see us lose Challengers like this. But we must keep things fair,” Rose walked towards me, “I believe this belongs to you, Victor!” Rose handed me Hop’s bracelet he got from the daycare people, I had forgotten that he didn’t have it, I must’ve been too distracted for me to notice. “It seems Bede took it from Hop when he defeated him; I can tell this is special to him so can you return this to him when you see him?” Oleana and Rose walked off, leaving Sonia and me by the damaged mural.

“You know, I’ve heard Bede had no family, The chairman took him in, so I guess he was doing all this for someone he cared for...kind of like someone we know!” I clutched Hop’s bracelet,

“Sonia...thanks for saving me...I don’t know what came over me.” Sonia nodded,

“It’s okay kiddo! I saw how emotional you got, so I had to step in, good thing too I almost lost you both! Still, this is all a disaster! I hope the mural didn’t suffer too much!” Suddenly the mural began to crack and came crumbling down on us.

“Look out Sonia!” I pushed her away as the rocks came crashing down on me.


	33. Chapter 33

“Victor!” Sonia cried out at me; I winced but I didn’t feel anything, I looked up and Drizzile and Lucario caught the rocks around me,

“Thanks, guys!” Sonia rushed over and grabbed my hand,

“Come on, Vic!” I rolled out safely, my Pokemon threw the rock to the side.

“Good work you two!” I walked a bit forward and patted their heads.

“Victor, look at the ruins!” Sonia pointed and I saw a pair of statues of what looks like Pokemon; one holding a sword and the other, a shield.

“What do you think this means Son-?” I looked over and Sonia was in deep thought…

”Interesting!” She got excited and shook me,

“S-S-Sonia, you’re gonna make me hurl!” She let me go and I stumbled around, a bit dizzy.

“Sorry Victor got excited; it’s not a brilliant turn of events but the ruins were brought into light for us to see this! What stands out to you the most about this Vic?”

“Uh...the Pokemon?” Sonia nodded,

“Right, there’s two Pokemon that are holding a sword and shield, as if they are using them. More importantly, this proves that there were indeed two heroes! But if that’s the case then why was there only one statue at the Budew Drop Inn?” Sonia took a few pictures, “The only thing that we can conclude that the sword and shield were actually Pokemon! Or at least one and the same! But why were they faded from history?” I looked up at the two heroes and looked at the two Pokemon...my head began to hurt,

_this feels familiar...but why?_

“Victor? You okay buddy?” I refocused,

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m okay!” I smiled,

“Well, if you say so, anyways you should go continue the Gym Challenge, good luck in Ballonea!” I nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Off to the corner of Stow-on-side was Glimwood Tangle, a dark forest covered in glowing mushrooms. “This place sure is creepy,” I sent out Litwick and held him in my arms to light my way. I looked at my phone to see Lucario’s new dex entry.

_‘Bzzt bzzt, Lucario the Aura Pokemon has been recorded! This dual Steel/Fighting-type uses Aura’s to read the minds and hearts of others! Only true trainers with a pure heart can earn this Pokemon’s trust. I guess that means you were worthy Vic!’_ I felt a sudden chill...it crawled up my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Litwick glared at a nearby bush,

“What is it Litwick?” Litwick shot an ember in the grass and an Impidimp scurried off, “Oh it’s just an Impidimp…” I sighed and continued forward, a few more trainers stood in my way, but I dealt with them easily. A few more Pokemon jumped near me, scaring me. “Calm down...Vic ...it's okay!” I kept telling myself that and continued onward. “It can’t get any scarier-” I was caught off by a gang of Impidimp’s and their leader, a Grimmsnarl. “O-oh-I really need to stop speaking so soon.” I turned and ran, sure I could’ve taken them all on but I was way too scared to think rationally. “Oh gosh, it’s like the scary movies Mom likes to watch!” I ran into a dead-end, “Okay! Do your worst you brutes!” I stood my ground and the gang krept forward. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared and crashed into the ground and scared the group away. I looked up and saw a silhouette, I saw Hop’s jacket. “H-Hop? Is that you?” I tried to reach up to him, but he just turned away and ran back into the forest. “Hop! Wait!” I tried to chase after him but I lost sight of him, “Hop...you saved me, again.” I sat down and took a deep breath, “Oh litwick how are we gonna get out of this.” Just then a Morgrem appeared from the nearby mushrooms and attacked.

Drizzile popped out and blocked the attack from it. “Drizzile? Okay, thanks for that! Use Water Pulse!” Drizzile threw an orb of water but the Morgrem dodged and slashed at Drizzile. “Drizzile, use Icy Wind!” Drizzile blasted a wave of ice and slowed the Pokemon. “That’s the ticket!” I cheered for Drizzile, but another Morgrem appeared and attack Drizzile. “Oh crud, there’s two of them now!” Drizzile got assaulted by both Pokemon, relentlessly, “Drizzile hang in there!” I was about to send out another Pokemon to help out but then Drizzile began to glow, “Drizzle! You’re evolving!” I gasped as Drizzile’s form grew...Drizzile has evolved!

I gasped, “Whoa!!! Drizzile you look amazing!” I gasped, I took my phone out and took a picture _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt Inteleon the Secret Agent Pokemon has been recorded! This pure Water Type has many hidden capabilities, which include shooting water from its fingertips and glide in the air! What an interesting design Vic!”_

“Inteleon, use Snipe Shot!” Inteleon shot a bullet of water at one of the Morgrem, knocking it out. He turned to the other one but it ran off. I sighed and hugged my Inteleon, “You were amazing!” In the midst of my cheering Litwick pointed something out to me. I looked up and saw a few buildings…”Oh, we made it to Ballonea!” I bolted towards the town, happy to have found my way.

Ballonea was a small quiet town hidden away in the forest, some say long ago it was used as a secret base to hide away from the enemy. After healing up and eating a snack, I headed out towards the back of the town and saw the Ballonea stadium overhead. “Okay, time to take on Opal!

I walked into the Stadium and registered to the mission. “Best of luck Victor!” a few fans gathered around and cheered for me as I walked inside. After changing I walked passed the doors to find Opal sitting in front of a classroom with other gym challengers sitting in desk. “Uh?” I was a bit confused until the Gym Official walked up and explained to me,

“Welcome, Challenger Victor! In this mission, Lady Opal requires challengers to take a quiz! The one who gets the most answers correct may proceed to battle her! In a sense, she’s looking for a successor for her Gym! Best of Luck!”

_A..a..quiz?_ I was stunned, but shook my head and sat down.

“You may begin!” Opal slapped the board with her cane, I flipped the page and it had a few questions about Opal and her Gym...

_Okay, first question- what are fairy types weak to? Oh, that’s easy! Steel and Poison._

_Second question- What’s Opal’s favorite color-Hmm it’s most likely the same color as her hat! I’ll go with Purple._

_Third Question- What did I eat this morning? Hmm considering her old age she can’t really handle super heavy or spicy foods. So I’m gonna guess omelets? Yeah sounds about right!_

“You, Challenger! You are disqualified for cheating on the mission!” Opal pointed at the person behind me who apparently tried to look at my paper. The officials took her away as she began to cry.

_Wow, she’s scary...okay focus Vic, the last question...What’s Opal’s age? Wait what? Is this a legit question? Well, my mom always says to never ask a lady’s age so I’ll just circle 16!”_ I stood up. “I’m finished!” I walked up towards Opal, who looked through my answers, she got to the last question and paused, _Oh did I make a wrong choice?_

“Excellent! You may proceed!” She smiled and directed me towards the door. “You get to be the first to challenge me once the other’s have finished their questions!” Opal smiled at me as I headed out the door.

I sat around in the waiting room thinking of a strategy, while I waited for my turn to come up. “Challenger Victor, you may now proceed to challenge Leader Opal!” The voice boomed in the room and I headed out inside the field, filled with determination.


	34. Chapter 34

“He’s made strides to make it this far! His kind and gentle nature towards Pokemon leads him to VICTORy! Please welcome! Challenger Victor!” I tried to hold in my laughter on the pun and walked towards the field doing my pose to the crowd. “And now our famous lady...The Wizard of Galar...Opal!” Opal walked slowly towards the center, I felt the tension as she got closer and closer to the center,

“I’ve gotten a good look at you as you answered the questions. Let’s see how you and your Pokemon behave!”

Opal sent out her Weezing and I started off with Lucario. “Weezing use, fairy wind!” Weezing blew a mist of pink sparkles towards Lucario who just tanked it.

_Alright, Lucario was a good matchup for this! I smiled,_ “Lucario use flash cannon!” Lucario charged and blasted Weezing with a shining beam! But Weezing still stood,

“Hmph, good hit young lad. Weezing use tackle!” Weezing charged towards Lucario,

“Not so fast, Lucario use Bullet Punch!” Lucario’s fist collided with Weezing’s body, sending it flying back, “Finish it with another Flash Cannon!” Lucario blasted Weezing, knocking it out.

“Good work Challenger, go Mawile!” The Deceiver Pokemon growled, eager for a fight.

“Steel, fairy huh? Okay then go Litwick!” 

“Mawile, use Crunch!” Mawile ran up and opened its mouth wide at Litwick,

“Litwick, use protect!” Litwick set up a shield just in time as the mouth closed in on him. Mawile stumbled back, “Litwick, use Will-o-wisp!” Litwick shot a few flares at Mawile burning it.

“Mawile, use Astonish!” Mawile slammed into Litwick; it would’ve done a lot of damage but thanks to its burn it did little damage,

“Okay, Litwick! Go for a flamethrower!” Litwick shot a long burst of flame damaging Mawile, knocking it out. My eyes were filled with determination.

“Child, I can feel your passion...how interesting, it seems like this new batch of younglings is an interesting sort. Go Togetkiss!” The Jubilee Pokemon spread its wings and fluttered around.

“Let’s go Inteleon!”

Inteleon, stood proud and awaited my instructions. “Togekiss, use Air Slash!” Togekiss flew around and blasted air at Intelleon,

“Inteleon, use mist!” Inteleon filled the area with mist blocking the vision of Togekiss. “Inteleon, use Icy Wind!” He blasted a current of ice, blowing away the mist and attacking Togekiss.

“Fairy Wind, Togekiss!” Togekiss flapped its wings and blasted a wave of sparkles at Inteleon,

“Inteleon, use Snipe Shot!” Inteleon shot a bullet at Togekiss but got hit in the process, the bullet made its mark and knocked Togekiss out. Opal laughed, “

The morning tea has kicked in, and not a moment too soon!” Opal sent out her last Pokemon; Alcremie.

“It’s time to make up for last time Butterfree!” Butterfree fluttered happily and nuzzled me. “Butterfree, don’t worry I won’t be like that anymore!” Butterfree landed on my head, “Sorry, Ms. Opal...give me a moment to get Butterfree ready.” Having Butterfree with me like this filled me with intense joy, like the weight of everything I’ve been going through has disappeared, Opal smiled and wiped a tear,

“Your love of Pokemon is amazing, Victor. I can see why everyone has followed you, I’m sure you’ll be able to save your friend.” She closed her eyes, “Are you prepared? I’m gonna have fun with this!” She started to Gigantamax her Alcremie. 

The crowd roared in amazement as the small cake Pokemon changed into a giant wedding cake, seeing it made my stomach growl. “Guess I’ll need to eat after this,” I giggled, “Okay Butterfree! We’ve come so far, we aren’t gonna hold anything back! It’s time to Dynamax!” _I feel amazing right now! My Pokemon and I have gotten so much stronger! I know I can beat this Challenge!_ My thoughts and feelings synced with Butterfree, something felt different...I could feel Butterfree’s feelings but it was a lot stronger than before. I threw Butterfree’s Pokeball in the sky and Butterfree emerged differently than before. She had much longer wings and more fuzz around her body. My heart tingled in excitement. “Amazing, Butterfree! I got you to Gigantamax!”

Butterfree roared and the crowd went wild, “Amazing...never in my entire life, I’ve seen a Trainer achieve Gigantamax during battle. These diamonds in the rough are amazing. Alcremie use G-max Finale!” Alcremie released stars that fell from the sky, damaging Butterfree.

“Butterfree use G-max Befuddle!” Butterfree unleashed a swarm of butterflies that attacked Alcremie, as the dust settled Alcremie was paralyzed. “Okay, Butterfree let’s give it all in this one move! Use Max Airstream!” Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a giant tornado at Alcremie, dealing a lot of damage to it. I breathed heavily, _this G-max feels exhilarating, Butterfree I’m glad to have met you!_ As the dust settled, Alcremie exploded and fainted...I defeated Opal!

I clenched my fist and jumped into the air. “We did it!” Butterfree landed on my head, and I flashed a peace sign to the crowd, Opal was shocked,

“You still lack pink, but you’re an excellent trainer with excellent Pokemon.” I walked to Opal who shook my hand, “You did amazing, but you’re not the one I’m looking for sadly.”

“I'm sure you’ll find your next successor, Ms. Opal!” I grinned,

“That smile looks familiar to me. I believe it was from Leon’s younger brother, I’ve seen pictures of him smiling like that. He must be very precious to you.” I smiled and blushed,

“you think so? Thank you, Ms. Opal!” Opal nodded,

“Take this for your efforts.” Opal gave me the Fairy Badge! Opal walked away, “of course it’s not good to neglect your elders, but old folks like me should know when it’s time to step out of the spotlight.”

I walked out of the locker room to be greeted by my usual fans, “Omg, It’s Victor!” A few girls crowded around me, asking for pictures, one of them called to me,

“Victor, can you do your pose?” I laughed,

“Uh, sure!” I grinned and flashed a peace sign. A few cheers erupted and a few photos were taken,

“Victor, are you seeing someone?” That question made my ears heat up in embarrassment,

“U-uh-well maybe, I don’t know.” I blushed,

“I bet it’s Hop!” That got me blushing more…

“Okay that’s enough questions, I best be moving on!” I bolted out the door.

I ran into Opal who was waiting outside the Gym, “Care to join me to Hammerlocke? I can give you a lift!” I nodded,

“I’d appreciate that Ms. Opal”

With that Opal and I left for Hammerlocke on the Corvoknight Taxi, as I was gazing down at Galar, the image of Hop, still probably alone and figuring things out...played in my mind. “Chin up Victor, I’m sure young Hop will figure out what’s bothering him soon.” Opal chimed in as she drank some of her tea. I wasn’t worried that he won’t figure it out, I was more worried about how he left me behind... _has he forgotten the promise we made to each other...I have to find him!_ I clutched his bracelet as I nodded off.


	35. Chapter 35

_“Hop there’s something I wanna tell you ...I love you!”_

_“I’m sorry Vic, I just don’t feel the same way.”_ I jolted awake in a cold sweat…

”Young Victor are you alright? Opal looked concerned,

“Y-y-yeah, I’m fine…” I calmed my breathing and noticed that we were finally back on Hammerlocke. “Thank you for the lift, Ms. Opal.” I bowed to her and ran off towards Route 7. 

As I was running, I noticed Bede standing near the entrance. He just sneered at me, “Oh so you’ve come to gawk at me now that I’ve gotten my Challenge Band taken from me and my Gym Challenger status revoked? I shook my head,

“It’s not like that Bede...I just wanted to see if you’re doing okay, that’s all.” I felt sorry for him, someone he looked up to, cut him down like that, “and I also wanted to apologize for my actions in our previous battle. That was very uncalled for, and for that, I’m truly sorry.” I bowed to him, expecting him to insult me.

“Well, good news for you; you don’t have to worry about catching up to me anymore, but I’ll tell you this. I’m not giving up! I have to become Champion in order to help the Chairman, I’m gonna try asking him to let me rejoin the Gym Challenge.” I laughed,

“It’s good to see you in good spirits again!”

“Q-Quiet You!” I could see that he was getting embarrassed. _Maybe if we met under different circumstances we could’ve been good friends Bede_.

Just then Opal joined up with me and caught a good look at Bede. “That boy...now that’s what I call pink! So sincere and straightforward, yet twisted and misguided...I like it! That’s the kind of thing that gives people depth!” Bede looked over at Opal, “It’s time for my Gym Mission, boy!” She bolted across to Bede; I’ve never seen someone that old move so fast! “Pink!” Opal kept examining Bede, “So much pink! I love it! Congratulations, child!”

“What's gotten into Ms. Opal?” Bede looked a bit flustered,

“You used to work for Ms. Oleana? You helped her collect wishing stars, for her, and you were ultimately thrown away like rubbish! Come with me child, I think I can help you out.” She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off,

“Hey! Let me go! Victor help me!” Bede cried for help, but I gave him a shrug and a thumbs up!

“Best of Luck Bede!” I smiled at him. Opal stopped midway and turned to him,

“that is if you’re willing to put up all the hard work for it.” Bede smirked,

“Are you testing me? Very well I accept, I’ll be sure to show you my amazing talent.” With that, they walked off.

“It’s good to see Bede find his own path…” My face grew grim, “Hop…” I walked towards Route 7 only to see Sonia standing around.

“Heya Vic! How’s the badge collecting going for ya?” I showed her my collection, “Oh, nice! You’re almost done! As for me, I’ve been doing more research back on Stow-on-side. The sword and shield; who were these Pokemon and where are they now? I was gonna look more into the tapestries in-” Suddenly a loud Kaboom!! Filled the area.

“What was that?” Sonia looked to the sky,

“Hammerlocke stadium shook! That’s where the Chairman’s power plant is at right?” I asked, Sonia then looked at her phone,

“What? A Power Spot, right here? That’s odd, the readings are going off the charts!” Sonia looked concerned,

“Victor! Sonia!” We turned and Leon ran up to us, “you guys okay? That shaking was scary!” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Leon’s face grew serious,

“It looks like Chairman Rose is testing something out again.”

“This is bad Leon! What if the Pokemon start Dynamaxing right here in Hammerlocke?” Sonia was really worried; Leon crossed his arms.

“Is that so? Well, I can let the Chairman know.”

“I can help too Mr. Leon!” I wanted to figure this out as well, but Sonia and Leon shook their heads,

“No let us adults handle this, you go onto Circhester, Vic.”

“Are you sure?” they nodded their heads. I reluctantly went but when I took a step forward, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and fell onto my knees.

“Victor!” Leon caught me, “Are you, okay mate?” This pain, felt familiar like when I Dynamaxed in Hulbury.

“Y-y-yeah, I’m okay, I just felt something try to call out to me…” Leon helped me up and patted my shoulder,

“Well if you need anything let us know, okay! And Sonia has already filled me in on your father and rest assured, I’ll watch out for anything suspicious!” Leon smiled and ruffled my hair,

“Thanks, Leon, and you too Sonia!” I smiled at them and we went our separate ways.

Just as they left I saw Hop exit the station, “H-Hop!” I shouted at him and ran up to him.

“Oh, hey Victor.” Hop didn’t look me in the eye, let alone smile at me.

“H-h-how are you doing Hop?” I did the best I could to initiate a conversation with him. Hop sneered,

“First that forest, and then that quiz! I’ve been lost in every word! But I’ve finally caught up to you, and I want you to battle me!”

“Hop I don’t wanna battle you I just wanna talk!” I wanted to reason with him, but he got angry with me,

“Victor, I told you that if you wanted to talk, you gotta battle me! I wanna test some new strats on you!” Hop looked more and more, unlike his old self,

“Hop, please I just want you back to your old self like I used to know!” I got all choked up; Hop looked at the ground,

“Well, that Hop was weak and no longer here, so you gonna battle me or what?” This revelation crushed me, my best friend was gone...

_No, I’m not gonna let it end like this_ “Fine if it makes you listen, then I’ll battle you, Hop!” That got his attention, he even cracked a grin,

“Great, meet me on Route 7 Victor!” Hop ran off towards the bridge…

”Hop, I can’t let you be this way any longer…” I knew what I had to do...I had to crush him in battle and knock him to his senses, like Bede and let him know that he doesn’t have to face this alone! I ran off towards Route 7.


	36. Chapter 36

Hop was waiting for me at the bridge as expected, “You’re finally here, Victor.” Hop’s face was serious, “I’m itching to try these new Pokemon on you, Victor.” I sighed,

“Hop...I’m sorry it’s come to this, but I’m going to defeat you!” I pointed at him, more determined than ever! I was angry, but for some reason, it felt more like righteous fury. Something was clouding his judgment, and it was up to me to bring him back.

“Go, Trevenant!” Hop sent out a Pokemon that looked like a monsterous tree.

_Don’t tell me, he switched around his Pokemon again?_ My face grew grim, but I shook it off and focused on the battle,

“Go Litwick!” I sent Litwick out to battle,

“Trevenant, use Shadow Claw!” Trevenant rushed forward and slashed at Litwick dealing a lot of damage;

_With those big arms, I bet it can be hard to move around, maybe this can work._

“Litwick, jump on top of Trevenant head!” Litwick hopped on its head; Trevenant tried to reach for Litwick but its arms were too heavy for it to properly reach. “Good! Use Flamethrower!” Litwick looked down and shot a burst of flame at Trevenant, igniting it, dealing a lot of damage. Litwick jumped into the air, “Finish it with a shadow ball!” Litwick shot a ball of purple energy at Trevenant, knocking it out.

“Tsk, this one didn’t work out.” Hop looked disappointed…but looked up at me, “Go Heatmor!”

I swapped out Litwick for Butterfree, “you can do this girl!” I smiled at her and she fluttered happily,

“Heatmor, use Fire Lash!” a whip of flames erupted towards Butterfree,

“Butterfree! Gust the ground!” Butterfree flapped the ground and dodged the attack. “Butterfree use Hurricane!” Butterfree flapped her wings and caused a giant torrent of winds towards Heatmor,

“Heatmor, dodge it!” Heatmor jumped out of the way, “Go for another Fire Lash!” Heatmor attacked again, damaging Butterfree, causing her to fall out the sky,

“Butterfree!” I ran to catch her. “You, okay?” Butterfree nodded and got back up, “Nice shot Hop!” I tried to smile for him, but it didn’t even phase him. I sighed, _I’ll have to try harder to get to him._ “Butterfree, use Electroweb!” Butterfree shot a web out towards Heatmor, damaging it,

“Heatmor, use slash!” Heatmor ran up to Butterfree but I noticed that it was a bit slower,

“Nows our chance, use Hurricane!” Butterfree flew close and landed a direct hit, sending Heatmor flying and crashing into the ground, knocking it out…

“Tsk, I’ll never catch up to you Victor.” Hop was sad, and I felt it in my chest.

“Hop, we can end this right now! We can talk!” Hop shook his head,

“No! I don’t want to talk! Let me have this battle, to prove to you that I’m strong!” Hop’s shouting sounded scared and desperate.

“This was never about me or Leon...was it Hop?” Hop looked surprised,

“J-just Shut-up about your 'wanting to help others attitude!' and send out your next Pokemon!” Hop sent out Snorlax; I bit my lip, _I_

_t’s okay Vic, he doesn’t mean it. At least you got some headway! Just keep trying_ I looked back at him and sent out Lucario.

Lucario examined Hop and looked back at me with a saddened expression, “I know, but I know I can get through to him, I just need your strength Lucario.” I reassured him and he readied his stance.

“Snorlax, use Body Slam,” the ground shook as Snorlax ran towards Lucario.

“Lucario use force palm!” Lucario punched Snorlax’s stomach, stopping its momentum. Lucario then pushed Snorlax back with ease, “Lucario use Close Combat!” Lucario assaulted Snorlax with a flurry of punches and kicks. With one final blow, Lucario defeated Snorlax easily. “Hop...why are you so angry at me? Have I done something wrong?” Hop stammered and stepped back,

“I-I’m not angry...I don’t know okay! Let’s just continue this battle!”

_I’m getting there!_ Hop sent out a Boltund next.

Boltund happily ran to Hop and licked his face, “N-n-no stop it!” I laughed,

“Looks like someone wants to play Hop.” Hop, laughed as well but only for a brief moment,

“We can play later okay.” Hop scolded Boltund who just licked his face some more.

_J_ _ust one more push!_ I sent out Mimikyu, who sat on my shoulder and patted my head. “Mimikyu use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu jumped up and slashed at Boltund, who flew back slightly,

“Boltund use Crunch!” Boltund charged and bit Mimikyu, causing her disguise to break,

“Mimikyu use Play Rough!” Mimikyu assaulted Boltund,

“Boltund, use nuzzle!” Boltund began to spark and charged after Mimikyu,

“Mimikyu, use Phantom Force!” Mimikyu sunk into the ground with shadow, dodging the attack, “Now, Mimkyu!” Mimikyu appeared out of Boltund’s shadow and slashed it. Knocking it out. 

“Hop, we’ve been best friends for a long time! You can always talk to me mate!” I tried one last attempt to get through to him, but Hop grunted:

“Enough talk Victor, it’s time for Cinderace!” Hop sent out his final Pokemon. His starter.

Cinderace flexed and prepared for battle; suddenly Inteleon came out of his Pokeball and stood between me and Cinderace, “Inteleon? You wanna battle Cinderace?” Inteleon nodded, “right, you’ve been together with Cinderace for a while too, okay let’s go Inteleon!”

“Cinderace use Blaze Kick!” Cinderace kicked at Inteleon with a flaming kick, damaging him,

“Inteleon use snipe shot!” Inteleon launched a bullet of water at Cinderace dealing a lot of damage.

“Cinderace fire blast!” Cinderace shot a giant flame toward Inteleon.

"Inteleon go for Hydro Pump!” The two attacks collided causing the area to be covered in smoke. “Snipe shot!” using Inteleon’s better sight he shot at Cinderace and knocked out Cinderace...I defeated Hop again.

Hop sighed, “You’re still strong as ever Victor.” I shook my head,

“I have to thank you for it mate. You’ve helped me get stronger!” Hop blushed,

“Y-y-you really mean that?” I nodded, “I don’t know Victor…” Hop still looked unconvinced, “I’ve always been in the shadow of Lee, I’ve always been the little brother, that’s why I wanna battle you to prove to myself that I’m not weak and yet I lost. I put my hand on Hop’s shoulder,

“Hop you’re not weak! Look how far you’ve come!” Hop slapped my hand away and grabbed the collar of my shirt,

“Then why is it that I keep losing to you!” Hop yelled in my face. “No matter how hard I try I just can’t seem to beat you. I just don’t understand!” I didn’t know what to say, I just let him vent his anger out on me. Hop let go of me and I stared at him. “I just don’t understand.” Hop stared at the ground,

“Hop...I fight for the sake of my Pokemon, not just for someone’s status...I think that’s strength. I know you can realize it soon enough.” Hop looked at me surprised,

“for the sake of my Pokemon?” I tried to fist bump him,

“Let’s head to Circhester Hop…” Hop looked away,

“No, I’m going off by myself, I’ll need more time to think, next time we meet in Circhester I’ll show you a real battle.” Hop ran off, leaving me behind again…


	37. Chapter 37

I stood at the bridge for a good few minutes, thinking about how Hop was angry towards me…I felt a drop of rain on my cheek; “Oh it’s raining…” I looked up to the sky but it was clear as day, then I realized I was crying… The feeling of sadness hit me hard…my best friend was alone… “The tears won’t stop….” My chest hurt. Suddenly my Pokemon appeared and comforted me. “Guys…” I looked at each of them…”We’ve been through so much and you still stuck by me, even at my lowest points. I know Hop will come back to us! I need to tell him how I feel!” I stood up and dried my tears. Let’s head to Circhester!

To get to Circhester, there’s a tunnel to the north that leads into Route 8. After battling through more trainers, I decided to camp out a bit. I sat in my chair waiting for dinner to get ready. I texted my mom and showed her a picture of my recent team and badges. I saw the night sky...the stars gleaming faintly. “Hop, I hope you’re seeing this mate.” The smell of my curry wafted in the air, attracting nearby Pokemon. I smiled and offered some of my food, “There’s plenty for everyone!” After dinner, I decided to read the local news…

“Hammerlocke shaken?? What was that mysterious noise? Chairman Rose says everything is fine.” I kept scrolling down and saw an article about me.

“Challenger Victor has won the hearts of others alike! Will he take the title from our Champion? Survey says 40 percent of people interviewed, say he will take it! Tune in on updates!” I laughed and found an article of my father, and I clicked it on instinct. “Profesor Hayase is making strides on advancing Galar’s future! Chairman Rose assures Galar's future is in good hands! But some are wary about the scientist from Unova!” I scoffed,

“Yeah, you got that right!” I put away my phone and went to sleep.

The following morning, I headed towards Route 8 with the hope that Hop is waiting for me there. Route 8 was a ruined area that had many ladders strewn about, leading to the small cliffs. Many of the archaeologists have stripped most of it, leaving only Pokemon roaming the area. I took a few pictures of a few ones and of the area. Roaming towards Circhester I felt cold air flowing towards me. “Yikes...what a chill!” I shivered and put on my jacket to keep myself warm. I saw the town in sight, I excitedly passed by someone in a lab coat.

“Hello, Victor…” I stopped and my face darkened... _that voice…._ I looked over and saw my father.

“D-d-dad? What are you doing here?” He smiled,

“I’ve heard that you were heading to Circhester and I wanted to stop by and come see you.” He tried to pat my head but I smacked him away.

“I don’t need your support.”

“My my why the hostility all the sudden Victor?” I didn’t know why I was wary but something from him gave off a very terrible aura. “Anyways, I wanted to show my son support, that’s all...by the way, how's your heart feeling? Has it been hurting lately?” I clutched my chest,

“That’s none of your concern.” How’d he know? Why was he here? Did he see Hop? I was panicking.

“Oh just wondering that’s all. Anyways I’m taking my leave now, I’ll see you later Victor.” My father walked away towards Hammerlocke.

_I hope never,_ I composed myself and headed into the tunnel.

Snow fell down, on the latter half of Route 8, I ran to Circhester, a nice quiet town with a hot spring and a nice hotel for many travelers to stay in. Hop was standing near the entrance of Circhester. “Hop, you waited for me?” Hop nodded,

“I did a lot of thinking and you were right! I shouldn’t fight for the sake of Lee’s name! I’m gonna fight for myself and my Pokemon!” I was shocked,

“how’d you manage to break your funk?” Hop shrugged, “I don’t know, I just had some good food last night and felt all better that’s all, you know how I get back up to myself after a good meal, Vic! Let's head back to our journey again!” Hop grinned like his usual self; hearing him call me by my nickname filled me with some emotion, something I couldn’t express until now.

“H-hop!-You Idiot!!” I punched him square in the face, knocking him down.

“Vic? What’s gotten into you?” He looked up at me and saw that I was crying.


	38. Chapter 38

I was never that angry at Hop before, but here I was punching him in the face…”Hop, I’m glad you’re back to yourself but, do you realize what I’ve gone through!” I wasn’t angry, I was upset with him. “D-d-did you forget the promise we made to each other! Did you forget all those awful things you said to me?” All the weight of my emotions spilled out in front of me tears started to well up in my eyes, and I was practically shaking to my core…”I took this challenge so that we could be together, Hop. I took it so I could be stronger, not just as a Pokemon trainer but a person as well.”

“V-Vic...I” Hop got up and tried to console me, but I smacked him away,

“No don’t touch me, Hop! I went through so much for you and myself and I that wanted to try to save you, cause I cared about you...cause, Hop I’m in love with you!”

I breathed heavily as I said everything that built up in me. Hop was stunned, “Vic..” I just realized I confessed to him.

“I need to go, Hop!” I turned and ran towards Route 8, with tears streaming down my face, my ears burning red, my breath heavy with the cold air. _I can’t believe I did that, why did I go and do that. That’s a horrible time for this._ I felt a hand grab my arm.

“Victor! Wait!” Hop caught up to me. “I-I-I’m sorry I did this to you. I didn’t realize how much pain I've put you through...I was so focused on figuring out myself I pushed you away. I broke my promise we made and I’m sorry Vic!” Hearing him apologize, lifted all the pain away. “I’m not very good at expressing my emotions, so I’m gonna apologize the only way I know how.” Hop pulled me close and kissed me…

Hop’s lips pressed deeply into mine. They felt warm and comforting, it felt like hours went by...I didn’t want this moment to end. Hop let go of me and blushed heavily. “H-h-hop? That was sudden what are you saying?” I was flustered,

“I’m giving you my answer, Vic...I-I love you too!” Hop held my hand and shouted in my face. I was stunned, my best friend, my crush; has returned my feelings.

“Y-y-you love me too?” Hop nodded and smiled,

“Yes, Vic! I do!” I began to cry,

“H-hop you, idiot! Don’t go being doing stuff like this.” Hop caressed my face and kissed my cheek.

“I really mean it Vic; Watching you become the strong trainer you are, rose some emotions I've never felt before, I thought it was admiration, but it was love. So I’ve wanted to confess to you too, but I was too preoccupied and scared...I’m sorry Vic!” I hugged him,

“I’m sorry too, but I’m happy that you and I are back together again.” I held him tight. “We-we should head back, It’s getting cold Hop.” I walked a bit and held Hop’s hand. I blushed and smiled. Hop squeezed my hand,

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hop started to tell me what was going on during our time away together. “You know, back before we started our journey together, I remember watching Lee on the telly, he was like a bright shining star, so strong I could barely even look at him. But I realize why he’s so strong, and what he’s got that I don’t got.”

“Strong muscles?” I teased, making Hop pout,

“What? I got some muscles...see?” Hop held out his arm, and I squeezed it.

“Oh my so strong,” I said sarcastically,

“Oh, hush you! Anyways, I realize that I’m getting stronger too, not as fast as you! But I’m okay with that now!” Hop put his hands behind his head, “Thanks for letting me battle you, and I’m sorry for hurting you so much!” Listening to Hop being himself filled me with intense joy, I ran up behind him and hugged him, “Waa, Vic?” Hop blushed,

“Sorry Hop, I’m just so excited!” After letting him go he readjusted his jacket.

“I’m gonna have to get used to this side of you, Vic.” I laughed and we continued onward into Circhester, Hop’s hand connected with mine.

We saw Sonia standing near the restaurant in Circhester. Vic!” Sonia waved to me.

“Hey, Sonia” Sonia looked over at us and gasped,

“NO way!! You guys made up, and Victor...you finally confessed!” Hop hugged me tightly,

“Wait, Sonia, you knew?” Hop was confused, she smiled at him and hugged him as well,

“Of course! I figured you two out the moment I met Vic, and my goodness Hop, Vic did so much for you, he even crushed Bede for you!” I blushed,

“S-Sonia, don’t tell him that!”

“W-wait wait, Vic. You crushed Bede in battle, for me?” I nodded, Hop got all flattered and kissed my cheek, “You’re amazing Victor.”

“Aww, you guys are so cute.” Sonia was overjoyed, I decided to change the subject,

“What are you doing here Sonia? Sonia composed herself. “Anyways, I’m glad your both here; I’ve been looking into more of the Darkest day and the sword and shield Pokemon, but still no luck. I’m thinking the restaurant has something in it!”

“You just wanna eat, Sonia.” I teased, causing her to blush,

“W-what? No!” I laughed and I saw Hop laugh as well…

”Let’s go eat some food Victor!” Hop grabbed my hand and we ran inside.

The restaurant was decently sized, unlike the one in Hulbury. Sonia noticed the tapestry that had the two heroes on them. “No, Way! What’s this?”

“The heroes look sad Sonia.” I pointed out, and she nodded,

“right but where’s the sword and shield? What’s the meaning of the picture?” I thought about it for a bit,

“an ending of a legend?” “Hmm, perhaps when they did their duty they went into a slumber? Hop listened intently,

“Victor, do you remember the Pokemon we saw back in the Slumbering Weald? Do you think that could’ve been one of them?” Sonia looked upset,

“You met them? I remembered alright,

“Yeah, it’s when we traversed the fog. I remember Hop!” I grinned, Sonia jumped up in excitement,

“Oh, this is getting so much fun! You’ve got to tell me more, we can discuss this over lunch! My treat!” Hop’s stomach started to growl,

“Uh-oh there’s a beast on the loose,” I teased, “Let’s go eat Hop!” with that Hop, Sonia and I ate our fill.

As we exited, Sonia got our attention. “Here in Circhester there might be a clue, let’s check the Hero’s bath!”

“wait Sonia!” Hop stopped her, “Vic and I need to get our Gym badges first!” I forgot that we still haven’t gotten them yet.

“Oh right, the Gym Challenge, well meet me thereafter you’ve defeated Melony okay! Careful...she may look sweet but she’s a force to be reckoned with!” Hop and I ran towards the stadium,

“It sure has been a while since we took on the Gym at the same time Hop.” Hop held my hand, and looked at me and smiled,

“Yep! Let’s take this Gym Challenge on, together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, then yay, congrats for making it this far! It's been a wild ride and I appreciate every one of you reading my work and following along Vic's journey up to this moment, there's still more to come!


	39. Chapter 39

Hop and I entered the waiting area, only to be greeted by fans. “Look it’s Hop! The Champion’s little brother!” They must’ve been waiting for him to come to Circhester, cause there was quite a bit of a Fanclub Hop had. The group ran passed me and pushed me aside as they crowded around Hop.

_Looks like he’s super popular in Circhester_ I smiled as he was blushing.

“Mr. Hop, we’ve been following your achievements since you defeated Nessa, how do you do it?” Hop thought about it,

“Well, I guess there’s someone who kept me going.” I blushed as he was looking at me,

“Oh? Who’s that special someone? Is she one of the Gym Challengers?” I looked away,

_there’s no way he’ll mention someone like me, after all we are two guys…_

”Actually HE’s my best friend and rival, as well as my b-b-boyf-f-friend.” Hop was stuttering when he called me that, it was kind of cute actually. Hop walked over to me and took my hand. “He’s the one who actually should be getting the most praise, he’s helped me through a tough time, and I couldn’t do anything without him.” Hop then kissed me on the cheek earning cheers from the crowd. I blushed heavily and looked at him,

“H-h-hop? Don’t do that when there are people around!” I tried to hide my face inside his jacket as the fans were taking pictures of us. Hop smiled,

“I can’t help it, Vic, you just look so cute when you make that face.” I pushed him towards the counter so we could register for the next gym battle. “Mark my words Hop, I’ll get you back for this!” I pointed at him while my ears were still bright red, Hop just played with my hair and laughed

“sure, sure Victor. That’s a bet!” 

After registering we changed out into our Gym Challenge clothes and sat together on the bench. I leaned on Hop’s shoulder, “So when did you start falling for me?” I was curious and I wanted to know. Hop thought about it for a few minutes and then spoke,

“Well, I guess when we were kids, back when we got lost, you tended to that Pokemon, even though you were scared, I guess seeing your kind nature brought something up. But it didn’t really spring forward until the day you collapsed in Hulbury…” Hop’s face darkened a bit, “I was so scared of losing you, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you; you were someone I wanted to protect no matter what; one of the reasons I wanted to become stronger.” Hop kissed my forehead and held my hand.

“Only one?” I teased him.

“Well, yeah...Lee’s also a reason,” Hop smiled really wide;

“Oh Hop, I have something for you! But no peeking!” Hop giggled and closed his eyes…I placed his bracelet in his hand,

“V-Vic, is this?” I nodded,

“When I defeated Bede, the Chairman gave this to me, and I kept it ever since.” I held his hand and smiled.

“Vic, thank you!” Hop hugged me. I was a bit surprised, I hugged him back. _‘_

_Ding, Challenger Hop, Challenger Victor you may both proceed to the Gym Mission.’_ Hop and I looked at each other,

“both?”

It was odd, Gym Mission usually allow for one person at a time, never two at once. “That’s odd? I wonder what’s gotten into them.” Hop stood up and headed towards the door, and I followed suit. The gym official ran up to us,

“Welcome Challengers! This mission requires you to navigate around a blizzard while dodging pitfall traps!”

“Uh Mr. Official, doesn’t the Gym Mission allow for only one person at a time?” I asked he turned to me,

“Ms. Melony has been given permission to allow you both to challenge her and Gordie! Direct orders Victor!” I was puzzled, why did Melony allow us to do this, what if she knows about me and Hop being together. I started to blush…

”Well Vic, maybe we can ask her ourselves let’s get through this!” Hop patted my back and lead us through the area,

“Oh wait, here take this! This will help you detect pitfalls!” The official gave us a pair of sensors. I thanked him and we headed out to start our mission.

The cold air blew throughout the arena, “Man! It’s cold, you doing okay Vic?” Hop was laughing, but as for me, I was shaking to my core.

“W-w-why did they make us wear s-s-shorts.” This was the worst...Hop got close to me and grabbed me from behind. “H-Hop!” I jumped and felt his warm hands on my body. “Don’t do that, it’s embarrassing!” Hop grinned,

“Well aren’t you warm?” He was right, I was warm, warm from embarrassment. I smacked his head.

“I’d like it better if you were next to me!” I pouted and we headed forward. We walked a bit carefully until we heard a loud beep from the sensors.

“Wait, what does that mea-” Hop was cut off when he fell into a pit.

“Hop!” I ran over and looked over the hole, and saw Hop about ankle-deep in snow. “You okay mate?” Hop was shaking a bit but gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and pulled him up.

“We gotta be careful!” Hop laughed, and I nodded. We navigated a bit, paying close attention to the sensors.

With the end in sight, I got excited, I was able to get out of the cold! “We’re there Ho-!” I stepped forward and the sensors activated too late for me to notice and I fell,

“Vic!” Hop grabbed my hand, and I was dangling over the pit, “Don’t worry I got you!” Hop pulled me up but my weight caused me to fall on top of him. “Oh, fancy meeting you here good sir.” Hop grinned as I was on top;

“W-well, what can I say, I really fell for you, Hop.” Hop blushed and I kissed him. “Thanks for saving me, Hop!” The moment was ruined when the cold air shook us to our senses. “W-we should keep going.” I got up and helped Hop up. We walked to the exit and felt a rush of warm air. _‘_

_Ding, Challenger Hop, and Challenger Victor have completed the Gym Mission, they may challenge the Gym leaders!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This one took longer but thanks for being patient!

In the dugouts, Hop and I were awaiting our turn to go up. “Okay, Hop Ms. Melony is an Ice-type user so our best bet is, Steel, Fire, Rock, and Fighting-types, but Gordie specializes in Rock Types, so Fire will be risky…” I was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a good strategy…

”Vic?” Hop tried to get my attention…

”Not now Hop, I’m trying to figure out what kind of battle style they want us to do!” My thoughts were all over the place! Hop stood up and grabbed my hands,

“Vic...calm down, it’s okay! I’m here for you!” Feeling Hop’s hand holding mine, reminded me of all the times Hop would try to comfort me. I took a deep breath,

“Yeah, you’re right Hop! Thanks!” I smiled at him and we both walked towards the field.

“And now for a very special occasion, we are allowing two Gym Challengers to do battle against Melony! But do not fret everyone! Her son, Gordie will assist her in this battle!” The crowd roared and cheered for Me and Hop; I waved and flashed my peace sign, while Hop kissed the crowd.

“Don’t you feel excited, Vic?” I nodded,

“Yeah, let’s have a good battle together Hop!” Hop and I waited on our side of the field and awaited for Melony and Gordie to show. They both walked towards the field, Melony had a warm aura around her, which was surprising considering her use of ice types. While Gordie...he seemed to love the attention of the crowd. 

“Hey, there. Name’s Gordie. I’d hate to do this to Gym Challengers but I’m gonna show this crowd, that my Pokemon are unbeatable!” Melony laughed,

“Don’t mind my son, he’s always performing for the crowd. I’m Melony; You both aren’t sore from falling in the pits over and over, are you? Even if you are I’m not gonna hold back!”

“Ma! Don’t embarrass me in front of the Challengers!” Gordie was a bit red.

“Oh Ms. Melony, why did you want to battle us both? Isn’t this against the rules?” I asked Melony shook her head,

“Gordie and I couldn’t agree on who would battle who, so I asked the Chairman if we could do this since you two were well talked about among us Gym Leaders it seemed appropriate!” The Chairman allowed this? There must be some motive behind all this. It felt all too suspicious,

“What do you think about this Hop?” I looked over and Hop had stars in his eyes,

“Isn’t this amazing Vic! We get to take on two Gym leaders! Does this mean Vic and I get extra badges?” Gordie scoffed,

“Unfortunately no, but you’ll get one badge from either of us so it might be a little more special.” Hop patted my back,

“Let’s do this together Vic! Just like we used to!” I grinned and we fist bumped,

“Let’s do this!”

Gordie started off with a Barbaracle, and Melony sent out a Frosmoth. I decided to go with Litwick, and Hop sent out a Pokemon that looked like his Wooloo. “H-h-hop! Is that Wooloo?” I began to tear up, Hop nodded,

“Well, he’s all grown up now, just like I am!” I smiled and hugged Hop,

“I love you so much, mate!” I turned and faced the Gym Leader duo, “Litwick, use Flamethrower on Frosmoth!” Litwick shot a burst of flame at Frosmoth,

“Barbaracle, protect Fromosth!” Barbaracle jumped and tanked the hit. “You’re gonna have to do better than that mate! Barbaracle, use Rock Tomb on Litwick!” Barbarcle shot rocks at Litwick,

“Dubwool use Defense Curl!” Dubwool curled up and rolled in front of Litwick taking the rocks for him. “I got your back, Vic!” Hop smiled, “Dubwool use Double Kick!” Dubwool jumped up and kicked Barbaracle aside, “Now Vic!” Now’s our chance!

“Litwick, Flamethrower!” The current of flame landed a direct hit on Frosmoth.

“Nice hit!” Hop cheered for me,

“Oh my Frosmoth, use Bug Buzz on Dubwool!” Frosmoth flapped its wings and attacked Dubwool.

“Barbarcle, use Razor shell on Dubwool!” They both assaulted Dubwool,

“Hang in there buddy!” Hop was in trouble and we needed to act fast!

“Litwick use Fire spin!” Litwick blasted a tunnel of Fire separating Barbaracle and Frosmoth, “Keep it up and use Flamethrower on Frosmoth!” Litwick was about to launch another attack but Barbaracle stood in the way,

“You little runt! Barbaracle use razor shell!” Barbaracle slashed at Litwick and sent him flying,

“Litwick!” I ran to catch him, “You okay buddy?” Litwick looked mad, “Litwick, stop you can’t continue like this! I won’t you let yourself get hurt for the sake of me!”

“Frosmoth, use Bug buzz on Dubwool!” Frosmoth continued its assault on Dubwool.

“Vic, you gotta do something or else we in deep trouble!” Hop was worried, I didn’t know what to do. Litwick jumped out of my hands and erupted in a flame; he began to glow.

“Litwick?”

“Vic! I think he’s evolving!” As the flames dissipated and Litwick had evolved into Lampent!

Lampent flew around me and shimmered, “Amazing! You evolved!” I got excited, I turned to Barbaracle, “Lampent, use Pain split on Dubwool and Barbaracle!” Lampent flew over to Dubwool and tapped it, then flew to Barbaracle and tapped it; energy flowed between the two. “There you go Hop, Dubwool should be good to go!” Hop and I fist-bumped,

“Dubwool use Double Kick on Frosmoth!” Dubwool ran forward and kicked Frosmoth towards Lampent,

“Lampent use Flamethrower!” Lampent’s attack landed a direct attack on Frosmoth, knocking it out. “Now, Lampent use Shadowball!”

“Dubwool use Takedown!” Dubwool slammed into Barbaracle causing it to fly towards the Shadow Ball, knocking it out as well. “Alright, Vic!” Hop and I high fived and were pumped,

“These two are amazing!” Melony was surprised,

“Don’t let them get to you Ma, let’s send out our Ace Pokemon!” Gordie was serious. He sent out a Coalossal, and Melony sent out Lapras.

_‘These two are unstoppable, but can they stand a chance against Gordie and Melony’s Ace Pokemon? And what’s this folks? A surprise visitor?’_ I looked up at the camera and saw my father,

“D-dad?” What was he doing here? Why was he here? My father sat in the Vip seat and stared at me, I began to breathe heavily and my chest began to hurt,

“Victor!” Hop ran over to me and held me up, “Y-y-you okay?” Hop was worried,

“M-my father is watching me.” Hop was taken aback, “Your father? He’s here! You gonna be okay?” Hop got in front of me and held my face,

“Wait, how’d you know about him, Hop?” Hop’s face grew grim,

“Lee messaged me, It was before we met back in Circhester, I didn’t wanna burden you with it, but seeing how so much pain he’s caused you I want to give him a piece of my mind. I grabbed onto Hop,

“Hop, no please don’t! I don’t know what he is capable of, he has a tight influence and he’s working with the Chairman!” I was trembling, more so than ever. “H-hop I’m so scared...I don’t know if I can focus..” Hop grabbed my face.

“Victor! Just keep your attention on me okay! I’m here for you now, you’re not alone anymore! Remember the promise we made!” My breathing began to calm,

“H-hop...you’re right, thank you.” I stood up and stilled my chest. _Thank you, Hop!_

“Oh are you alright, Victor?” Melony looked very worried, I shook my head,

“Just some nerves, I’ll be okay, sorry for the trouble.” Hop nodded and sent out Cinderace, and I sent out Inteleon. Our starters nodded at each other.

“Coalossal, It’s time to Gigantamax!” Gordie’s returned his Pokemon and he threw it to the sky, sending out the Gmax Coalossal!

“Vic, you gonna be okay Dynamaxing? I’ll cover you!” I nodded,

“Okay Inteleon, let’s do this!” I returned Inteleon and began to Dynamax him...out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Dad motion for something; My chest began to hurt…”Gahh..” I cried out in pain and fell to one knee,

“Vic!” Hop ran up to me but I shook my head,

“I don’t know what’s he doing to me, but I’m not gonna go down this easy.” I was sweating and pulled myself up, and threw Intelleon’s Pokeball into the sky!

“Victor, are you sure you’re alright?” Melony was ready to go full-on mother mode on me. I grinned,

“I-I’m okay” I was in so much pain, but this was nothing from the pain, I suffered to save Hop. I looked over to Hop who kept his eyes on me. “I’ll probably need you to carry me back Hop,” he nodded reluctantly and face the Gym Leaders. “Inteleon, use Max Geyser!” Inteleon let out a torrent of water towards Coalossal,

“Lapras, dear jump in front of the attack and absorb it!” Lapras leaped into the air ready to intercept the attack,”

Cinderace use Bounce on Lapras!” Cinderace jumped on Inteleon and knocked Lapras away into the ground. “We are here too! Cinderace use Brick break!” Gordie stomped his foot,

“Coalossal, use Max Rockfall on Cinderace!” A giant rock began to form and fall on Cinderace,” I smirked,

“Not so fast, Gordie, you forgot about Max Geyser!” Gordie’s face grew grim a torrent of water block his attack and crashed into Coalossal!

“Lapras, use Scald on Cinderace!” Lapras shot a bullet of hot water at him,

“Inteleon, protect Cincderace!” Inteleon used his hands to cover Cinderace; Cinderace then jumped out and ran towards Lapras,

“Cinderace, use Mega Kick!” Cinderace kicked at Lapras, launching it towards Coalossal,

“Okay Inteleon time to finish this! Use Max Quake!” Inteleon struck the ground and attacked both Coalossal and Lapras, knocking them both out...Hop and I defeated Gordie and Melony!


	41. Chapter 41

Hop and I wiped the sweat off of us…”Vic...We did it!” Hop jumped and grabbed onto me and we pressed our foreheads together,

“It felt so great battling with you again, Hop!” It felt amazing, to be honest. Hop and I started to walk towards Gordie and Melony; I winced and fell over, but Hop managed to catch me,

“I got you mate.” Hop smiled and let me lean on him, “You, alright there Vic? His overall vibe was comforting to me.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired, that's all, I wanna sleep together again…” Hop started to blush,

“I-i-it has been a little lonely without you around…” Hop tried to hide his face, but I could feel him tense up with embarrassment. “C-c-come on, they are waiting for us.

Gordie smiled, “That was impressive you two! Melony giggled,

“My, my; it’s sad that I lost, but losing to you young ones was fun! Take this Ice badge, Victor, for your calm and collected approach to battle,” Gordie turned to Hop,

“And take this Rock Badge Hop, for your undeniable strength when facing tough situations.” They shook our hands and we headed out towards the locker room to change.

I sat down and rested a bit as Hop changed, trying hard to not look at him... _Calm down Vic, it’s not the first time you’ve seen him change_ my eyes began to wander, “

Hey, Vic?” Hop got my attention, which snapped me back,

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you gonna change? Or maybe you want me to help you?” Hop’s voice echoed in my ear all seductive like,

"W-w-what?” I blushed so hard that steam came out of my head; I suddenly fell backward,

“Oh, my gosh Vic!” Hop ran over and shook me a bit, causing me to wake up.

“H-hop? What happened?” My eyes were a bit fuzzy…

”You fainted, I guess it was from today’s battle!”

_No, you idiot it was from you being all cute and stuff_ I pouted,

“Yeah, I might need some help changing...but only if I need it, Hop.” Hop grinned.

It was getting late as Hop and I walked outside, _‘Vic! You got a message from Sonia!’_ My phone popped out and displayed the message, _‘_

_Hey Vic! Since it’s late you and Hop should go rest at the nearby. You guys can meet me by the Hero’s bath in the morning!_

“Looks like it’s time to relax Vic!” Hop held his hand, I smiled,

“Yeah..let’s go!”

The hotel in Circhester was fancy, a bit more than the Budew Drop Inn. We walked up to the counter, the clerk noticed us and got excited, “Oh! It’s young Hop and Victor! How exciting it is to for you both to visit! Congrats on your amazing win against the Gym Leaders!” The clerk shook our hands,

“Thank you! Uh, we would like a room for us!”

“Certainly, would you like a one-bedroom one?”

“Yes, please!” Hop hugged my side;

“Of course! I should’ve known, you two are quite popular now, that you’re a couple.” I smiled;

_Hop being my boyfriend doesn’t sound so bad_

“But it’s gonna be so dramatic during the Gym Challenge finals! There can be only one winner and I don’t know if I can take the heartache!” The clerk was being a bit dramatic; my face grew grim, she was right...do I have the heart to face Hop in the finals like this, would we still be together after the result? Hop slammed his fist on the table,

“Can we get our keys, please? We’ve been through a lot today!” Hop looked annoyed, scaring the clerk,

“Oh yes, my mistake here you go.” She handed us the keys and we went on our way into the elevator.

“The nerve of some people huh, Vic?” Hop held my hand and swirled his thumb around,

“Hop? What she said about the finals...will we be able to face each other, will that tear us apart depending on the results? I don’t wanna lose but I don’t want you to lose either…” I started to cry, Hop walked up to me and kissed me;

“Don’t think like that Vic!” Hop dried my tears with his thumbs. “Do you think, I’d never stop loving you? We’ve been through a lot together, something like a battle isn’t gonna change anything! Yes, there can be only one winner, but we should both try our hardest to bring out a good battle for everyone to see!” Hop hugged me, “I can’t be strong without a strong rival, Vic...even if he is my boyfriend, I promise that we will always be together.” Hearing him say that made me happy, but I could feel some sort of doubt hiding within him; Hop’s dream is to surpass Leon, but his greatest obstacle was something far more dangerous than he could ever hope...me.

The room was fancy and clean, there was a nice viewing of the Hero’s bath outside the window, the bed in the middle, big enough for two people. “Let’s go wash up, Vic!” Hop smiled and prepared to go take a bath, but stopped, “You gonna join me, Vic?” My heart skipped a beat,

“W-w-what?”

“Yeah, come on I’ll wash your back for you too!” Hop grabbed my hand and we ran into the bathroom.

_Okay I’ve been bad situations before, but this is crazy,_ I sat in the bathroom practically naked with Hop in the same way, _alright Vic as long as you don’t look at him...all practically naked then you’ll be okay!_ ; I sat on a stool with just a towel, blushing like crazy, while Hop washed his head next to me.

“You should wash up too Vic! Here let me get your back!”

_How can he be so casual!?_ I sighed and proceeded to wash my hair as Hop washed the back, I’ll have to admit, it felt nice finally being able to be clean, Hop then poured a bucket of water on me,

“Doesn’t this feel great Vic?” Hop sat next to me;

“Yeah, it’s nice…” I let the water pour over me, cleansing me of all my stress. Hop jumped into the bath and sighed,

“Man, this is the life...Vic, we should go somewhere after all this!”

“Like on a date?” I asked,

“Yeah, once this is all over you and I should travel!” I thought about it, the only time we’ve done stuff together was during our journey…

“How about you and I visit Unova?” I turned and looked at him.

“Are you sure? Won’t that bring back awful memories?” Hop was concerned,

“It might but I have you now,” I kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush, “besides I wanna show you around and see the neat Pokemon that aren’t native in Galar!” Hop smiled.

  
After our bath and changing into our pajamas, I noticed Hop was on the bed, “Hop, did you dry your hair yet?” Hop shook his head,

“I’ll be okay Vic!” I scoffed,

“If you don’t you’ll get sick and I’d have to deal with that.”

“Well, I guess that means I get to be taken care of by you!” I sighed, and joined him in the bed, and turned out the light. Hop grabbed my hand and kissed it, “Vic, your hands are always so soft, just like you!” I laughed,

“We should go to bed Hop, we got a big day ahead of us.” I kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. _What was Dad doing here, and what did he do to me? I have to tell Leon and Sonia to be careful; Why was he watching us…_ those thoughts kept clouding my head; I felt Hop’s hand touched my cheek,

“Vic...I love you, you’ll be okay.” I looked over and saw that Hop was dreaming. I smiled and shook my thoughts loose and drifted off into sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

The sound of my alarm woke me up, I rose from the bed and stretched, I looked over and saw Hop sleeping soundly, I smiled and brushed his hair aside. Hop looked so cute like that, I stared at him for a good thirty minutes; I saw Hop stir awake, “O-oh morning Vic.” Hop smiled at me,

“Morning to you Mr. Hop.” I giggled and kissed his cheek, “Come on, let’s get ready; we have a meeting with Sonia!” I yawned and got out of bed to change, with Hop following suit. As I was putting on my jacket. I noticed that it was frayed and worn out. “Guess I’ll have to buy a new one!” I opened my wallet and saw that I had a little money left. I sighed, “Guess I’ll have to save a bit more.” I looked over and saw that Hop’s jacket was hanging on the hanger. I looked back into the bathroom and heard Hop was still getting ready. _Just for a moment_ I walked over to it and put it on me, _It smells like Hop..._ I smiled and admired myself with his jacket on,

“It looks good on you Vic!” I jumped and saw that Hop was walking out of the bathroom,

“Uh, I can explain!” I stumbled and blushed heavily,

“Hehe, it’s okay Vic, it looks good on you!” Hop walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, my face grew bright red, “Hehe, you look so cute when you make that face.” I pushed Hop away and gave him his jacket,

“I was just curious that's all!” I pulled on my regular jacket and headed out with Hop. Just as we got out of the elevator, Marnie saw us and smiled,

“Looks like you are together with your boyfriend, Victor, congrats!” I blushed,

“T-t-thanks.” Marnie’s Morpeko jumped up on me and smiled,

“Looks like Morpeko likes you too, even though you’re my rival I’m not gonna lose to you in the tournament!” Marnie walked off, “Look I’m not gonna tell him I like him too! He’s my rival, I can’t be all soft now, Morpeko!” I overheard her arguing and laughed a bit.

“Looks like she’ll be tough to beat! Man Vic you sure attract a lot of attention,” I grabbed Hop’s hand,

“even so all my attention is on you, Hop.” Hop laughed,

“don’t be all cheesy on me now!” I laughed,

“Yeah you’re right that was awful, haha let’s go meet up with Sonia!”

Sonia greeted us as we met up with her in the Hero’s bath, “They say that this is where the two heroes came to soothe their wounds after battle. Nowadays only Pokemon used this,” Sonia then turned to us, “You both were visited by the mysterious Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald, correct? Perhaps you two are destined to be the new heroes!” Hop put his hands on his hips,

“So what, like a hero with a sword and shield? If it were me I’d be partial to the sword myself! Vic, our goal is coming close! It's time to head to Spikemuth!” Sonia smiled,

“I’ll be exploring the Slumbering Weald, best of luck you two, heroes!” Sonia walked up and hugged us both, “remember to cherish what you two have with each other, and always remember to look out for each other and your love will blossom even more with love and trust!” Hop and I looked at each other and ran off towards Route 9,

“See you later Sonia- Ah-choo!” Hop sneezed mid-sentence,

“You okay Hop?” I looked at him with concern, Hop sniffed,

“Yeah just a sneeze, someone must be thinking of me.” Hop grinned

“O-okay, let me know if you need anything.” I had a funny feeling about this but I walked with Hop; we passed by a guy who was talking with his friend.

“Did you hear? Someone caught a Haxorus and released it around Route 9!”

“What? Why’d they do that?”

“I don’t know, seems like it didn’t wanna listen to him; I’ve heard that it was the same one that attacked these two kids a while back.”

“That’s terrible, someone should lock that thing away!”

“That’s the thing! I think it hates humans...maybe it lost its family, you remember a few years ago when dragon tusk were popular? After the Chairman took over he banned that sort of thing out of circulation!” My face grew grim upon hearing that _the poor thing…_

Route 9 was surrounded by a large riverbank that snaked around it, most of it was frozen over in some places making traveling very difficult. We crossed the bridge and admired the local ice type Pokemon. I went ahead and took some pictures, “Hey Vic!” I turned to see Hop covered with Snom, “I’m the Snom king!” I laughed,

“Hop you look good!” He smiled and posed for me while I took a picture. I shivered since my jacket didn’t do so much for my anymore.

“You cold Vic?” Hop let all the Snom go and walked closer to me, I nodded,

“y-y-yeah a little.” Hop took his bag out and handed me something wrapped up.

“I forgot to give this to you yesterday, I picked it up on my way over to Circhester.” I opened the bag and it was a jacket just like Hop’s but in my favorite color-red!

“Hop? You got this for me? It looks like yours!” Hop grinned,

“yeah! I asked my Mum to get one in red for you, and she shipped it to me, sorry it took so long!” I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the cheek,

“Thanks, I love it.”

“Y-y-you’re welcome Vic!” Hop blushed and grinned. I took off my old one and put it back into my bag, and slipped on the new one; it was really warm and comfy, “y-y-you look c-cute, Victor.” I held Hop’s hand,

“Oh, I have something for us too!” I reached into my bag and got two scarves out, one blue and one red; I gave the red one to Hop, “Now we can be a little more warm!” Hop smiled,

“Thanks Vic!” I held Hop’s hand and we walked a bit further down, and spotted the river blocking our path.

“Hmm, it looks like, we have to figure out a way around, Vic!” Hop and I looked around and heard a cry for help. We looked over and saw the gentlemen who gave us our bikes being harassed by Team Yell again.

“Let’s go help him Hop!” We rushed over to them,

“We ain’t letting anyone pass through to Spikemuth, no one’s coming through Route 9!!!” The gentleman laughed,

“No one can cross the treacherous waters, at least not without my help.” 

“Quiet you! We are taking this Dreadnaw to let us cross the waters! That way no one can make it to Spikemuth,” Team Yell cheered, the gentlemen sighed and noticed us,

“Oh, we meet again my young Gym Challengers! These brutes are preventing others from crossing, mind teaching them a lesson or two?” Hop grinned,

“Of course, I’ve been itching to give these guys a good thrashing after what they did to Vic!” Suddenly Lucario popped out of his Pokeball and cracked his knuckles,

_Oh right, Lucario is mad too. I’m seeing double right now._ I laughed at this turn of events.

“Oh crud it’s those two kids again...and they brought more muscle! Lucario and Hop grinned at each other, I could feel the air tense up around them.

“I’d suggest you lot run, Hop and Lucario get hard to control when they are angry.” I teased,

“Let’s just jump onto Dreadnaw first and ride away so the kids can’t get to Spikemuth!” They ran off with the Dreadnaw casually walking away.

“Well they sure won’t be coming back. Thanks Lucario, and you too Hop!” I petted Lucario and returned him to his ball, and kissed Hop on the cheek. I began to notice that Hop was a bit warm and out of breath.

“You okay?” Hop nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay!” The gentlemen patted our backs,

“Well, you look like you gave them quite a scare! For that let me upgrade your bikes!” He took our phones and added something to them, “There! Now you can traverse water with your bikes! With that I have a date with the hot springs in Circhester! See you two later.”

“Wow, way cool!” Hop was excited, “Let’s try this out!” 

Hop and I lead our bikes to the water and pedaled, the bikes released flotation devices that let us float on the water and move around in it at fast speeds. “This so cool Vic!” Hop rode around on the water, smiling while he waved at me, I looked at him and waved back; I noticed something in the water rush towards Hop at fast speeds; it was a Jellicent and a group of Frillish, we’ve must have trespassed on their territory! I called out to him

“Hop wait! Watch out!” I was too late, they attacked Hop, knocking him into the water, “Hop!” I biked towards him and saw that he was struggling to get up, the current was too strong! “Lampent, Inteleon come help me out!” I sent them out. “Lampent fly near Hop and light my way, Inteleon swim to Hop and get him to safety! I’ll handle the Jellicent!” I sent out Mimikyu and Butterfree who stayed close to me, “Hang on, Hop!” And I biked like mad towards him.


	43. Chapter 43

“Hang on Hop, we’re on our way!” I biked towards him, dodging ice. “Butterfree, use stun spore over at the group!” Butterfree flew over and sprayed a cloud of paralyzing powder. “Mimikyu use shadow ball on Jellicent!” Mimikyu jumped from my shoulder and blasted the Jellicent away a few feet. I saw Inteleon gaining on Hop, The Frillish circled Inteleon, “Lampent, Mimikyu; use Shadow Ball!” They both blasted a few back. The Jellicent came back and was about to use Hydro Pump, “Butterfree use Hurricane!” Butterfree’s attack was able to displace Jellicent. Inteleon managed to grab Hop! “Okay, guys let’s head back to shore!” I shouted and they followed, “Butterfree use Sleep Powder!” Butterfree flew over Jellicent and it’s gang and put them all to sleep. 

“Hop!” I ran over to him when we all landed on shore, I laid him down and tilted his head and chin back and put my face close to him, _please be okay, please be okay,_ I felt him breathing, followed by him coughing water up….

“V-V-Victor?” Hop fluttered his eyes and smiled,

“Hop!” I teared up and hugged him, “are you okay? I was scared I lost you! Let me set up camp and we can get you warm!” I rummaged through Hop’s bag and was able to locate Dubwool’s Pokeball. “Dubwool keep Hop warm okay!” I laid Hop on Dubwool as I went to set up camp.

After setting up camp I brought Hop inside and took off his wet clothes and hung them up to dry. I took out a blanket and covered him, “Lampent stay near Hop as well, he needs to warm up!”

“I-I’ll be okay Vic.” Hop weakly said, he then started coughing, furiously.

“Hop!” I ran over to him and felt his forehead, _Oh no! He’s burning up!”_ “Hop, the fall into the cold water has made you sick!” I was scared, I was upset…

“I’m s-s-sorry Vic.” Hop was sad,

“Hop...I’m not mad, I’m just glad you’re alive, now you rest up and let me get to work.” 

I got some towels to wipe off Hop’s sweat; Lampent stayed close by to make sure Hop stayed warm. Hop was breathing heavily, “stay with me mate!” I pulled up my phone to look up what berries I could use for medicine, “Oh thank goodness, I have what I need!” I got out the necessary berries and grind them up for Hop. I walked over and lifted him up. “Here, Hop, take this and you’ll feel a bit better!” Hop groaned and took the medicine,

“Taste awful.” I sighed,

“It will make you feel better afterward, if you do, I'll make my special curry for you!” Hop meekly smiled and drank it. “There we go! That’s my Champion in the making!” Hop blushed a bit,

“I love you, Vic!” He caressed my face with a hand,

“I love you too Hop, now go rest,” Hop smirked,

“can I get a good night kiss?” I smiled and blushed,

“no, I don’t wanna get sick too Hop.” Hop looked dejected,

“b-b-but Victorrrr!” I shook my head,

“no buts! You can get all the kisses you want when you get better.” Hop groaned and teared up,

“o-o-okay, but when I get better, be prepared to lose to a battle of affection!” Hop declared and went back to sleep.

I walked outside and got to work on the curry, “I’ll add a little more water so it’d be less thick for Hop. Guess I have to adjust the spice levels as well!” I smiled and got to work, I let my Pokemon out so they could stretch and roam around a bit. I tasted a bit of the curry, “hmm, what do you guys think?” I let my Pokemon taste it but they made a scrunched up face…” yeah you’re right needs some sweetness.” I rummaged around my bag and found some honey! “There we go-” suddenly I heard a roar nearby. “That sounds like the Haxorus…” I breathed slowly…”I have to face this, if I want to be strong I have to face this!” I turned off the stove and stood up, “Everyone, please watch out for Hop. I’m going to face this Haxorus!” They crowded around me and tried to stop me. “Guys I have to do this...for myself. If I don’t make it back in an hour...please come find me. I’m gonna need your help if that happens, but I trust that I can do this, otherwise it will never stop haunting me.” My Pokemon nodded, and I headed towards the sound of the roar.

I looked around for the roar and came across a cave, there was a loud crashing sound inside, “That’s got to be it!” I walked inside and snuck around, narrowly avoiding the falling ice as the crashing became louder and louder. I crept around the corner and saw the Haxorus…”That’s definitely the same one that attacked us when we were kids.” _I mean it is black so it’s kind of hard not to miss,_ I heard it ramming around angry, confused, and...alone, I could feel her emotions; I breathed heavily and clutched my chest...this poor thing is in so much pain. Suddenly I could hear it roar loudly, “I think it spotted me.” It began to lurch closer to where I was and blasted the ceiling with a dragon pulse. I rolled away and dodged some of the rocks. _I have to face this...I have nothing else to lose_ I jumped out and faced the Haxorus who roared and ran towards me.

I stood my ground and held my arms out. Haxorus ran towards me and slammed into me. I winced, but stood my ground and hugged it. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re not gonna be hurt anymore”...I felt it calm down; I started to pet her, “You’ve been through so much pain, losing your family and your home. But you don’t have to have anger anymore, you can heal and start over, not all humans are terrible people. Taking it out on others who didn’t wrong you is not the way.” My heart was racing; then she began to cry and kneeled, “Good girl...you don’t have to be alone anymore.” All her twisted emotions began to fade away, bringing her back to her senses.

Haxorus stood up and licked my face, “Aww you’re welcome! Let’s get you back to the Wild Area!” I walked out of the cave but Haxorus pulled on my bag, “What is it? Don’t you wanna go home?” She pulled at my bag some more. “Wait, I’ve seen this before...did..did you wanna go with me?” She smiled and nodded at me. I didn’t know what to say, the one Pokemon who has haunted me ever since childhood as asked to join me on my journey. “I got out a Luxury Ball, “you sure? It’s gonna be tough trying to get you used to everyone.” She didn’t give me time to react since she touched the ball and got captured on her own. “Oh...I guess I have a Haxorus now!” I held the ball in the air and celebrated my successful “capture,” I looked at her ball, the awful memories being replaced with new experiences. I smiled and headed back to camp.


	44. Chapter 44

Heading back, my Pokemon came running up to me and crowded around, “Hey guys, I’m back!” Mimikyu bonked me on the head, “Ow, what gives, Mimikyu?” She waved her hand at me as if to scold me, “O..oh, right; I kind of left without taking one of you guys with me...I realize, that it was kind of stupid of me.” I stood up and bowed to my Pokemon, “I’m so sorry for putting my life at risk again,” I then clapped my hands together and begged, “don’t tell Hop guys! I’d never hear the end of it if he found out.” Mimikyu hit me on the head again, and snuggled me, followed by my Pokemon. I teared up, “I’m sorry guys… I should’ve believed in you as well, we are a team and we should face things together!” They all smiled, “Oh so I’d like to introduce you guys to a new member of our family!” I brought out Haxorus who stood behind me and was nervous about meeting my Pokemon. _This was the Pokemon who caused me a lot of pain...well I guess anything can change._ I sighed, “It’s okay Haxorus, everyone is friendly!” Haxorus and Mimikyu looked at each other intently, _Oh no, Mimikyu’s the one who attacked Haxorus a while back!_ I began to panic, but Mimikyu and Haxorus nodded and both began to snuggle up with me. “Whoa, what’s gotten into you both?” I was being smothered by them, “I guess you both found something in common?” I let my Pokemon roam and mingle and went to check on Hop.

“Hop? You okay buddy?” Lampent and Dubwool were nodding off along with Hop. I walked over and changed his towel and checked his temperature. “Oh good, his fever seems to have gotten down.”

“Hey, Hop?” Hop fluttered his eyes awake,

“H-hey Vic.” hearing his voice so soft was kind of cute.

“How are you feeling Hop?” Hop got up,

“better now, but a bit hungry!” I laughed,

“Okay I’ll get you some food, you just rest a bit more and I’ll grab you food.” Hop laid back down, awaiting his food. I got his plate and held out a spoonful for him,

“Here you go!” I spoon-fed Hop,

“This is delicious, Vic!” Seeing Hop all excited to eat my food, made me super happy.

“Here I’ll give you the plate, eat your fill and drink plenty of water. I’m gonna go clean up.” I walked outside to clean up.

That evening I sat inside our tent and checked more of the news; _‘Gym Challengers in Love? Challenger Victor and Challenger Hop have revealed that they are dating!! They have won the hearts of others, and many are worried about how the finals will treat these young lovers!’_ I was not sure how I feel about this. Yes, I was happy that Hop and I are together, but everyone’s reminding me about the tournament...I shook my doubts and headed off to sleep.

I woke up to a heavy feeling on my chest, “Hehe, good morning Vic!” I looked up to see Hop was resting his head on my chest, his eyes full of fondness.

“Oh, good morning Hop.” I smiled and held his hand, “sleep well?” Hop grinned,

“I’m all better thanks to you! But you know what that means right?” I knew what was coming,

“wait, Hop!” I tried to run from him but he grabbed me from behind and started pelting me with kisses. “Wait, hahaha, H-hop stop that tickles!” Hop kissed me on my neck which made me blush,

“I love you soooooo much Vic! Thank you for taking care of me!” Hop hugged me tightly for a bit, resting his head on my back. “Thanks for saving me too, mate!” I turned over and kissed his forehead,

“you’re welcome, love!”

“Vic, I’m hungry! Hop groaned,

“Well let’s wash up and I’ll make us some breakfast!” Hop nodded and headed outside…

”VICTOR!” I heard a shout and ran outside, “Vic, it’s a Haxorus, stay behind me!” Hop saw Haxorus and ran to protect me. Haxorus huffed and growled at Hop.

“Whoa, Whoa hold on you two!” I stood in between them. “Haxorus this is my best friend and boyfriend! And Hop, this is Haxorus, my new team member!” They both were shocked and looked at each other,

“Wait you got a shiny Haxorus?” I looked at him in confusion,

“shiny? Aren't all haxorus’ black?” Hop shook his head,

“dude, no they are normally golden. Well, to be fair we don’t see them that often, so no wonder you weren’t surprised,” I looked at Haxorus and hugged her,

“Oh cool! You’re a special Haxorus!” Hop huffed and pulled me from her,

“Come on Vic, let’s go eat!” Haxorus growled and got in between me and Hop,

“Oh, you want more pets Haxorus?” I petted her.

“Hey, Vic!” I turned and Hop kissed me on the lips,

“Aww, Hop you’re being extra affectionate today!” Haxorus pushed Hop out of the way and snuggled close to me, and Hop decided to do the same, “that’s enough out of you two! Better play nice or no one gets food!” Hop and Haxorus pouted and turned away from each other. 

After breakfast, Hop and I gathered our Pokemon and stuff and headed out further into Route 9, at least until all we saw was water. “You gonna be okay riding in the water again, Hop?” I patted his back,

“Y-yeah I’ll be okay now, j-just stay close to me okay?” I laughed, and put my cheek on his,

“Like this?” I could feel Hop get warmer,

“n-n-not like that, Vic!” Hop blushed and looked away.

“Sure thing mate, I’ll make sure I’ll be close so I can save you!” Hop smiled,

“Thanks.” Hop and I set out our bikes and carefully rode across the water. I made sure to stay close to Hop and make sure he was alright.

“Hello, there trainers!” We looked over and saw people with swimsuits sitting on the nearby beach. We both waved at them as we passed by, “Good luck with the Gym Challenge!” After passing through them I turned to Hop,

“Hop, that was so weird?” Hop began to laugh,

“Those guys have serious guts to be out in the cold like that!” we laughed and saw greenery out in the distance,

“Finally! Warmer temperatures!” I shouted. Hop and I survived the harshness of Route 9!


	45. Chapter 45

I unzipped my jacket and sighed, “whew, it’s finally a bit warmer”, I lifted my shirt a bit to let a breeze come through, “how are you holding up ho-Hop?” I looked over and he was staring at me, “you okay mate?” I saw him blush a bit, then realized, Hop was staring at my stomach. “H-h-hop!” I blushed and pulled my shirt back down, “w-what are you staring at!” Hop jumped, and frantically waved his hands around,

“N-n-nothing Vic! I wasn’t looking at your cute body ...I mean uhh!” I was embarrassed being looked at like that, but it was kind of endearing since it was Hop. The moment was interrupted when we heard shouting from the distance.

“Hey, constable! We’ve been here for a few hours and the gate to Spikemuth is closed!” Some of the Gym Challengers were here as well.

“We can’t take on the Dark-Type Gym Leader like this!” One of them slammed the metal gate.

“Come on how are we supposed to earn our badge now!” Hop and I walked towards the gate,

“What’s going on here?” The constable turned to us.

“Looks like Piers shut the gate to us folks here. Not sure about what to do with this, so please be patient, while we settle this matter.” Hop sighed and leaned on me,

“Dang, I was looking forward to challenging ol’ Piers.”

“Hey, Victor!” We heard a voice out in the corner...it was Marnie! We snuck around on the side of the gate and approached Marnie,

“Good to see you, Marnie!” I smiled and she grinned,

“I saw that you be looking for a way in, good thing I was born’ ere, I know another way in.”

“Oh, you really mean it!” Hop was excited, Marnie shook her head,

“I’ll only do it if Vic, here battles me, after all, he’s my rival!” Hop huffed,

“Sorry but the rival spot has been taken.” I pulled Hop’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek,

“It’s okay to have more than one rival, Hop; but you’re even more special to me!” Hop blushed, and Marnie groaned,

“You two are cheesy. So how s’bout a battle Vic?” I looked over at Hop who smiled,

“You got this mate! I’ll be rooting for ya!” I smiled and readied to battle Marnie.

A few Team Yell members ran out and started to cheer her on! “You got this lady, Marnie!” She sent out her Liepard to start with, and I sent out Butterfree.

“Butterfree use Bug Buzz!” Butterfree prepared to attack,

“Liepard use Fake Out!” Liepard jumped up and smacked Butterfree, causing her to stumble her attack,

“Butterfree let’s go for another Bug Buzz!”

“Liepard use Sucker Punch!” Liepard was able to attack first,

“You’ll be okay Butterfree, focus and make your mark!” Butterfree balanced herself and struck Liepard with a direct hit from Bug Buzz; knocking it out.

“Go, Victor!” Hop shouted close by. Marnie laughed,

“Quite the fan club yous got there Vic!” The sound of Team Yell grew louder in unison,

“Hehe; looks like you’re not the only one with adoring fans.” Marnie sent out Toxicroak,

“Okay Haxorus, time for your first battle!” I sent her out and she roared and shined, causing everyone to stumble a bit. Haxorus ran over to me and snuggled up to me, “aww Haxorus I appreciate the affection but let’s do a battle now!” Haxorus nodded and smirked, “What are you smiling for girl?” I was confused, I heard Hop huff behind me, “You okay Hop?” He turned away and pouted,

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Marnie laughed,

“And I thought Hop was the oblivious one.”

“Hey, I’m not that Oblivious!” Hop stomped his foot.

“Hey now, let’s all get along!” I smiled wide, causing everyone to blush,

“I can see why Hops here fell for you, Vic.” Marnie composed herself and I ushered Haxorus into battle.

“Haxorus let’s start with a Sword Dance!” Haxorus shined her horns and roared,

“Toxicroak use Swagger!” Toxicroak scoffed and cause Haxorus to be confused, Haxorus started running around and turned to me;

“Vic, watch out she might hurt you!” Hop ran up towards me but I stopped him,

“Hop, it’s okay, I believe in her” _Haxorus it’s okay, stay calm I’m not the one you’re gonna hurt_ I felt her heart calm and her eyes began to refocus, she licked me and turned towards her opponent.

“You and your Pokemon are amazing Vic!” Hop sighed,

“Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!” Haxorus ran forward towards Toxicroak,

“Toxicroak use Poison Jab!” Toxicroak and Haxorus traded blows with each other, seemingly evenly matched,

_Look for an opening, carefully carefully_ I was paying close attention, “There at its knee! Go Haxorus!” Haxorus pushed back Toxicroak and struck its knees knocking it over, “Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!” Haxorus blasted Toxicroak point blank, knocking it out. “Alright, girl you did it!” I hugged Haxorus and returned her to her Pokeball.

“You’re pretty tough Vic!” Marnie was enjoying herself,

“you almost got me there Marnie!” I smiled as she got ready for her next Pokemon.

“Go Scrafty!” Scrafty was sent out and pulled up on its “shorts”

“Let’s go Mimikyu!” Mimikyu appeared and looked back at me to see if I was okay, I gave her a peace sign and she did the same.

“Scrafty, let’s start with Crunch.” Scrafty ran towards Mimikyu to bite her,

“Mimikyu, use Phantom Force!” Mimikyu melted into shadow dodging the hit, then appearing behind Scrafty and slashed at it, “Mimikyu, use this opening to hit it with a Play Rough!” Mimikyu’s eyes shined and assaulted Scrafty, knocking it out.

“Dang you’ve backed me into a corner but I ain’t giving up! Go Morpeko!”

Morpeko smiled at me,

_it’s so cute but I have to battle it!_ I held back my tears, “Mimikyu, use swords dance!” Mimikyu shined her claws and prepared to attack,

“Morpeko, use spark!” Morpeko charged up and slammed into Mimikyu, breaking her disguise, “Oh dear, I hope I didn't damage that cute outfit to hard!” I laughed,

“don’t worry, I always make sure to fix it after battles! Mimikyu! Use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu slashed at Morpeko, dealing a lot of damage,

“Morpeko, go for another Spark!” Morpeko ran towards Mimikyu,

“Mimikyu block it with Wood Hammer!” Mimikyu swung her tail and deflected the attack, knocking Morpeko into the air, “Finish it with a Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu jumped into the air and slashed at Morpeko, knocking it out...I defeated Marnie. She looked away,

“What’s with that! My Pokemon never got to show off!” 

“You did it, Vic!” Hop ran over to me and hugged me and kissed my cheek. Marnie began to smile,

“Morpeko has been quite fond of you and your strength, I think I get it now. But I’m gonna collect all Eight Gym badges and rematch you!” Marnie led us into Spikemuth…


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient guys! I'll be back with the regular updates on monday!

Spikemuth was considered the slums of Galar, with its dim lights and worn-out buildings, but that didn’t stop it from trying to make a name for itself after all a Gym Leader lives here. Hop, Marnie and I wandered deep into Spikemuth; “This place gives me the creeps.” Hop was shaking, and clattering his teeth,

“You wanna hold onto my hand Hop?’” I smiled, Hop took a hand without thinking,

“Wow, Vic your hands are extra soft lately,”

“That’s cause it’s my hand mate.” Hop had grabbed Marnie’s hand by mistake,

“O-o-oh my mistake,” Hop blushed, earning a laugh from Marnie and me.

“Here you go, Hop!” I grabbed onto his hand and he felt more relaxed. Suddenly we heard loud music.

“It’s coming from further down,” Marnie pointed, but we were stopped by Team Yell,

“Oi since this here’s a Gym Challenge, you gotta change into your uniforms over theres! We went to change and headed further in. A few Team Yell members blocked our path as the music was at its loudest.

“Sorry you lot, we ain’t no one but Ms. Marnie through!” These guys are awfully persistent,

“We can take you all on!” Hop was ready to battle all of them,

“Hop, think about this rationally, our Pokemon would be too tired to battle Piers!” I grabbed onto his sleeve. Hop had an idea at least, what can we do…

”Shut your gobs!” Marnie stomped her foot and yelled, causing everyone to stumble back, “Why you, be shutting down Spikemuth for my sake now?” One of the grunts stepped forward,

“Well Spikemuth has been going downhill Marnie, and Pier’s all like ‘Don’t worry now’ so well all decided to disguise ourselves as Team Yell and sabotage the other Challengers.” “

We thought if Ms. Marnie were the only one left, she could be in the Champion Cup for sure, and that she’ll become Champion too!” Marnie sighed,

“That’s no way to help someone at all!” She then turned to me, “Victor, Hop I’ll figure out a way to get the shutters open and deal with these numbskulls, you go face the Gym Leader!”

“Guess Team Yell isn’t as bad as they seem,” Hop smiled, “They actually love Marnie and wanna do what they can to support her!” I laughed,

"Kind of like you and I?”

“Yeah, def!” We further went towards the center and found Piers surrounded by Team Yell members.

Hop and I listened to Piers singing, something about his voice was hypnotic, it felt energetic and exciting. Pier’s really knew how to draw a crowd. The music stopped and Piers caught my gaze, “Sigh, so you’re finally here? See I’m not that of a great Gym Leader. Figured that’s why no one came by to challenge me. I have good ears, so I overheard everything about Spikemuth being shut down and all. When I was all alone, it was like my soul was weepin’. This is a simple Gym Stadium. We can’t even Dynamax our Pokemon, but you should enjoy the battle...although there’s two of you and we don’t do double battles here.” Hop and I looked at each other,

“You go ahead, Vic!” Hop gave me a thumbs up.

“Y-y-you sure? You can always go Hop.” Hop shook his head,

“I love watching you...you battle!” Hop tried to save himself,

“You just wanna see what Piers uses so you can come up with a strat!” I smiled and saw right through him.

“Maybe…” Hop whistled and acted innocent, I smiled and pulled his face closer, Hop closed his eyes expecting a kiss ...I stopped and he opened his eyes. “V-Vic?” he looked like a sad Yamper

_He’s so cute_ “I’ll claim my reward after I beat him.” I smirked causing Hop to blush. “Okay Piers, let’s battle!”

“Everyone, cheer on my Pokemon! Scrafty, Intimidate the opponent!”

_Scrafty huh? Okay then let’s start with you!_ “Mimikyu let’s go!” Scrafty growled and shook Mimikyu a bit. “Mimikyu start with Swords Dance!” Mimikyu shined her claws and buffed up.

“Scrafty go use Payback!” Scrafty ran forward and tried to slam into Mimikyu,

“Mimikyu, use Phantom Force!” Mimikyu dissolved into Scrafty’s shadow and slashed at it. “Mimikyu, use Wood Hammer!” Mimikyu swung her tail towards Scrafty,

“Scrafty use Sand-attack!” Scrafty threw sand at Mimikyu blinding her. “Scrafty use Payback!” Scrafty punched Mimikyu aside,

“Mimikyu, use Play Rough!” Mimikyu ran towards Scrafty,

“Heh again with the rushing forward, Scrafty, use Sand Attack!”

“Now Mimikyu, use Fairy Wind!” Mimikyu swiped her tail, blowing the sand back at Scrafty, “Finish it with Play Rough!” Mimikyu rushed at Scrafty, pummeling it, knocking it out. 

“Not bad kid, but can you stand up against Malamar?”

_Oh my, that thing is creepy!!!_ I was shocked by Malamar’s appearance,

“Don’t let that creepy thing get to ya Vic!” Hop cheered from the sidelines, I snapped back to normal,

“Right, Go Butterfree!” Butterfree flew around, and frantically looked at the ceiling, “Aww, it’s okay girl, we will go out in a more open field later!” I smiled at Butterfree, who landed on my head and nuzzled my hair, covering it with powder.

“Oh, Vic! Your hair is all sparkly now!” Hop had stars in his eyes, I sighed,

“Malmar, use Psycho Cut!” Malamar tossed blades of psychic energy at Butterfree,

“Butterfree, use Quiver Dance!” Butterfree spun in a circle, elegantly dodging the attack,

“That’s so cool Vic! That’s an amazin way to use that move!” Hop was super excited, I blushed,

“Hop...stop that’s embarrassing me.” Hop grinned and stuck his tongue out.

“Malamar, use Night Slash!” Malamar ran forward and slashed at Butterfree, but she dodged it easily.

“Butterfree, use Bug Buzz!” she flapped her wings and shot sound waves at Malamar, knocking it out.

“Hmm, this guy is gonna give us some trouble.” Piers remained calm, “Everyone’s gonna stink but who cares, Skuntank let’s go!”

An awful stench emitted from the area, “Oh gosh that’s foul!” Hop shouted. I fell to my knees; the stench was so awful, I could hardly stand, my vision grew fuzzy ...”Vic!” Hop called out to me, his voice all nasily since he was plunging his nose.

“Can’t handle the stink, junior?” Piers smiled and pointed at his nose plugs.

_I need to battle this stench quickly!_ I struggled to stand; suddenly from the crowd, a gas mask flew towards me. “Is this?” I picked it up and put it on...I breathed slowly and I regained my senses. I swapped Butterfree for Lampent, “Lampent, use Clear Smog!” Lampent appeared and spun, sending a with mist around the area, clearing the stench.

“Well, well that’s smarts of ya, Challenger!” Piers smiled as I took off the mask, “Stuntank, use Sludge Bomb!” Stunktank shot a blob of poison at Lampent,

“Lampent use Protect!” Lampent put up a barrier blocking the attack, “now use Flamethrower!” Lampent shot a burst of flames at Skuntank, damaging it.

“Huh, not bad but not good enough! Skuntank, use Poison Gas, Poison that pesky lamp!” Skuntank was surrounded by poisonous gas,

“How’s this then! Lampent use Fire Spin!” Lampent shot a spiral of flame towards Skuntank igniting the gas, causing a small explosion, as the smoke cleared, Skuntank was knocked out.

“Backed into a corner I am, it’s time to meet the mighty Obstagoon!”

Obstagoon roared and sharpened it’s claws, “Okay Lucario let’s finish this!” Lucario readied his stance, “Lucario, use Brick Break!” Lucario rushed forward and punched at Obstagoon,

“Use Obstruct!” Obstagoon protected itself and reflected attack, “Now use, Shadow Claw!” Obstagoon slashed at Lucario sending him back a bit.

“Keep your focus buddy, go for another Brick Break!” Lucario rushed again, but Piers smirked,

“Obstruct again!” Obstagoon readied to block it,

“Lucario, use Feint!” Lucario stopped its attack and waited; Obstagoon let it’s guard down and Lucario broke through, “Lucario use Close Combat!” Lucario assaulted Obstagoon with a flurry of punches and kicks, with one final punch, Obstagoon still stood panting,

“Nice one kid, but this next attack will finish you! Obstagoon, use Counter!” But Obstagoon didn’t move...with one final breath, it fell forward, I had defeated Piers.

“I...I did it!” I cheered and flashed a peace sign!

“That’s my Victor!” Hop jumped up and ran towards me and hugged me. I grabbed Hop and french dipped him, and kissed him on the lips. I heard hooting and hollering from Team Yell as I claimed my reward, “V-Vic! That was a surprise.” Hop blushed as he stood back up. I smiled,

“I got really excited, sorry Hop.” Hop pouted,

“It’s not like I didn’t like it.” Piers walked towards me,

“Me an’ my team gave it our best. Let’s meet up for a battle again sometime.” Piers took a deep breath, “I’m glad we were able to battle, it seems like my Pokemon felt the same.” Piers walked up to me and shook my hand, “here’s your Dark Badge. I bet you friend is gonna challenge me next, along with my little sister Marnie too.” I smiled then realized,

“Wait! Marnie’s your sister?” Hop and I dropped our jaws.

“Right, Piers is my older brother,” Marnie appeared, holding another gas mask,

“Marnie! You’re the one who helped me?” Marnie nodded,

“My bro likes to do this sort of thing.” Piers sighed,

“I get that you were watching me the entire time. You won’t learn anythin’ from watching me lose, Sis.” Marnie stepped forward,

“It was you that I learn’d battling from.” Piers smiled,

“Speaking of, there’s something I wanted to ask you. I want you to take over Spikemuth as it’s next Gym Leader.” Marnie smirked,

“I’ve heard that you plan on retiring after the champion cup, but my answer is a big fat NO! After all, I can’t become a Gym Leader if I become champion.” Hop huffed,

“Well, that is if you do!” I hushed Hop to avoid any unwanted trouble with everyone. Piers groaned,

“You make a good point, let’s see if your Big Bro sees if you’re up for it.” Hop stepped forward,

“I wanna challenge you next Piers!” Piers sighed,

“Alright fine, hold your Ponytas.” I smiled at both of my rivals,

_You guys are gonna be tough to beat!_ My phone began to vibrate. “Hey, Hop I got a message, I’ll meet you outside Spikemuth after your win!” I gave him a kiss and ran outside.

“Hello?” There was no answer… “That’s strange.” I walked a bit and ran into someone, “Ow, Hey watch where you’re goi-!” My face darkened,

“Hello again my son.”


	47. Chapter 47

“D-d-dad!” my father was standing outside,

“What are you doing here!” I shouted he scoffed,

“I’ve come to monitor your progress. You seemed to be doing well in Circhester.” I took a step back,

“No thanks to you! What did you do to me; why does my chest always hurt when I Dynamax!” I wanted answers from him.

“That, my son is something I can’t answer you yet. But you are the key to Galar’s future, after all.” I took off running, I wanted to get away from him and warn Hop, suddenly I got caught by a pair of pincers, it was a Drapion, “Not so fast Victor!” My father commanded Drapion to bring me to him. I struggled to break free.

“Let me go!” I winced as Drapion squeezed me harder,

“Listen here, Victor...you’re gonna win the tournament and challenge the champion. Only then you’ll find your true purpose…” I began to cry out,

“W-why are you doing this! I'm your son aren't I?” He touched my face,

“Of course you are, but you have something far greater in you than you can comprehend, only when we can find out the key to unlocking that power hidden within you...” I spat at him,

“Treating me like some kind of tool, it’s no wonder why Mom left you. You’re a monster!” He grew angry and snapped his fingers, I screamed out in pain as Drapion squeezed me,

“Don’t you dare mention her to my face! You’ll need to learn not to speak like that when you’re in a predicament!”

_Someone...Hop...save me._ I began to pass out… I felt something in my chest explode, a surge of energy rushed out of my body, causing Drapion to drop me.

“Oh, what’s this?” My Dad stumbled back as the area around Route 9 began to shake followed by a loud “KABOOM!!”. “What’s that idiot chairman doing? Kirlia teleport us out of here!” Kiria jumped out and nodded and was about to teleport them away, “leave the brat, he will still be useful later.” They left in a hurry leaving me behind...tears streaming down my eyes as I blacked out.

“Vic! Vic! Victor, please answer me!” I was shaken awake by Leon,

“L-l-leon?” I sat up and looked around, “W-w-where’s my father?” I was shaking,

“Your father? There isn’t anyone around, Victor. Tell me what happened.” I told Leon about what had happened prior to the explosion; Leon hugged me, “I’m sorry, Victor. I should’ve been watching him more carefully!”

“Leon, what should I do? He wants me to continue the challenge, w-w-what if something happens?” Leon thought for a bit…

”We will have to keep a watchful eye on him, just put your faith in us. I’ll ask the other Gym Leaders to be on standby during the tournament. Just focus on your Gym Challenge.” He patted my shoulder,

“Leon, what if he comes after Hop too!” I was shaking, I didn’t want him near someone I cared about.

“Victor, don’t worry; you’ve saved him once and if you’re ever in trouble, you have each other!” I nodded and smiled,

“Thanks, Leon.” 

“Vic! And Lee??” Hop ran up towards us and stumbled, “w-what are you doing here?” Leon grabbed Hop by the neck,

“Only congratulating my little bro on making it this far, and for the new catch!”

“I didn’t catch anything recently?” Hop was a bit confused,

“I didn’t mean Pokemon, Hops.” Leon looked in my direction, causing Hop and I to blush. “Word gets around quickly, everyone is anticipating when you two face off!” That set me off,

“Okay, we get it! Leon, Hop and I need to go, challenge the last Gym Leader right?” Leon cleared his throat,

“Uh, yes, Raihan is the last hurdle to the Gym Challenge, he’s one of the only ones that I consider a true rival!” Suddenly the ground shook a bit more.

“Ah, what’s happening!” I stumbled and fell into Hop's arms,

“Well Vic, I guess you’ve fallen for me.” I pushed Hop,

“Stop being cheesy Hop!” I stood up and brushed myself off, “but thanks for catching me.” Hop smiled,

“Lee, what’s happening and how can we help?” Hop and I looked at him, but he shook his head,

“You two focus on the Gym Challenge, let me handle this!” Leon ran off before we could protest.

“That Lee, always running off without listening to people” Hop put his hands on his hips,

“Reminds me of someone I know.” I giggled as Hop glared at me,

“I’m not like that! At least not anymore...now that I’ve gotten to know you more.” Hop blushed. “Anyways, I got the Dark Badge Vic!” Hop showed me his badge ring,

“Congrats Hop!” I smiled and kissed his cheek. “KABOOM!” another explosion occurred towards Hammerlocke. Hop and I ran inside the tunnel that connected to the city. 

There were loads of people crowding around the entrance of Hammerlocke, “What’s with the red light?”

“Why are all the Pokemon Dynamaxing?” I was getting worried about what my father was planning,

“Vic, look at the news! Lee’s already made it to the front page!” Hop showed me his phone,

_‘Champion Leon and his Charizard, has single-handedly taken care of the situation, but what was the meaning of the sudden Power Spot? Professor Hayase and Chairman Rose say that everything is fine and just a little hiccup in the Power Plant.’_

“See ain’t Lee the greatest!” Hop smiled at me but I was too focused on my father to say anything, “Victor?” Hop grabbed my hand, I looked up at him, I couldn’t stand seeing him worry like that about me,

“I’m okay Hop, just seeing my father roam around freely, just scares me,” I clenched my free hand and kept looking at my father’s fake smile,

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Hop saw right through me,

“I-I-I don’t know if I should tell you, I don’t want you to worry…” Hop put his hands on my shoulders,

“Vic! You’ve already worried me! Please, let me help you, like...like you helped me, you’re someone I care about, just tell me what happened.” I took a deep breath and told Hop about my encounter with my Father, and how I have some strange power or something. Hop’s face grew angry, “How dare he treat you like that! I should’ve beaten Piers sooner, I could’ve been there to protect you, Vic!” I hugged Hop to calm him down.

“I’m okay now Hop, it’s not your fault.”

“Well, I made a promise to myself, to be there for you!” he looked upset and worried at me, I kissed his cheek,

“And I made a promise to always pick myself up after everything I’ve been through and be strong for the one I love. Now let’s go to Hammerlocke stadium.” Hop nodded and we ventured out towards Hammerlocke, hand in hand.

  
  


Hop was telling me how tough Piers was, “And then he was like BAM and I was like KAPOW! It was so intense Vic!” Hop animated his battle just for me to see and enjoy; I smiled at him and watched every movement. “Now we both have seven badges...it feels like just yesterday since we started this journey.” Hop leaned on my shoulder as we walked; I thought about all we’ve been through together. Whether it be the good times and the bad, we still managed to overcome them and be together. “You ever regret your choices, Vic?” Hop looked at me with a curious expression,

“We regret a lot of things, love. But there’s always one thing I regret the most...not realizing how much I loved you sooner.” Hop stopped in front of me and grabbed my jacket and pulled me into a kiss,

“I told you to stop being cheesy Vic.” I laughed,

“I can’t help it…”

“Oh, young love!” Hop and I jumped when Sonia spoke; she was with Leon waiting for us at the front of the Stadium. Hop and I blushed in embarrassment.

“Lee? Sonia? H-h-how long have you been standing there.” Leon coughed and blushed,

“Well, we’ve been waiting for you and you guys just happen to walk towards us acting all intimate…” Sonia began to laugh,

“Oh Leon, when I comes to battling you’re second to none, but for romance; you’re like a youngster!”

“Shu-shut up Sonia!” Leon was so red it was like a world wonder.

“Hey, Hop...I know a way we can beat Leon.”

“Oh reall-” Hop turned towards me but was surprised when I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.” Hop and Leon blushed heavily…

“Victor! There are people watching!” Leon was like a kid watching his parents kiss in public

“Oh my gosh, Vic you’re amazing!” Sonia was busting out laughing and patting my head. I smirked at Leon and Hop.

“Vic...don’t do that in front of Lee!”

“You two are definitely brothers.” Sonia and I said in unison, Sonia and I laughed,

“I’m sorry Hop, I just had to see Lee’s face!” Hop lightly punched me in the gut, "worth it!” I fell to the ground and smiled…Hop held out his hand to me.

“It’s a good thing I love you, Vic.” Hop pouted and I hugged him,

“I’m sorry Hops! I love you!!” Hop smiled,

“Lee calls me that all the time, but hearing you say that ...it's kind of cute of you Vic.” This time it was my turn to blush,

“Ahem, anyway it’s good that you’re here Vic, Hop!” Sonia cleared her throat, “I have to hand it to Leon here, he took down a Dynamaxed Pokemon all by himself,” Leon was smiling wide,

“Careful Lee, your head is gonna be too big for your hat!” Hop grinned, causing Leon to pat his back very hard,

“Oh Hop, you’re so funny!” Hop stumbled and fell,

“Hops, you okay love?” I checked up on him but he gave a thumbs up. “Although, all this is quite strange, ain’t it Sonia.” Sonia put her finger on her chin,

“Yes, all this is strange...An overflowing red light, Pokemon Dynamaxing without a Power Spot? What could this all mean?”

“I remember when I ran into my father, and he...he attacked me.” I hugged myself and tried to compose myself,

“Vic..you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Sonia put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, as Hop was holding my hand. I shook my head,

“N-no you guys need to hear this,” I told them about how just before the explosion went off I felt a surge of energy, kind of how I felt when I’m Dynamaxing my Pokemon.

“Vic’s father is getting on my nerves, I can’t wait to give him a piece of my mind for making my Vic suffer!” Hop was angry and fired up,

_wait he called me ‘My Vic?’_ I giggled causing Hop to look at me confused,

“This whole ordeal is connected with Victor somehow, but why him?” Sonia shook her head, “That red light could appear again without us knowing when.”

“Being able to predict it is all part of a scientist's work.” Magnolia walked towards us.

“Gran!? What are you doing here?” Magnolia nodded,

“The Chairman called for me. He wanted to know the relationship between the red light and all this Dynamaxing phenomenon. But I’m also figuring out why our dear Victor here is caught up in all this…”

“Does the Chairman know anything? And does he know anything that this ‘Professor Hayase’ is doing to his own flesh and blood!” Leon sounded angry; Magnolia shook her head,

“The Chairman is too focused on the ‘future of Galar’ to mind...we must be careful around those two...I have a bad feeling about all this.”

“We gottta keep tabs on that scary lady too. She doesn’t seem like a trustworthy type either!” Hop stayed close to me as he spoke, to make sure I was okay. Magnolia nodded,

“We just don’t have enough proof or data. That’s why I let you look into things Sonia, you know more about the Darkest Day more than anyone!” Sonia gasped,

“You’re saying that the red light and the Darkest Day are connected?”

“Hey Vic, do you reckon that there’s any way we can help?” I nodded,

“Yeah, there must be!” Hop and I looked at Leon with hopeful wonder, but he just smiled,

“I appreciate the thought but the only thing you can do is give me a good final match in the tournament! I have my part in keeping Galar safe, and you will do your part by going through the Gym Challenge!”

“Right of course! You’re the unbeatable Champion after all!” Hop was pumped, it was nice seeing him all excited again. 

Sonia turned to Magnolia, “Gran, there’s something I wanna look into, will you help me?” Magnolia nodded and they headed off.

“Best of luck! May we meet in the Champion Cup!” Leon ran off the other direction, leaving Hop and me near the entrance to Hammerlocke Stadium.

“Alright! I’m so ready to take on Raihan! He’s one hard nut to crack, I hope you’re ready Vic!” I nodded,

“Same to you Hop!” With that, we fist bumped and headed off to face against Raihan.


	48. Chapter 48

As we headed inside the entrance to the stadium, a crowd was waiting for us with a bunch of signs, “It’s them! The best power couple in Galar!”

“We love you guys!” A few kids ran up to us.

“You saved him Victor!” a few kids hugged my legs, I smiled and crouched down,

“Okay kids, this is Hop my rival and my boyfriend.” Hop blushed a bit and said hello.

“Is it true Mr. Hop, that you were in trouble and Victor had to save you?” Hop’s face grew even redder,

“Well, yes actually. I was in trouble and Vic here came to my rescue!” I smiled,

“Oh, would you guys like a group picture together?” The kids got super excited and got together with Hop and me for a photo.

_‘Show me your best peace sign Bzzt bzzt’_ my phone took the picture with everyone doing my pose. Afterward, a few of them went up to Hop,

“Can you teach us about Pokemon battling? We’ve been watching you for a while and want to learn from one of the best!…” Hop smiled, and patted their heads,

“I’ll be sure to stop by and teach you a thing or two!” They hugged him and ran off,

“Enjoying the fans Hop?” I smiled at him.

“Yeah, it’s a nice feeling,” Hop grinned.

We approached the counter and saw that Raihan was waiting for us. “Hey, you two lovebirds! Looks like you’re strong enough to challenge the mighty Raihan! The Gym mission is easy ...there is none!”

“Wait what?” Hop and I replied in unison. Raihan smiled,

“Yep, normally I’d let challengers go through trainers I’ve personally trained, but for you two, how about you both challenge me!”

“Are you sure Mr. Raihan?” I was sure that this wasn’t part of the rules, but Raihan smiled,

“Yeah! After watching you two battle ol’ Melony and Gordie, and since I specialize in double battles, I just had to do a double!” I looked over to Hop, who giggled with glee,

“Of course we can challenge you Raihan! Come on Vic let’s get changed!” Hop grabbed my hand and we ran off into the locker room.

“Our last Gym Leader, just thinking about it gives me chills!” Hop gleefully ran up to me while I was still changing.

“Hop, at least put some pants on before you get all affectionate with me.” I sighed and saw him running around in his underwear and t-shirt.

“I thought you like to see me like this, Vic?” Hop playfully stood near me.

_Don’t let him get to you Vic, you are strong don’t give in to his cuteness!_ I looked away, and threw his shorts at him, “We have to think of a strategy Hops, Raihan uses dragon types but he like’s weather effects too.” Hop sat next to me and brought out his phone,

“Well, maybe he wants to use the weather that fully optimizes his ace Pokemon?”

“Well, what could it be? We know it’s a dragon type so there’s at least that knowledge.” I looked at Hop who got out his phone,

“Well obviously it’s not any monotype dragons since they don’t use weather well except Goodra but that’s a bit too situational. Our only options are Flygon, Flapple, Appletun, and Duralodon. But which one will he use?” I thought about it for a while,

“There’s got to be some sort of trend or clue…” Hop’s face scrunched up but then he jumped up!

“Victor! Which Pokemon has a Gmax form!”

“Well, that just narrows it down to three.” I sighed and Hop sat back down,

“Dang…well regardless of what weather we are facing, I have a plan for us to combat this!” Hop stood up really quick, “Alright, I’m all fired up for this; are you with me, Vic!” I smiled and hugged him from behind,

“Alright, Mr. Hot shot, let’s not do anything rash again.” Hugging Hop gave me a familiar feeling of home. It felt comforting and calm.

“Uhh, Vic?” Hop moved a bit, bringing me back from my own little world,

“Oh sorry, Hop...was just lost in your aura again.” I nuzzled his neck, “why are you so comfy!!!” Hop started to laugh,

“C-c-come on Vic stop that tickles!” Hop freed himself from my grip and turned around, “I got you now!” Hop had a devious look on him,

“Hang on now, Hops.” I backed away and ran around the room.

“You can’t run from me forever!” Hop caught up with me and lightly tackled me into the ground, landing on top of me, “looks like I’ve finally defeated you, Victor!” Both of us giggled as he sat on top of me; I felt the air around use become still as Hop began to blush and bring his face closer to mine, I slowly closed my eyes as I anticipated his lips coming into contact with my own… _‘_

_Attention Challenger Victor and Challenger Hop! You may now challenge Raihan!’_ The intercom startled us and ruined the moment. Hop stood up and helped me up…

”Well talk about a mood killer! Let’s go, Vic!” I was a little sad but Hop grabbed my hand and we headed out towards the stadium.

The crowd roared as the two of us went out towards the field. It was filled up to the brim. I looked around and was shaking; Hop grabbed my hand and squeezed it, “you nervous?” I nodded, “It's okay Vic, just focus on me and you’ll be okay.” I took a deep breath and flashed my peace sign to the crowd while holding Hop’s hand with my free hand. 

Raihan walked towards the field taking a few selfies along the way, “Mr. Raihan really loves the crowd.” I laughed as Hop put his hands on his hips,

“Guy really loves to make people wait.” Raihan walked up to us and smiled,

“Well, well I’m finally glad to see you both! To be honest, I was worried that’d you two wouldn’t make it, but I should’ve known considering you two were chosen by Leon. I’m the last hurdle you have to face in order to get to Leon, even though you both are allowed to battle together, remember that only one of you will make it to the very top!” I gritted my teeth and put a hand on Hop’s shoulder,

“Let’s do this Hop!”

Raihan smirked and sent out Gigalith and Flygon, a sandstorm filled the area, “Hop, he’s gonna be using the sandstorms…” I called out to him, it was so hard to see. Hop smiled and handed me a pair of goggles, “So this was your plan?” I laughed,

It’s what I could do in short notice! I thought of the idea from Piers!”

_Hop you sly devil you_ , I put on the goggles and sent out Mimikyu,

“Let’s go Corviknight!” Hop sent out a giant bird that looked like the taxi service Pokemon.

“Ohhhh, Corivsquire evolved! That’s amazing Hop!” I excitedly shouted and Hop scratched his cheek, turning a bit red,

“Hehe isn’t it?!”

“Pay attention you two! Gigalith use Stealth Rock!” The Compressed Pokemon shot rocks around the field blocking our path, Corviknight and Mimikyu struggled to move around,

_this is bad we gotta figure out a way around before it gets too dangerous!_

“Flygon use Dragon Pulse on Corviknight!” Flygon maneuvered around the rocks and shot at Corviknight,

“Mimikyu jump in front of Corviknight!” Mimikyu jumped in front of the attack and absorbed it,

“Nice one Vic! Corviknight use Defog!” Corviknight flapped its wings and a current of air blew around the field clearing the rocks and the Sandstorm,

“Oh, so you guys knew I’d be using Sandstorms! Clever” Raihan sneered and laughed.

“Mimikyu hop onto Corviknight!” Mimikyu jumped on and flew around towards Flygon, “Hop, I’m counting on you to take out Gigalith! Hop nodded,

“Oh no you don’t, Flygon use Thunder Punch! And Gigalith use Rock Blast!” Gigalith shot rocks towards us,

“Corviknight fly around and dodge them!” Corviknight dodged the rocks but Flygon appeared and prepared to attack,

“Mimikyu, knock it away with Wood Hammer!” Mimikyu jumped up and swung her tail, blocking the punch.

“Corviknight, use Drill Peck!” Corviknight spun and slammed into Flygon causing it to crash towards Gigalith, “Corviknight, use Steel Wing!” Corviknight shined its wings and flew towards them,

“Mimikyu use Dazzling Gleam!” Mimikyu’s eyes sparkled and shot out a beam of light towards Flygon, causing both attacks to hit them ...as the dust settled both Gigalith and Flygon were knocked out.

“Not bad you two, but things are getting more interesting! Go Sandaconda and Duraludon!”

“Bring the storm! My partner Pokemon will send the whole stadium, flying!” Raihan began to Gigantamax his Duraludon, but not without taking a selfie of himself; it changed its size and shape to that of a giant building!

“Vic, you got this!” I nodded,

“Okay, Mimikyu it’s time to Dynamax!” I began to return Mimikyu and charge power into my band...suddenly I cried out in intense agony, Mimikyu fell over and got knocked out; I fell onto the ground and grabbed my chest…

”Victor!” Hop ran to me and held me up. The whole stadium grew quiet and changed their cheers into mutters.

“Victor!” Raihan ran up to me and looked worried,

“H-hop, it hurts…” my body was heating up and every time I tried to breathe felt like I was being stabbed. The gym officials ran up to me and checked on me,

“We need to move you to the hospital!”

“N-n-no!” I shouted, “I’ll be okay...I just need some time!” Hop helped me up and let me rest on him,

“Victor, you gonna be okay?” nodded,

“Y-yeah, I think that confrontation with my father did something to me.” I took a few breaths and the pain started to subside, “I think I’m okay now.” Raihan stood up and frowned,

“You sure you’re gonna be okay, we can stop the battle! He looked a bit worried, but I shook my head

“Mr. Raihan, we can deal with him after we get enough proof, but for now we have a battle to do.” I breathed heavily, suddenly I felt Hop grow angry, his eyes looked intense like the last time he fell into his funk,

“Victor, let me Dynamax! I’ll continue this battle for us!”

I returned Mimikyu and sent out Lucario, “I’m sorry Mimikyu,” Hop began to Dynamax his Corviknight,

“I’m sorry that I’m angry again Vic, but seeing you like this, Fills me with a burning fury! I’m gonna become way stronger and kick your father out of Galar Forever!” For a second I saw Hop’s eyes glow for a bit,

_what’s this strange but familiar feeling?_ Corviknight’s Pokeball began to shine and when Hop threw it’s Pokeball into the sky Corviknight looked different...it had red wings and a few steel spikes were flying around it, “H-hop? I think you just Gigantamax your Corviknight!” Hop’s expression didn’t change,

“This feels amazing, is this what you’re feeling Vic? I can feel connected to Corviknight but strangely I feel connected with you too.” 

“Well, aren’t you both full of surprises! Sandaconda use Fire Fang!” Sandaconda ran towards Corviknight and jumped up towards it,

“L-Lucario! Use detect!” Lucario jumped up and blocked the attack and threw Sandaconda back down.

“Duralodon use Max Rockfall!” a giant sheet of rock fell towards Lucario,

“Corviknight, block it with Max Guard!” Corviknight blocked the attack for Lucario. “I got your back Vic, no matter what!” Hearing Hop’s voice filled me with intense determination,

_I can’t stay weak anymore, I have to fight!_ ”Hop, thanks for carrying me, but I can stand on my own.” I stood up and clenched my fist, “Lucario, use Ice Punch on Sandaconda!” Lucario ran forward and punched Sandaconda back,

“Sandaconda counter with Glare!”

_Dodge it Lucario,_ he reacted and slide away, “Lucario use Aura Sphere!” Lucario charged a sphere of energy,

“Sandaconda use Protect on yourself!” Sandaconda coiled up ready to tank the hit,

“Hehe, you must be naive Raihan! Lucario aim at Duraludon!” Lucario aimed at Duraludon and landed a direct hit! 

Duraludon stumbled back a bit, “Why you little, Duraludon, use Gmax Depletion!” Hop stepped forward,

“Corviknight, use Gmax Wind Rage!” both attacks collided with each other and looked evenly matched,

“Sandaconda use Earth Power!” it slammed the ground and shook Lucario’s foothold,

“Lucario, jump up and use Ice punch!” Lucario jumped into the air and slammed it’s fist into Sandaconda, “Finish it with a Brick Break!” Lucario smacked Sandacona, knocking it into Duraludon,

“Hop! Finish it!” I shouted, Hop nodded and stuck his fist out. “Go for it Corviknight!” Corviknight’s attack overtook Duraludon, blasting both Pokemon with a torrent of wind ...Duraludon exploded, leaving both Pokemon fainted. Hop and I defeated Raihan!


	49. Chapter 49

Hop and I breathed heavily, the roar of the crowd filled throughout the stadium, “H-hop, we did it! I hugged Hop but all I could hear was him breathing; it was in short pants like mine were a while ago. “Hop!” I turned him to look at me, his eyes were cloudy,

“I have to become stronger, to protect him…” That’s all Hop could say…

”Hop, stay with me, I’m okay now!” I shook him a bit to try to snap him out of it. “Hop, please come back…” I hugged him tightly.

“V-Vi-Vic?” I looked up and Hop’s vision began to clear and he looked at me, “W-what happened to me…why do my eyes hurt?” Hop rubbed his eyes, I teared up and kissed him on the cheek,

“Hop, you Gigantamaxed your Corviknight! You were so cool!” I didn’t want him to worry about what happened, Hop laughed and put his hands on his hips,

“Of course! See Vic, I told you I was strong!” I clapped for him and he struck the Charizard pose.

“How are you feeling though?” I grabbed onto his arm,

“I’m kind of hungry actually.” Hop grinned at me and I sighed,

“Well let’s get our badge first!” 

Raihan walked towards us and sighed, “It’s a shame I lost, but at least I still look good, let’s take a selfie to commemorate this!” Raihan stood between us and crouched down, and we all posed for a picture. “Man, after a fierce battle like that, I feel refreshed and pure as the sky when the weather clears! You both did amazing, makes me think how conceited I am; calling myself Leon’s rival when I can’t even claim the Champion title. Still, I’m impressed with you both! Hop, your ferocious spirit in battle is enough to pierce any defense, I practically was shaking in my shorts!” Raihan ruffled his head, and Victor, you have such impenetrable will, I’m amazed you’re still able to stand after all that! I can see how our boy Hops fell for you!” Raihan picked me up and swung me around and nuzzled my face, “you’re just so adorable!”

“Ahh, Mr. Raihan?!” I was blushing as I was lifted up. Hop ran over and jumped up and grabbed me from Raihan and held me close,

“Watch it Raihan, he’s with me!” Hop pouted and gave Raihan a death glare,

“Sorry Sorry, Vic is just adorable, I couldn’t help it!” Raihan had a devious look on him...after our antics, Raihan cleared his throat, “Well here’s a Dragon badge for the both of you! You’ve gathered all the Gym Badges! Good luck to both of you in the Champion Cup!” The crowd did one final cheer as we headed out of the field.

“Hey, Hop? You doing alright?” I was worried about him after all that.

“I don’t know, when I felt angry at your father I felt something was calling to me, something about my _spirit is strong and I’m worthy…_ sounds a bit weird huh Vic?” I dropped my shirt,

“Hop...there’s something I need to tell you; back when I was able to Gigantamax my Butterfree I heard something similar calling to me, something about my heart being pure and worthy….” Hop and I stared at each other,

“What could that mean?” Hop looked at his shirt with a troubled gaze,

“I don’t know, maybe there’s a legend or something about the two heroes? Let’s try asking Sonia!” I responded and we finished changing and headed outside.

Sonia and Magnolia waved to us, “Victor! Hop! You gave that Raihan a good thrashing! That means you’ve completed the Gym Challenge! Congrats! But there’s no time for celebrations, there’s something I must discuss with you two.” We nodded and walked up to them. “That bright red light is just like the Darkest Day, where giant Pokemon went on a rampage, and almost destroyed all of Galar.” Magnolia nodded,

“It seems that way, my dear. As you all know, we Dynamax our Pokemon using the power of the Wishing Stars. But we still don’t know how to fully control the energy behind Dynamaxing or how the two heroes managed to do so. In fact, we don’t know who or what the two heroes were.” I raised my hand,

“Hop and I wanna mention something as well,” I explained how a mysterious force called out to us whenever we Dynamaxed or Gigantamax our Pokemon; like something with our heart and spirit. Sonia thought about it,

“That does seem to sound like it correlates to the two heroes, after all, you two might be them! The sword-” She gestured to Hop, “and the shield-” she pointed to me, “destiny has given you a true purpose about this, but what?”

“You don’t think my father knows about this? I mean it’s way too coincidental that he plans on using me for something, and the whole ‘we need to find the key to unlocking your power’ scares me.” Hop held my hand and gently squeezed it. Magnolia turned to Sonia,

“Well, this sure is an interesting turn of events, regardless, Sonia my dear. My lab coat is yours now.” Sonia looked surprised,

“Are you sure Gran? I’m still not done finishing the assignment you gave me!” Magnolia smiled,

“Think of this as a way to help your research!” Sonia has acquired the lab coat!

“Wow, Sonia that’s a good look on you!” Hop excitedly shouted,

“Congrats, Profesor Sonia!” I smiled wide, Sonia smiled and twirled her hair,

“Thanks!” Magnolia smiled,

"If Hop and Victor are somehow connected to the two heroes in some way, along with the legend of the sword and shield, it’s up to you to find out,” Sonia nodded,

“I will do my best! As for you two, I can’t miss one of you taking on Leon! I’ll take care of everything over here, just head to Wyndon, the final stop!” Hop and I agreed “

I’m gonna win my way by beating you Vic and then Lee!” Hop stuck his fist out at me,

“I'd like to see you try Hop!” I smirked and we fist-bumped each other and headed towards the station.

  
Hop and I boarded the train and sat next to each other, “You know, I reckon I’m the favorite to win, but going up against you, my true rival is gonna be one of my toughest battles!” Hop was adamant about this match...I wish I could feel the same; one of us will win and the other will lose. Would Hop still love me if I win? Maybe I can let him win so he can face Leon...my mind was racing as those thoughts bounced around. Hop then rested his head on my chest and laid down on top of me,

“You sleepy Hop?” I laughed,

“Kind of, you feel comfy Vic, hope you don’t mind.” I nuzzled his head and held his hand,

“Of course I don’t!” I decided to figure out the finals later, for now I wanted to enjoy every lasting moment with Hop.

“We are finally heading to Wyndon! There’s so much I wanna check out, the tower, the monorail and the Wyndon Stadium where all of Galar-no the entire world will be watching us!” Hop raised his arms and pressed my cheeks, “don’t you get it Vic! That means you and I have to give the people the greatest match ever!” I looked at Hop’s bracelet and thought about our choices we’ve made to get here.

“Yeah, we can’t let our fans down!” I smiled and held his hand for the remainder of the train ride. _What does dad want me for, if it’s something that has to do with Dynamaxing and the energy of the Power spots, then that can’t be good._ I looked down and Hop was sleeping soundly in my arms. _And there’s Hop ...what am I gonna do? I wanna win but I’d hate to beat the one precious to me...will he hate me?_ I was anxious but then Hop stirred and held my hand, “

I love you, Vic…” I smiled, and kissed his head,

“I love you too Hop.” I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 50 chapters and still counting. I'm amazed how far i've come in making this, and I love each and every one of you for loving my working and giving me the support! I'll keep at it as per usual!

“Hey, Vic! We’ve made it!” Hop shook me awake and I rubbed my eyes. I looked outside the window and saw Route 10, the final test to the Champion Cup. Hop grabbed my jacket and zipped it up, “Be sure to bundle up! I don’t want you to get sick again!” I scoffed,

“Didn’t you get sick last time?” Hop put his hands in the air,

“W-w-well, I mean, I just wanted to make sure you’re safe, that’s all…” Hop got a bit red in the face. I smiled and zipped up his jacket,

“You be safe too Hops,” I took Hop’s hand and we headed out towards Route 10.

It began to snow, gently falling on us melting as it hit our faces, the cold wind blew, tingling our noses and the sound of crushed snow filled the area as we walked, even with my jacket and scarf I was still shivering, “Still not used to the cold Vic?” Hop was walking like normal.

“How can you guys stand this cold!”

“Hehe, I love this cold!” Hop got closer to me, “that way I can stay close to someone I love!” my ears turned red, “oh you warm now Vic?” I nodded,

“Yeah,” I grabbed his hand and felt instant warmth on my hands. “Much better, let’s go!”

We trudged along, taking a few photos of things, and battling a few trainers. “Hey Hop, let’s camp a bit, I’m getting hungry!” I could hear Hop giggle in excitement,

“Alright I get to eat Vic’s food!” he jumped into the air and landed on the snow with his back,

“Hop! Don’t hurt yourself!” I ran over to him and held out my hand to pick him, but he pulled me in and I landed on top of him.

“Hehe, still falling for me Victor?” I brushed the snow off of his head,

“I’ve been falling for you, Hop.” He and I laughed a bit and stared at each other for a bit. I got close to him and saw his breath from the cold appear at higher rates, “Nervous?” I laughed a bit as he smiled at me

“I mean, we’ve kissed before but like, you’re just so cute Vic. I can’t help but be nervous.” Hop was cute when he was like this. I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips. Kissing him warmed me all over. After a while to get some air, Hop played with my hair…”My back is getting cold, we should set up camp.” Hop smiled as I stood up and brushed myself off,

“Oh hey, Vic you got some snow stuck on you!”

“Oh, do you mind getting it for me,” I then felt Hop’s hand touch my butt. “H-hop!” I turned around and blushed,

“What? You told me to get it for you!” Hop was laughing so hard he turned red in the face. I turned away and set up our tent and cooking area. “How spicy do you want it Hop?” I asked while getting out my equipment.

“Uhh not too spicy, but I wanna be warm!” I nodded and got to work, preparing the ingredients.

“What would you like in your curry?” Hop took a long pause,

“Uhh, how’s about some beef burger!” I rummaged around for what seemed like the infinite space of my bag for the meat.

“Here we go! Mind frying it up for me Hop?” Hop nodded and set to work on cooking, while I prepared everything else.

I threw the berries in as well as the veggies and stir-fried them up, then added spices, the water, and the curry roux…”Okay, Hop time for the meat!” Hop threw in the meat and started to fan the pot, “remember not to go too fast!” I helped him out to keep the flame up.

“C-c-can I stir it Vic?” he looked at me like a child, I smiled,

“Sure thing mate!” Hop rolled up his sleeves and stirred the curry; the smell filled our noses and whetted our appetites,

“Almost ready Hop, now for the final part, add a little love in it!” I held Hop’s hand and gave it one final stir. “And done! Spicy Beef Burger Curry!” 

The burger patty sat on the rice with curry poured over on top. Hop and I began to drool, “Okay, let's eat!” Picking up a spoonful and taking a bit, the first thing to hit me was the juiciness of the beef patty, the fat intermingled with the spices, piercing my nose with the spiciness of the berries.

“Oh man, this is amazing Victor!” Hop chowed down and enjoyed every bite.

“You can have more Hop, I always make plenty.” Hop’s eyes light up as I served him more,

“Vic you’re an amazing cook and I’m so lucky to have you!” I grinned,

“At least save some for our Pokemon.” Hop and I sent out our Pokemon and fed them their share. I looked over and saw a Pinchurchin, “Oh Hop, is this little guy yours?” Hop picked him up and held him in his arms.

“Ain’t he cute!” He was adorable but something about him gave me chills, like his stare, was enough to paralyze anyone, “say hi to Victor, Pinchurchin!” as he brought him closer to me, Pinchurchin got startled and shocked me I fell backward onto my butt. “Ah, Victor!” Hop walked over to me and checked up on me, “You okay?” I laughed,

“I’ve dealt with worse! At least I’m not cold anymore. Poor thing must be shy.” Hop and I relaxed a bit while our Pokemon ate. Then we packed up and headed forward down Route 10.

“Hey Victor, stop here for a sec!” Hop ran forward and started to roll a snowball around on the ground, after watching him for a while he made a Snow Darmanitan!

“Oh, nice! Let me take a picture of you!” Hop smiled and flashed a peace sign, I ran over to him and let Rotom take the photo of us. “Now we have more pictures to commemorate this!” Suddenly we heard a loud thumping, and out from the snow Pokemon Hop created, a real Darmanitan appeared! “Hop watch out!” I jumped towards Hop and we dodged its ice punch.

“Why’s it angry? We didn’t do anything!” Hop stood in front of me,

“Wait, Hop, look!” I pointed out its injured leg. “It’s hurt, I gotta help it.” Hop nodded,

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

"I’m gonna try to confront it, just cover me if it tries to attack me.” Hop sighed and stood behind me,

“Just be careful okay.” I nodded and walked slowly towards it,

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The Pokemon roared and threw a large snowball at me, but a fireball appeared and destroyed it. I turned around and saw Cinderace,

“I got you, Vic!” Hop gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I proceeded walking towards it. I smiled at it and held out my hands,

“See, I don’t have anything in my hands. I wanna help you…” it slowly backed away for a bit, but got closer to me within touching distance. I held up my hand and waited for it to come closer. I shivered as it’s icy cold fur touched my hand, _Oh Arceus that’s so cold!_ I started to pet it, “see I mean you no harm, now let me see your leg.” I showed me it’s injury, “Hmm nothing like a potion can fix. Hop can you get me a potion from my bag?” Hop walked towards me and gave me the potion, “Hey you wanna pet it too?” I asked,

“If it lets me!” Hop was a bit nervous.

“Just hold out your hand and wait for _it_ to come to you.” Hop held out his hand albeit a bit shaky, but the Darmanitan got close and nuzzled his hand,

“Oh gosh, that’s so cold!” Hop shivered a bit, and I giggled,

“Yeah, you get used to it.” I got the potion out and treated the Darmanitan. It smiled at me and walked off, waving goodbye to us.

“Vic, have I ever told you I love you?” Hop had a look of admiration on me,

“Lots of times but it can’t hurt to hear you say it.”

“Well seeing you act so kind towards others really makes my heart jump and yeah I just wanna say that I love you!” Hop was blushing and fidgeting a bit,

“Well, I love you too!” I held his hand and we continued walking. After a while, we started to see less and less snow, and the temperature began to raise a bit.

“Look, Vic!” Hop pointed to Rose Tower; the tallest building in Galar. “We made it to Wyndon!”


	51. Chapter 51

Wyndon was a large metropolis, sitting at the north part of Galar, they said that Chairman Rose has overseen the entire development of it. There were many things to see, like the monorail that takes you around Galar, or the amusement park. Hop and I walked passed the entrance and we were immediately enthralled at the sights. “All right! Wyndon City! This is the place where I can become a legend at last! You get it Vic? I’m gonna become the next champion of Galar!” Hop turned to me and smiled; “I’m going straight to the Stadium!” I sighed and grabbed onto his backpack,

“Now hold on Hop, don’t you wanna take on the sights a bit?” Hop pouted,

“Come on Vic! Don’t you want to take on the Champion Cup too! I don't have time to wait!”

“Well, yeah it’s just…” Hop tugged at my hand,

“Then what are you waiting for, I want to take you on and make this a great battle for years to come whenever I become Champion.”

“Hop, that’s enough!” I shouted at him causing him to drop my hand and look at me, “Hop I’m sorry but I can’t take this ‘I’m gonna become a Champion thing! You make it sound like I don’t exist to you or like I-I-I don’t matter to you… I was okay with it for a while but this was the last straw."

“Vic…” Hop touched my cheek, but I looked away,

“Lately I’ve been sitting in the backseat of this, and you’re acting like I’m just something that can be tossed aside. I-I need some air.” I took off running, tears streaming down my eyes.

I wasn’t sure how long I’ve been running but I ended up in the shopping district. Its shops were filled with colorful neon signs, “I’ve done it now...I blew up at Hop again.” I sighed and dried my tears. Just once I’d wish he considers my feelings on this Gym Challenge. Thinking about it now, I’ve every right to be thrown under the bus, I only took this for Hop and never thought about doing it for myself. I turned and looked at a mirror seeing my reflection, my same brown hair that I never wanted to change cause Hop loved it. I held the jacket Hop gave me close to me, and I saw my bracelet that matched Hop as well, sparkle in the sunlight as I held it up. Everything I did, even the way I dressed, was for Hop,

“What do I want….” I looked at my Pokeballs and felt how strong they’ve become ever since being together.

“Vic?” I turned and saw my mom. 

“Mom!” I ran and hugged her tightly,

“Oh hello sweetie, how are you?” She hugged me back,

“W-w-what are you doing here?” she smiled,

“I can’t miss my own son taking on the Champion cup!” Munchlax appeared holding Mom’s shopping bags,

“Hey, buddy!” I crouched down and petted him,

“Where’s Hop, Vic?” I sighed,

“I kind of shouted at him…” Mom got to my eye level,

“Tell me everything.” she always saw right through me but I guess that’s what made it easier to tell her things.

“I’ve been doing this challenge for Hop and didn’t really think much else on what I wanted, but when Hop went on and on about how he wanted to become Champion, I-I-I just blew up at him.” I was on the verge of tears, “does that make me a selfish person?” my mother hugged me,

“No sweetie, I’m sure Hop didn’t mean to hurt you like that. But I’m proud that you did say something,"

''Really?” She nodded,

“Yes, it means that you want this goal as much as Hop does! You should tell him how you feel. You’ve grown up so much Vic, you’re not my little boy anymore.” I smiled,

“Well, I still could be if you wanted,” causing my mom to giggle,

“Of course you’re still my little boy!” She hugged me and pulled me for a kiss on my cheek.

“I’m gonna go apologize to Hop right now, and take on the Champion Cup!” I hugged my mom, “I love you, Mom, I’ll do my best to make you proud!” she hugged me back,

“You already have, Vic. I love you too.” With that, I ran off towards the stadium.

I ran towards the stadium entrance and saw a bunch of my fans waiting, “To the Victor goes the spoils!” I groaned at the cheesiness of the statement but I smiled,

“Victor! We are rooting for you!” I saw a few of them flash peace signs at me,

“Mr. Victor! Can you sign this for me!” a few more fans ran up and asked for autographs.

“Sure thing!” I smiled wide and marked their boards. Right before I headed inside the entrance I turned to the crowd and flashed my peace sign, earning a cheer from them. I walked inside and saw Hop waiting around.

“Hey, Hop…” I didn’t know if he wanted to talk to me,

“Vic...I’m so sorry!” Hop took a deep breath and hugged me tightly, “I’ve been so selfish about you and I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for being stupid!” I was surprised,

“I’m sorry too Hop, for yelling at you like that. But after some thinking, I wanted to say this Hop...I’m not gonna let you take the title, cause that will belong to me!” Hop laughed a bit,

“Well mate, that’s gonna be too bad, cause I’ll be the one taking that title!” Hop and I fist-bumped and laughed,

“Hop, we’ve come so far with each other, not just as friends but as lovers too.” Hop grinned,

“But on the battlefield, we are neither of those, we are rivals.” Hop’s tone was soft but serious. “Turns out I was the first to register, makes sense since I’m number one.” I scoffed and poked his side,

“Well, you are my number one after all Hop.” Hop started to blush,

“Vic…” I smiled and went to register. 

“Victor, correct? We’ve been watching your Gym Challenges and we are quite impressed. Just as a formality but we would like to see your Gym Badges please.” I showed him my badge ring,

“Hey Vic, why does yours look different?” I looked over and Hop showed me his, the place where Bea’s and Melony’s badges were different,

“Oh yeah, looks like you took on Allister,” Hop put his hand on his hips,

“Oh yeah, he was tough for the fourth gym...it took me two tries to defeat him, for a ghost type trainer he was pretty scared of me.”

_It was probably your hyperactive personality Hop..._ I thought about it and remember that was the time Hop was in his funk…

“You’re all set, Victor!” The clerk smiled and handed me back my badge ring,

“Guess, Bede couldn’t make it, didn’t think he takes this whole disqualifying thing lying down, but it is what it is. Vic let’s head to the locker room and get changed!” Hop took my hand and we headed to change.

Hop and I changed and headed to our respective dugouts. “See you at the finals, Vic.” Hop stuck his hand out for a fist bump, but I pulled him close for a kiss,

“For luck...and see you soon too, my number one rival.” I smiled and Hop blushed furiously.

“Y-y-yeah.” 

I sat on the bench, waiting for the semis to start… “Attention all Gym Challengers! The first battle will begin, will Challenger Victor and Challenger Marnie, proceed to the entrance for the match.

“Looks like Marnie made it all the way through.” I pumped myself up and headed out towards the stadium. My journey and experiences coming into fruition.


	52. Chapter 52

I took a few deep breaths, “alright guys, it’s time.” I walked out towards the field. The stadium was roaring as I entered; I looked around and noticed that Wyndon Stadium was a lot bigger than all the other stadiums. I was shaking from nerves, but I managed to get to the center and meet up with Marnie.

“Heh. I’d knew you’d get all the Badges and meet me here.” Marnie looked different in her Gym Challenge Uniform; the white colors didn’t really suit her. “I know there’s a lot between us, what with my big brother, Team Yell, helpin’ Spikemuth and all that. But the truth is I wanna become Champion for myself! So don’t take it personal when I kick your butt. I smiled, Marnie’s declaration reminded me that I’m now doing this Gym Challenge for myself.

“Not gonna happen, Marnie, I’ll be the one taking the top spot!” She and I walked to our respective spots and prepared for our battle.

“Your boyfriend ain’t ‘ere to cheer you on Vic, let’s go, Liepard!” Liepard appeared and hissed at me,

_I guess her Pokemon are wanting revenge._ I laughed, “Okay Butterfree let’s go!” Butterfree fluttered around and danced, “Butterfree, start with a Bug Buzz!” she flapped her wings and sent shockwaves of sound towards Liepard,

“jump to dodge it Liepard then use Night Slash!” it leapt into the air and prepared to strike,

“Butterfree use Quiver Dance!” I spun in time with Butterfree and she dodged it with ease, “Now use Electro Web!” she spat a web of electricity at Liepard and slowed it down.

“Snarl Liepard!” Liepard growled at Butterfree damaging her, shaking her slightly,

“You’ll be okay girl, I believe in you.” I felt amazing today like I can achieve my goal with my Pokemon. “Butterfree use Stun Spore!” Butterfree flapped her wings and spread the powder around,

“Liepard jump back and use Snarl again!” Liepard avoided the powder and growled again,

“Butterfree use Hurricane!” a large torrent of wind flew towards Liepard, knocking it upward. As Liepard landed it became paralyzed,

“b-but how?” Marnie realized what I had done.

“Hehe, I used the hurricane to pick up the stun spore you dodged. Butterfree finish it with a tackle!” Butterfree slammed into Liepard, knocking it out.

“Tsk, not bad Vic. Let’s do this Toxicroak!” I returned Butterfree and prepared to send out Lucario but I felt Haxours’ Pokeball shift in anticipation,

“You wanna fight Toxicroak again? Okay, let’s go Haxorus!” The crowd erupted in a cheer as Haxorus sparkled and roared,

“Toxicroak has been itching for her rematch against Haxorus.” Marnie began to smirk a bit,

“Hehe, it’s kind of cute when you smile like that Marnie.” I smiled, causing her to blush,

“Quiet- you! Toxicroak use Poison Jab!” Toxicroak ran towards Haxorus; its eyes eager for revenge,

“Haxorus, use Brick Break!” Haxorus and Toxicroak’s attacks collided, they assaulted each other in a flurry of blows, each delivering a blow to each other, with no sign of letting up, “keep this up Haxorus!” I cheered on her and her attacks became more ferocious,

“Toxicroak use Haze!” Toxicroak released a cloud of smoke in front of Haxorus; covering the entire field in a black cloud. I could hear Haxorus roar in frustration,

_Haxorus calm yourself, I know you can hear me..._ I felt Haxorus, calm down, _good girl now listen carefully for Toxicroak’s breathing…_ I heard a croak in the distance, “Over there! Haxorus use Dragon Claw!” Haxorus jumped and slashed at Toxicroak, knocking it up into the air. “Haxorus let’s finish this with Draco Meteor!” Haxorus charged up and fired a volley of meteors that came crashing down onto Toxicroak.

“Toxicroak! Can you stand?” Toxicroak managed to survive the hits, “Okay then, use Brick Break!”

“Haxorus, you do the same!” Both Pokemon charged after each other and struck each other, in the end, Toxicroak fainted from her injuries. “You did it Haxorus!” I cheered and Haxorus ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. Causing me to get dazed, “easy, easy girl, I’m not that strong.” I laughed as I returned her and stood up,

“Looks like Haxorus is too strong for us girl.” Marnie patted her Toxicroak’s back and returned her into her Pokeball. “You’re still strong as ever Vic. Let’s go Morpeko!”

Morpeko scurried around and jumped on my head,

“Oh, good to see you too Morpeko!” I laughed as it nuzzled my face,

“Morpeko...this is serious! Get back over here!” Marnie was blushing as the crowd was laughing with me. Morpeko jumped off of me and ran towards Marnie, and pointed at her and then at me. Marnie blushed heavily, “No! He already has someone already! Besides I only consider him as a rival, Morpeko!” I looked at her in confusion,

“Okay Lampent, let’s do this!” Lampent spun around and danced around my head, “How are you feeling today, buddy?” He smiled and danced around a bit more. “Okay Lampent let’s start with a Flamethrower!” Lampent blasted a burst of flames towards Morpeko.

“Morepeko use Aura Wheel!” she rushed towards Lampent covered in electricity and dodged the attack and slammed into Lampent. Suddenly I saw Morpeko’s form change; it got angry and more menacing. “Go for another Aura Wheel Morpeko!” this time she was covered in darkness,

“Lampent, quick! Use Minimize!” Lampent shrunk and avoided the attack. _If that were a direct hit, he’d be a goner!_ “Lampent grow back and use, Mystical Fire!” Lampent spun and shot a color burst of flame at Morpeko, landing a direct hit.

“Morpeko use bite!” Morpeko ran up towards Lampent.

“Now, Lampent use Attract!” I blew an air kiss causing the crowd to go wild! Lampent threw a few hearts at Morpeko causing her to have heart eyes.

“Morpeko!” Marnie blushed and called for her, “Vic-you!” she stared at me, and I winked at her.

“Lampent finish this with Inferno!” Lampent’s entire body spun and shot a large ball of fire at Morpeko, damaging her and knocking her out. Marnie returned Morpeko and smiled,

“you really won the hearts of everyone and Pokemon alike. Time for my final Pokemon! Let’s go Grimmsnarl!”

I took a deep breath and sent out Mimikyu. Marnie sighed, “I’ve got everyone’s cheers backin me up! My bro may not use it, but I’m gonna Gigantamax if I wanna win!” Marnie returned her Grimmsnarl and Gigantamax’d her Pokemon. Its hairlike tendrils grew along with its body, making me shudder. I looked at Mimikyu and was thinking about Dynamaxing,

_Will I be able to do it this time Mimikyu...I don’t want to hurt you_ Mimikyu walked over to me and patted my head, “you’re right, I have everyone by my side, Hop, Mom, and you guys! Let’s Dynamax Mimikyu!” 

I returned Mimikyu into her ball and charged it with energy, my chest hurt a bit, and small sparks were flying out of my band...but I managed to do it, without anything going wrong. I threw her Pokeball to the sky and Mimikyu was able to Dynamax! “It...it worked, Hop if you’re watching this, you better watch out,” I smirked,

“Grimmsnarl use Max Phantasm!” Large appliances and cutlery appeared and surrounded Mimikyu,

“Mimikyu, use Max Guard!” she put up a barrier and protected herself from most of the damage, “Okay Mimikyu, use Max Starfall!” Mimikyu called stars to fall, but Grimmsnarl used Max Guard as well...

“Not bad Vic; Grimmsnarl, use G-max Snooze!” Black tendrils surrounded Mimikyu and made her drowsy,

“Crap, she’s gonna fall asleep soon, I gotta hurry and finish this! Mimikyu, use Max Starfall again!” A flurry of stars appeared from the sky again, crashing down towards Grimmsnarl, but it still stood tall,

“What’s wrong Vic? Feeling tired?” Marnie smirked at me, I saw that Mimikyu was falling asleep a little,

_Come on Vic...you can do this! “_ Mimikyu...let’s put all our power into one more final Max Starfall!” With one final push, Mimikyu unleashed one more final set of stars before falling asleep.

“Max Guard Grimmsnarl!” Grimmsnarl tried to put another barrier, but it instantly broke, the stars flew and crashing into Grimmsnarl and exploded ...as the dust cleared Grimmsnarl laid, defeated...I defeated Marnie and advanced into the finals!

The crowd cheered as I returned Mimikyu to her ball, “Victor! Victor! Victor!” I could hear the chants of my name fill my ears. Marnie frowned and looked away,

“I...I lost, but I saw good points from you and your Pokemon.” she began to smile, “hearing the audience cheer for us during our battle was kind of nice. I may have lost, but we really gave the audience a good show. Just so you know, I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna cheer for you…best of luck to you in the finals, and if you do have to go up against Hop...will you be able to face the outcome of the match?” Marnie walked off, and I hung onto that very last thing she said to me… I turned and walked outside towards the dugouts and awaited for the finals.

I sighed and sat on the benches...not really paying any attention to Hop’s match, I was preoccupied with what Marnie said to me. “What would happen if I defeated him...sure if I lost I’d be sad but I don’t know if I could face that experience with him…”

_‘Oh, what’s this? Challenger Hop has defeated his opponent easily! Nothing less from the Champion’s younger brother!’_ My stomach turned,

“I can’t face Hop now! I’m... I’m not sure if I’m up for it! I started to panic and headed outside the waiting area to clear my head.

I stared outside and watched the people pass by, _this would be so much easier if I didn't fall in love with him…_ I felt a cold water bottle touch my cheek. “Ahh!” I turned and it was Sonia.

“Hey, Vic! Great match out there!” I smiled, seeing Sonia lifted my spirits up a bit.

“Hey, Sonia.” Sonia tapped my head,

“Something tells me something Hop-related is bothering you!” I looked at her,

“What? Who told you?” she smirked,

“You did!” I sighed as she started to laugh, “it’s written all over your face Vic, you have that certain look on you when you’re thinking about Hop. Tell me what’s wrong?” Sonia put her chin on top of my head,

“Well, Hop and I are about to face each other, and like we are both gunning to win it, but I don’t know if I could face defeating the one I love...maybe I should just let him beat me so I don’t crush his dream!” Sonia smacked me on the head,

“That’s a dumb idea, Vic! It’s true that both of you want to win, but I’m sure he is feeling the same way about you! If he does love you; which you know he does, he’ll be okay with any outcome.” Sonia hugged me, “besides, don’t you think he’d notice if you were deliberately losing? That’s much worse than beating him.” Sonia barely knew me at the start of my journey but she’s grown to be someone I care about like...like,

“Thanks, Sonia. For everything you’ve done for me!” I hugged her tightly, “you are like the big sister I never had and I wanted to say that I love you!” I smiled at her,

“Awww, Vic! I love you too! In a sibling kind of way! Now don’t keep Hop waiting!” I nodded and waved goodbye to her and ran back inside to where the dugouts were located.

“Excuse me, Challenger Victor. Whenever you’re ready, please enter and begin the finals match!” I nodded and walked out towards the field. The crowd had a mix of chants of both mine and Hop’s names. They looked very into it, more so than ever!

“Hey handsome come here often?” Hop smirked as he flirted with me,

“Only to fight cute guys like you.” I retorted causing us to laugh.

“You know Vic, I’ve sort of had a flashback when walking here. You know. Back when we were in Postwick. When we got our Pokemon from Lee that day, I’ve never would’ve dreamed that I’d end up here...facing you, of all people! But it’s time to finish what we started! No holding back Victor!” Hop stuck his fist out and I did the same; our bracelets shining brightly together.

“One of us is gonna win Hop, and that’s gonna be me!” I shouted and we began our ultimate battle as rivals.


	53. Chapter 53

Hop pumped himself up and slapped his face, “Let’s go Dubwool!” I took a breath,

“Okay, Butterfree let’s go!” The final hurdle between us and Leon. I’d never imagined it end up like this. But Hop was fired up and so was I. “Butterfree use Bug Buzz!” Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a shockwave towards Dubwool,

“Dubwool use Cotton Guard!” he curled up into a ball and blocked the attack, “Use Zen Headbutt!” Dubwool charged after Butterfree and slammed into her,

“Butterfree! You okay?” that hit looked devastating, she nodded and faced Dubwool,

“Butterfree, use Stun Spore! Butterfree sprayed the powder onto Dubwool, paralyzing him. “Alright let’s use Energy Ball!” She charged a ball and shot it at Dubwool, but he wasn’t affected by it, “What? But how?” I was confused, it should’ve worked. Hop smirked,

“Oh, Victor! Dubwool has Bulletproof.” I slapped my head,

“Of course! He’s immune to that! No matter, he’s paralyzed anyway.” Hop waved his finger at me,

“That’s where your first mistake was, Dubwool use Facade!” Dubwool rolled around and slammed into Butterfree, dealing double damage since he was paralyzed. Butterfree flew back and I ran over to catch her.

“Butterfree! You okay girl?” She was breathing heavily, but still wanted to fight. “Butterfree...alright girl, use Hurricane!” Butterfree struggled a bit but was able to dish out the attack,

“Dubwool, use Cotton Guard again!” Dubwool curled up and softened most of the damage, “Now go for a Zen Headbutt!” He dashed forward to attack,

“Butterfree! Dodge it!” But she was too tired and took the attack head-on. “Butterfree!” I ran to catch her but she was knocked out. “I’m sorry girl,” I returned her and smiled, “Hop, that was amazing! You’ve gotten stronger!” Hop returned a smile,

“Yep, it’s all thanks to you, Victor!”

_I got too careless I have to be more careful next time._ “Let’s go Lampent!”

Lampent spun around a bit, “Okay Lampent, for Butterfree, let’s use Fire Spin!” Lampent spun around Dubwool and surrounded him in a column of fire.

“Dubwool! Use Zen Headbutt on the ground!” Dubwool bounced up from its attack and escaped, “Zen Headbutt again!” Hop was relentless but I didn’t let that get to me.

“Lampent, use Minimize!” Lampent shrunk and floated above Dubwool, “Now use Psychic!” Lampent’s eyes began to glow and he managed to pick up Dubwool, “Now throw him in the air and use Inferno!” 

“Dubwool, use Cotton Guard!” Lampent spun and shot a large ball of fire towards Dubwool, who curled up to tank some of the damage, but the power of Inferno was too great for it and it broke through. Dubwool landed and was knocked out. Hop returned Dubwool and smiled, “Dubwool you did amazing, now rest.” Hop looked at me with sheer determination, “Let’s go Pinchurchin!”

Pinchurchin shook when the crowd cheered for it. “It’s okay Pinch, I’m here!” Hop smiled and it shook its head and faced us. “Pinchurchin, use Thunderbolt!” it tensed up and sent a bolt at Lampent,

“Lampent use Minimize!” Lampent shrunk and dodge the attack,

“Pinchurchin, stay on your guard!” Hop tried to steady it’s nervousness but to no avail. “Sorry Vic, he’s a bit on the jittery side.” Hop laughed sheepishly,

“No worries Hop. Lampent, use Flamethrower!” Lampent grew back and surprised Pinchurchin; the attack landed a direct hit,

“Pinchurchin use Poison Jab!” its quills sharpened and stabbed Lampent.

“Lampent!” I saw that he was poisoned, “You okay?” Lampent winced but nodded. “Okay then let’s go with Shadowball!” Lampent spun and shot a ball of ghastly energy at Pinchurchin.

“Quick dodge it!” But Pinchurchin was too scared to move, and it got hit with another direct hit. Pinchurchin was knocked out. “Pinchurchin!” Hop ran to it and picked it up. “You okay buddy? That’s okay you tried your best!” Hop returned it to it’s Pokeball,

“I didn’t hurt Pinchurchin to bad did I?” I was a bit worried about it. Hop smiled,

“He will be fine, he’s not used to battle much.” I breathed a sigh of relief. But that was short-lived when I felt Hop’s eyes grow more fierce. “Let’s go Corviknight!”

The sound of clanging metal filled the area as the giant bird entered, “Corviknight, use Drill Peck!” It spun at very fast speeds and landed a good hit on Lampent,

“Lampent, use Flamethrower!” Lampent fired a burst of flame but he missed, _Oh no, he’s taking too much damage from the poison…_

“Corviknight, now’s our chance! Use another Drill Peck!” I had to think of something fast otherwise...I was too late, the attack landed a direct hit, and knocked Lampent out.

“Good try buddy…” I returned Lampent. “Hop this is getting interesting!” I brushed the sweat off of my brow and sent out, Mimikyu.

“Okay Mimikyu, let’s use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu jumped up and slashed at Corviknight but it took very little damage,

“Nice try Victor! Corviknight use Swagger!” Corviknight scoffed and confused Mimikyu, she spun around in a daze

_Mimikyu, come on snap out of it!_ I tried to calm her but it didn’t faze her. “Mimikyu, use Wood Hammer!” Mimikyu spun around and swung her tail but she missed and hurt herself, “Mimikyu!” I called out to her but there was nothing I could do;

“Corviknight hit her with a Steel Wing!” Corviknight shined its wings and dashed towards Mimikyu, knocking her into the air. “Now finish her with a Brave Bird!” It flapped and dashed at high speeds and landed a powerful hit on to Mimikyu. “Oh no Mimikyu!” I ran to catch her in the air and saw that she regained her senses, but she couldn’t continue to fight; she started to cry and pat my head, “I’m not mad, you tried your best. Still that Corviknight of his is strong.” I had to think about who to send out next, I was down to my last few members. “Okay girl, your time is now! Go Haxorus!”

Haxorus roared and was ready to fight, “Haxorus use Swords Dance!” She sharpened her claws and readied herself, “now use Dragon Claw!” Haxorus leaped up and slashed at Corviknight,

“Corviknight, counterattack with Steel Wing!” The two Pokemon clashed and attacked each other with both of them showing signs of not letting up. “Haxorus, use Breaking Swipe!” She swung her tail at Corviknight, but it dodged it easily,

“Corviknight use Heavy Slam!” It flew up and slammed its metal body into Haxorus, knocking her back a bit,

“Haxorus, use-” but before I could call an attack she roared and rushed forward, “Haxorus no!” She was angry, _this is bad,_ I started to panic a bit,

“Corviknight, knock her back with a Brave Bird!” Corviknight slammed into Haxorus and dodged another attack from her. Haxorus was about to charge a Hyper Beam at Hop. I ran up to her and stood in front of her.

“Haxorus! If you’re gonna attack him, you’ll have to attack me too!” I began to tear up, “please, you’re better than this!” Haxorus stopped and put her head down in shame. I petted her head, “See that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it? Now let’s continue our battle!” Haxorus faced Corviknight, “Haxorus, use Stone edge!” she lifted her arms and a pillar of rock shot out from the ground and landed a direct hit at Corviknight. “Alright Haxorus!” my cheer was short-lived when I saw Haxorus was panting a bit, “Haxorus let’s finish this with one final attack, use Dragon Claw!”

“Corviknight use Steel Wing!” Our Pokemon dashed towards each other and landed their attacks...my gut was twisting in anticipation; eagerly waiting for who would fall...in the end, Haxorus fainted; I began to feel dejected, “H-how, I tried so hard to beat this Pokemon...have I lost my touch?” I scratched my head, _no I still have Pokemon left, I can do this!_ “Go Lucario!”

Lucario looked back at me and nodded, “Okay Lucario, this Corviknight has given us so much trouble, but I know you can do it! Use Thunderpunch!” Lucario rushed forward and landed a powerful punch onto Corviknight.

“Corviknight, use Body Press!” Corviknight flew over Lucario and fell onto him,

“Lucario use detect!” His eyes shined and he dodged it easily, and saw that Corviknight was stuck in the ground a bit, “Lucario, don’t give it a chance to get back up! Use Aura sphere!” Lucario charged his attack and blasted Corviknight, finally knocking it out. I let out a small sigh of relief. “Hop, I’ve never been this excited during a battle!” I smiled and he smirked,

“I still have more Pokemon left! Let’s go Snorlax!”

“Snorlax, use High Horsepower!” Snorlax stomped the ground and sent Lucario toppling over, “Now use Body Slam!” Snorlax jumped and landed on top of Lucario.

“Lucario!” Snorlax started to shift, and Lucario was able to pick him up with brute strength alone.

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!” Hop was excited and I was flabbergasted. Lucario threw Snorlax aside, and breathed heavily,

“Lucario use Close Combat!” Lucario rushed forward and assaulted Snorlax with a flurry of kicks and punches.

“Snorlax, grab onto Lucario!” it grabbed onto Lucario’s arms, preventing him from escaping, “Now use Hyper Beam!” Snorlax’s eyes began to glow and shot a large beam at Lucario point-blank. As the dust settled, Lucario was struggling to stand.

“Lucario, hang in there!” Lucario breathed and readied his stance. “Okay, let’s use Brick Break!” Lucario rushed forward towards Snorlax and struck him with a powerful strike, Snorlax fell and was knocked out. “Alright, Lucario!” I cheered and Lucario smiled and walked towards me, but winced and fell over. “L-Lucario!” I ran to him and lifted him up, “you okay?” he sighed and gave me a smile, “you did amazing, but now let’s leave it all to Inteleon, okay!” I returned him, “Looks like it’s down to our last Pokemon Hop!” The air between us grew more intense as we both sent out our starters.


	54. Chapter 54

“This battle is the most intense ever Victor!” Hop and I were sweating bullets, the heat of the fierce battle was getting to us.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve fought each other. I’m glad that it’s you I get to face in the finals.” It’s been a while since I’ve been backed into a corner. The whole feeling excited me.

“Cinderace, use Gunk Shot!” Cinderace kicked a ball of poison at Inteleon,

“Inteleon, use Snipe shot!” he shot the ball out of the air, effortlessly. “Inteleon, use Mud Shot!” He blasted Cinderace with a torrent of dirt;

“Cinderace use Bounce to avoid it!” Cinderace jumped into the air and avoided it. Cinderace spun into the air and came rushing towards Inteleon. “Cinderace use Mega Kick!” Cinderace crashed into Inteleon slamming it into the ground. I looked away as the dust settled,

“Inteleon, use Mist!” Inteleon spat out a thick fog that blocked the vision of Hop and Cinderace. _Calm, quiet movements Inteleon, don’t give away your presence…_ I took a deep breath and saw Inteleon crouch very low to the ground to hide his body, I looked over and waited for something to give away Cinderace’s location; a flash of ears appeared. “Now Inteleon! Use Air Slash!” Inteleon appeared behind Cinderace and attacked,

“Cinderace, use Counter!” Cinderace blocked the attack and punched Inteleon back. The mist dissipated, clearing the view, “nice try Victor! I knew you’d try a sneak attack again! Cinderace go for another Mega Kick!” Cinderace rushed again, but this time we were ready,

“Inteleon, use Water Pledge!” Inteleon slammed the ground with his hand and a pillar of water shot up from the ground and knocked Cinderace away. “Let’s continue the offense Inteleon, use Surf!” Inteleon released a wave of water from its mouth and rode on it, crashing into Cinderace. Both Cinderace and Inteleon were breathing heavily, along with Hop and myself.

“Looks like small party tricks won’t work on you Victor, but it’s time that we finish this once and for all!” Hop was sweating, but still looked pumped up as ever.

“You look so cute when you’re like this Hop.” I smiled and winked at him, earning a laugh. Hop closed his eyes,

“Release all your thoughts and feelings from your wishing star. It’s time to Dynamax!” Hop smiled and returned his Pokemon and charged it with energy from his band, he smirked and threw it into the air; although he did stumble a bit. I tried to hold back a small laugh, but composed myself,

“Inteleon, you’re my last hope, I’m gonna give it my all. Let’s Dynamax!” I returned Inteleon and charged his Pokeball with energy, I felt a great surge of emotion as Inteleon was gunning to win this fight, against his friend and rival. _Hehe, I guess Hop and I aren’t the only one who had a rivalry._ I smiled and held Inteleon’s Pokeball and tossed it into the sky. Both Pokemon roared and stood tall; the crowd cheering our names even more.

The adrenaline coursed throughout my body, Hop and I were so close to the top spot, it’s only a matter of time till one of use inches a bit closer to the goal. “Inteleon, let’s put all our heart into this final attack; use Max Geyser!”,

“Cinderace, I’m giving you my strength for this last attack, use Max Flare!” Hop and I shouted in near unison when calling the attack. The crowd waited with full breath as both Pokemon charged their attacks. A torrent of water and a burst of flame collided; crashing into each other, evenly matched in power! “KEEP ON PUSHING!” Hop and I shouted together ...in the end Inteleon, prevailed and his attack pushed through.

The geyser hit Cinderace in full force, causing him to explode and shrink down in size, defeated...it started to rain down on Hop and myself. Hop winced and looked down and grunted in frustration. I’ve defeated Hop in a narrow victory. “Vic, thank you so much for everything. I’m glad that you were with me.” Even after all that he still managed to smile; I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Hop! You were amazing! I don’t even have the words to describe it!” I began to tear up and cry.

“Hey now Vic, you shouldn’t be the one to cry.” Hop wiped my tears and smiled at me.

“What an amazing battle that way folks! Challenger Victor has defeated all the Gym Leaders and won his way through the Gym Challenge, defeating all strong trainers alike!” The crowd cheered my name, I looked around at the crowd, and then back at Hop who smiled back at me.

“You know back when Sonia said that you and I could both become heroes, I’ve never really felt like one. But you, Vic I’m sure you’re capable of doing amazing things. 

I changed back into my clothes and sank down onto the bench, still filled with adrenaline. “I can’t believe I won!” I started to text my Mom and decided to head out. I heard Hop shout in the distance, I walked a bit closer and overheard his conversation with Leon.

“Lee! Did you see how amazing Vic was, he was so strong and I’m so glad to have him as a rival and best friend…” Leon put a hand on Hop’s shoulder,

“Hop, you did amazing out there, good job. I’m proud of you.” Tears started to form in Hop’s eyes and he hugged Leon and cried. My stomach ached and turned, the feeling of guilt hit me hard...I stumbled and ran the opposite way; tears were streaming from my eyes. I did the most terrible thing to my best friend. I ran and didn’t want to look back.


	55. Chapter 55

I thought back to when we were kids years ago... “Hop your brother is so cool!” I excitedly shouted as we watched Leon win another battle on the telly.

“Yea isn’t he! You know Vic when we get big enough for Pokemon. I’m gonna reach to the top and claim that title right from Lee!” Hop stood on the sofa and reach as high as he could. I laughed,

“Well, if you’re gonna become Champion, you’ll need someone to battle a lot to make you stronger!” I stood next to him smiling brightly at each other.

“Of course Vic, you’ll be my number one rival! We can be strong together!” We were so innocent back then...

I wasn’t sure how far I ran, but I ended up near the fountain in the center of Wyndon. I sat down and hugged myself and covered my face into my legs. “Victor!” I looked up and saw Leon running towards me; I ignored him, and turned away, “What are you doing here? Hop’s been looking for you.” I raised my head,

“Why does he want to see me, after all, I defeated him and crushed his dreams. He always looked up to you Leon and wanted to defeat you and take the title. I was so caught up in the moment that I took that dream from him...I’m an awful person, he doesn’t deserve someone to love like me.” This time the darkness that I felt from Hop, overtook me. _You’re a terrible person Victor, you don’t deserve anyone to love you..._ those thoughts started to cloud my mind. Leon sat next to me,

“So this is what that’s about...Hop always did look up to me, and after watching you two battle; I could see how hungry you both were wanting to win. I’ve seen this many times before, but you two are different, you’ve been together for most of your life, you’ve grown to cherish and love each other!”

“What are you trying to say, Leon?” I raised an eyebrow at him,

“What I’m trying to get at is, Hop doesn’t think ill of you Victor, he never has!” I looked up at him curiously, “everyday he would always tell me how great and amazing you were, there never was a dull moment that he wouldn’t talk about you! He was also afraid of battling you, you know. He always saw how strong you were.” I sniffed,

“So Hop was thinking about me as well?” Leon ruffled my hair and nodded,

“Yes and he truly does love you, and if you can’t take my word for it. He can tell you himself.” Leon looked over and Hop walked forward.

“H-hop?” I stood up and we stared at each other.

“V-Vic!” Hop hugged me tight and cried, “I’m sorry!” I started to cry again,

“Y-y-you idiot, that’s my line!” Hop and I kissed each other. “Do you hate me Hop?” Hop shook his head,

“After saving me? I could never hate you Vic! You really were an amazing rival! And I’m so lucky to have you as a friend and lover.” I smiled, Leon walked up to us.

“To think you two would start off in the same town, build strong teams and throw everything you had at each other! You both did amazing, and I’m proud to have been able to see you both grow! Although to be fair some had doubts about you two being endorsed at first.” Hop scoffed,

“That was you, Lee!”

“Well then, all the more reason! Victor; my team and I will be giving it all we got in battle. It couldn’t be more fitting than you!” Hop looked at me,

“The real challenge is coming up Vic, I wanna rest up at the hotel and recharge, I’m exhausted.” Hop groaned and leaned on my shoulder.

“Well why not I treat you guys to dinner tonight?” Hop put his hands behind his head,

“Well I wouldn’t say no to free food, but your taste are straight-up awful, at least pick something good for a change!” Leon laughed,

“righto, you kiddos rest up and I’ll meet up with you both at the Rose of the Rondelands!” Hop turned to me,

“I heard that this hotel is amazing Vic! Let’s go rest!” I nodded and we headed towards the hotel.

Hop and I went inside the hotel and were amazed at how beautiful it looked, “Wow, the Chairman really went all out when building this!” Hop’s eyes were full of amazement, I couldn’t help but smile at him. I always did love his eyes. Suddenly a few reporters ran up to me.

“Excuse me, Challenger Victor, we would like to do an interview with you! First question, since you and Challenger Hop were endorsed by Champion Leon, it makes you both rivals, in a sense. How does it feel to have defeated your rival?” I smiled,

“It just doesn't feel quite real yet.” the reporter nodded,

“Interesting. Next question, If you were to tell Challenger Hop something right now, what would it be?”

_That I love him very much,_ “Well, I just want to say that, he was really strong!” I saw that Hop was getting a bit embarrassed,

“Fascinating. Questing three! Level with me kid, you think you can win the finals?” This time the lady got super close to me.

“I-i-I’m not sure actually…” I trailed off and the reporter nodded,

“So maybe Leon is just too strong for you then?” Hop stepped forward,

“Okay you lot, that’s enough! Vic here is tired from battle, and you’re asking rather rude questions! We’ve got dinner plans later with my brother later tonight, so would you kindly clear off!” The reporters nodded and went on their way. I tugged at Hop’s arm,

“Hey, Hop...thanks.” Hop grinned,

“You’re welcome! Now let’s go check-in and rest!”

Our hotel room was very glitzy and extravagant. The view was absolutely gorgeous as well; you could practically see all of Wyndon from here. “Wow, this room is fitting for someone to take on Lee!” Hop fell onto the bed and laid on his back.

“It should’ve been you being interviewed, Hop…” I walked over and sat next to him.

“What, do you mean?” Hop rose and hugged me from behind,

“I don’t know if I deserve this...I took your dream from you. Don’t you hate me?” I raised my voice slightly. Hop shook his head at me and smiled,

“Why would I hate you? Sure I was sad that I lost, but this time, I realized that sometimes there are people out there that are just out of your reach. But that’s not gonna stop me from becoming stronger, each and every day you and I get stronger; even if it’s at a different pace; after all, everyone is different.” Hop smiled wide, “I overheard you talking to Lee, Vic...and I just wanted to say I do and always will love you! And if you don’t believe me then… Hop turned me to face him and placed his forehead on mine, “I can show you how much I love you...but do you trust me?” My heart was racing, I nodded,

“Yes, I do.” Hop brought his lips to mine and kissed me, my hands moved on their own and pulled him closer to me. We’ve kissed before but this time it felt different, it felt more passionate and loving. Hop let stopped and took a deep breath, both of us were in the heat of the moment, nothing else mattered, except for each other,

”Victor...I love you so much.” he caressed my face and started to kiss me behind my ear, “H-hop…” I whimpered his name. Hop's breath touched my bare skin causing me to arch up a bit, “H-h-Hop, I love you” The sounds of Hop's mouth filled my ears making me utter jelly in his hands, but I didn't care, I didn't care at all. I was with the one guy I truly loved. Hop stopped mid-kiss and whispered,

“I love you too Victor.” Hearing him say my full name sent sparks up my spine...Hop then pushed me down and crawled on top of me, and pinned my hands onto the bed, his legs spread out over me so that he wouldn’t hurt me. Hop's golden eyes looked up and down at me, he looked like he was ready to pounce with all his might on me. I turned bright red as Hop was panting a bit. I began to cry, “Why are you crying, Victor?” Hop dried my tears.

“I’m just so happy right now. Happy that I have someone like you that loves me.” Happy couldn't even describe to what I was feeling, Hop blushed even more and hugged me.

"Victor, I'm happy that I can make you happy!" He brushed back my tears and smiled before giving a kiss on the cheek before turning out the light.


	56. Chapter 56

My alarm had sounded, alerting me that it was almost time for our meet up with Leon. I rose from my bed and stretched, I went to go change when I heard Hop stir from slumber. “Hey there, Vic.” His hair was a bit messy,

“Hey there Hop.” I walked over and kissed his forehead, “sleep well?” Hop nodded and got out of bed.

“Yep I’m reenergized and I feel like I can wrestle a Bewear!” I laughed,

“Well at least go wash up and change,” I took a step forward and winced,

“Victor!” Hop ran towards me and caught me. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, just a bit sore I guess.” Hop helped me up and we changed and got ready to meet Leon downstairs.

“I hope Lee gets here soon, I’m so hungry I could eat my own arm.” Hop sighed We got out of the elevator and noticed that Leon wasn’t around,

“That’s odd, didn’t he say to meet us here at this time?” I was checking my phone, and read a message my mom sent me,

_‘_ _congrats on making it through the finals! I’m so proud of you! I will be watching you tomorrow! Say hi to Leon and Hop for me!’_

“Hop, maybe we should wait a bit.” I held Hop’s hand and we sat down in one of the chairs.

A few hours had passed and Hop was pacing around, “this is absurd! Lee’s never this late! Something must be wrong. He always keeps his promises!” I looked up and saw that Piers walked up to us.

“Kids, sure got a mouth on him, huh?”

“Oh pack it in, Piers! I’m seriously worried!”

“Well if you must know, I saw the Champion head towards Rose Tower.” I stood up from my seat,

“Why would he go there?” Piers shrugged,

“I dunno, but I ran into him in the monorail platform. He told me to tell you both, that he had to do something at Rose Tower, so he was going to be late for dinner.” Hop crossed his arms.

“But why Rose Tower, what could he be doing there? Piers do us a favor and take us there!” Piers sighed,

“What’s with you two brothers, always demandin’ people of things. Though I suppose I should since it’d be a huge problem for me if the Finals are held up for any reason. And I don’t hate you, two runts, after all you both beat me.” Piers then smiled, “why not I invite Team Yell too, who knows it could be kind of fun.”

_I hope my father isn’t involved in any of this…_ I felt a hand reach for me,

“Hey Vic, you gonna be okay?” I looked up and Hop was looking at me with his cute worried eyes.

“Y-yeah I’ll be alright, let’s go find Leon!”

We waited outside a bit so that Team Yell could congregate near the hotel, “why am I here, I’m still exhausted from battling Vic here.” Marnie seemed upset, but when she saw me; she smiled a bit.

“We decided that Team Yell will cheer you on, Victor. Let’s work together.”

“What a beautiful display of sibling love. However, it’s entirely unnecessary!” We all looked over and Oleana walked towards us. Chairman Rose is with the Champion with a very, very important meeting. I shall not let anyone interfere!”

“Ms. Oleana is my father with them?” she shook her head,

“No, I’m afraid Professor Hayase is in Hammerlocke.” I breathed a sigh of relief. Oleana turned towards the tower, “only authorized personnel with a key can have access to the monorail that leads to Rose Tower.” She then turned to one of the Gym official staff members. “I have hand-selected a member of the League staff and given them a key. Chairman Rose does enjoy these kinds of menial games after all.” The staff member ran off screaming,

“Hope you can find me!” 

“What should we do?” I looked over to Piers, who sighed,

“Tsk. this ain’t good but I got this. Victor! Team Yell’s yellin’ will handle this! Let’s all head to the plaza and look around, shall we?” We all nodded and headed towards the center of Wyndon.

“This is gonna take forever! How are we supposed to find the right staff member?” Hop groaned and started to lean on my shoulder.

“Come on Hop don’t be like that! We will find him I promise!” I patted his head, he hummed softly as I ruffled his hair.

“Oi’ Vic, there’s something I have been meaning to say to you.” Marnie walked up to me and started to blush, “there’s something on your neck, mate.” I touched my neck and felt a bump…

”Hoppppp…” I tightened my hand on his head,

“Y-y-yes Vic?” I could feel Hop starting to get nervous,

“You and I need to have a talk later today.” Hop laughed sheepishly,

“I’m sorry Vic.” I turned red in the face and tied my scarf around my neck. Pier’s coughed,

“Well, youthful displays of affection aside, we have to find the bloke with the shades. I’m sure we noticed that…” I nodded and surveyed the area.

“Vic, there he is!” Hop pointed towards a League staff member who was facing the wall. “

Are you sure, Hop?” Hop nodded his head, “I mean who the heck faces a wall like that, seems awfully suspicious if you ask me!” He grabbed my hand and we ran over towards him.

  
“This bloke ‘ere hasn’t moved every since we got here!” There was a Team Yell member waiting for us as we ran up. I frowned,

“There has to be a way to get him to turn around…” Hop then pointed and shouted,

“Hey look over there! Ms. Oleana is here!” I scoffed,

“come on Hop that’s the oldest trick in the book, no one’s gonna-” The man turned around and screamed,

“M-m-Ms. Oleana?!” I brought my hands to my face

_this is the person Ms. Oleana personally chose!_

“We got you now!” Hop ran close to him,

“Doh! I can’t believe I fell for that! No matter I’ll just battle you and crush you so you’d run away!”

“Not gonna happen!” Piers, Marnie and the rest of Team Yell appeared, “That is if you intend on battling all of us?” Piers had a devilish grin on himself.

“Crud, I’m not gonna suffer and earful from Ms. Oleana! Good luck catching me on the monorail!” The staff member pushed me aside and bolted towards the monorail; I would’ve fallen but Hop was there to catch me.

“Come on, I’m sick of this dumb game of cat and mouse, let’s all head to the monorail!” Piers rallied all of us and we all headed to the station.


	57. Chapter 57

In the station, we saw multiples of the same League staff member, that we saw running from us. Marnie frowned, “He’s gone!” 

“Dang he got away!” Hop slammed his fist against the wall...I walked up to him and hugged him.

“There, there Hops, we will find a way!” I patted his back and kissed his head, “Feel better?” Hop nodded,

“A little, but I think my cheek needs a kiss too just to make sure.” I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Hop laughed as I nuzzled his face. Piers walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“You all did an amazing job cornering that guy here. Let me sing you a song for your efforts. 

Pier’s brought out a mic and started to sing, his voice always resonated with everyone…”Oh look it’s Piers!”

“I wonder if he’s doing a concert here?” A crowd was forming around him,

“Vic, Hop nows our chance!” Marnie pulled us towards the monorail,

“wait, but we don’t even have-” Marnie flashed the keycard, “Oh, how’d you-?” Marnie smirked,

“My brother always does this sort of thing when we need to get something from someone. Now let’s go, my brother is gonna run out of songs eventually.” The three of us boarded the monorail and headed towards Rose Tower.

“Whoa, this place is huge! How tall do you think it is? I can’t even see it with all the clouds, up there! ” Hop shouted in amazement,

“How can you handle his energy, Vic?” Marnie asked,

“I don’t know, I kind of love his high energy. Helps motivate me sometimes!” I smiled while watching Hop look around the Tower.

“My brother and Team Yell must have their hands full with the League staff, you two go on ahead, I'll wait here for them, but be careful...he must be plottin’ something, to hold the Champion up there!” Marnie gave me a reassuring smile. I looked over to Hop and we nodded,

“let’s go, Vic!” 

“Whoa, I wonder what this place is used for!” Hop’s voice echoed inside the building.

“Hop! Shhhh! We aren’t supposed to technically be here!” I ran over to him and covered his mouth with my hand. “We don’t want to attract any unnecessary attention,” Hop nodded, and I let go.

“Sorry, Vic. But I don’t know if you knew this but, this place is built on a Power Spot! That means if we get on the roof and have a little more space, we can Dynamax our Pokemon. Which is well and good. The question is if this lift can take us to the top.” Hop and I ran to the elevator, and a League official appeared,

“You two will be leaving this place now!” Hop stood in front of me, _‘_

_Intruder alert, Intruder alert! All Marco Cosmos personnel should do everything they can to remove intruders from the premise’_ Oleana’s voice boomed over the intercom,

“Looks like stealth, is thrown out the window!” I sighed and readied myself for battle. Hop body slammed the official into the wall, causing him to collapse in pain,

“Let’s go, Vic!” Hop grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator and pressed the button. “Phew, we made it Vic!” I hit his head,

“What was that all about! If you were gonna do that I would’ve helped! That seriously surprised me!” Hop hugged me,

“Sorry, Vic! That was an impulse kind of thing.” Hop stuck his tongue out, I sighed,

“You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I’d be very mad at you.” The elevator went up and took us a few floors. Suddenly it stopped, “what? We’re not at the top, why’d we stop?” Suddenly two League officials appeared,

“You’re not going anywhere you two! We shall do battle! We at Marco Cosmos shall protect this Tower!”

_who the heck is Marco Cosmos? Maybe it’s something they call these guys?_ I shook my thoughts and prepared for battle.

The Marco Cosmos’s people were no match for me and Hop... they at least let us go after we beat them, so Hop didn’t have to body slam more people. The elevator shook a bit as it climbed higher and higher, I grabbed Hop’s arm. “You doing okay there, Vic?” I nodded. I didn’t mind heights too much but the shaking scared me a bit.

“I just hope we can get there soon, I don’t like this shaking.” Hop grabbed my chin and lifted it up,

“Then why don’t I help distract you a bit…” I blushed,

“I-uh, Hop…” I was tongue-tied, Hop knew that I couldn’t resist him when he’s all like this. _I’ll get you for this Hop!!_

“You’re so cute when you’re like this. I find it amusing that you’re all strong and confident on the outside, but I know the real you.” Hop’s sultry voice, sent sparks around my body.

“Hop…” I closed my eyes as he brought his face closer, my lips quivering in anticipation. Suddenly the elevator stopped,

“Oh looks like we’re here!” Hop let go of my chin and started to walk outside. I tugged at his shirt. “What’s wrong Vic?” I looked down and blushed.

“I kind of wanted to kiss you, that's all. I love it when you kiss me, it helps me feel calm.” Hop blushed and covered his mouth.

“Y-y-yeah sure, sorry.” Hop grabbed my face and I got on my tippy toes to kiss him, Hop laughed a bit as I embraced him in a light kiss. “Um, yeah y-y-you okay now, Vic?” I nodded and smiled,

“Let’s go find Leon now!” I held his hand and nuzzled his side.

“Ye-yeah okay.” 

Oleana was waiting for us as we headed outside the elevator, I felt a little lightheaded, Hop must’ve noticed and held my hand tightly, “you’re gonna be okay?” I sighed,

“I might be, then again if I don’t feel alright then I have you to carry me.” Hop laughed a bit and we approached Oleana,

“Welcome to the Chairman’s private space! Here, over three hundred meters above the earth!” I whispered to Hop,

“Hey is that a lot?” Hop looked at me,

“Oh yeah you’re from Unova after all, uhh if my math is correct that’s about one thousand feet I think.”

“Oh wow, that is high.” I nodded in approval. Oleana continued her speech,

“I’m expected no less from trainers handpicked by Leon himself, to reach it up here. But I’m afraid you have to go home now. Because I will not allow anyone to interfere with the Great Chairman! You’ll be the first Victor! If I beat you to pieces, then the Champion will have no one to battle and he will lose heart!” Oleana grew angry like a bog witch. I stepped back a bit, her aura overwhelmed me, I winced a bit and hugged myself.

“Victor!” Hop grabbed me and held me close,

“H-hop, my heart hurts again. Ms. Oleana has some powerful emotions that drive her to protect someone she cares about…it feels somewhat wicked.”

"Stay with me, Victor. I’m here for you!” Hop put his hand on my chest and rubbed it gently, easing my breathing.

“T-thanks Hop, I’ll be okay. I’m gonna take her on!” I looked at Hop who nodded,

“Okay, I'll be here for you if you need me.” Hop kissed my cheek and I readied to battle Oleana.

  
“Take this brat out Froslass!” The air grew cold as Froslass was sent out.

“Okay then, let’s go Lampent!” Lampent danced around excitedly around Hop and me.

“Froslass, use Icy Wind!” she blasted a sheet of ice towards Lampent,

“Lampent use Heat Wave!” Lampent spun and melted the ice away, damaging Froslass in the process.

“You little, Froslass use Will-o-wisp!”

_Why would she do that? Lampent’s a fire type it wouldn’t affect-_ then I realized she wasn’t aiming for Lampent; I saw Froslass shoot the flames at Hop; I ran over to Hop and pushed him out of the way,

“Victor!” The attack grazed my arm… I winced and put out the fire, something within me started to burst...like seeing Hop in danger again, caused me to feel... angry,

“Using your own Pokemon to attack others! That’s unforgivable!” My anger started to quickly consume me, it felt like, it felt like when I fought Bede back in Stow-on-side. “Hop, you okay?” I didn’t turn to face him,

“Y-yeah, but Vic, you’re arm!” I looked at it and saw that it was burnt slightly,

“I’ll be okay… Lampent use Fire Blast!” Lampent blasted Froslass with a giant flame, defeating her. “Last chance to surrender, Oleana. If you don’t, you’ll suffer the consequences!” Oleana laughed,

“Me, surrender to you? Please don’t make me laugh!” Oleana sent out her Salazzle. I took a deep breath, “so be it.” I felt nothing but intense rage... single tear fell from my eye as I faced Oleana.


	58. Chapter 58

“Salazzle use Fire Blast on Victor’s precious boyfriend.” Salazzle was a bit reluctant but followed orders.

“Lampent protect Hop!” Lampent flew in front of him and absorbed the attack, “you never learn, do you Ms. Oleana, your first mistake was attacking someone I cared about. I thought you’d know about that. What did Chairman find you off the streets too like Bede? And once you’ve worn out your usefulness is he gonna toss you aside?”

“You shut your mouth brat! I owe my life to the Chairman, you know nothing about him. I will do anything to protect his line of work! Salazzle use Sludge Bomb.”

“Lampent use Flamethrower.” Lampent blasted the bomb out of the sky,

“Salazzle.” I spoke to her Pokemon who jumped back in shock, “do you really want to battle me…” I had an intense look on my eyes, “if you don’t want to face my wrath then I’d suggest you forfeit for your trainer's safety.” Salazzle coward in fear at my presence.

“Victor…” Hop called to me, but I was too angry to speak to him.

"You’re useless to me. I’ll just have to send out that Pokemon and Gigantamax to defeat you for sure!” Oleana returned her Salazzle and sent out a Garbodor.

“Looks like you’ve finally shown your true face.” I laughed, “how fitting for someone like you.” I could feel myself dive deeper and deeper into darkness.

“I think I’ll treat you to something special! A Gigantamax at Rose Tower!” Oleana laughed as she returned her Garbodor and Gigantamax’d her Pokemon. It grew to a massive junk pile that towered over us.

“Hmmph, Lampent let’s Dynamax too.” Hop walked over and punched me across the face.

“Victor, that’s enough!” I fell onto my back and was dazed; I focused back and saw Hop looking over to me, crying.

“H-hop?” I touched my face and realized what had happened.

“Victor, is this how a Champion should act? You’re never like this when I battled you. You’ve always had fun... This isn’t like you!” Hop sounded angry with me, but his eyes...his eyes looked sad to me.

“H-hop, I’m sorry…” I looked away at him…”You saw a horrible side in me. This sort of happened again when I fought Bede in Stow-on-Side...when you were lost...I grew enraged at the person who did this to you and almost lost myself...after seeing you almost get hurt. Something took over me. Hop I-I’m-” Hop picked me up hugged me,

“I miss that kind loving Vic, I fell in love with! This isn’t you!” I gasped and remembered that Sonia said the same thing to me too. “I know what you’re going through Vic, see I’m okay! You don’t have to give in!” Hop began to cry more. “Vic please come back to me. I clutched Hop,

“I let my anger control me again… Hop, do you hate me…” Hop shook his head.

“No, I don’t, but remember I’m here now, you don’t have to give in to your negative emotions anymore!” Hop somehow brought me back…

“You’re right, but now’s not the time for me to feel sorry for myself I’m gonna finish this!”

I felt a sudden surge of energy that shot out of my Dynamax band and onto a nearby piece of rock...it suddenly turned a deep purple. “Victor...I think this is a dusk stone!” I picked it up and held it,

“Lampent...I think this is meant for you!” Lampent smiled and hugged me, “I’m back Lampent, I’m sorry for putting you through this buddy! But I think it’s time for you to become even stronger! That is if you trust me!” Lampent nodded and waited for me to press the stone on him. Lampent began to shine and change form...he grew slightly larger and his arms had more flames on him...Lampent had evolved into Chandelure!

I took a deep breath, “focus your thoughts and feelings and release them all into your wishing star...it’s time to Dynamax!” I smiled at Hop who looked at me in amazement. I returned Chandelure and charged energy into his Pokeball...I threw it into the sky and successfully Dynamaxed Chandelure,

“Vic...you okay?” Hop touched my shoulder,

“Y-yeah, I’m okay now.” I was sweating a bit but I felt fine, “Chandelure, use Max Flare!” Chandelure blasted Garbodor with a giant ball of flame…

”Whoa Vic, that felt intense!” Hop cheered me on which made me happy.

“Garbodor, use G-max Malador!” The area around Chandelure turned green,

“Hop, run we gotta get out of the way!” I pushed Hop out of the way and rolled away, dodging the attack. A column of poison erupted and blasted Chandelure.

“Yikes! Is Chandelure gonna be okay?” Hop sounded worried, but I laughed,

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry! Chandelure use Max Mindstorm!” Chandelure’s eyes lit up and sent a massive wave of psychic energy.

“Nice going, Vic! Use those type advantages!” Hop’s cheerfulness cleared me of all the negative thoughts I felt. Garbodor exploded and laid defeated! Oleana sighed,

“I wasn’t able to win…Oleana you really are a hopeless woman.”

“This is inexcusable! What was I thinking ...of course, any Challenger who’s defeated many would never be a pushover. Under normal circumstances, I’d delay you further, but however every necessary preparations have been completed there’s not much else you can do. Everything I did, I did to further the Chairman’s goals.” I walked near her,

“You know I saw a lot of darkness and negative emotion, but beyond all that I saw, love and happiness...maybe under different circumstances, we could’ve been friends Ms. Oleana!” I smiled wide at her and she looked at me with a shocked expression.

“Alright, Vic! You and Chandelure were amazing!” Hop grabbed my head and we laughed together, “Now let’s go find Lee!” We ran towards Leon and the Chairman and overheard their conversation.

“Leon. We’ve discussed this, hundreds of times! And you still fail to understand what’s at stake here! You, who’s supposed to be our Champion…” Leon stomped his foot,

“I will not allow a child to suffer for the lives of others! I don’t know what ideas this Professor has filled your head with, but this is crazy! This is a problem that will not happen for a thousand years! What’s one day going to hurt! I will not allow you to cancel tomorrow's event!” the Chairman nodded his head,

“You still don’t understand. I’m sure if he knew that he will be saving so many lives he will be honored to do this task! Besides the Professor said that he’s the only candidate compatible with his research! Look around us, Leon! Galar runs on energy and someday it’s gonna run dry! The people of today don’t matter now. It’s what Galar is in the future that matters! We must act quickly!” Leon sighed,

“Fine I get what you mean, I’ll help you with your plans, but leave him out of this!”

_Is he referring to me? What does my father intend to do with me…_ My mind was racing, and I was breathing heavily, Hop grabbed my arm,

“I’m not gonna let anyone take you away Vic!” Hop’s eyes glared at the Chairman, as he held me close.

  
We walked towards them, and they turned around, “Lee! You didn’t show up when you were supposed to, so we were afraid something bad happened.” I tried to avoid eye contact with the Chairman,

“I’m dearly sorry for making you worry Hop. There are times where adults can’t have honest discussions. Sometimes pride gets in the way. By the way Victor, your father sends his regards to you, and wishes you luck in the matches tomorrow.” I squeezed Hop’s hand. Leon stepped forward,

“Never mind all this, Hop, Victor let’s head back to the hotel and have dinner together.” Leon led us away from the Chairman.

“H-hop…” I held his hand and buried my face into his shoulder, “I’m-scared…” Leon put his hand on my head,

“Don’t worry Victor, I’ll make sure they won’t get to you. Just focus on tomorrow’s matches.” Hop hugged me tight as we descended the elevator.


	59. Chapter 59

During dinner Hop, Leon, and I sat and ate together, I sat in silence…”Vic? Aren't you gonna eat? It’s burgers your favorite!” Hop was mid-chew,

“I’m not hungry…” I had too much to think about, let alone food.

“You must eat to regain your energy, Victor.” Leon wiped his mouth clean, “I know you’re worried about your father, and the Chairman, but don’t worry! We’ve taken the necessary precautions to make sure you’ll be safe.” I looked up at him, who smiled.

“Well okay then, I trust you, Leon.” I picked up my food and took a big bite. I felt instant comfort and smiled while eating it.

“There’s my Vic!” Hop put his hand on his chin and smiled at me. “Oh Vic, you got something on your face!” Hop got a napkin out and cleaned my cheek of the sauce.

“Hop, I can get that myself!” I looked at him and he laughed,

“I know, I just wanted to see Lee’s face when I did it. Look.” I looked over and Lee’s face was on the table.

“Why are you two like this!?” I smiled and saw that dessert was coming.

“Oh, boy Ice cream!” Hop was really excited to see the sweets. I took a bite and marveled at how tasty it was. “Taste good huh Vic!” I took a spoonful of Ice cream.

“Here Hop say ahhh,” Hop was confused but saw what I planned and happily ate it.

“Oh my Arceus you two!” Leon had enough and put his hand on his face. Hop and I laughed.

“Thank you guys, for making me feel better.” They both smiled at me.

“You’re welcome, Victor!” “

Anything for my boyfriend!” Hop kissed me on the cheek, causing Leon to blush.

That night, Hop held my hand while we slept...I awoke to a dark area. _Where am I?_ I looked around and saw a room, but it was hazy...I heard some loud crashing noises, and roaring that shook my core…

”Soon my dear pet, soon…” I heard a voice talking to something in a tube, it looked like a monster of somesorts. Suddenly the room began to shake, and spark. The figure turned towards my direction, “come meet your destiny, Victor!” The monster grabbed me and roared…. I shot up awake in a cold sweat, I checked my body and found that I was in the hotel room.

“Victor!” Hop hugged me, “you okay? You were groaning in your sleep and I got worried. I breathed heavily,

“I don’t know if it was a nightmare or a vision, but something terrifying grabbed me…” I was shaking. Hop held my hand and caressed my face,

“you’re fine now...I’m here!” Hop kissed my cheek and I calmed down.

“I’m sorry for waking you love.” I kissed Hop on the head and went back to sleep.

The rest of the day, Hop helped me and my team train for the upcoming matches. Hop brandished a headband that said “ for VICTORY” I laughed a bit and sent out my Pokemon and Hop did the same. “I made a headband for everyone!” He smiled as he tied it to our Pokemon. “Let’s get you to the top Vic!” Hop brought out a large banner with my face on it, flashing my peace sign. “I’m going all out for your matches!” I smiled,

“You’re like Team Yell, Hop, but unlike them I tolerate you.” Hop smiled,

“I want to support you any way I can!” I was happy that Hop managed to help me get my mind off things. “If I can’t be number one then, I’ll at least support my number one!” I started to blush.

“Hopppp don’t say corny stuff like that!!!” I put my face into my hands. Hop ran over and grabbed my hands.

“Hehe, I guess I win again!” Hop stood triumphantly. I grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

“With your support, I can take on anyone! I’m ready!” Me and my pokemon cheered!

The following evening I checked out of the hotel and thanked them for their services, Hop put his arm around my back. “Even though you’re the one who’s gonna be in the matches, I have like so many Butterfrees in my stomach.” I chuckled a bit,

“Maybe I should help keep your mind off of things, Hop?” I held up his chin and looked at him seductively, he was taller than me but I felt in control this time.

“V-V-Vic I uh.” Hop was a blushing mess,

“You’re so cute, Hop.” I taunted him and he was trying not to pass out from embarrassment. “What do you want me to do Hop?” I brought my face closer,

“I want you to-” Suddenly a League official walked towards me,

“Ahem, Challenger Victor? The finals will be starting soon, I’m here to escort you to the stadium.” I frowned a bit, causing the official to stumble a bit. Hop stood in front of me,

“What’s this? Didn’t you learn your lesson yesterday? Well if you want another helping of Hop then my Cinderace and I will happily oblige!”

_I’d like another helping of Hop…._ I was daydreaming a bit while blushing.

“No wait, please! I’m not like the other League staff. I’m a good one if I say so myself! I heard what happened yesterday, and Ms. Oleana can be a bit extreme sometimes when it involves the Chairman. It seems she was secretly creating the Macro Cosmos in order to be deployed in cases like yesterday.”

_Ohh so it’s MACro Cosmos..._ I laughed amusingly; the official continued,

“But rest assured all of us are here for the right reasons!” Hop turned to me,

“Well I guess we can trust her; Come on Vic! I can’t wait any longer!” Hop grabbed my arm and we headed off towards the Stadium.

At the entrance, I was greeted by a lot of fans, new and old. “GO, Victor!”

“You can do it!”

“We love you!” I was a bit overwhelmed but Hop took my hand and led me to the counter.

“Ah, Challenger Victor! Welcome! Since you won your way through the semis, you must battle your way against the Gym Leaders in a tournament-style match, just like yesterday. Only then you can challenge Leon! Best of luck to you!” I nodded and headed towards the locker room to change.

“Good luck Vic!” Hop cheered for me, I smiled and took his hand, and kissed him on the cheek.

“That’s for getting me this far.” Hop blushed and pulled me in for another kiss, but this time on the lips. “And that's for luck!” I smiled and headed inside to change.

I walked into the waiting room and the Gym Leaders were present. “Hey Victor!” Milo waved at me,

“Good to see you’ve made it this far.” Nessa nodded,

“I’m sure you know by now that all of us won’t be holding back.” Piers put his hand on my shoulder, I could feel the tense vibe coming from everyone.

_I’m gonna try very hard if I wanna win this._ I took a deep breath and remembered everyone who supported me to get this far... _Mom, Sonia, Leon, Marnie, and Hop! I won’t let you guys down!_ I headed out towards the field where Leon was making an announcement.

“It probably goes without saying, but I am Galar’s, Champion Leon!” The crowd cheered as Leon spoke; it nearly shook the entire arena! “The Chairman is tied up with his own affairs, but I’m sure he won’t mind me stepping in for on his behalf.” The Gym Leaders and I stood around the field, listening to him speak. “The time has come for everyone to battle it out until only the greatest challenger stands! So, on behalf of the Chairman, allow me to say. Let the Finals match begin!”

“Wait, you!” I heard a familiar voice and turned my head…

”It can’t be!... Bede??” 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting Everyone! I felt odd not writing for day, haha. It was hard getting back into the groove of things but it's all good now!

Bede was dressed in the Fairy-Type uniform. Something about his overall aura felt more kinder and less twisted. He walked towards the center of the field where I was. “A moment, if I may. Does here even remember me?” There was a murmur of voices coming from the crowd, “I am Bede, the Challenger who was forced to withdraw from the Gym Challenge!” The crowd’s voices grew a bit louder. Bede then turned to me, “Victor. I have a score to settle with you...I’m well aware that this is against the rules, but I must ask regardless. Let me have my wish! I’m willing to throw my career on the line!” _‘_

_What an unexpected turn of events! Seems like Challenger Bede wants to have one more battle! Folks here and at home please be patient while we figure this out!’_ Even the commenter was confused about this, but I stood and listened to what Bede wanted to say.

“I know this is ridiculous of me. But I had to do something! Ever since you waltzed into my life. Everything I’ve been doing has gone wrong! It was Olenana who asked me to gather all the Wishing Stars for the Chairman, but he goes and disowns me. Then Opal shows up and drags me into a boot camp for Fairy-types! Do you know what I’ve been through? Getting covered in pink, dealing with quizzes and Pokemon battles every single day!”

_Weren’t you the one who chose to go with Ms. Opal?_ I stood there a bit puzzled as Bede decided to spill everything on me, I smiled at Bede, “You’re spilling your heart to me. I like this Bede better!” Bede blushed a bit,

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen! The Champion has given permission for Bede to challenge Victor! But they are only allowed to use one Pokemon! We do have to keep this competition running after all!’_ My eye started to twitch,

“Leon, what are you thinking?” I sighed as Bede grew happy at this revelation.

“My will hasn’t broken yet, Victor! I’ll show you a grand battle with my Gigantamax Pokemon!” 

Bede sent out his Hatterene, “Oh it looks like you’ve trained it well! I’m proud of you Bede!” Bede got a bit redder in the face,

“This is why I wanted to challenge you again, so I can beat that fake smug off of you!” I looked at him funny,

“What do you mean Bede? This is super genuine!” Bede stomped his foot,

“J-j-just send out your Pokemon Vic! I mean Victor!” I laughed,

“You can call me Vic, it’s okay with me, after all, we are friends now!” I must’ve struck a nerve cause Bede was piping mad now.

“Better change your name to Loser! Cause that’s what is gonna happen!” I sighed at the new nickname, 

“Okay, Butterfree let’s go, show Bede a good battle!” 

Butterfree fluttered around joyfully; then promptly rested on my head. “Looks like someone’s ready to battle.” I giggled a bit as she nuzzled my hair.

“Sigh, you’re so carefree, it makes me annoyed...Hatterene, use Mystical Fire!” Hatterene shot a colorful flame towards me,

“Butterfree, we may want to move.” I jumped out of the way and shouted, “Butterfree use Quiver Dance!” Butterfree twirled around and dodged the flames, and sparkled a bit. “Butterfree use Bug Buzz!” She flapped her wings and attacked.

“Hatterene, use Dazzling Gleam!” Hatterene’s eyes sparkled and their attacks collided, sending a shower of glitter to fall onto the battlefield. _‘_

_Incredible! Their attacks came together to form a dazzling display! How lucky we are to witness this!’_ The crowd went crazy with excitement;

“Hatterene, use Psychic!” Butterfree froze and was lifted up into the air,

“Butterfree! Let’s fight back with our own Psychic!” Butterfree’s eyes began to shine and the Psychic wore off and shot back at Hatterene,

“Keep up the pressure, Hatterene!” Hatterene and Butterfree’s attacks collided and broke off into the distance, “looks like normal means won’t work. We’ll show you a truly great pink! It’s time for my dear Hatterene to Gigantamax!” Bede returned his Hatterene and charged energy into its Pokeball and threw it into the sky. 

Hatterene’s G-max form gave it a more ghastly appearance. I stood tall as it roared and tried to threaten me with its appendages. I took a deep breath, “Okay Butterfree, I’m counting on you!” I returned her and charged her Pokeball with energy. I felt my heart race as the pain shot up my body; I took a few deep breaths and threw her Pokeball into the sky.

Butterfree roared and flapped her wings, sending some dust into the air, “Hatterene, use G-max Smite!” Hatterene’s tentacles stuck into the ground and electricity shot up from the ground and attacked Butterfree.

“Okay Butterfree, use Max Airstream!” Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a tunnel of air, but she missed. “Oh no! She’s confused!” _Butterfree, I know you can hear me! Just calm your mind and I will guide you!_ “Butterfree, use G-max Befuddle!”

“Why bother, she’s already confused!” Bede laughed, but I smirked as a cloud butterflies assaulted Hatterene, dealing massive damage. “Hatterene, we can still win this, go for another G-max Smite!” But nothing happened…”Hatterne?” Bede gasped as Hatterene fell asleep due to the Befuddle.” I smiled,

“Butterfree now’s our chance! Use G-max Befuddle!” The attack made its mark! Hatterene exploded and got knocked out. 

I jumped and flashed a peace sign as the crowd cheered my name. Bede smiled, “I may have lost but I’ve shown the world how great my Pokemon were!” Bede sighed, “well I lost...looks like a deal a deal. I’ll quit being a trainer.”

“You don’t have to quit Bede!” I shouted, “you can always start a new path!” Bede frowned at me,

“But this wasn’t the plan! I was supposed to defeat you, but I couldn’t! I was gonna use the bet to get away from the old lady! But you!” Bede pointed at me, “you messed everything up, and because of that I’m just gonna have to keep training to get stronger than you!” I smiled at him,

“I’ll be sure to wait for our rematch Bede! I’m also sure you’ll make a great Fairy-type Gym Leader someday!” Bede ran off, trying to hide his face from me. 

I headed back into the locker room to rest up from the unexpected match. “Good to see that Bede found a new path!” I smiled a bit, then thought about Hop. I rubbed my bracelet, “Hop...I hope you get to find your path as well…” _‘_

_Challenger Victor. It’s time for the Champion Cup to begin!”_ I stood up and headed out towards the field awaiting my first battle with anticipation.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time for the Finals to begin! Our first battle features the young lad who’s won the hearts of millions; please welcome! Challenger Victor!” The crowd chanted my name as I headed to my spot on the field. “And now for his opponent. Please welcome; the raging waves, Nessa!”

_Looks like Ms. Nessa is up first. I’ll have to be careful of her speedsters._ I took a deep breath as she walked towards me. “I can tell you’ve gotten stronger since the last time we fought. I have to hand it to our Champion, he’s got a good eye for talent.” Nessa frowned and crossed her arms. “But you’re no Champion and you’ll never become one! Because it will be I, Nessa to defeat you and Leon! Prepare yourself, Victor!

Nessa’s first Pokemon was a Golisopod. _That thing looks tough, what’s she planning?_ I studied it carefully, “Okay, Haxorus let’s show them your strength!” Haxorus roared and sparkled.

“Golispod, use Swords Dance!” Golispod sharpened its claws and growled,

“Okay then, Haxorus do the same! Use Swords Dance! Haxorus rushed forward with sharpened claws, “Use Dragon Claw!”

“Stop it with a Shadow Claw Golisopod!” it prepared to stop Haxorus’s attack. But Haxorus jumped into the air; dodging the attack and landed a direct hit on Golisopod. “Not bad, Challenger. Golisopod use Liquidation!” It slammed into Haxorus but she grabbed it and threw it into the air,

“Haxorus hit it with a Draco Meteor!” Just as Haxorus was charging her attack, Golisopod freaked out and returned into its Pokeball.

“Oh crud, that’s not good!” Nessa began to sweat as her Peliper took Golispods place. “Pelipper get out of there!” Nessa tried to warn it but it was too late for it. Pelipper took a direct attack from Draco Meteor, knocking it out. “I was hoping to sweep you with Golisopod, guess I got too cocky. Let’s go Barraskewda!”

“Haxorus return!” I returned her, _Okay that’s one down, even though that didn’t go as planned, I’ll have to be careful with its ice fang._ “Go Lucario!” Lucario readied his stance, “Lucario use Aura Sphere!” Lucario charged his attack and shot towards Barraskewda. It tried to run away from it but thanks to Aura Sphere never missing, it made direct contact.

“Barraskewda shake it off and use Ice Fang!” It rushed forward and bared its fangs at Lucario, I laughed,

“I thought so. Lucario, use Thunderpunch!” Lucario punched Barraskewda’s jaw, knocking away. “Now, while it’s dazed, Lucario, use Close Combat!” Lucario rushed forward and punched Barraskewda with a flurry of attacks; defeating it.

“Come back to us Golisopod!” Golisopod returned, and was sweating like crazy,

_Lucario, it might be a trick to let our guard down. Be wary_ I nodded at Lucario and he switched his stance to a more defensive posture.

“Golispod use Liquidation!” It rushed towards Lucario and slammed into Lucario. It pushed him back a few feet,

“Lucario grab onto Golisopod and throw it into the ground!” Lucario took a breath and picked up Golisopod and slammed him into the ground. “Now finish it with a thunder punch!” Lucario’s fist charged up and slammed into Golisopod, defeating it.

“Looks like I’m down to my last Pokemon. Let’s go Dreadnaw!”

_If I’m getting this trend correctly she must plan on Gigantamaxing it._ “Lucario I’m keeping you in okay!” Lucario nodded and we faced Nessa’s last Pokemon.

“It’s time to flood the stadium Dreadnaw. Let’s Gigantamax!” Nessa returned her Pokemon and charged it with energy. Dreadnaw’s Pokeball shined and Nessa threw it into the sky.

G-max Dreadnaw, looked more armored than ever, “Lucario lets Dynamax!” As I was Dynamaxing I felt a bit lightheaded, I shook it off and threw Lucario’s Pokeball into the sky.

“Dreadnaw, go for a G-max Stonesurge!” Dreadnaw shot a current of water at Lucario, but it had rocks mixed in it. Lucario winced and stumbled a bit,

“Lucario! Go for Max Knuckle!” Lucario launched a fist from the sky and it crashed into Dreadnaw…

”I’m gonna wash you away Victor! Dreadnaw use G-max Stonesurge!”

“Oh no, you don’t! Lucario go for Max Knuckle!” I shouted with all my spirit and I felt Lucario’s heartbeat sync with mine. A much larger fist appeared and pushed into the water. “Let’s Go!” Lucario and I shouted with all our might and managed to push through. Dreadnaw exploded and I easily defeated Nessa for the second time.

I breathed heavily as Lucario shrunk, “Victor! Victor! Victor!” The crowd cheered my name as I smiled and waved at the audience. Nessa scratched her head in frustration.

“You had no problem dealing with our surging might. It’s no wonder you won!” Nessa composed herself and walked towards me. “You and your Pokemon are just too much! Sonia was right, how you were something amazing! Best of luck in the next battles!” Nessa smiled and I headed back into the locker room.

  
“One step closer to Leon.” I sighed and watched the other battles, “Oh Raihan has defeated, Milo! And Piers has defeated Kabu? Wow, Piers really something!” I thought about my future opponents and wondered who I was gonna face next. “Oh, I can’t wait! This is so exciting!” I laughed with glee. _‘_

_Bzzt bzzt Vic! You have a video call from Hop!’_ I jumped up in excitement.

“Vic! You did amazing!” Hop smiled with his special get up that he set up. “Looks like Allister is gonna be your next opponent. Careful of his ghost types, especially his Gengar!” I nodded and put my hand on the screen.

“I wish you were with me…” Hop touched his hand on the screen.

“I miss you too, but we are always together no matter what!” I smiled,

“Okay next battle, here I come!” I ran out onto the field and waited on my next battle.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys 200 kudos! You can't even imagine how much all this support means to me! This gives me the drive to keep on creating content. So this goes without saying but I thank you all!

“Please welcome to the field once more, Challenger Victor! He’s defeated the mighty Nessa again! Will he make it to the top? Not if Allister has something to say about it!” I walked towards the field and saw Allister, he was probably younger than me by a year or two, he wore all black and purple and had a mask on.

“You...Victor?” He spoke in a soft tone, I was surprised to be able to hear him with all the yelling of the crowd.

“Yes, I am! It’s nice to meet you, Allister!” I smiled at him,

“Hop...talk about Victor lots.” He raised his head up a bit. “Hop ...say...Vic..strong! I...want ...battle ...Victor.” His eyes lit up and prepared a dusk ball.

“Go ...Dusknoir.” I felt a chill in the air,

“Okay Mimikyu, let’s go!”

“Dusknoir, Thunderpunch” Dusknoir floated towards Mimikyu and charged its fist.

“Mimikyu, use Phantom Force!” Mimikyu melted into shadow and dodged the punch.

“Dusknoir ...Shadowpunch” its hand became transparent and punched the ground where Mimikyu was and Mimikyu flew out.

“Mimikyu!” I ran and caught her, “thank goodness your disguise took most of the damage…” I hugged her and sent her on her way, “Okay Mimikyu, use Play Rough!” Mimikyu dashed forward and slammed into Dusknoir, knocking it back a bit. “Keep up the pressure! Use Phantom Force!” Mimikyu prepared to merge into the shadows,

“Dusknoir ...Disable,” Dusknoir flashed its eye and Mimikyu popped out of the ground.

“Tsk, this guy is getting a bit annoying to deal with.”

“Dusknoir...Thunderpunch.” Dusknoir punched Mimikyu into the ground.

“Mimikyu!” I called out to her,

“Dusknoir...Shadowpunch” Dusknoir continued to attack her.

“Mimikyu…” My face grew grim...but I smirked, “Mimikyu use Pain Split!” Mimikyu tapped Dusknoir and shared the health she had...healing her and damaging it.

“This...bad” Allister looked a bit worried, “Dusknoir-” I took the initiative,

“Mimikyu, use Shadow Sneak!” Mimikyu sped under Dusknoir and attacked it with her shadow, dealing enough damage to knock it out.

“Victor...strong, but...not strong enough...Go Chandelure.”

_Oh, so a Chandelure huh?_ “Let’s go Inteleon!”

“Chandelure...Shadow Ball.” Chandelure shot a ball of shadow towards Inteleon at high speeds. I looked back at the training we had with Hop,

_Okay Vic, we have to perfect Inteleon’s snipe shot! Use this target but I want him to pierce it! “_

_Hop, you’re definitely an amazing trainer!”_

_“Of course I am! I’m your rival after all!”_. Inteleon and I raised our heads, “Inteleon, use Snipe Shot!” Inteleon took a deep breath and shot a bullet of water, towards the Shadow Ball, piercing it and striking Chandelure with a direct hit; knocking it out. “Alright, Inteleon! You did it!” Allister however, stumbled back,

“Victor...got ...Chandelure ...in one hit?!” He grew sadder, and the air got a bit colder around me. “Go...Gengar!”

“Down to my last Pokemon...how sad ...how lonely.” My chest began to hurt as I felt Allister’s emotions,

_what is this feeling….it’s loneliness…_

“Victor...sad?” I touched my face and a tear fell. “I’m okay, just thinking about a friend.” I smiled a bit,

“Victor...must have many friends.” Allister was curious,

“We could be friends Allister!” I grinned, “I know how it feels to be lonely sometimes, but remember there’s always someone out there that’s there for you!” I could feel Allister warm up a bit to me,

“Allister ... friends with Victor?” I shook my head,

“You can call me Vic.”

“Okay...Vic… thank you, friend.” Even though I couldn’t see his face much, I could tell he was smiling. “Go...back to battle...now.” I nodded and felt much calmer now.

“Okay Chandelure, let’s finish this!”

“Gengar...use Hypnosis” Gengar’s eyes spun and tried to put Chandelure to sleep.

“Chandelure use Protect!” Chandelure put up a barrier protecting himself from slumber.

“Heh...Hop...said nothing will get to you. Gengar ...Gigantamax, swallow everything in darkness!” Allister returned Gengar and charged its Pokeball with energy. He threw it towards the ground and Gengar appeared from the ground, mouth wide open.

_Oh, that’s creepy, It’s okay Vic just calm down a bit._ I took a few breaths and prepared myself, “Okay Chandelure it’s time to Dynamax!”

I returned Chandelure and charged his Pokeball. I started to sweat a bit, “I can’t let myself get tired from this…” I threw Chandelure’s Pokeball in the sky.

“Gengar, use Gmax Terror.” Gengar sent it’s shadow underneath Chandelure and sealed him in place. “G-max Terror...locks enemies in place.”

“Heh, I don’t plan on running Allister! Chandelure, use Max Darkness!” Chandelure enveloped Gengar with dark energy. I was breathing heavily,

“Vic..you okay?” Allister looked at me with a concerned face.

“I’m...I’m fine.” I held my side as it began to hurt.

“Okay...Gengar, use G-max Terror again!” I winced as Chandelure took more damage…

”I have to keep going!” I felt Chandelure trying hard as well. I took a deep breath and felt a bit better. “Chandelure, use Max Flare!”

“Gengar...Max Guard!” The flames pushed against the barrier, without much give.

_There has to be a point of weakness_ I looked carefully and saw a weak point. “Over there! Chandelure focus on that point!” Chandelure pushed through and broke the barrier, sending Gengar flailing, “Now finish it with Max Darkness!” With one final dark energy burst...Gengar exploded and was knocked out. I defeated Allister, “I.I.I did it.” I was panting and fell to a knee.

“Vic...you okay?” Allister walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m okay, thanks.” I smiled at him. Allister nodded,

“Good luck with other battles Vic.”

  
I sat in the locker room and drank almost three bottles of water, “I don’t know if I can handle this…” Piers walked towards me with Marnie in tow.

“I’m sorry Victor, I thought my brother could get revenge for me but he lost to Raihan.” Marnie turned to Piers, “you looked sloppy out there! Now people are gonna think we’re weak cause we are related!” Piers sighed,

“It’s not like that sis, Raihan is just that strong!” I smiled at them,

“Thanks for helping us out earlier!” Marnie turned to me and nodded,

“You feeling okay Vic? You don’t look so good.” I looked at the ground,

“Yeah I’ll be okay, just this constant Dynamaxing is taking its toll on me, but I’m getting more used to it. I think,” Piers sighed,

“Well, we will be cheering for you, Victor. Do your best okay mate?” I nodded at them and they headed outside.

“Challenger victor, whenever you’re ready you may enter the stadium for the final battle.” I looked over at the League staff and sighed,

“Yeah give me a moment to gather my breath.” I stood up and heard something call for me

_Be wary of the fate set before you young one! Your destiny along with the other hero is upon you!_ I felt a weird chill in my spine,

“That...was odd.” I shook off the feeling and readied myself to face Raihan.


	62. Chapter 62

“Incredible! Challenger Victor has breezed through his opponents and is one final step closer to challenging Leon! Will he prevail? Or will he be ultimately defeated by one that Leon calls his rival, Raihan?” Raihan was grinning at me as I walked towards the field.

“You’re really are something, kid. You’ve made it all the way over here! I guess that’s why the Champion endorsed you. Leon’s my rival, which means to prove that I’m better than you if I’m to beat him. I geared my team for one-on-one battles. I hope you’re ready for your defeat! Go Torkoal!”

The arena started to heat up as Torkoal’s drought activated. “Let’s go Inteleon!” Inteleon began to sweat a bit from the intense sunlight. “We have to take care of this quick! Inteleon, use Safeguard!” Inteleon laid a barrier around him…

“Oh Safeguard? Well someone did their homework. Torkoal use Solarbeam!” Torkoal instantly charged its attack and blasted a beam of light towards Inteleon,

“Quick Inteleon, dodge it!” Inteleon slid onto the ground but barely got hit by the attack. “Inteleon! You okay?” he looked over to me and gave me a thumbs-up, _that surprised me a bit. Knowing Mr. Raihan he will use high powered moves that get stronger in the weather._ “Inteleon, use Rain Dance!” Inteleon opened his mouth and a cloud came out, causing rain to fall.

“Heh, intend on changing the weather are we?” Raihan sneered at me,

“Inteleon use Hydro Pump!” Inteleon blasted Torkoal with a large current of water, knocking it out.

“Should’ve figured you’d use rain to your advantage. But you’re not the only one who can. Go Goodra!” 

“Be on your guard, Inteleon! Use Ice Beam!” Inteleon pointed at Goodra and shot ice at it, dealing massive damage.

“Goodra won’t go down that easy, kid. Goodra use Thunder!” A dark cloud formed above Inteleon and lightning struck him.

“Inteleon!” I called out to him but he was knocked out. _Goodra looks tough, I’d have to watch out for it’s Thunder…_ “Okay, Haxorus let’s go!” 

Haxorus ran up to me and tackled me, “Haxor- OOf” I laid on the ground while Haxorus licked my face. “Haxorus...stop that tickles hahaha..” I pushed her off and started to rub her head,

“I knew you had a shiny Haxorus but I’m so jealous of you Victor!” Raihan ran towards me and took a ton of photos of Haxorus, “she’s gorgeous, absolutely beautiful! I’m so jealous that you were able to tame such a beast. But of course, knowing you, it was easy!” Raihan picked me up and nuzzled my face again, “you’re just so adorable after all!” Haxorus growled and grabbed me from Raihan’s arms.

_Where have I seen this before?_ I thought to myself as Haxorus ruffled my hair.

“Oh, another one who’s jealous…” Raihan laughed a bit,

“Sorry Mr. Raihan, she’s usually good with others.” I fixed my hair, a bit.

“No worries kid, I can see you’re something super special… Let’s get back to the battle shall we?” Goodra, go for another Thunder!” a bolt of lightning shot out from the cloud onto Haxorus, but she still stood,

“Nice try there Raihan...Haxorus use Dragon Claw!” Haxorus ran forward a slashed at Goodra.

“Goodra use Surf!” Goodra prepared to shoot water out at Haxorus; pushing her back.

“Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!” Haxorus blasted Goodra with her attack, pushing it back. Goodra stood, panting a bit before falling to the ground defeated.

“Not bad Victor...not bad, but let’s see if you can handle Flygon!”

“You think you can handle this Haxorus?” She nodded at me adamantly, “Okay then, Haxorus go for Dragon Claw!” Haxorus rushed forward,

“Flygon, use Sandstorm!” Flygon flapped its wings and sand enveloped the field, pushing Haxorus back. I hastily put the goggles on my face,

“Haxorus! You okay out there?” I looked around for her rapidly, _Come on Vic, look for her...there!_ I saw a flash of black and red, “Haxorus follow my voice!” I heard her roar and walk towards me,

“Flygon, use Dragon Claw” I heard the sound of wings flapping,

“Haxorus! Watch out!” My voice got drowned out by the winds, _come on Haxorus!_ I felt her heart speak to me, she dodged Flygon by ducking, “Haxorus! Grab onto Flygon!” Haxorus grabbed it’s tail and flung it into the sky. I was able to see Flygon clearly. “Haxours use Draco Meteor!” Right from the cloud of sand, I saw multiple bullets of meteors fly into the sky landing onto Flygon.

“Flygon, go for another Dragon Claw!” Flygon flapped its wings and flew straight towards Haxorus.

“Haxorus, counter with our own Dragon Claw!” A loud crash was heard...the audience sat with waited breath… the sand began to clear and Haxours defeated Flygon! Haxorus ran up to me and looked exhausted, “You did amazing girl! You should rest up!” I returned her and faced Raihan.

“You realize I’m the great Raihan? I’m Leon’s rival! I’ll be the one to defeat him, but I’m gonna defeat you first! Go Duraludon!” I felt Raihan’s drive overpower me,

_T_ _his is intense! This hunger...it reminds me of Hop…_ I looked at my bracelet and smiled, _I’m gonna win this for you, no us!_ “I’ll defeat you Mr. Raihan, and then I’ll be one more step closer to that title! Go Lucario!” 

“Fine then! My partner Pokemon is gonna bring in the storm! It’s time to Gigantamax, Duraludon!” Raihan took a selfie-and charged Duraludon’s Pokeball. “You’re not gonna win this one, Victor!” Raihan was completely overwhelmed by his drive. I laughed,

“Sometimes pride can cloud you…. Lucario it’s time!” I returned Lucario and charged him with energy. I felt Lucario’s emotions; _Lucario ...I can feel your strength_ I smiled and threw his Pokeball into the sky. Both Pokemon roared and the crowd went wild.

“Duraludon use, Max Knuckle!” I stuck my fist out, 

“Lucario, use Max Knuckle as well!” The two fist attacks collided and pushed against each other,

“I’m not gonna lose to a kid like you! Duraludon keep pushing!” I felt a moment of doubt from Raihan,

“I’m not gonna lose! I made a promise to him!” I shouted with all my might. In that moment I felt like I was battling Hop again. I felt my will grow stronger, _Hop...I guess you and Raihan are one and the same._ A single tear streamed down my face. With one last push, Lucario’s attack prevailed and blasted Duraludon. An explosion appeared and Duraludon laid defeated. I defeated Raihan!

“I-I-I lost.” Raihan sighed and looked into the sky, “here I thought me and my Pokemon were stronger than ever but looks like in the end, I still lost to you.” Raihan walked towards me and smiled, “I’ve been too focused on wanting to beat Leon, that I didn’t realize that you’d sneak up and take away my chance from me.” He patted my head. “You know Leon and I, along with Sonia, took the Gym Challenge together and every time I’d lose against him. So when he became Champion, my drive consumed me. Losing to you made me realize that even though I’m young, there’s always someone younger that hungers for your dream more. But I’m okay with this!” Raihan smiled and hugged me on the side and took a picture together. “You’ve got a bright future ahead of you Vic...is that okay for me to say?” I nodded and smiled at Raihan,

“Mr. Raihan, you are truly amazing and one befitting the title of Leon’s rival!” Raihan and I shook hands. 

“Incredible! Challenger Victor has seized another victory! He has battled many powerful trainers and has won the chance to challenge the very person who endorsed him!” The crowd chanted my name in excitement, and I headed into the locker room.

  
I stared at the screen and waited for my final match. “Vic!” I felt a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

“Hop!” I turned around and hugged him! “I missed hugging and being with you mate.” I snuggled a bit with him.

“You’re amazing Vic! Watch you battle makes me so excited sometimes.” Hop kissed my cheek.

“H-hop?” I was fidgeting a bit,

“Yes, Vic?” I was blushing a bit,

“Can you kiss me some more?” I heard Hop laugh,

“Aww, did you miss me that much.” I nodded a bit. Hop grabbed me and kissed me some more on the cheek. I laughed a bit,

“T-thanks Hop.” Hop then stood up,

“The big moment is finally here, eh? I came by to cheer you on, but it’s not so easy picking sides. After all, it’s a battle between my big brother and my boyfriend.” Hop put his hands on his sides. Cinderace cheered me on; Hop turned towards me and smiled, “you’re right Cinderace! I should cheer on Vic as well! After all, we started this journey together and became lovers!” I started to blush,

“T-thanks Hop.” Hop held my hand,

“If anyone can beat Lee it’s you! I’m cheering for you!” I nodded, _‘_

_Challenger Victor! The Champion is ready for your battle!’_ Hop patted my back,

“You can do this Vic!” Hop stuck his fist out and I did the same.

“I’ll be coming back a Champion you hear?” I smiled and headed out towards the field.


	63. Chapter 63

Leon was waiting for me as I headed towards the field. The crowd was much louder than before. I felt my nerves getting to me, but it quickly went away when I got closer to Leon. Something about being near him made me feel at ease. “The tense, still air on the pitch and the opposite, the audience, with their cheers and yells. It’s a bit exciting ain’t it? But remember the audience can be cruel. They are here to see one of us lose! It can fill you with fear, but I love pushing past that fear. I love giving it my all! My Charizard and my team are itching to battle; we are gonna use all our experience and skills to crush you!” I took a deep breath,

“I’ve waited for this moment Leon...I’ve gone through so much, I’ve learned so much. I’m ready to take you on! Leon and I walked back, but I winced and felt a strange, but familiar presence. I fell to my knees,

“Victor!” Leon ran to me and held me up, “you okay buddy?” I nodded,

“Yeah...something doesn’t feel right Leo-” A voice came onto the video screen…”Chairman?”

“Hello there, Leon and Victor! Just letting you know that I bring about the Darkest Day, for the sake of Galar’s future, of course! But it seems like I’m in a pickle here! I’m afraid some power is leaking! I’m sorry that it’s come to this, Leon. But you’ve forced my hand, you refused to listen!!” Suddenly the ground began to shake. My chest began to hurt,

“L-Leon…” I was feeling a bit dizzy,

“Victor...stay with me okay. We need to get you out of-” Just then a beam of red light burst from the ground near us. “Raihan! Get the other Gym leaders and get everyone here to safety!” Leon began to shout orders and put me on his back. I heard a voice calling to me,

“ _With two heroes together, come to the Weald, where it all began!”_ Leon ran towards the Dugouts where Hop was waiting.

“Victor!” Hop ran up to us, and Leon put me down, “What’s going on Lee?!”

“I’m not sure” Leon looked just as confused.

“Lee, that video stream was from Hammerlocke stadium! Why would the Chairman do this?” Leon shook his head,

“Did he really mean what he said yesterday? Is he willing to pull a stupid stunt like this! Risking the lives of people! I won’t stand for this! I need to go! I’m the Champion, after all! I have to take responsibility for this mess!” Leon stormed off in a hurry.

“Lee wait! What if you got lost!” Hop called out to him but it was too late. Hop turned to me, “you gonna be okay, Vic?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Good, cause I want to help Lee! I just gotta!” He put his hands on his hips, “but, I couldn’t even beat you...what help could I bring?”

“Y..you can help Hop! You’re just as strong!” I reassured him and held his hand,

“I guess so...wait hold the phone! Didn’t the Chairman say something about the Darkest Day? That’s the thing where the sky went all dark. All those ages ago. But what does he mean, bringing that all about? And where did we hear that name before?”

“Hop, the statue back in Motostoke.” I laughed as he shook his head,

“Oh yeah! Sonia said something about that! She said that the two heroes saved Galar, with the sword and shield Pokemon!” I nodded,

“She thought that the Pokemon must be sleeping somewhere. We gotta find them Hop!” Hop put his hand on his chin,

“But where to look?” We both thought for a moment then gasped, “The Slumbering Weald!” Hop got all excited,

“That pokemon we fought in the fog, that must be one of the Pokemon! Let’s head back to the Slumbering Weald, maybe we can find some help!” I nodded,

“Okay let me get changed and we will head over there!” 

Hop and I landed in Postwick and ran towards the Slumbering Weald, “Hop, is that Sonia?” Sure enough, Sonia was waiting outside the gate,

“What? Hop and Vic??” Sonia was startled by us, “Oh right! I completely forgot about the Championship Match! What are you two doing here anyway?”

“Sonia, haven’t you heard the news? The tournaments off! The Darkest Day is upon us!” I was speaking frantically. “The Chairman saw to it!” Sonia stumbled back,

“What? What has happened while I was researching the Slumbering Weald?”

“Well, where should we start? Well first there’s the black storm, and the Darkest Day thing is sending everyone in disarray! Lee’s already heading over there to check things out but I don’t know for how long he can handle it.” Hop looked a bit worried, but he eased up a bit when I grabbed his hand.

“Sonia, we intend to stop the Darkest Day, and to do that we need to search for the sword and shield Pokemon!” Sonia nodded at me,

“Okay, be careful! I’ll catch up with you later. I have to investigate something that's been bothering me.” I took out my phone and tried to call my Mom ...but there was no answer,

“Huh, that’s odd. She’s not picking up.” I was a bit worried, but Hop squeezed my hand,

“She’s probably evacuating right now Vic. Don’t worry!” I smiled at him,

“Yeah okay, let’s go into the Weald!”

Inside the forest, I felt a rush of nostalgia, this is where I was still coming into terms of my feelings for Hop. The atmosphere was still as creepy as ever. “D-d-don’t w-w-worry Vic, I’ll be here for you if you get scared.” Hop was shaking like crazy.

“Hey, Hop?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I need to get something from my bag can you hold this for me?” Hop held out his hand without looking and I put my hand into his, “Do you feel better now?” I smiled at him and he started to blush.

“Y-yeah,” he grinned a bit and we headed further into the forest. The fog started to become thicker as we headed deeper in, “What’s with this fog? It’s even worse than ever!” Hop looked a bit annoyed. Suddenly two silhouettes appeared. One was light blue and the other was red. They howled at us, “It’s really them Vic! The sword and shield Pokemon…” The Pokemon disappeared into the fog. “Hey, where are you going! We need help over here!” Hop started to run but Sonia appeared,

“What are you two doing?” Hop stammered a bit,

“What? Didn’t you see the two Pokemon? The sword and shield Pokemon were right here in front of us!” Sonia shook her head,

“Hop are you sure you’re not lost in the plot? There’s no one but you two.” I defended Hop,

“But Sonia, we really did see them! Unless they were illusions.”

“Well, that does sound plausible. Anyways I did some digging around and came across info about the sword Pokemon, Zacian and the shield Pokemon, called Zamazenta. It’s said that they were born somewhere beyond the Slumbering Weald.” Hop smiled,

“Thanks for the info, Sonia!” He then turned to me, “maybe that’s the Pokemon we saw? I bet the sword and shield they used to carry is still there!” I nodded,

“Let’s go, Hop!” And we ran off further into the Weald.

  
Upon venturing further into the forest, we came across a grove, that had an ancient archway, that was worn away by time. Underneath it was a gravestone that sat in the middle of it, surrounded by water. The air was quiet and serene. “Well, you look at that Vic! That’s something you don’t see every day! This place does seem like a place of legends!” Hop was getting excited again,

“Hop, look over there!” I pointed towards the gravestone and saw a sword and shield but they were old and rusted,

“Vic, the legends were true! Go ahead and choose!” I walked up and looked at both of the tools. I felt a force tell me to pick up the shield.

“It’s a bit old though.” I looked at the shield and it just looked like some old piece of metal.

“Well, that settles it! I’m taking the sword! Although judging by the state of this place, I’m not sure how these things will stop the Darkest Day, but it won’t hurt to take these along right? Let’s bring them for good luck!” I smiled and put the shield into my bag. Hop and I looked at each other for a bit, the sound of the water glistening in the background, “Vic, maybe the Pokemon really are asleep here. So it looks like we will be on our own in helping Lee. this is all we got!” I crossed my arms,

“You think it will be enough?”

“We won’t know unless we try Vic!” I nodded,

“Right let’s head to Hammerlocke then!” Hop smiled and we walked towards the exit. I stopped and looked back at the gravestone,

_Something feels off about all this, why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen..._


	64. Chapter 64

Hop and I called the air taxi and boarded, Hop was a little antsy, “can’t this go any faster!” I held his hand,

“Hop, it’s going as fast as it can...we will get there soon!” He crossed his arms,

“I know...I just want to help Lee as fast as I can.” I held his hand for the rest of the trip,

“I want to help him too. We are in this together, after all! He will be okay, I promise!” Hop eased up a bit, but he kept looking out the window and stared towards Hammerlocke.

As we landed Hop and I ran towards the stadium and saw that Ms. Oleana was pacing around, looking rather pale. “OH, Victor! You must help me! I mean p-please help me! My Pokemon suddenly started Dynamax and started to run amok in Hammerlocke! Thankfully Raihan, I mean Mr. Raihan was able to subdue it, but I’m worried about the other Pokemon that might run amok! The underground power plant might collapse! Mr. Rose is down there!” I walked towards Oleana and grabbed her hand,

“Ms. Oleana it’s okay, Hop and I are here, just breathe and tell us what we can do!” She took a deep breath and was able to calm down,

“I know I did some terrible things to you and young Hop here, but I beg of you to stop Mr. Rose and your father from resurrecting the ancient Pokemon known as Eternatus!” My face darkened…

”My father is here…” Oleana nodded,

“Yes but thankfully they haven’t been successful yet, although its power is leaking, which causes all the Pokemon to Dynamax! If that were to happen then…” Hop and I nodded and headed towards the door, but it was locked. I crept closer and touched it hoping to find a switch or a lock.

“Looks like it’s locked from the inside, but if we work together we-” Suddenly the door opened and a pair of pincers came out and grabbed me.

“Victor!” Hop shouted and grabbed for my hand,

“Hop! Go find Raihan and Leon!” I felt my hand slipping from his hand,

“Victor!!!” The last thing I saw was Hop shedding a tear as the door closed on me…

I already accepted my fate when I came here. I didn’t put up a fight, I knew he was coming for me the moment the Champion Cup started. I was brought in by my father’s Drapion, towards the center of the Power Plant. _This looks like my dream..._ I saw a Pokemon that looked like it an alien from another world! It looked like a dragon that was raised from the dead...I felt an ominous presence as I approached it. It looked at me and roared…

“Hello there Victor!” The Chairman walked towards me and smiled,

“Chairman…” I stared at him with an angry look,

“Now, now don’t be so hostile lad! After all, you get to be a hero! A hero who will sacrifice himself for the sake of Galar’s future!”

“And if I refuse?” I heard footsteps coming from behind the Chairman.

“This one will perish…” My father appeared and snapped his fingers, his Kirlia appeared and had my mother trapped with its psychic attack.

“Mom!!” she was unconscious…”Let her go!” I struggled a bit trying to break free…

”Not so high and mighty are you now, Victor.” My father walked up to me and held my face up.

“Let..go...of...my mother, she has nothing to do with this!” My father laughed,

“On the contrary, she’s the one who brought you into this world. You see, when you were born, you were blessed with a beautiful gift of connecting with Pokemon with your heart! I noticed when you were barely a year old you saved us from a rampaging Pokemon...something within you quelled the beast. Afterward, I had you monitored in my lab, under the guise to find a “cure” for you. Unfortunately, your mother and grandfather caught wind of my plans and well ran away…”

“So I was just a tool to you...what use do you have for me!” I was confused and angry, my Father scoffed at me,

“I was in disarray when you left, my funding was cut off when you left...but then the Chairman reached out to me and asked if I could assist in his energy crisis…”

“I found something special in you when I saw you back in Hulbury! I noticed that you could feel the emotions of Pokemon!” The Chairman smiled at me, “Victor, I knew of your father’s research and contacted him, who would’ve thought that you are the flesh and blood of him!” I looked away, “Don’t you see Victor! With your gift, you’re able to help sync with the legendary Eternatus and make it Dynamax! With that, we can harness its energy to fuel Galar for eons!” The Chairman has lost all morality,

“You’re both crazy! I won’t do it!” I kicked my father back,

“Bold of you to say that considering we have leverage against you!” My father snapped his fingers and Kirlia held my mother over a pit. I grew frantic

“NO, please!! Don’t take her away from me!” I began to cry a bit,

“Then help us...Victor…” My dad whispered in my ear, “that’s the only way to guarantee her safety.

“I-I,” suddenly a loud bang was heard,

“Vic!” Hop came crashing through the vents.

“H-h-hop?” I was surprised, Hop ran over and slammed into Drapion, releasing me from his grasp. “Hop! What are you doing over here? Where’s Leon and Raihan?” Hop hugged me,

“They are coming but I couldn’t just wait for you! I had to save you.” Suddenly Drapion ran over, Hop stood in front of me. Drapion swatted us away and grabbed Hop.

“Hop!” My father started to laugh,

“This? Is your rescue? This pathetic excuse of a rival?” My father walked closer to him, “I know about you, Hop...the Champion’s younger brother, the boy whose dream was snatched from him by some kid he grew up with…” My father snapped his fingers and Drapion tightened his grip on Hop and brought its tail close to his face. “Isn’t this wonderful Victor! Now we have twice the leverage against you!” My father was full of glee.

“Hey now, Professor, we agreed on leaving Hop out of this!” The Chairman put his hand on my father’s shoulder,

“To heavens with that! If we want him to comply we must threaten the ones who he cares about the most!”

“No please, not him too!” I cried out towards them both. I sank to the ground, I was in tears, they wanted to take away the ones I love.

“Well, Victor? Who’s it gonna be?”

“V-V-Vic…” Hop was starting to lose consciousness,

“If you don’t comply, Victor, both of them will be wiped from this earth!” I slowly stood up,

“Okay, you win...I’ll do it…” My father smiled, “I knew it…” he snapped his fingers and Drapion released My mother and Hop.

“Victor no!” Hop cried out as I walked towards my father.

“I’m sorry Hop....tell my mom that I love her, and I had fun being with you.” I turned to him and smiled while tears were streaming from my face.


	65. Chapter 65

I walked forward and prepared for the worst, _I can’t send out my Pokemon ...I'm sorry guys I can’t risk losing you too._ I took a deep breath and walked towards Eternatus, and stared at it. Suddenly my father grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air. I struggled to catch my breath,

“Let Victor go you monster!” Hop was shouting loudly,

“Drapion, silence that brat, will you?” Drapion pinned Hop into the ground,

“H-h-hop…” I called out to him, faintly.

“You should focus on yourself rather than others Vic…” My father brought me closer to Eternatus. “Oh great and mighty Eternatus, bringer of the Darkest Day! I offer you this child to allow you to achieve your ultimate form! He will allow you to Eternamax!”

“I’m terribly sorry that it has come to this Victor, but you must understand that this is all for the future of Galar.” The Chairman held out his arms. “It is my destiny to save Galar, just as it’s your destiny to fulfill it!” Eternatus roared and began to shake the Power Plant. My Dynamax Band began to glow and I screamed out in pain; it felt like my entire body was on fire. My Dynamax band started to crack as the energy of the Eternamax was too much for it. It then exploded from my arm, sending sparks and energy to surround me; My father let go of me as the pain was too much to bear for him. I began to float as sparks began to connect between me and Eternatus. The area began to shake, which caused the Chairman to stumble over.

Eternatus began to break the prison it was in, I began to start losing consciousness as I was starting to feel my life be sapped from me... _Hop...I’m sorry ...I love you._

“Victor!” I felt something in Hop awaken, he clawed the ground and began to break free from Drapion’s grip. “Get off of me you piece of rubbish!” Hop’s eyes were enraged, he threw back Drapion and ran towards me. “I’m here Vic!” Hop grabbed onto my arm with his left hand, the sparks and energy enveloped him,

“H-H-Hop…” I could only muster his name. Hop smirked,

“I’m here mate like I said I was.” Hop’s Dynamax band began to crack as well and it exploded. “I guess this is it for us Vic, but I’m glad I get to spend my last moments with you. Suddenly a fire burst crashed into Eternatus’ dome, causing it to reel back and drop us. I was still hazy, but I could make out the form of a Charizard;

”Leon?” Leon walked towards me and hugged us both.

“I’m sorry I’m late guys...I got lost.” I began to cry, and Hop turned and hugged me.

“Vic!!” Hop cried, “I thought I lost you again ...are you okay?” I coughed a bit,

“Y-yeah, I’ll be alright. That was reckless of you.” Hop laughed and smirked,

“Well sometimes love makes you do crazy things.” I tried to laugh but I was still in pain, and I could barely move. I looked over to my arm and saw a scar that ran up my arm, where my Dynamax band used to be. It was like an electroweb went right through me. I looked over to Hop who looked like he got less damage than I did.

“Hop your arm…” Hop looked at his left arm and had the same scar I had.

“Well I feel fine at least, but what about you? I smiled at him,

“My arm kind of hurts and I’m not if I can move though…” Hop laughed and dried his tears,

“Here let me carry you.” Hop put me on his back and stood up.

“You...brat!” My father stood up and laughed, “you think it’s over? Eternatus has just enough power, thanks to those two! I knew if I used Hop, Victor would try to Dynamax, and Hop would unlock his latent power as well!” He looked disheveled and dirty...like he finally showed his true colors. “Chairman let’s take them out!” The Chairman stood up and brushed the dirt off him,

“Well if you insist!”

“Not gonna happen!” We all looked over and the Galar Gym Leaders were waiting. Raihan smirked, “That is if you’re willing to face all of us!” I smiled when the cavalry arrived.

My father and the Chairman looked around and sighed, they had lost the battle before it began. They were led off by the police and the Gym Leaders went to check on us. “Oh my gosh, Victor!” Ms. Melony looked at me with a worried expression,

“Good lord they did a number on you!” Mr. Kabu was furious and punched my father in the face as we headed out. “What kind of father does this to his own!” It took the combined efforts of Milo and Nessa to hold him back.

“Professor...bad.” Allister appeared behind Bea and she nodded,

“Indeed Allister.” The Chairman stopped in front of us and frowned,

“I’m sorry to have caused all of this...Hop, I hope you’re not too discouraged about all this. Hop laughed,

“What me? Discouraged? Far from it! Me and my Pokemon grew stronger together thanks to this little Gym Challenge you set up. I may have lost to Vic here, but I fell in love with him too. We learned how to be stronger together!” The Chairman chuckled a bit as he was being led out.

“Victor! Your mother is breathing!” Ms. Melony and Gordie picked up my mother and brought her to me.

“She’ll be okay Victor...she just needs to see the doctor.” Melony patted my head and I teared up,

“Mom, I’m glad you’re okay…” “

Glad we made it in time Leon!” Raihan patted Leon on the back… Leon smiled,

“Yea-” Just then Eternatus’ dome began to crack and the ground began to shake. “Everyone get out of here!” Raihan led everyone to safety towards the exit; as Leon, Hop and I approached the gate, rocks blocked our path.

“What are we gonna do Lee?” Hop looked up at Leon, but we were interrupted when Eternatus broke free from its prison, “What on earth is that thing!” Hop stepped back a bit.

“Stay back you two!” Leon stood in front of us and commanded his Charizard to protect us. Suddenly Eternatus flew into the ceiling and crashed through it. “It went to the top of the area!” Leon began to run towards the elevator that led to it, “you two stay here! I’ll handle this!” Hop sighed,

“You doing okay, Vic?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I think I can move now…” Hop let me down and helped me stabilize myself.

“Vic we gotta help Lee!” I smiled,

“Of course! He might’ve gotten lost on his way up!” Hop held me up and we walked towards the elevator.


	66. Chapter 66

Hop and I slowly climbed the stairs and saw Eternatus, along with Leon and Charizard; it looked like we just reached the end of his battle with it. “You came to help me in spite of the danger, and your injuries? Thanks, Hop. And you, Victor. You’ve both really have grown tremendously! But you kids don’t need to worry anymore! Something about Eternatus’s power was keeping my team from Dynamaxing, but we’ve had a Champion time regardless. Charizard and the rest of my team did an amazing job wearing down Eternatus. Now, all we have to do is capture it, then this madness will end. So watch this, this is gonna be a champion catch.” Leon then threw an Ultra Ball at Eternatus...Hop and I held our breath as the ball began to shake...once ...two times… “Charizard!” Leon shouted at him, and Charizard rushed over to protect us.

“Lee!” Hop called out as Eternatus broke free from the Pokeball and sent Leon flying back into a wall, knocking him unconscious…

“Leon!” Hop and I ran over to him,

“C-come on Lee, wake up...please.” Hop rested his head on Leon’s chest; I walked over to Hop and Hop turned towards me and cried. Suddenly Eternatus roared at us,

“Hop, we have to stop this thing.” Hop wiped his face and stood up.

“Yeah, let’s finish this thing, Vic!”

Hop sent out his Dubwool and I sent out Chandelure. “Dubwool, use Body Slam!” Dubwool jumped up and slammed its fluffy body into it. We saw it shoot a Flamethrower towards Dubwool.

“Chandelure jump in front of the attack!” Chandelure floated over and absorbed the attack.

“Nice one Vic! Dubwool use Zen Headbutt!”

“Chandelure use Shadow Ball!” Both of our attacks connected and pushed back Eternatus.

“Let’s keep it up, Vic.” Hop cheered us on but took a bit of a breather.

“Are you okay Hop?” Hop smirked,

“Yeah, just a little beat...I guess that encounter with your dad took a lot out of me.” Hop was right, I was feeling more tired than ever.

“Let’s finish this and take a good long rest together.” I winked at him and Hop jumped up in excitement.

“I get to cuddle with Vic!” Hop was giddy. Our little moment was ruined when Eternatus, roared, “Let’s finish this together Vic!” I nodded,

“Chandelure use Psychic!” Chandelure’s eyes began to shine and floated Dubwool up. He sent Dubwool crashing down towards Eternatus at high speeds.

“Dubwool, use Zen Headbutt!”

“Chandelure go for another Shadow Ball!” Dubwool pushed back Eternatus with brute force. He then jumped away to allow Chandelure’s attack to strike. Eternatus fell over with a loud thud. “Hop...we did it!” I went to high five him but the ground began to shake.

Eternatus shot into the sky. And exploded into a blinding light show. Hop and I looked around as the sky began to darken and spark. “Be careful Vic, I have a bad feeling about this.” Hop stood near me,

“You think so? What gave it away? The dark sky?” I laughed a bit,

“Obviously the purple lighting. Geez, Vic be more observant!” I jabbed at Hop’s side and we laughed a bit. The sky shook and roared as we saw Eternatus change form. It was huge! I turned into a giant skeletal head!

“Hop, that thing is gigantic, even more so than any Dynamax Pokemon!” I stepped back a bit; I was overwhelmed by its massive size.

“We still got this Vic!” Hop patted my back.

“Yeah! Chandelure, use Flamethrower!” But when I called an attack, nothing happened,

“What? I can’t use my moves!” Hop looked over at me in confusion.

“Hop...I’m feeling a strange force, stopping us from using attacks!” We were out of options, _come on Vic, think!_

“Vic! I forgot we had the rusted sword and shield!” I nodded and rummaged through my bag to find the shield. “So now what?” I looked over to Hop and he shrugged. I sighed, “Hop, the fate of the world is at stake!” Suddenly Eternatus lunged a finger towards Hop. “Hop!” I ran towards him and tried to protect him from it. I winced a bit, expecting it to hurt but...it didn’t. I looked up and saw that the rusted shield turned larger and more golden and lustrous; it had redlining, with a spike on the front of it.

“Whoa, Vic! The shield is amazing!” I felt my heart surge with energy as I held it. “This feels amazing!” I held up the shield as the hand assaulted us with attacks. I winced a bit as the attacks started to get more aggressive. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer, Hop!” with one last push I stumbled back as the hand knocked my shield up.

“Oh no! Vic watch out!” Hop swung his sword and sliced the hand.

“Whoa Hop!” I looked at his sword and it changed into a lustrous gold blade with a red middle and blue hilt.

“Wow, this is really cool! I guess we truly are the heroes of legend!” Hop and I readied our new weapons.

  
Eternatus growled. And extended its fingers towards us. “Vic!” I nodded and blocked some of the attacks,

“Hop!” Hop slashed at some of them. We were totally in sync. “Hop, I don’t think we are making any headway at this at all!” I turned to him,

“But I believe we can try at least!” Eternatus then surrounded us with its fingers and began to assault us. Hop and I stood back to back and went to protect each other. “Keep it up, Vic! We got this!” I smiled and blocked more of its attacks. I was blocking like crazy but then, my scar started to pulse and I winced and fell to my knees. I began to pant and sweat. I clutched my chest. Suddenly Eternatus pulled back and pointed a finger towards me. It launched towards me,

“Victor!” Hop jumped in the way and got hit; knocking the sword out of his hand and sent him flying back a bit.

“Hop!” I ran over to him and held him up. “Hop, you okay?” Hop was, breathing slowly. _Oh no…_ ”H-H-Hop, come on...you gotta be okay…” I began to tear up and saw that he was bleeding a bit from his wound. I frantically got some bandages and covered it. “Hop, mate...please…” I held him close as I started to hear his heart fade. “Please don’t go...I love you.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly one month since I started this story. And I have to say I'm honestly so happy and surprised how far I've come. The support you all have been given always keeps me going and I just want to say. Thank you guys so much!

I held Hop close to me and cried. I could faintly hear his breathing…”Hop, please open your eyes…” I looked up and saw Eternatus lurch back and prepared to attack me; flashes of different locations appeared and disappeared around me, it reminded me of the journey we took together. I looked back at Hop and caressed his face. “I don’t care if that kills me ...I just want to be with you…” Just then I felt Hop’s hand, slowly reach up to me and touched my cheek. “Hop?” He didn’t answer and his hand fell back down. “H-H-Hop?” I realized with the last bit of strength he let me know that he was with me…”You’re right Hop, I can’t give up yet. I’m not giving up on you!” Suddenly the shield began to glow and fly towards us; protecting us from Eternatus’s attack. The sword then also glowed and flew and slashed back Eternatus’s claws. “What’s going on?” I looked at the two weapons and I felt a voice speak to me.

_“Children of legend ...your hearts have called to us…”_ The whole area began to shake around me. Two pillars of light shined and two Pokemon appeared….

“Zacian? Zamazenta?” The legendary Pokemon howled. Just then the two weapons floated up and combined; causing a little explosion of brilliant light. The light enveloped both Pokemon, transforming them… Zacian had the sword in its mouth. Zamazenta’s mane had the shield attached to it on the side. I realized now that they looked more like the statues I saw back in Stow-on-side! “You came to save us?” I began to cry as the legendary Pokemon nodded at me. Eternatus roared and began to prepare a beam attack. I looked away at the bright light ...Zamazenta roared and rushed in front of us and its mane clicked together and formed a massive barrier that protected us. Zamazenta then rushed towards Eternatus and slammed into it. Eternatus snaked around and tried to attack us from behind, but Zacian growled and its sword began to glow and extend. It jumped towards Eternatus and slashed at him. “So this is the power of the legendary Pokemon…” I was amazed and happy that we finally had enough power to fight back.

“V-V-Victor…” I heard Hop call to me but very faintly…

“Hop! Take it easy okay...we will be okay.” I wiped the dirt from his face and smiled at him. Hop still had his eyes closed and was still breathing slowly. _I promise I’ll save you again Hop._

“We...we...we can still fight too! Dubwool, Chandelure; lend me your strength!” They nodded and the four of us faced Eternatus. “Dubwool use, Zen Headbutt!” Dubwool charged up and rushed towards Eternatus. It roared and shot a beam of energy at Dubwool. Zamzenta ran next to Dubwool and set up another barrier to protect him. Dubwool jumped up and slammed into Eternatus. “Chandelure, use Shadow Ball!” He spun and shot his attack at Eternatus. Zacian jumped towards Eternatus and slashed at it a bunch of times. Eternatus then sent out a pulse of energy at us. I winced as I started to lose a bit of my strength…It then used Max Wyrmwind at Dubwool and Chandelure. “Guys!” I called out to them as they landed, but they ended up being knocked out. I pulled out our Pokeballs respectively and returned them. “You did amazing, both of you!” I stared at Zacina and Zamazenta, who were struggling to stand. “We can’t lose now! I still believe we can win this! Everyone...is counting on us!” I looked at Hop, “you always believed in me...it’s my turn to do the same!” Just then my chest began to glow. I saw Hop’s heart do the same. The light from our bodies shot towards the legendary Pokemon and they were reenergized. Zacian roared and boosted everyone’s strength, and rushed towards Eternatus. Zamazenta growled and ran towards it. “With Hop and my strength...we will help you prevail! Zacian! Zamazenta! You can do it!” I stuck my fist out and I felt Zamazenta and Zacian’s heart sync with mine... _there’s another presence...Hop? Is that you?_ I smiled a bit and watched the legendary Pokemon attack Eternatus one final time.

Eternatus exploded and sparked, and returned to its original form…”Now’s my chance…” I rummaged around for an Ultra Ball and held it. “Wait, I can’t catch it...I don’t have a Dynamax band…” My face grew grim. “I can’t catch Eternatus and save the world…” I was on the verge of despair until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and Leon was there, he was injured but managed to walk over to us. “Lee?” I laughed a bit and he smiled,

“You can do it, Vic!” Leon attached his Dynamax band to my arm and I charged the Pokeball with energy…

”It’s time to end this!” I threw the Pokeball into the air and it sucked Eternatus in...with a loud “THUD” the ball sank into the ground. Once...two times...I held my breath and the air became still, as we all feared the worst...three times...the Pokeball stopped shaking. I caught Eternatus!

I gave Hop to Leon and limped over to the Pokeball, and picked it up. “It’s finally over…” The sky began to clear of the storm and the energy coming from Eternatus disappeared.

“Hop! Come on buddy wake up!” I heard Leon shout and I walked over. Hop was breathing slower and looked paler.

“Hop!” I cried out and put my ear to his chest, “Lee...his heart is slowing down!” Leon punched the ground,

“We have to save him! I should've been stronger! I’m the unbeatable Champion!” Leon began to cry into Hop’s chest. I looked over and saw Zacian and Zamazenta…I knelt down and begged.

“Please save Hop! I’m begging you...he’s someone who I care about...no that I love and he deserves to see the world. He’s helped me grow so much and I don’t know what’d I do without him!” I cried out to them. “P-P-please, save my boyfriend.” Zacian walked over to me. It looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt like he was testing my resolve...I looked back and nodded. Zacian walked towards Hop and put his nose on Hop’s chest. A ball of light appeared and was absorbed into Hop...I walked up to him and put my ear to his chest again. “Lee, he’s coming too!” I was overjoyed as Hop began to stir awake.

“Victor?” Hop looked around at Leon and me. “What, what happened?” I cried and ran over and kissed Hop on the cheek and hugged him.

“Hop!!” I hugged him tightly and didn’t let go.

“Vic, you’re crushing me…” Hop was coughing a bit. I let go and Leon dried his tears and hugged Hop.

“You gave us a scare Hops!” Leon was bawling,

“Whoa, what’s going on with you Lee?” Hop was surprised and he looked at me, to which I gave him a shrug.

Zamazenta walked over to me and licked my cheek, “Thank you, both for your help!” I smiled at them as they flew into the sky and disappeared. Leon helped Hop up who winced and touched his side. “What happened to me? All I remember was getting hit by Eternatus’s attack and blacking out...next thing I know I was trapped in a deep abyss, but something helped me find my way.” Hop limped over and held my hands. “It was your love Vic...you helped save me again.” I smiled and grabbed Hop’s jacket and pulled him into a passionate embrace. The Darkest Day has ended, as the sun rose to signify the new day, the whole ordeal was behind us.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are into fluff chapters for a bit until we get back to the final battle!

Hop, Leon and I watched the sun began to rise. I laid my head on Hop’s chest and sighed, “what a way to spend a Pokemon journey huh?” Hop laughed,

“Yeah, but it was worth it spending it with you.” I could hear Hop’s heartbeat faster. I smiled, knowing that he was okay.

“Why do you keep doing reckless things Hop.” I looked up at him and he shrugged,

“You know how I do things without thinking sometimes.”

“You mean all the time.”

“R-right.” Hop and I laughed a bit and limped towards Leon.

“Here’s your Dynamax band Lee.” I gave it back to him and he smiled.

“Both of you did amazing today...I’m sorry that you’ve went through all this.” I put my hand on Leon’s arm,

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything!” I smiled a bit,

“Let’s head back down, I’m sure you two need some rest!” Leon smiled and walked a bit, with us following closely behind.

As we headed down the rocks were finally clear and the other Gym Leaders ran inside, “Good lord Leon! What the heck happened to you!” Raihan was shocked as his rival was injured,

“The end of the world happened that’s what!” Leon laughed a bit as Raihan was shaking his head.

“Victor, Hop!” Ms. Melony ran up to us and knelt down, “are you two okay?” I nodded,

“Hop and I are a little beat up and need some rest but we are alive at least.” She smiled and walked over to Leon. she then pulled on his ear,

“Leon ...why'd you let two young boys in danger!” She wasn’t yelling but she had an intense aura surrounding her.

“Ow! They decided to come on their own Melony! Besides, they were the ones who took on Eterantus and saved us all. They are true heroes!” Mr. Kabu walked up to me with tears in his eyes,

“Oh, young Victor!! Knowing that you had such a horrible father figure in your life aches me! I’ll be your new father now!” He picked me up and hugged me tightly.

“Mr. Kabu you’re hurting me...as much as I love that gesture, I already have a parent.” Kabu put me down and dried his tears,

“You’ve grown up so fast Victor!” Kabu kept crying on Milo causing him to laugh a bit.

“You’ll have to excuse Mr. Kabu, he gets like this a lot when he finds out kids like you don’t have fathers.”

“How can I not Milo! Children are the building blocks of our future! For that, they must have the best to be raised up!”

“How’s my mother doing?” I asked,

“She’s doing okay Victor! She’s just resting at the hospital!” Melony smiled at us. I took a step forward and fell forward.

“Vic! I got you!” Hop caught me, “you okay?” I guess the adrenaline wore off, I was exhausted,

“I can’t really move right now Hop…” Hop smiled and he picked me up like a prince.

“Is that better love?” I put my hands on my face,

“Hop…..don’t do that!” I was embarrassed as the other leaders laughed.

“Let’s get you two out of here!,” Leon nodded at us and we left the Power Plant.

There was a crowd of people waiting for us cheering. “You guys did amazing!”

“Thanks for saving us!” I was confused,

“How’d they know about all this?” Just then my Rotom Phone popped out of my pocket.

_‘I kind of recorded a bit while you both were battling Eternatus!’_

“What? That’s low of you!” Hop shifted a bit, moving me closer to him. I breathed in his scent.

_It feels so nostalgic ...I_ blushed a bit as we walked towards what looks like a large house.

“We can have you two stay at my place for a bit! Thankfully I have a vacant house for visitors! Or if I just want to chill at Wyndon!” Raihan smiled at us, “Don’t worry we will have doctors look at your injuries and you're free to relax!”

“Are you sure Mr. Raihan?” I looked at him and he laughed,

“Of course! After all, you did save us all!”

“You here that Vic? We get to spend some more time together!” Hop brought his face closer to me and kissed my forehead.

“You’re not tired from carrying me are you?” Hop shook his head,

“Not really! Besides I like carrying you like this! It’s kind of cute!” Hop nuzzled my cheeks, making me whine.

“You just want to take advantage of me not being able to move so you can smother me with love.” I frowned at him.

“Come on Vic, you know you love me!” Hop smirked and I whispered something, “What was that?” Hop put his face closer to me and I kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s go inside now Hops.” Hop turned bright red as we headed towards Raihan’s house.

A bunch of news reporters appeared and surrounded us. “Victor! We want to ask you some questions!”

“What was your father like?”

“How do you feel about your lover almost dying?”

“What’s your favorite food?”

“You think you can still take on Leon?” The questions were flying around a mile a minute.

“These guys never let up!” I heard Hop grunt and I snuggled him closer.

_I guess not being able to move has its merits._ I laughed a bit to myself as the reporters were getting closer.

“HEY!” We heard a shout from behind us and the Gym Leaders appeared with mean looks on them. “These two kids have gone through enough!” Raihan towered over the reporters, so it was easy for him to intimidate them. “This is also private property of Raihan, so if you don’t leave I’ll have my Pokemon do the talking! And if that still doesn't work.” Raihan pointed behind him and Ms. Melony smiled but it wasn’t a happy smile, the more like “I’m gonna kill you if you mess with my kids.” kind of smile. “Ms. Melony here is ruthless when she’s angry.” The reporters all dispersed in a frenzy.

“Thanks, guys.” Hop turned around to show my smile at them.

“Y-y-your welcome Victor!” Raihan had tears in his eyes and all the Gym Leaders clutched their chests.

“What’s wrong with them?” I looked up at Hop who tried to avoid looking at me.

“Vic...your smile is dangerous…”

“Oh, young Hop is so strong for withstanding Victor’s smile.” Nessa hid her face behind Milo.

“You lot are weaklings!” Kabu was standing strong, but his eyes were streaming of tears.

“Vic let’s go inside now before something worse happens to them.” I laughed a bit as Hop carried me inside while Raihan and Leon followed suit.

The doctors showed up not too long ago after we went inside. They checked our vitals along with our scars. Hop’s wound was gone so he was fine. As for me, I would require more bed rest. I was able to move a bit but they told me to take it easy. “Hey Vic, Hop. There’s a visitor for you.” Sonia burst in and hugged us both.

“OH thank the stars that you two are okay! Leon! WHY DID YOU PUT THEM IN DANGER!!” Sonia was a bit angry.

“I didn’t! They chose to come help!” Sonia took a deep breath and walked over to me. “When I heard from Leon that you two encountered Vic’s father I feared the worst! I’m glad you two are safe.” She looked over at my scar. “Let me look at that Vic!” I held out my right arm and she began to examine it. “How does it feel?” I shrugged,

“It doesn’t hurt as much but I can occasionally feel sparks coming up.” It was black and had a webbed look on it. Sonia nodded,

“well, it looks like there’s not major nerve damage...although…” She started to look passed my sleeve, “take your shirt off Vic!”

“Uh-okay…” I took my shirt off and saw that the scar went all the way to where my heart was…

“How does your chest feel?” I thought about it.

“I feel okay actually,” Sonia twirled her hair,

“Well if you feel anything odd then let me know. Also, Hop, you can close your mouth now mate.” I looked over and Hop was eyeing me.

“Hop?” I waved in his face and he blinked,

“Oh sorry...I was spacing out.” Hop was blushing a bit.

“How’s your scar Hop?” Sonia turned to him and he also took his shirt off

_Don’t look don’t look don’t look_ I opened my eyes and saw his body...I quickly looked at his scar. It was like mine but it was on his left arm and only reached up to his shoulder.

“I feel perfectly fine!” Hop flexed his arm. “At least now Vic and I have similar matching scars!” Hop grabbed my hand with his and smiled at me. Sonia sighed,

“You two are too cute for your own good you know. Well if anything happens call me.” Sonia left the house in a flash. 

Later that evening Hop and I were getting ready for bed, Hop and I begged for the doctors to put us in the same bed. They relented after some coaxing from Leon. Something about giving them a Champion autograph. I laid on the bed and flipped through the news. Mostly just about Hop and myself saving Galar… there was an article about the Chairman and my father; they were arrested and my father was sent to prison in another region. The chairman was sent in exile, with Ms. Oleana put up for community service for connections with the Chairman. I felt the bed rise and fall as Hop fell next to me. “Finally! We get to rest! Dinner was amazing! I couldn’t eat another bite!” I laughed as Hop snuggled close to me.

“Looks like they are postponing the Championship match for about a few days...looks like you and I can spend some time together!” I smiled, “I want to visit my mom first to check up on her. I’ve heard she’s in Wyndon right now. I guess we can have fun over there as well!” Hop grabbed my hand and felt around my scar.

“I was so scared when you gave yourself up like that Vic…” I kissed him on the head.

“And I was scared when you jumped in front of that attack.” Hop laughed a bit,

“I guess we’re even then.” I climbed over Hop and kissed his lips. I rested my head on his chest, “Good night Vic...I love you.”

“Good night Hop. I love you too.” The sound of Hop’s beating chest lulled me to sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

I rose from my bed and stretched, I winced a bit as my scar still hurt throughout my entire body…”Morning...Hop?” I looked around and he wasn't there. Just then the door opened up and Hop was carrying a tray of food.

“Oh..Vic, you’re awake...aww I wanted to surprise you with this.” Hop pouted and sighed,

_Oh, Arceus he’s so cute when he’s like this..._ I tried to contain myself from gushing over him. “Well I am surprised...surprised that I didn’t wake up to you being by my side…” I decided to pout as well and, and Hop took the bait...he walked over and put the tray of food on the nightstand and sat next to me.

“I’m sorry Vi-” I grabbed onto him and kissed behind his ear. “Ahh-Victor..” Hop began to blush as I kissed him,

“Consider this as punishment Hop.” I heard Hop gulp and he began to whimper. “I just wanted to cook for you that’s all.” I smiled,

“Well, thanks, Hop!” I kissed his cheek and he brought the tray to me. It was a modest spread of food. It was mini sliders and a small plate of curry that had my face on it. “Hop...this is amazing!” I smiled at him and he scratched his face.

“Thanks!” My stomach growled heavily…

”Did you make this yourself?” Hop nodded, “Yep I-”

“Actually he had me help him…” We looked over the door frame and Sonia was standing there, drinking her coffee.

“Sonia!” Hop squealed and looked away from me.

“Yep, Hops here asked me to help him cook this for you.” Sonia snickered as Hop was getting flustered. I laughed a bit and kissed Hop on the cheek,

“Well, I still love it either way. I’m glad that you at least thought of trying to!” I began to eat happily as Hop smiled, “although...isn’t this much for breakfast?” Hop raised an eyebrow.

“Vic...it’s already lunchtime.” I coughed and spit up a bit of my food.

“Lunchtime? H-h-how long was I out?” Sonia sighed,

“Only about a day and a half.” I dropped my spoon,

“A day?”

“and a half!” Hop interjected, “You were so tired, we couldn’t wake up so we just left you alone. I hoped that you’d wake up today so I asked Sonia to help make food for you.” Hop patted my back.

“Well, I’m glad I’m awake now...no wonder why I was so hungry.” I ate my fill and regained my energy.

“So what’s the plan for you two today?” Sonia gave me a cup of warm tea,

“Well I want to visit my Mom in the hospital and I w-w-ant to spend time with Hop.” I fidgeted a bit and Sonia nodded,

“Alright then, I’ll let you two get ready, I need to make some phone calls, she winked at us and left.

“Let’s get ready for today Vic!” Hop jumped from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to change. I got up and stumbled a bit. I fell onto the floor,

“Well, this is unfortunate…” I sighed, “Hey Hop?”

“Yes, Vi- Victor!” Hop ran out of the bathroom and picked me up, “what happened?”

“I decided to love the floor and kiss it…” I said sarcastically. Hop helped me up. I struggled to stand a bit and Hop held me.

“I can help you walk, Vic.” I walked a bit forward towards him and he had his arms open, ready to catch me. “That’s it Vic come to me.” I blushed,

“Hop, I’m not a child!” I was able to walk a bit,

“You did it!” Hop clapped for me and I chopped his head.

“That was making me blush all those times you carried me like a princess. And put a shirt on Hop…” Hop looked down and giggled, I looked at his arm where his scar was and slowly touched it. Hop looked at me straight in the eye…”I’m sorry that this happened to you Hop…” he shook his head at me

“No don’t be...I decided to do this and now it’s a good reminder that everything I went through I did it for you.” His face got closer to mine, our eyes unflinching as our breathing became in sync, I closed my eyes and slowly brought my lips up to his…

”Hey Vic! You awake- Oh my gosh ...” Leon barged into the room and covered his face. “I’m so sorry, you are busy… I’m sorry I heard a loud thud and thought you woke up!” I blushed and hid my face into Hop’s chest.

“Lee, just go!” Hop glared at him and Leon shut the door.

“That was so embarrassing….” I realized that I was close to Hop’s bare chest...and I moved away, “we-we should get going Hop.” Hop nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

“Let me know if you need help changing okay?” I nodded and he went back into the bathroom.

The weather today wasn’t too terribly cold today so I decided to go back to my red button-up, grey beanie, ripped jeans and my brown penny loafers. I walked downstairs and headed out the door. As I headed outside, reporters were crowding around the gates of Mr. Raihan’s house, “Look there he is!” I was blinded by a few flashes of light.

“You lot stay back!” I heard Raihan’s voice and he sent out his Flygon and Duraludon to disperse the crowd.

“Thanks, Mr. Raihan!” I smiled at him and he smirked,

“No problem kiddo! Glad to see you are awake and well.” I waited a bit and saw Hop come outside,

“Hey, Hop!” He smirked and crossed his arms.

“I don’t remember you being this cute Vic?” I laughed,

“I've always been cute, what do you mean?” He and I laughed and we headed towards the hospital.

Wyndon hospital was pretty close to the hotel so we were able to locate it easily. I walked up towards the clerk, “excuse me, we are here to see Mrs. Olivia Williams.”

“Wait Vic...your last name is Williams?” I turned to Hop who threw his arms back,

“Uh yeah, what else could it be?”

“I..thought your last name was Hayase…” I glared at Hop,

“Why would I use that name...it’s dead to me now.” I realized what I said, and hugged him, “I’m sorry for snapping at you Hop...I just don’t want to hear that name anymore.” Hop nodded. I thought about it for a moment,

“Wait, Hop, what’s your full name?” Hop smiled,

“Hop Astralis Eudios!*” that sounded nice.

“Victor Dominic Eudios...has a nice ring to it.” I realized I said it out loud and blushed heavily…

”Hehe, it does sound nice Vic!” Hop smiled at me and I put my face into my hands…

”Excuse me...Mr. Williams? She will be seeing you now.” The clerk stood up and lead us to my mother’s hospital room.

“Oh, Vic!”

“Mom!” I started to tear up as I saw my mother resting in bed. I ran over to her and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried about you!” I cried in her arms and she patted my head and teared up.

“I’m okay Victor...thank you for saving me! I heard everything from Sonia, I’m so proud of you both!” My Mom smiled at Hop who grinned back. “How’s Leon doing Hop?”

“He’s doing pretty good! A little shaken up but he’s just resting for his battle with Vic!”

“That’s wonderful! Victor, the doctor says I should be able to make a full recovery by your match this week!” I smiled,

“I’ll definitely win!”

“So Hop, what are your plans with my Victor?” Hop blushed a bit,

“Oh uh well, I plan to take him around on a d-d-date. Ma’am.” Hop tensed up as he answered her.

“Well, you two have fun at the theme park! I hear it’s a beautiful place to spend time with your boyfriend!”

“Mommm!!” I blushed a bit and groaned,

“I’m just teasing Victor! You two have fun.” Just then Drapion and Kirlia came into the room.

“Mom! Be careful! It’s dad’s Pokemon!” I ran over to protect her and took out my Pokeball and Hop did the same.

“No Victor wait!” I stopped and turned to my mother. “They actually belong to me now!”

“WHAT???!!” Hop and I dropped our jaws.

“Well, I’ve heard that they were under his care for a while and they were gonna be jailed for listening to their trainer. So I thought I could take them in under the condition that they turn in a new leaf!” Drapion and Kirlia smiled and ran up to my Mom.

“Wow, I guess it runs in the family!” Hop and I laughed a bit. Kirlia and Drapion bowed their heads towards us in apology. And we headed out of the hospital. “That was a weird turn of events.” Hop crossed his arms in confusion.

“Yeah it was, but good for my Mom! She now has two more strong Pokemon to protect her!” Hop and I walked across the bridge, admiring the view.

“Isn’t this beautiful Vic?” Hop and I stood by the bridge and looked at the water,

“Yeah, it sure is.” Just then I heard a rustling in the bushes. “Hop I think someone is following us.” I grabbed Hop’s hand and we ran towards the park.

As we ran we heard the footsteps get louder. We turned the corner and waited for them to disappear. “Who was that?” I asked,

“I think I know…” Hop put his hand to his face. I looked over and saw that Milo and Nessa were the ones following us. But they had sunglasses on.

“Are they trying to be stealthy?” I snickered a bit and Hop sighed,

“I think they are making sure our date doesn’t get interrupted. So that’s what Sonia said about making phone calls.” I laughed a bit,

“That’s pretty sweet of them.”

“I know...I bet Lee put them up to this too.” Hop groaned and rested his head on my shoulder.

“Well let’s use this to our advantage!” I grabbed Hop’s hand and we walked towards the park. A new adventure waiting for us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hop and Leon's full names are based on a headcanon that I loved and asked permission to use it! Credit to pokemon-trainer-myth (Tumblr) for letting me use it with their permission  
> ! Their Ao3 account is mythical-song-wolf


	70. Chapter 70

“Come on Hop!” I gleefully dragged my boyfriend along towards the entrance of Wyndon park. It was a popular theme park with many attractions for all ages. “What should we do first?” Hop thought about it,

“Let’s go on the roller coaster!” I stopped in my tracks…

"The roller coaster?” Hop nodded and took my hand. _I may have saved Galar from the end of the world but this is ridiculous._ I began to sweat as Hop and I waited in line.

“You doing okay Vic?” Hop ruffled my head and looked at me all innocent-like.

“Y-yeah I’m okay.” I took a few deep breaths as the line towards the ride got shorter and shorter. _Okay, Vic, you can do this, you saw your boyfriend almost die in front of you. You can handle a roller coaster._ Hop and I sat together and strapped in.

“You excited Vic?” Hop smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

“Well if ain’t the number one power couple in Galar!” We heard a voice from behind us. It was a Team Yell member! In fact, the more I looked around I noticed that our entire car had Team Yell members.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hop glared at them.

“We were asked by Piers to cheer you guys on!” They all cheered as the car began to move. Hop groaned and put his face into his palm.

“I can’t believe that bloke…” I laughed,

“Let’s try to have fun, Hop!” I grabbed onto his hand as the car ascended. My heart was racing as we were going higher and higher.

“Here we go, Vic!” I opened my eyes as we dropped. The sudden rush set my heart racing. I could hear Hop scream and laugh next to me as we twisted and turned. Team Yell was screaming all around us and I was having fun. I held onto Hop’s hand the entire time we rode the roller coaster. As we slowed to a stop, I let go of Hop’s hand, “wasn’t that fun Vic!” I took a deep breath,

“Yeah, it was!” I smiled at him and kissed Hop on the cheek, “thanks for letting me hold your hand.” Team Yell cheered again, which ruined the moment a bit.

Hop and I walked around a bit and greeted a few fans of ours. A few of them blushing as we walked together. “Excuse me, Hop, Victor!” a reporter ran up to us.

“Oh boy here we go…” Hop sighed as he walked up to us.

“I finally found you! I wanted to ask some questions about your father Victor!” I gripped my arm and began to sweat a bit.

“Victor!” Hop hugged me and rubbed my back, “what the bloody heck is wrong with you!” Hop began to shout at him. Just then a hand grabbed the head of the reporter. It was Ms. Melony!

“M-m-Ms. Melony!” The reporter began to sweat and stutter.

“I warned you lot once. I do not take kindly to anyone making my children upset.”

“But he’s not your kid? I just wanted to ask him about his father!” Ms. Melony snapped and dragged the reporter away. We could hear frantic screaming in the distance.

“I’m sorry about that, kids!” Gordie ran up to us and sighed, “Ma and I tried our best to keep these guys away from you but it looks like we missed one. Here take these free ice cream coupons on me! I better go make sure Ma doesn’t hurt that guy too bad.” Gordie ran off and waved goodbye.

Hop hugged me, “you okay Vic?” I was able to regain my composure a bit thanks to Hop. His scent and overall warmth always worked like a charm. I stood up and smiled,

“Yeah, I’m okay now. Let’s get some ice cream!” Hop nodded and we headed out towards the nearby stall. Hop and I gazed at all the available options…”There’s so many! I don’t know which to pick!” I looked in awe at all the delicious flavors.

“You should go for the Vanilla Sweet Apple one its a popular choice!” The stall owner said with full confidence. I smiled that did sound good!

“Thanks, Mr.--Raihan??” Hop and I yelped as Raihan winked at us. He was wearing sunglasses and a fake mustache.

“Yo!”

“Don’t ‘Yo’ us! What are you doing here? Don't you have a gym to watch over?” Hop was a bit frustrated,

“That hurts Hops. I just wanted to make sure you two were having a good time!” Hop crossed his arms and huffed,

“Well, we were until you showed up.” I chuckled a bit.

“We will have two of those Mr. Raihan!” I gave him the coupon and he happily gave us the ice cream.

“Hey, you!” We jumped as a security guard ran towards us. “You in the mustache!” Raihan laughed,

“Whoops looks like I worn out my welcome!”

“Wait, this isn't’ your stall?” I asked and he smirked,

“Not really! Well bye now!” Raihan ran off in a hurry leaving us with our food.

Hop and I sat on the benches, for a small break, “that was wild!” I laughed a bit as I tasted my food. It was delicious! I savored every bite…”Hop it’s good! You should try it!” Hop sighed and tasted it. His face instantly lit up,

“Wow, Raihan was right! This is good!” I smiled as he happily ate his ice cream. Just then we heard a commotion. Another reporter was running from something...It was Bea and Allister who was on her back; they were chasing him at full speed. The reporter bumped into me and knocked my ice cream into the ground.

“Noo!” I shouted and sighed as it hit the ground. 

“Give that guy an extra wallop for me!” Hop shouted towards Bea and Allister, They nodded and Bea ran faster. Hop sighed and held my hand, “I’m sorry Vic…” I put my head on Hop’s chest,

“It’s okay...at least it was free.” Hop shifted a bit,

“W-well you could always share with me.” Hop was blushing as I smiled and ate some of his.

“Hehe, it’s like an indirect kiss…” I laughed a bit and Hop was getting more red in the face.

“D-don’t be like that now Vic…” I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

“Is that better?” I grinned and he nodded.

“Hey, let’s go to the Ferris wheel!” Hop stood up and took my hand after we finished eating.

  
Hop and I climbed into the cabin and waited for us to ascend to the top. “Isn’t the view beautiful Hop?” I looked over at him but he was on guard. “Hop?” I touched his face and he shook his head a bit,

“Y-yea?” I pouted,

“You okay?” Hop sighed,

“Yeah, I guess.” I brushed my hand across his cheek,

“Hop...you can’t hide anything from me. What’s on your mind?” Hop paused and sighed again,

“Well, I’m just worried. About the finals match.”

“What do you mean? You’re not the one battling Leon.” I was puzzled. Hop shook his head,

“No not that. I mean afterward. If you do beat him and become the new Champion…” Hop trailed off a bit… “that ...you will be too busy to spend time with me. So I just want today to be perfect...after seeing everyone trying to meddle, I just don’t want to ruin our date. I wanted to make this day memorable for you.” Hop began to whimper a bit.

“Hop…” I reached up and kissed him on the lips. Hop pulled me in closer. We kissed for a good minute or so until Hop ran out of air and let go of me. “Hop, do you think I’d ever leave my boyfriend behind? After all, we went through to get to this point?” I dried Hop’s tears with my thumbs, he looked so cute and happy. “I appreciate that you want this day to be perfect. But every day with you is already perfect. Nothing will change that. After all, you’re my number one!” I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. I heard Hop began to cry in my arms.

“I’m sorry Vic ...I should’ve had more faith in you…” I rubbed his head.

“It’s okay Hop...I forgive you.” Afterward, we reached the top. “Look at the view Hop.” Hop looked over and saw Galar, the sun began to set on the beautiful region.

“Wow...it’s so pretty from up here.” Hop and I continued to point out places we recognized from our journey. As we descended, I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad...sure I had fun, but what Hop said worries me.

_Will I be able to win? If so, will I have time for Hop, if I become Champion?_ Hop held my hand as we exited the cabin.

“Let’s end this day with some food Vic!” Hop smiled at me, clearing me of my worries _,_

_What am I thinking! Hop and I will always be together, no matter what happens to us_. I nodded and smiled back. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Hop.” I heard a loud cry and we turned and saw Mr. Kabu bawling his eyes out in the distance,

“Youth is so wonderful!!” Hop and I looked at each other and laughed.


	71. Chapter 71

The following morning, was the day before my match with Leon. “VIC WAKE UP!!” Hop shouted very loudly making me jump up and fall off the bed,

“Hop! Don’t do that!” I stood up and glared at him,

“Hehe I’m sorry Vic, but today’s the day I’m gonna help you train for tomorrow’s match against Lee!”

_Oh yeah, I did agree to that…_ ”Okay, I’ll meet you downstairs after I freshen up okay!” Hop nodded and headed down the stairs. I smiled and got dressed in some sweats and a red track jacket. I picked up my Pokeballs, “Hope you guys had a nice break, but it’s time to get back into the groove!”

I ran downstairs were Hop was waiting for me. “Morning handsome!” Hop smiled at me.

“Morning to you too.” I laughed and we fist bumped,

“You ready for your training today!” Hop had a serious look on his face,

“As always mate!” I was feeling amazing today, probably since it was Hop who was gonna coach me. 

We started off with some morning stretches. I sat down and spread my legs. “Here Vic, let me help you!” Hop pushed my back down as I reached for my feet,

“Oh Arceus!!” I winced a bit as I haven’t stretched this much in a while.

“Come on Vic! I know you’re more flexible than this!” I huffed,

“Take it easy Hop! I may be the shield but I’m not that unbreakable!” I could hear Hop laugh at me.

“Okay Vic, next stretch exercise!” I sighed and stood up. Hop and I stood back to back and locked arms. “You first Vic!” I nodded and lifted Hop, using my back as leverage. “Oh, maybe you can finally carry me this time.” Hop snickered.

“You’re having way too much fun with this Hop.” Hop effortlessly picked me up and set me down. “How’s it that you can pick me up so easily?” I felt Hop’s arms and blushed, they were really toned;

“Enjoying the gun show, Vic?” I blushed at him,

“A little.” Hop kissed me on the forehead.

“Well lucky for you! You get exclusive viewings.” After a bit more stretching, Hop donned his cheering headband. “Okay, Victor! Here’s a list of Lee’s team!” Hop pulled up his phone and showed me videos of his team. “So far I’ve seen five of his team members. The sixth one alludes me.” Hop frowned.

“That’s okay! Knowing five out of six is pretty good. And Leon is probably ready for my team as well. This is going to be the toughest match ever!” I pumped myself up, “Okay guys let’s go and train!” I sent out my team and they all jumped on me in excitement. “Oof! Guys...aww I missed you too!” I laughed as they smothered me with affection. Hop walked over to me as my Pokemon got off. Hop stuck his hand out and helped me up. He pulled me in close and smiled seductively.

“Got room for more affection, Vic?” I turned red,

“Always for you, Hop.” I kissed him on the lips. “We are distracting each other, Hop. I need to train really hard for this battle.” I pulled away and he frowned slightly,

“Yeah, you’re right…” Hop then grabbed my face and pelted my face with kisses. “Just a few more okay!” I giggled as his lips tickled my face. I pushed him away,

“Okay, that’s enough Hop! You’re gonna make me want more!” He grinned,

“Alright, then Vic. Let’s get on with the training!”

In the evening, Hop and I sat on the couch watching some of our favorite shows. Like “Ghost-Type Adventures” a show where a bunch of guys explore abandoned areas and talk to the local ghost Pokemon. I sat in Hop’s lap and rested my head on his chest. We had a blanket cover us as we snuggled. “Aren’t you scared of those ghost types?” Hop’s voice was shaky,

“Not really...they are just Pokémon.” I looked up at his face. He was glued to the telly.

“Yeah but the Pokémon that’s basically a pair of keys is terrifying!” I paused for a moment,

“Hop...that’s not a ghost type.”

“It’s not? Then why is it on the show?” I laughed a bit,

“Probably to show off Pokémon that aren’t native to Galar. For publicity sake.” Hop shook me a bit,

“There’s Pokémon that I haven’t heard of???” Hop’s eyes lit up. “Tell me more Vic! Tell me about some Pokémon from Unova!” I smiled and showed him a bunch of Pokémon. Hop was in awe the entire time I was showing him pictures. “Wow! To think there’s Pokémon I haven’t seen before! I want to see it all someday!” Hop was excited,

“I’ll take you some time!” I winked at him and he smiled wide,

“You mean it?! You’re the best Vic!” Hop hugged me tight and kissed my head, “ so You ready for the big day tomorrow?” Hop played with my hair as I flipped through my phone and wrote a bunch of notes down.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Hop hugged me and turned off the telly.

“It’s amazing...it felt like only yesterday that we started this journey together...we’ve gone through so much.” Hop hugged me tighter. and I looked up at him,

“Yeah we did, I remember loving every moment spending time with you. I was so scared of losing you that one time after Bede defeated you, Hop…” My voice trailed off,

“But in the end, you saved me, Vic!” Hop kissed my head, “and here we are! Both of us professing our love for each other! I wouldn’t trade that moment for anything!” I sat up a bit,

“Even the chance to challenge Leon?” Hop’s smiled dropped a bit,

“Of course Vic! I realize now that my love for you outweighs anything! My chance to battle Lee will happen lots of times, but knowing you like this is a once in a lifetime experience!” I began to tear up,

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” I hugged Hop tightly.

“Let’s head to bed now Vic. You got a big day waiting for you!”

I tossed and turned as my nerves were keeping me awake. I got up and looked at the clock 1:00 am _Oh good it’s not that late._ I breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Hop, who was sleeping soundly. I kissed his cheek and got out of bed for some fresh air. I stood on the balcony and watched the bustling city below.

“Can’t sleep, Vic?” Hop yawned and rubbed his eyes and put his jacket on me. “You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here, you know.” I smiled as I felt instant comfort from him. I opened my arms and hugged him,

“Yeah...I guess I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” Hop kissed my head,

“You’ll be fine. You’re a strong trainer!” I rubbed Hop’s hand a bit,

“Hey, Hop...what are your plans after all this?” Hop thought for a moment,

“I’m not sure...most of this journey my goal was to win the Gym Challenge, but since that’s not possible anymore. I’m not sure what I’m gonna do.” I snuggled closer to him,

“I’m sorry Hop!”

“What? Why are you sorry Vic?” I began to cry in his arms,

“I always felt I was behind you, for a moment I wanted to be by your side, but I guess I took it too far and went ahead of you...like in the back of my mind I just keep thinking ‘It should’ve been Hop’!” Hop grabbed my cheeks and smiled,

“Victor...don't be sorry mate. I’ve already accepted the fact that you’re stronger than me! So stop doubting yourself! You are an amazing trainer! I’ve seen it with my own two eyes! You’re the one who saved me! You beat so many powerful trainers! You took on Eternatus and saved all of Galar!! Victor look me in the eye and tell me that ‘You’re amazing!’”

“I...I’m amazing” Hop shook his head,

“No! Louder with confidence!”

“I’m amazing!” Hop nodded and smiled.

“That’s more like it! It’s time to move on Vic! No use dwelling in the past. I’ll be okay! I’ve come this far! Why stop now?” Hop reached for the stars with his hand, the bracelet shining in the moonlight.

“Hop, I’m so lucky to have someone like you!” I held my hand up and smiled at him. “I love you Hop.”

“I love you too Victor.”

The following morning Hop and I somehow woke up at the same time. “Today’s the big day Vic! You get enough sleep?” I smiled,

“Sure did!” Hop and I changed and headed out towards Wyndon Stadium. “Okay, Leon! Prepare yourself for a Champion battle!”


	72. Chapter 72

Hop and I walked towards Wyndon Stadium, and we were greeted by a larger crowd than before. “It’s Challenger Victor!”

“We are rooting for you kid!”

“You’re amazing!” I was a bit overwhelmed by the support. I then noticed that most of these people had the same headband that Hop had when he was training me.

“Hey, Hop? Why do these people have these headbands?” I turned to him and he put his hands behind his head and whistle nonchalantly,

"Well, I thought I’d make some and give them away to your fans!” He started to laugh slightly.

“You didn’t charge them did you?” Hop froze a bit and started to sweat.

“I had to fund our supplies and our date.” Hop was fidgeting a bit and blushed. I sighed,

“Well next time just let me know you’re doing these things…” Hop nodded and grabbed my hand.

“Oh wait I have one for you too!” Hop handed me a headband that had “For Certain Victory!” on it, but it had hearts and signatures of all the gym leaders, and my mothers. Hop’s name was on it but it was the biggest of the bunch. His signature was near the ‘Victor’ part of the headband.

“Hop…” I began to tear up and smiled. “This is amazing. I love it!” I tied it around my hand. “I don’t want to mess up my hair, but I’ll keep it close as a reminder!” I kissed Hop on the cheek and pushed through the entrance doors.

Sonia waved at us as we entered. My mother and Hop’s mom were with her. “Hey, Vic!” Sonia smiled at me,

“Sonia! Mom! You guys made it!” I ran up to my mom and hugged her tightly. “You feeling okay mom?” She smiled at me,

“I’m feeling like I can take on the world again!”

“Mrs. Eudios, it’s good to see you again!” I bowed to her, “Thank you for bringing Hop into the world.” I heard a laugh from her and Hop shouted,

“Vic!!?? What? Why are you saying that?” I looked up and Hop was super flustered and beet red. “It’s true Hop! I love you that much!” Mrs. Eudios smiled and hugged me,

“And thank you for taking good care of my Hop. Both of you have grown so much since Olivia and I saw you off. Best of luck beating Leon, Victor!” I nodded,

“I won’t really need luck if I have everyone on my side!” Sonia walked up to us.

“And I have a surprise for you two!” Sonia handed me and Hop, Dynamax bands.

“Sonia, is this?” She smiled and nodded,

“I had Gran make you two new ones!” Our new ones were pretty much the same but mine was purple and Hop’s was red.

“I kind of asked Sonia for the colors, Vic. I hope you didn’t mind.” Hop was blushing a bit.

“It’s perfect.” I put it on my wrist and admired it. “I felt so naked without one, thanks, Sonia!”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be rooting for you! Kick Lee’s butt!”

“Hold it, Victor!” I looked over and saw Bede in his regular outfit.

“Bede? Are you here to cheer me on too?” I smiled at him but he scoffed,

“As if! I just wanted to study your battle strategies so I can learn from them and beat you next time!” I grinned again,

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Bede! Thanks!” He blushed and ran off,

“Don’t be stupid Vic!!!” Just as he left we heard a loud cheer along with horns.

“Aight Team Yell, as per Ms. Marnie’s instructions! GO, VICTOR!” Hop and I stood in shock as Team Yell held up banners with my face on them, flashing my peace sign.

“Marnie?” I looked over and she walked up to us.

“Don’t get the wrong idea Vic...I’m just here cause, Team Yell and Morepeko wanted to cheer you on. After all, they like watching you battle.” she looked away from me.

“But Ms. Marnie! I thought you said that you wanted to see Vic?” One of the Team Yell members stood in shock as Marnie blushed and flashed an evil look at him.

“He only lets certain people call him that! Don’t act all chummy with him just cause he lets me!” she was furious and glared at Team Yell. They all groveled and bowed,

“We’re sorry, Ms. Marnie! And you too Mr. Victor!” I chuckled,

“It’s okay…” Marnie sighed and turned towards us,

“Pretend you didn’t see that….anyways good luck. I can’t have my rival lose to someone else before I beat him.” Marnie bowed and walked away. Hop busted out laughing,

“Oh man, that was hilarious! I’ve never seen anyone get scared so easily!” I had to admit it was funny, but it made me glad that I was on good terms with Marnie.

I walked up to the counter and the League official nodded, “Challenger Victor! We’ve been expecting you! Are you ready to take on the Champion?” I nodded,

“Yes, I am!”

“Great! Then please step into the locker room and get changed, we will call you up to the pitch when it’s time. And Mr. Hop, you’ve been given special access by the Champion himself. He says that you can accompany Victor to the locker room and watch Victor battle in the dugouts on the field!” Hop got wide eye,

“Should’ve known Lee would pull something like this. He thinks he’s gonna win so he wants to see my face close hand when he beats my boyfriend.” Hop grabbed my hand, “little did he know that it will backfire on him!” He grinned at me and we headed to the locker room.  
  


I changed into what I could be my final time wearing my uniform. It had a few tears on it, but they signified the twist and turns of my path. “You always looked so cute in that, Vic.” Hop sat down and admired me. I blushed a bit and sat down next to him.

“I’ll be honest Hop...I’m kind of nervous right now.” I couldn’t stop shaking...I was going to battle Galar’s strongest trainer!

“Victor…” Hop whispered in my ear, sending a shock through my body.

“Hop?” Hop pushed me over and crawled on top of me. He eyed me intensely. “Hop?” I blushed and started to breathe at random intervals. My heart was racing. Hop didn’t say a word to me and began to kiss me on the cheek. “H-h-hop…” I whined as his lips tickled my face.

“You’re so cute when your vulnerable Victor.” His voice was so sultry, I felt like I was gonna die of over excitement. Hop then kissed my neck and I groaned and pulled him closer to me. I relented after a while and he pulled away, licked his lips, and smiled while stroking my face.

“K..ki...kiss me more Hop,” I whispered. He smiled and kissed my lips. I was in bliss, his lips were soft, his overall scent reminded me of home. Hop and I pulled away after what felt like forever and panted as we caught our breath. Hop then got off of me and smiled.

“There...do you feel less nervous now?” I blushed hard and hit him over the head.

“Why’d you do that to me suddenly!” I was upset that he had me wrapped around his finger.

“I mean you’re not nervous anymore?” I pouted,

“I’m more upset than nervous.” Hop hugged me from behind,

“I’m sorry Vic!” I sighed and kissed him on the head.

“I guess thanks for making me less nervous.” Hop and I cuddled a bit until the intercom came on. _‘_

_Challenger Victor! You may now challenge Leon!’_

“There’s my cue!” I stood up and stuck my fist out at Hop. He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

“For good luck.” I felt my face, still warm from earlier and smiled.

“Next time you’ll see me. I’ll be a completely different person!” I turned around and headed out towards the pitch.


	73. Chapter 73

I took a deep breath and walked towards the field, “Leon! Leon!”

“You can do it Victor!” a mix of both sides of the crowd intermingled and rang in my ears as Leon and I approached each other. I locked eyes with him and his overall aura terrified me. I took a misstep and tripped over myself. I blushed heavily as I heard a few people laugh at me

_Great...now everyone saw how much of a goof I am._ I just wanted to turn around and run but I heard Hop in the distance,

“Vic!” I looked over and he made a heart with his hands. “I love you!” I smiled at him and walked over to Leon.

“Nervous?” Leon had a big smile as usual.

“A little bit, but it’s natural. To be able to make it this far and challenge Galar’s strongest? It’s a dream come true!” I stared at him intensely. Leon looked around the stadium,

“My matches are always sold out but I’ve never seen a crowd so wild! Everyone knows what you and Hop did for us this week. They know you caught Eternatus and saved Galar. You two are known as real heroes. One’s who fought alongside the Legendary Pokemon, Zarcian, and Zamazenta! I couldn’t have dreamed of a better challenger to add to my win streak.” I chuckled,

“Well Mr. Leon, you’re right on most counts...but it will be I taking your title from you!” Leon laughed this time,

“After seeing what kind of strength you possess as the greatest of all challengers. Crushing you into the dirt will show everyone how strong their Champion is! Come on, Victor! Let’s make this a final match, that’ll go down in Galar’s history! No, a match that will change Galar forever!” He struck his legendary Charizard pose. The crowd went wild...Leon then threw off his cape and slapped his cheeks a bit,

_Oh, so that’s where Hop gets it…_

Leon sent out his first Pokemon. Aegislash. The sword and shield pokemon shined as it went on the defensive. _Okay, he started with Aegislash. A steel, ghost type...I have to be careful of its form changing so I’ll go with…_ “Go Chandelure!” I could feel my Pokemon’s eagerness to battle the best… “Okay, Chandelure...let’s use Wil-o-wisp!” Chandelure spun around and shot a group of flames towards Aegislash.

“Heh, starting with that, are we? Aegislash, use King’s Shield!” It put up a small barrier and blocked the attack. “Now use Shadow Sneak!” Aegislash jumped up and grabbed its shield; it sank into shadow and rushed towards Chandelure at high speeds.

“Chandelure, use Minimize!” Chandelure shrank but he was too slow as the attack still hit him. He spiraled back a bit. “Chandelure! You okay?” That attack did a lot of damage... _I didn’t realize how powerful that form can be...I have to be more careful...or smarter._ “Chandelure, let’s go with Flamethrower!”

“Aegislash, use King’s shield!” Aegislash jumped back into its shield and blocked the flames,

“Go for a Shadow ball Chandelure!” He shot the ball towards Aegislash, but it tanked it, despite it being super effective.

“You gotta be than that to defeat me, Victor! Aegislash use Shadow Sneak again!” Aegislash rushed towards Chandelure in its Blade Forme, “Don’t you know Vic! Aegislash has the perfect defense and attack!” Leon looked confident. I grinned,

“That’s what I’m hoping for. Chandelure, use Protect!” Aegislash crashed against the barrier. “Now, use Power Split!” Chandelure’s eyes shined and red lights flew between Aegislash and him. “Thanks for the buff, Leon. Chandelure, use Fire Blast!” Chandelure shot a large flame point-blank at Aegislash, knocking it out. The crowd cheered as Leon returned his Pokemon.

“Not bad, not bad. Not many can defeat Aegislash. But let’s see how you handle this! Go Dragapult!”

I felt a bit anxious as his next Pokemon felt powerful… _It’s a Dragon-Ghost type...so I’ll try to use Chandelure as much as I can._ “Chandelure use Shadow Ball!” The attack flew towards Dragapult, but it took it like it was nothing. “Chandelure, go for-” Leon interrupted me,

“Dragapult use, Phantom Force!” Dragapult melted into shadow and rushed towards Chandelure,

“Use Protect buddy!” He put up a barrier, but it broke apart immediately. Dragapult rose from the ground and slashed Chandelure away, sending him flying passed me. “Chandelure!” he fell to the ground and was knocked out. I ran towards Chandelure, “you okay buddy?” I picked him up and hugged him. “You did your best Chandelure...thank you for being my first friend.” I returned him and walked back to Leon.

“Now you know the power of the Champion!” I shook my head.

“I’m just getting started! Go Mimikyu!”

I heard a bunch of ‘awws’ in the audience. “Okay Mimikyu, start with a Swords Dance!” Mimikyu sharpened her claws and rushed forward,

“Dragapult use Phantom Force!”

“Not so fast Leon! Mimikyu use Shadow Sneak!” Mimikyu dove after Dragapult and the two disappeared into the ground…”Dazzling Gleam!” I shouted and the entire field shined brightly; knocking Dragapult up,

“How clever of you..” Leon grew a bit annoyed, “Dragapult, use Thunderbolt!” I felt the hairs on my arm stand up.

“Mimikyu use Double Team!” Mimikyu multiplied,

“Just hit them all Dragapult!” Leon shouted, the attack hit all of them and caused dust to appear and cloud the field. Dragapult frantically looked for Mimikyu, but she wasn’t there. Leon was eyeing me carefully

_Don’t give away her position Vic...focus on Dragapult and Mimikyu will do the rest._ I stared at Dragapult, waiting for the right moment. “Now! Mimikyu use Play Rough!” Mimikyu appeared from right below and slammed into Dragapult. Knocking them into the ground. Dragapult tried to get up but Mimikyu pointed at it with her tail. “This is for Chandelure...Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu’s shadow came out from under her and slashed at Dragapult, knocking it out. “Alright, Mimikyu!” I cheered and Mimikyu jumped on my shoulders.

“I always knew that our match will be fun. I just didn’t expect how much. But can you deal with this? Go Haxorus!” 

His Haxorus roared at me. “Okay Mimikyu, let’s keep this momentum going!” she jumped off and readied herself. “Mimikyu, use Play Rough!” she charged forward and slammed into it. She managed to push it back a bit, but it didn’t seem like much. Haxorus growled and grabbed her.

“Haxorus, use Poison Jab!” Haxorus punched Mimikyu into the ground, I heard her disguise break.

“Mimikyu can you stand?” Mimikyu slowly got up. “Use Shadow Claw!” Mimikyu took a breath and jumped up and slashed Haxorus across the face.

“Don’t take me lightly! Haxorus use Iron Tail!” I stumbled back a bit and stood there as Mimikyu got knocked away.

_This strength...it’s so powerful_ I managed to snap back after hearing her cry out. “Mimikyu!” I ran over to her and caught her and fell. I held her up and hugged her. “I’m so sorry Mimikyu…” I cried on her, but she patted my head and smiled back. “Thanks for saving me all those times.” I returned and took a deep breath, _it’s okay Vic. it’s just nerves…_ I stood up and glared at Leon, _This one is gonna be tough I can feel it._ “Go Butterfree!”

Butterfree fluttered around and hopped on my head. “I know you’re worried about me girl but I’ll be okay. Let’s start with a Stun Spore!” Butterfree flew off my head and flapped her wings. Spreading the golden powder on Haxorus, paralyzing it. “Okay, Butterfree! Use Bug Buzz!” Haxorus reacted quickly and rushed towards her.

“Use Iron tail again!” Haxours knocked her down.

“Quick, Butterfree, use Hurricane!” Air began to rise up from below Haxorus and sent it flying back. “Alright! Okay, Butterfree now’s our chance!” I spoke too soon as Haxorus got back on its feet quickly.

“Haxorus, use Draco Meteor!” A bright light shined from Haxorus and a multitude of meteors shot out and assaulted Butterfree. I looked away and covered my eyes as dust and dirt began to fly everywhere. I looked up and saw that Butterfree was laying on the ground defeated.

“Butterfree!” I ran up to her as I heard more jeers and boos coming from my side. “Are you okay?” Butterfree nuzzled my face. “You were my first capture...you’ve gotten so strong. I’m proud of you!” I returned her and began to panic a bit _that Haxorus is too strong...what am I gonna do?_ Just then my Haxorus appeared and roared fiercely. “Haxorus? You want to give it a shot?”

I cheered on my Haxorus “Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!” Leon laughed,

“Fight fire with fire I say! Haxorus you do the same!” The two Dragon-type Pokemon clashed, both evenly matched,

_Come on Haxorus! We have to win!_ I saw that she did a misstep and got slashed, “Haxorus!” I cried out to her.

“Now we got the upper hand!” Leon smirked, “Use Close Combat!” Leon’s Haxorus began to assault mine and I stood there in shock. I was in way over my head. Leon was so strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve ever faced… With one final punch, my Haxorus flew back and landed next to me. I ran up to her.

“Haxorus! You have to be okay! Please!” I began to tear up, but I felt that she was trying so hard for my sake… I fell to my knees.

“Are you ready to give up Victor?” Leon sighed and waited for my response. Leon cast a huge shadow in front of me,

_Is this the power of Galar’s strongest?_ I was out of options...I felt like giving in…

”VIC!!!” I heard a shout from the distance. It was Hop! Hop looked at me straight in the eyes and stuck his fist in the air at me. I saw his scar and his bracelet. I instinctively stuck my fist out and saw the headband that was tied to my wrist. I began to remember how I got here...it was the bonds I made with everyone I’ve faced. The hardships I went through. The growth I endured to get stronger for the people I care about! For the person I love!

I smiled, “Hop...you always were there for me. Even when you were lost, you still were with me in some way…” I looked at the headband and grinned at all the Gym Leaders’ signatures. I took it off from my wrist and tied it around my forehead. I stood up and turned towards Leon. The light from the sun shining, clearing away Leon’s shadow from my view. “No Leon. I’m not ready to give up just yet! No matter how much you knock me down I will always get back up! That’s true strength to me! I won't back down just cause I’ve lost a few of my team members!” I felt my heart reach out to my Haxorus and she slowly stood up. “Today is the day Leon! The day I defeat you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, we are nearly to the end guys! I was afraid that I wouldn't post today's update since the site was down earlier, but good or us that it worked out in the end!


	74. Chapter 74

The crowd cheered at my newfound resolve,  _ thanks, Hop...I needed this.  _ I raised my head, “Haxorus, I’m sorry for losing myself for a bit., use Dragon Claw!” My Haxorus rushed forward towards Leon’s Haxorus.

Leon smiled, “That’s more like it! Haxorus do the same and use Dragon Claw!” Both Pokemon clashed again. 

“You can do it!” I shouted and my Haxorus quickened her attacks, slowly overwhelming her opponent. With one final strike, she knocked away the other Pokemon. 

Leon stepped back in shock, “A-Amazing, she was able to overwhelm Haxorus!” 

I smiled, I felt it great shape this time around. My nerves turned into confidence  _ I feel like I can...no I WILL win this!  _ “Okay Haxorus, let’s finish this girl! Use Breaking Swipe!” My Haxorus ran towards Leon’s and swung around her tail towards it. 

“Oh no, you don’t! Haxours use Dragon Claw!” Leon’s Haxorus’s claws shined and tried to swipe at mine. 

“Haxorus now!” She hit the ground and flung herself upward dodging the attack. 

“What?” Leon looked astonished.

“Let’s finish this girl! Use Giga Impact!” Haxorus rammed her head at full force into Leon’s Haxorus. A large dust cloud appeared after the attack landed...The dust began to slowly clear and both Haxorus were still standing. Both Pokemon were panting heavily, still wanting to cling onto consciousness. In the end, my Haxorus fell. “Haxorus!” I ran up to her and checked her injuries. “Oh good, you’re not badly injured. You did amazing girl! Thank you for helping me in all my battles!” I then heard a groan as Leon’s Haxorus fell to the ground defeated. I smiled and hugged her. “You are amazing and I love you so much!” Haxorus smiled back and I returned her.

“You are my toughest challenger ever Vic! Never would’ve thought that I’d be down to my last three Pokemon!” Leon smiled brightly, “But you’re down to two left. The odds are stacked against you! Go Rhyperior!”

I laughed, “It’s never easy...but that’s what makes it more exciting! Let’s go Lucario!” Lucario hopped a bit and I felt his aura sync with mine.  _ Lucario, you’ve been one of my strongest Pokemon let’s win this!  _ Lucario nodded and rushed towards Rhyperior. 

“Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!” Rocks shot up from the ground towards Lucario as he ran. I nodded at Lucario and he was able to expertly dodge them. He used the last rock to propel himself upwards.

“Lucario, use Aura Sphere!” Lucario charged a ball and shot it while in the air at Rhyperior. All it could do is stand there as the attack made its mark. Lucario landed safely and stared intensely at Leon who was taken aback.

“This Lucario of yours is powerful indeed. I can tell you trained it well! Rhyperior, use Heat Crash!” Rhyperior ran towards Lucario while enveloped with fire. 

“Lucario use Flash Cannon!” A bright light shined from Lucario’s hands and a silvery beam shot out towards Rhyperior, dissipating the flames and sending it back a bit. “Okay Lucario, let’s finish this! Use Ice Punch!” Lucario clenched his fist and ran forward.

“Rhyperior, use Mega Horn!” Rhyperior’s horn glowed and it rushed towards Lucario. Both attacks collided. Lucario winced, but I didn’t panic. I believed in Lucario,  _ you can do it Lucario! Show Galar what you're truly made of!  _ Lucario pushed forward and stopped Rhyperior’s attack. He then punched Rhyperior in the face and sent it flying far.

“Rhyperior!” Leon ran towards his Pokemon but it ended up being frozen and knocked out. I cheered to myself. “Alright, Lucario! Let’s keep up this momentum!” Leon returned his Pokemon and sighed.

“I got too cocky, I thought Rhyperior could take on your Lucario, but this next Pokemon will surprise you!” Leon threw the Pokeball and out came Rillaboom.

_ A Rillaboom? I guess this is his mysterious sixth member. But wait, why does it seem familiar.  _ “Y-y-you’re that Grookey that went with Leon when Hop and I started our journey!” I pointed at it and it smiled at me. “Wow, you’ve grown up! I’m impressed!” Rillaboom brought our a wooden drum and started to beat it wildly. Shaking the field a bit. “Okay Lucario, let’s start with Ice Punch!” Lucario ran towards Rillaboom at full speed.

“Let’s show Vic how much you’ve grown under my care Rillaboom! Use, Drum Beating!” Rillaboom played its drums and roots began to appear from the ground, slowing Lucario down. Lucario kept running until he was tangled by the roots. “Now that he’s trapped, Rillaboom use High Horsepower!” Rillaboom jumped up and kicked at Lucario, sending him crashing through the roots.

“Lucario!” I shouted towards him and he managed to land on his feet. “You okay? That move looked like it did a number on you!” Lucario nodded at me and stood back up.  _ Those roots are troublesome...they aren’t like stone edge where it’s predictable...the only way for us to get to Rillaboom if we brute force it ...I _ felt Lucario’s aura respond in acknowledgment, “Okay Lucario, if you think you can do it. I’ll be right beside you! Lucario let’s go!” Lucario rushed towards Rillaboom.

“Heh, the same tactic won’t do anything for you! Rillaboom, use Drum Beating!” The roots started to sprout again around Lucario. Inching ever so closer around his feet.

“Lucario use Close Combat!” Lucario punched away the roots as they crawled towards him. The roots stood in front of him and he stopped, “Keep at it Lucario! Don’t stop now!” Lucario nodded and punched through the wall a few times before breaking through. Rillaboom began to sweat a bit as it kept playing its drum. Lucario made it to Rillaboom. “Lucario, use Ice Punch!” Rillaboom banged its drum and another wall of roots stood in the way. “Punch through Lucario!” I shouted, Lucario growled and punched hard against the wall. Slowly freezing it. It began to crack and Lucario broke through. 

“Go Lucario!” The crowd cheered wildly as Lucario made his mark on Rillaboom’s face. Rillaboom’s drum broke and it flew back with a loud crash. Lucario breathed heavily. Rillaboom took a lot out of him. He used almost all of his strength with that last punch.

“Here I thought I could get the last laugh with Rillaboom. But I should’ve known...you’re the one who got this far. Defeated all the Gym Leaders and took on Eternatus.” Leon stayed calm despite being down to his last Pokemon. I swallowed hard. I knew what was coming next. The final hurdle to the Championship title. “Alright Charizard, it’s time for a Champion finale!”


	75. Chapter 75

_ Lee’s Charizard has been with him since he started his journey! They’ve grown together, and face many hardships...I don’t think anyone can beat him! Hop smiled at me when he showed me a picture of Lee when we were younger… _

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  _ Okay, Vic the final Pokemon...you can do this!  _ “Lucario, use Stone Edge!” Lucario stomped the ground and rocks shot towards Charizard.

“Charizard, use Fly!” Charizard flew at fast speeds, dodging the attack effortlessly. “Now, use Air Slash!” Charizard flew towards Lucario and slashed him back. Lucario winced as the attack landed a direct hit.

“Lucario, use Thunderpunch!” Lucario charged his fist with electricity and attacked, but he slowed down.  _ Oh no! The battle with Rillaboom slowed him down tremendously.  _ My heart skipped a bit as Lucario missed his attack. Charizard smirked and slammed into Lucario.

“Charizard, use Fire Blast!” Leon was calm and composed. Those were the kinds of people, that scared me the most. I’ve dealt with people who were very expressive in their emotions. But Leon, he was something else. Charizard flew up a bit and shot a large ball of fire at Lucario. 

“Lucario! Get out of the way!” I shouted loudly, he was barely able to dodge it. I had to compensate for Lucario’s lower speed. I had to think of something. “Lucario, use Aura Sphere!” Lucario charged his attack and shot it at Charizard, who just took the hit.

“Looks like you’ve run out of gas Vic! Charizard finish Lucario off and use another Fire Blast!” Charizard shot another large ball towards Lucario.   
  


I bit my lip, “Lucario, keep using Aura Sphere!” Lucario tried his best to attack Charizard but his attacks kept getting more and more weaker. I covered my face as the flames blasted Lucario. As the smoke cleared, I coughed as the air was still smoldering. “Lucario!” I ran towards him and held him up. “That was the best I’ve seen you battle! You truly did show Galar your strongest side!” I smiled at him. I heard the crowd chant.

“Lucario! Lucario! Lucario!” I looked back at him. “You hear that Lucario? They are cheering for you!” Lucario smiled. I returned him and stood back up. “Okay Inteleon, you’re the last one left. Let’s give Leon’s Charizard a fight to remember!”

The crowd began to roar as Leon and I were down to our last Pokemon. “You hear that Victor? The crowd is loving this.” Leon looked to the sky and smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve been backed into the corner. Reminds me of when I faced the previous Champion.” Leon struck his Charizard Pose. “Time to show off what Charizard can really do! It’s time to Gigantamax!” Leon returned Charizard and held its Pokeball with one hand. His face reminded me of Hop and I smiled a bit. Charizard’s Gigantamax form was fierce. It burned brightly, with its wings, replaced by flames, thanks to the Dynamax energy. I looked over at Inteleon who nodded at me.

I took a deep breath. “Inteleon, we went through so much together when we first met. You and I grew stronger. You never gave up on me...I’m gonna give it all I got in this last battle!” My Dynamax band shined and I felt my scar glow slightly. I winced as the pain from my scar shot up towards my chest... _ Yep definitely didn’t miss this... _ I took a deep breath and returned Inteleon. I felt Inteleon’s determination to fight Leon for the sake of everyone it cared about, especially me.  _ I can feel your resolve Inteleon...we started this together...it’s time to end it!  _ I threw his Pokeball in the sky and Inteleon Dynamaxed successfully.

“It’s a Champion time to turn up the heat! Charizard, time for our G-max Wildfire!” Leon struck his pose and his Charizard flapped its wings and sent a flaming dragon towards Inteleon. The attack stuck Inteleon, but it didn’t do much thankfully, but the dragon still lingered around Inteleon. I noticed that the dragon constantly did damage to Inteleon every few seconds.  _ I guess drawing out the G-max form is out of the question...I’ll have to end this as quickly as I can  _ “Inteleon use Max Geyser!” Inteleon pointed and sent out a blast of water, hitting Charizard, hard.

“That’s not gonna be enough to take out Charizard! Use Max Overgrowth!” A blast of green energy shot out and exploded around Inteleon. The force of the explosion made me flew back a bit. Thankfully Inteleon caught me with his hand.

“I should’ve known he’d use a move strong against water types!” I felt a familiar soothing scent of freshly cut grass, envelop the area. “Inteleon you okay?” I looked up at him, and he set me down and roared. “I’ll take that as a yes. Go for another Max Geyers!” Inteleon prepared to attack but he winced a bit and misfired... _ oh no the damage is worsening… _

“Inteleon!” I called out to him and he fell to his knees. “You okay?” Inteleon was panting heavily. Taking on those attacks took a toll on him. “C-come on Inteleon, we just got here...we can’t give up yet!” I was whimpering a bit. I began to fear the worst.

Leon smirked, “Looks like it’s over for you Vic! It was fun getting a chance to battle you. Charizard use Max Overgrowth!” Time seemed to feel like it was slowing down as I prepared for my defeat... _ is this how it will end for me? I thought I could’ve used Inteleon against Charizard but I didn’t expect this to happen. Of course, I can’t beat Leon’s partner Pokemon...it’s so obvious that his strength is on a different level… _

“Victor!” I heard a voice call out towards me...I was sure it was gonna be Hop but when I looked over I saw my mother in the dugouts too. She and Hop held up a banner that said: “No matter what, always stand strong!” I smiled and wiped away my tears. I began to laugh. “What am I doing! I can’t be crying right now! I’m Galar’s shield! I can’t be knocked down this easily! Inteleon!” I called out to him and I felt my heart sync with his. “Inteleon...we aren’t giving up! There’s still so much we need to experience together!” Inteleon stood up and roared. “Use Max Geyser!” I shouted with all my might and Inteleon shot a torrent of water at Charizard’s attack. The two moves collided and pushed against each other...Charizard was gaining the upper hand as Inteleon was still being hurt by the Gmax Wildfire. “You can do it Inteleon! Show Leon what you’re made of!” I kept shouting and I could feel Inteleon push back with all his might. “GO FOR IT INTELEON!” Hop and I shouted in unison. With one final push, Inteleon’s attack overcame Charizards and blasted it with water.

The sun began to slowly set a bit as both Pokemon reverted to their normal forms. The whole stadium was quiet...everyone waited with stilled breath. The next few seconds would determine the fate of Galar forever. Leon and I stared at each other intensely. I had no regrets. I gave it my all in this final battle. Both our Pokemon fell ...in the end, Charizard fell first...I had defeated Leon….

“I...I...won?” I was in shock...the crowd cheered wildly for me. Leon looked to the ground and covered his face with his hat. But then smiled and threw it into the sky. “Folks! My Champion time is over! But what at a time that was!

The feeling finally hit me and I began to cry...I jumped up in the air and flashed my peace sign to the crowd. Leon returned his Charizard and smiled at it. The stadium was in a frenzy. Galar’s strongest trainer has been defeated and a new Champion was born….

“Congratulations Victor!” Leon smiled at me brightly, “You’ve beaten what was the unbeatable Champion. Which makes you the new Champion of Galar! You are truly a strong trainer! So strong, that perhaps I should start looking ahead myself. It’s time for me to start improving the here and now, for the sake of all things to come! And a little advice for you Victor. Use your belief in yourself and your Pokemon to keep blasting through any obstacle you face! In order to create a bright future for later generations to enjoy!” 

“Vic!!!!” Hop ran up from the dugouts along with my mother. He picked me up and spun me around and kissed my lips. “I knew you could defeat Lee! I’m so proud of you!” Hop hugged me tight and started to cry on me. 

“I did it, Hop! I did it!” I teared up and my Mom kissed me on the cheek.

Leon lifted me up on his shoulders and faced the crowd. “There you have it, folks! A new legend is born! Your Champion, Victor!” Fireworks shot into the sky as the crowd chanted my name. “I bet everyone will be excited to see what this kid with this kind of strength can bring for the future!”

Everything I went through to get this far. Whether the ups or downs has not been wasted. All the hurt, love and hardships, taught me many lessons on life and never would I thought I’d make it this far. I looked over at Hop...my mother...and the Gym Leaders. Everyone has helped me grow as a person and a trainer. It was time to start another chapter of my new journey. I looked forward to what the future will hold for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT finally ended...I just wanted to say that this has been a very fun project for me to do! I can't even imagine how happy I feel to be able to write this and fall in love with Vic and Hop. I just want to thank a friend of mine for reading through my chapters before I posted them. She did amazing. I also want to thank all you readers for enjoying my work. I will be working on the post-game series that goes with it. But I am gonna take a momentary break until I post it. Please stay tuned for how Vic will handle his new title!


End file.
